A Titan's Daughter
by tomatoxstrawberry
Summary: What happens when 16 year old Lilo Johnson is sent to Camp Half-Blood for the first time? Will Lilo be able to survive when everyone finds out who her godly parent is? And more over, will she be able to handle a certain prince of the underworld?
1. Camp HalfBlood

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. They all belong to their respected owner.**

**I do, however own the character Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

* * *

I stood there for moment; just trying to let everything sink in for a moment. Camp Half-Blood was busy with the rustling of campers carrying swords, bows and arrows, and other type of ancient weaponry. I clutched my duffel bag closer to me when I saw a satyr look in my direction and started to wave.

My vision started to go hazy and eventually went black as the satyr walked towards me. Exactly _what kind _of camp did my parents just sent me off to?

Okay, let me trail back a bit. My name is Lilo Kai Johnson; but everyone calls me Lilo. I had a normal life…That is until I turned 16 years old about a month ago. That's when everything got way out of hand; there were always these creatures that had been following me: furies, Minotaurs, hell hounds, monsters that I thought only existed in the pages of the Greek mythology book I was given for my 5th birthday. Long story short, my mom and step-dad said that it would be safer for me here than it would if I stayed in Hilo, Hawaii any longer. I don't know why I'm here, but I sure as hell know that I'm not here because I'm normal.

"Is she waking up?" One voice asked.

"Grover, just what did you do to her?" A much older voice asks.

"I was just going to greet her," The one known as Grover replied, "Get her settle in."

A girl's voice then came in the conversation, "Do you even know who her godly parent is?"

"I think she could be a daughter of-."

My eyes fluttered open before the person could finish their sentence. I felt my face go pale at the sight of a centaur _and_ a satyr in the room.

The centaur gave me a small smile-which did calm me down by a small bit.

"Lilo Johnson from Hilo, Hawaii," He asked.

I nodded.

"Chiron," The centaur said referring to himself, then for a moment he studied me carefully. "Lilo," He said patiently, "Do you know why you're here?"

All eyes were on me, it was then I notice I wasn't the only human in the room; there were two others: one boy and one girl.

"N-no," I stuttered out.

The girl, who looked 4 years older than me, spoke up before Chiron could. "You're familiar with Greek Mythology, right?

"Yeah," I titled my head to the right, "Why?"

My gut twisted in way that made feel like I wasn't gonna like what I about to hear.

"They're not actually myths…They're all true and so are the Greek gods."

Yeah, I definitely didn't like what I heard. Then again, it would make a lot sense, I suppose. I mean, really, how often do you find yourself talking to a centaur? I might as well believe in Greek gods at this point.

She added, "Have you had anything strange happen to you?"

"Like have you had anything happen to you that you couldn't directly explain with science or anything that you couldn't exactly explain without sounding crazy," Chiron asked.

"Yeah." I looked at all of them before letting a frustrated sigh escape my lips, "I'm sorry, but really? How does Greek mythology or Greek gods or anything Greek for that matter apply to me?"

The boy tossed a small smile in my direction, "Lilo, you're a demigod."

The satyr just nodded in agreement along with the girl. I turned my head to Chiron who, much to my dismay, stated that this was true.

"I'm sorry…I'm a WHAT," I yelled. I felt my body grow numb from the shock of this news.

No freaking way. I felt my vision, yet again go hazy and eventually go black.


	2. Claimed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Percy Jackson characters.

I only own Lilo Johnson and the plot used in this story

* * *

Okay, here's some of things I learned when I regained consciousness.

The satyr's name is Grover and he's going to help get through the first day.

The girl and the boy who were in the infirmary with me are Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.

And unfortunately for me, my godly parent hasn't claimed me…Yet. Percy keeps telling me that I will be claimed by some Greek god by the end of today.

"Maybe you're a daughter of Hephaestus," Percy asked as we headed to the mess hall.

"I suck at craftsmen ship; I can show you my shop grade if you want proof." My mind then drifted my shop teacher; he was strict and unpleasant man; then again he was a drill sergeant. I felt chills go up my spine as I recalled the last time he lectured the class about cleaning up our mess. Nope, it seems I'm not gonna be the cause of grey hairs on Hephaestus' head.

"Well, most kids of Hephaestus are mostly boys anyways," Grover replied patting my head in brotherly manner, "You seem to calm to be a daughter of Ares."

"And a little too boring to be a kid of Hermes," Percy added with a smug smile.

I glared at him, "Geez, thanks Percy. Most people I meet don't say I'm boring until after a day."

"Just saying," Percy added, "Well, it's not so much as boring as sane."

I titled my head to the right, "Aren't the kids of Hermes sane?"

"They are," Annabeth stated, "Just not as sane as you appear to be."

"Like the Stroll brothers for example," Grover said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Okay, so far I'm not a daughter of Ares, Hephaestus or Hermes." I thought for a while, "I know for a fact I can't be a daughter of Apollo."

"Why's that?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat next to me on benches of the table.

"I'm not that good of a musician." I lowered my voice, "And last time I tried archery, I sent the instructor to the emergency room."

Annabeth gave me a look, "Wow…"

Percy stifled a laugh, while Grover explained that while I'm here hopefully my archery skills will improve. The keyword in this sentence: _hopefully_.

Let's just hope most of the demigods here have some sort of health insurance plan, I thought as I pictured myself going off to archery class.

Percy studied me for a moment, "Jet black hair…Hazel eyes…Light brown skin…And you're pretty short-."

"Hey, I'm not that short!" I felt my face heat up; why the hell do people always point out my height? "I consider my height to be convenient. So, ha!" I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at the son of Poseidon

"SHORT," Percy declared.

"Oh, yeah? Well you're a string bean!" This time I did stick my tongue out at the son of Poseidon.

Percy and I then started making funny faces at each other. Okay, I know this 'argument' is starting to get a little immature, but hey, Percy started it. Besides, it was kind of fun.

Annabeth sighed in the background.

"On the bright side," Grover stated, "This makes it more interesting."

"Hm?" I turned my attention to Grover, "What makes it more interesting?"

"The wait," Grover explained, "Usually new comers who haven't been claimed yet are claimed after they make an offering into the fire."

I felt the blood from my face drain quickly, "An offering?" Did that mean I had to kill something? Or worse, _someone_?

"Your left over food from dinner," Annabeth explained with a small smile tugging on her lips. "You don't really have to kill something for them."

I felt a wave of relieve come over me, "Okay, so when does dinner start?"

"In about 30 minutes," Percy replied calmly.

I sighed inwardly and marveled at the fact that what really seems like a few minutes actually feel like an eternity. I just really want to get all this claiming business over and done with.

By the time dinner was served, I felt too nervous to eat. Because one: Annabeth, Percy, and Grover left me to go to their respected tables. Two: I was currently seated with the Hermes cabin and other undecided demigods who of which were all looking at me as if I was an animal who escaped the zoo. Psh, I actually do feel like an animal that escaped the zoo; I feel lost. Third of all: I felt that if I did eat I'd end up barfing it all back out; that's not how I want to end my first day here. I mean would you?

20 minutes and 15 seconds later, most of the campers started to make their offerings. I felt relieved when I saw a few other kids being claimed by their godly parent. I notice they were mostly either a kid of Aphrodite, Apollo, or Hermes (but his symbol didn't appear that often.)

It's now or never, Lilo, I thought as I grabbed my tray and stood up.

I'll admit I've never been any good at being aware of my settings. All I know is when I stood up to get in line I managed to crash into someone, causing them to spill parts of their food on the floor and on them.

I felt my stomach drop to the floor and a lump rise in my throat as I stared at the tray that fell on the ground. Smooth, Lilo…Smooth…

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I stared at my tray of food that fell on the ground.

"I am so sorry," A girl around my age said as she gently placed her tray of food on the ground and started to pick up the food that I had drop.

"I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, sorry," She said again.

I clenched and unclenched my fists as I got down and helped her gather the food on the floor; the food that _she _practically made me spill.

I glared down at the girl's hand as she tried to fix the mess.

"It's okay," I forced out as I picked up the stray pieces of food.

She must be new considering I've never seen her before.

I look at her carefully: she had black hair that went straight but started to get wavy towards the bottom; her complexion was a nice tone of light brown; and she had full lips that were a very light shade of pink.

I groaned, great another daughter of freakin' Aphrodite.

She looked up at me and I felt my face heat up; she must have caught me starting at her. Damn it!

"Again, I'm really sorry."

Oh…Okay, I guess she didn't notice then.

I looked at her and notice she had hazel eyes. "It's okay…Really." I opened my mouth to introduce myself but someone clears their throat behind me.

I turn around to see Mr. D tapping his foot impatiently, "Excuse me, but I have a schedule to keep you brats on." He glared at the girl (like he dare glare at the son of Hades), "Miss Johnson? I suggest that if you want a cabin to sleep in during your stay here, make your offering and get it over with!"

Miss Johnson? I thought as the girl picked up her tray and made her way towards the fire, since when does Mr. D refer to the campers formally?

I headed back to the Hades table; I figured I may as well give an offering tomorrow. I watch with interest as 'Miss Johnson' hesitantly looked at the fire before throwing her food in it.

For a moment nothing happened and M.J. ('Miss Johnson') casted a confused look to Chiron.

"Um…okay," She said as she stepped away from the fire.

The moment she did, a loud cracking sound came from the fire, and a fiery hand grabbed her by her wrist. I tensed up; who in Hades name was her parent? I stayed frozen in one place like everyone else as we watched this girl try to break free.

The fiery hand tried to drag her into the fire; M.J. steeped farther back from the fire trying to free her wrist from the fiery grasp. After a strong tug from her wrist, the fiery hand let go of her and she fell on her behind with a loud thud.

The fiery hand changed back into a usual flame of the fire; but now the fire was starting to flare up uncontrollably and began to take the vague shape of a man. The shape of the man continued to grow bigger, it was now 20 feet in the air. The figure of fire stood proud for a second before letting out a painful scream and feel down on his knees. The figure raised his arms up above his head as if he was carrying something; a heavy burden of some sort. I immediately knew whose daughter this was… 'Miss Johnson' is a daughter of the Titan, Atlas.

A few of the girls screamed when the fire figure of Atlas leaned in closer towards the tables; my eyes darted towards M.J. who was still on the ground. Her hazel eyes wide in horror.

"Lilo," Atlas's rough voice called out, "Lilo Kai Johnson…"

So that's her name, I thought casting a look at the motionless demigod.

Atlas reached a hand out, as if to touch her. She still wasn't moving.

You stupid girl, I thought, **DO SOMETHING!**

Atlas's enormous hand was only an inch away from Lilo's face when she screamed.

"NO!" Lilo's voice sounded strained.

And just like that Atlas disappeared.

I looked at her from afar, and felt a cold sense of silence sink in around the mess hall. Well, I thought to myself, at least she's not a freakin' daughter of Aphrodite.


	3. Cabin 13

**Again, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it.**

**I just own Lilo Johnson and the plot used for the story.**

* * *

I am extremely positive that my first day at camp isn't getting any better as this day dies out. I let out a bored sigh as I listen to heads of the cabin 'discuss' (or rather fight) about which cabin should I be put in. I've been sitting for a little more than an hour; my butt's numb; Mr. D keeps calling me 'little spawn of a titan'; and if I have to put up with another question about my skin tone being real or a spray on tan from the Aphrodite girl I _will_ end up hurting someone!

"Well, she can't stay in the Hermes cabin," A boy from the Hermes cabin stated out loud.

"All the other minor demigods and unclaimed ones used to go there." A girl from the Nemesis cabin tried to reason, "Can't you just let her stay with you guys-."

"NO," The boy stated, "No. Why can't Lilo stay in the…Aphrodite cabin?"

"Are you kidding me?" The girl from the Aphrodite cabin stopped cleaning her nails, "She could, like, kill us all in our sleep!" She shuddered, "Or worse, she could mess up my make up kit."

I rolled my eyes, trust me Barbie; I've never even come within a foot radius of a make-up kit.

The Aphrodite girl then gasped at me, "She's also rude! See, she rolled her eyes at me!"

"Maybe we can put her in the Ares cabin," Percy suggested.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you trying to get me killed!" I mouthed out.

Percy shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

"The Ares' cabin is currently full," A girl with brown hair started while sharpening her spear. She gave me a quick look before returning to her task, "She doesn't seem too bad, why not put her in the Athena cabin?"

That actually, doesn't sound too bad I thought as I turned to Annabeth.

"She could stay with us," Annabeth stated thinking for a little bit. "Sure, why not-."

"Uh, NO!" Mr. D barged into the discussion, "We are putting you," He pointed at me, "Lilo, in cabin thirteen."

I heard a gasp come from the Aphrodite girl, "The Hades' cabin."

Percy then boomed out, "I knew it!"

Everyone in the room turns to look at him; even Annabeth was confused. And _she_ usually knows what goes on in his head!

Mr. D grabbed my duffel bag and threw it at me; I caught it with a gasp as it made a direct hit to my stomach.

"Hurry up, lights go out at eleven o'clock and it's currently ten thirty."

I waved at Percy and Annabeth as I left the big house; I didn't see Grover after the 'daddy incident' as Percy dubbed it.

"Why can't I be put in Athena's cabin?" I asked as Mr. D and I walked towards the Hades' cabin.

Mr. D threw me a fake smile, "Well, you little spawn of a titan, I have decided that by putting you in cabin thirteen you will be more well behaved. And besides, titans are imprisoned in the underworld so it makes it easier to throw you into Tartarus if anything."

I stopped in my tracks, "What?"

"Exactly," Mr. D stated.

Is this guy joking or is he for real? I turned my attention to the cabin in front of me; cabin thirteen seemed pretty empty for the most part.

"Well," Mr. D said already walking back towards the big house, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada- just stay out of trouble little spawn of a titan."

I thought for a moment as Mr.D walked away; should I give him the middle finger behind his back or just stick my tongue out...Knowing my luck, if I flipped him off he'd most likely turn around to see me giving him the middle finger. Then it would be goodbye Camp Half-Blood and hello Tartarus. I stuck my tongue out at Mr. D as he walked away. Why'd the gods send this guy to watch over their children? Just think of all the things that could go wrong here, I thought as I opened the cabin door.

I'll be honest, I've never been to an actual camp and I've never had much of a camping experience. So I have no clue if the Hades cabin is meant to be drafty or if it was some sort of supernatural comfort for the children of Hades. (Or as I soon found out, a child of Hades.)

My eyes widen when I saw my roommate.

"Hey," I said weakly.

"Hey." The boy who I crashed into earlier looked at me blankly, "Guess we're roommates."

Zeus, I thought quietly, please just strike me down! I feel a sense of fear hit me for a short lived moment when I distant sounds of thunder somewhere in the background.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

An awkward silence sank in as Lilo started to put her clothes and everything else away. I watched her from the corner of my eye, she was deliberately trying to keep herself busy. I could tell she was debating between opening up with small conversation by either saying sorry about crashing into me earlier today at dinner or just saying good night.

A flash back played in my head:

"_Nico," My cousin, Percy called out. "We have to head to the big house; Chiron Mr. D and counselors need to have a talk about where Lilo will be staying."_

"_So," I replied bitterly, "It's none of my business where that girl stays."_

_Percy sighed, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up being roommates." _

"_I doubt it," I said as I headed towards my cabin._

"_Fine, do you wanna bet on it," Percy asked with a grin._

"_No." I replied._

_Percy ruffled my hair, "You're no fun."_

"_And your point is?" I swatted his hand away from my hair._

"_It wouldn't kill you to be, I don't know, relatively friendly or nice every now and then." Percy's voice was solemn and firm._

"_It won't kill me but there's a first time for everything." I replied back in an apathetic tone._

"_Well," Percy added, "In the event you two do end up being roommates, at least make the attempt to be nice towards her. Lilo's a sweet kid." _

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Really, man? 'A sweet kid' How old are you?"_

_Percy's face heated up from frustration, "Oh, shut up! Just try to be nice to her!"_

_I felt a small smile forming on my face at Percy's reactions, "Whatever."_

My back was facing her and I was reciting some Greek phrases in my head. Lilo is still trying to keep herself busy; and right now she's studying her camp schedule. I took in a deep breath as I force my words out, "I'm Nico."

Okay, there you're being nice, I thought bitterly to myself.

"I'm Lilo." She added, "But you probably already knew that since after diner."

I felt something twinge in my stomach when I heard the tone in her voice. It was like she had a smile on her face.

"How's your wrist?" I still wasn't facing her.

"Its fine," Lilo added, "There are no burn marks surprisingly."

"Hm…"

"So yeah…"

Another nice blanket of awkward silence.

"I, um, better get to sleep…It's been a long day…So, um, good night." Lilo settled into bed.

"Yeah, good night then," I replied as I turned off the lights.

I didn't sleep till much later; I wasn't used to sleeping while knowing that another living and breathing human being (or demigod in this case) was in the same room as I am. I took a quick glance at Lilo as she slept soundly on the other bed.

I sighed before letting my eyes close; this is going to be a _long_ summer for me.


	4. The Greek Gods

**I still do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I just own Lilo Johnson and the plot used for this story.**

**This chapter is written in a 3rd person POV about a meeting the Greek gods had when Lilo got claimed.**

* * *

The Olympians were all seated in their high thrones and were watching what happened during dinner as a certain demigod got claimed on Hephaestus' TV.

Zeus started to summon thunder clouds and lightening as soon as he found out that Lilo had managed to step foot on Camp Half-Blood.

"I say, we should end her now and there. Right where she rests," Ares stated.

Athena scoffed at her brother's brash idea, "Do we even know if Lilo is a threat to our children?"

Apollo thought for a bit, "I don't mean to be biased, but she is a daughter of Atlas. Most children of titans tend to be evil."

"Do we have any reason to believe that Lilo is evil?" Poseidon asked.

"Remember the titan war," Hephaestus asked. "Atlas was probably the strongest titan out there."

"But we defeated them remember?" Ares replied with what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face.

"Yes," Poseidon replied after a while, "We defeated _them, _but we didn't kill _him_."

"We didn't kill any of them," Hades pointed out, "We sentenced them to Tartarus, and made Atlas hold up the heavens."

"How did Atlas even find the time reproduce," Hermes asked, "With holding the heavens and all, shouldn't that keep him busy?"

"It should…Unless he had help from a certain goddess," Zeus replied casting a glance at Aphrodite.

"What?" Aphrodite flipped her hair, "I will admit that everyone needs or deserves love; maybe even a titan. But I didn't do anything with this whole issue."

"If you think about it," Athena stated, "The Titans were somewhat the Olympians before us...So Lilo is more or less a demigod."

Zeus sighed and stood up. Every looked at him.

"Should we give Lilo a chance or take matters into our own hands," Zeus asked

An unbearable silence sank in as the gods thought to themselves.

"If Percy is willing to trust her," Poseidon stated, "So am I, give her a chance."

Hades nodded with his brother, "I don't feel the desire to end a young life for no reason today or anytime soon."

"I trust Annabeth's decisions since she has made friends with this girl, let Lilo have a chance," Athena stated in firm voice.

"I still say we should end her life now," Ares said in a cruel tone.

Hephaestus took pity on the girl and remembered how Hera, his mother threw him off the original Mt. Olympus. So it only seemed natural that Hephaestus voted for Lilo to live her life.

"I say let the girl have the possibility to try out life at camp half-blood; who knows," Aphrodite said with a twinkle in her eye, "She might just let my daughters give her a makeover."

"I see her as a threat to my children; so I think we should take matters into our own hands," Apollo said hesitantly.

Hermes smiled and just stated, "One more victim for my kids to play with."

"Are these decisions final?" Zeus asked looking at each one of them.

They all nodded. Zeus then made his decision.

"We will let her live, but we will check up on her every now and then to make sure she isn't causing any problems," Zeus looked to the TV screen; Lilo was still sleeping.

"So will she get her own cabin?" Hades asked; he knew that Lilo and Nico were roommates and that somehow made him feel _tense_ about it…Nico was of course is a teenage boy and Lilo is a teenage girl. But then again, Hades doesn't believe that Nico could be _**that**_ type of boy. (Or rather Hades chose to believe that)

"I think its better if we let her stay in cabin thirteen," Zeus stated, "Like Dionysus said she might behave better."

"Hm," Came Hades' curt reply.


	5. RoomMates

**Again, I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I never have and I never never will. **

**I just own the character Lilo and the story line used for this series. **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I woke up in an instant when I heard one of the floor boards' creek. My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

"Oh," Lilo said stepping back when she saw my reaction, "Sorry did I wake you?"

Be nice, Nico.

"Oh…I had a bad dream," I forced out. Of course you woke me up! I don't even remember what the Hades I dreamt about!

I looked at the clock that was on the lamp stand next to my bed; I glared at it. It's freakin' six thirty in the morning! Camp activities don't start till eight o' clock!

What is she even doing up at this vile hour and to top it off it's also a _Monday_.

I ran my hand through my hair and just look at her for a moment.

She's still standing in the same spot I woke to see her in. Lilo's wearing a white tank top, jean shorts, a worn pair of black sneakers, her hair was tied up in a simple braid, and her face had no signs of blush, foundation, mascara, or whatever make-up crap that girls put on their face.

"What are you doing up at this hour," I asked.

"I just wanted to look around camp," Lilo stated as if it was the most logical thing to do today…ON A FREAKIN' _MONDAY MORNING_!

"Well," I mumbled settling my head back into my pillow, "Have fun."

"Rest well," Lilo said as she gently closed the door and left the cabin.

Ironically, I couldn't rest at all when she said that. So I just stayed in my cabin until it was time for breakfast.

I looked around the mess hall for Lilo. She wasn't seated with Annabeth or Percy and Grover wasn't here this morning. Maybe she's seated with the Hermes' cabin…I felt like slapping myself. It's not like I care or anything, I told myself.

I really don't care, I thought as I went to sit at the Hades' table. I looked over to the table where Percy sat; he was sitting with a few of the water fairing minor demigods.

No, I don't care what that girl does or doesn't do.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I decided to skip breakfast; but its not anything related to being nervous. Actually, I'm not nervous anymore (or at least I don't feel so-nervous-I-just-might-barf-or-faint-or-something.) Truth is, I'm just not hungry during the mornings. I've also never been much of an early morning person but I figured I should be for today.

If my reasoning is corrected; I should've been enrolled at Camp Half-Blood when I turned ten or eleven years old; but because monsters didn't attack me then my parents ( my mom and step-dad) didn't think it was necessary for me to come here. Now, if they did put me in camp when I was ten or eleven (with or without the monster attacking me) I would be at level with the other demigods my age. Since my parents didn't enroll me here for the summer until a group of furies tried to kill me; I am behind on basically everything. So in other words, I am at the bottom of the survival chain (okay I know that there is probably no such thing as a survival chain, but it makes sense, right?)

Yes, I know that sounds a little bit dramatic but you need to keep two things in mind. One: I'm a sixteen year old girl; we tend to be dramatic and random from time to time (and thankfully I'm not that dramatic.) Two: I still remember the lecture from biology class and earth science class about survival of the fittest and the food chain (or in my case the survival chain) and used those ideas to base my reasoning.

"Lilo?"

I turned around, and smiled, "Morning Grover."

"Why aren't you at the mess hall eating breakfast?" Grover took a seat next to me under the shade of a tree.

"I'm not hungry," I told him. "And I just wanted to walk around for a bit."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He made it sound more like a statement than a statement.

"Is it that obvious?"

"There's nothing for you to nervous about," Grover patted my head, "I'll get you through this day too."

"Ugh…Can I just skip the first day and stay in the infirmary," I asked.

Grover laughed at me, "No one ever does that on the first day we have camp activities."

"Eh, I figured it was worth a try," I looked over to where the archery targets were set. A couple of kids were heading there and were warming up with a few shots.

I saw that Nico was there too. I caught his eye and I saw him nod his head in acknowledgement in my direction; and I gave him a small smile. I turned my attention back to Grover, "So where were you last night?"

"Huh," Grover turned beet red.

"I mean I didn't you see after the 'daddy incident'." I told him.

"The 'daddy incident'," He asked.

"Percy dubbed it as that," I felt someone looking at me, but I ignored it.

"I was checking on Juniper, she's a nymph." Grover blushed more.

I smiled, "She's your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," Grover's blushed disappear and he was now swelling with joy, "Would you like to meet her sometime?"

"Only if you want me to," I replied. I still felt that someone was looking at me throughout this conversation.

"You should meet her, Juniper's real nice." Grover smiled at me but then his expression changed it something more along the lines of confusion. "Is Nico Di Angelo staring at you?"

"What?" I asked. Grover squinted his eyes to get a better look at the person staring at me. For some reason I could always tell when people were starting at me, and I mean I could tell when they were _really _staring at me. It always feels as if someone's hammering hot nails into my back and pouring ice cold water on it at the same time.

I knew that someone was looking at me but I didn't think that it be Nico. Maybe he's just looking at someone behind me. Wait, no. I thought, there's a big-ass tree behind me. Who the hell will Nico be able to see from that angle?

"I better get going," Grover announced after a while.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna help me get through the day." I called out.

"I will, by escorting you to your next class! I'll be right here waiting to drop you off for Ancient Greek." Grover then ran off where ever he was meant to be for this hour.

I hear someone clear their throat in front of me; I face forward to find Nico standing in front of me.

"Hey," Nico stated staring blankly at me, "You should get ready, Chiron will be heading over soon."

"Oh, okay," I stood up and dusted the back of my shorts. "Thanks," I told Nico as I walked to where the bows and arrows were kept and gathered around the archery practice pad like everyone else.

"Have you ever tried archery before," Nico asks bluntly standing next to me looking completely bored.

"Once." I didn't want to tell him about me sending the instructor to the emergency room; if he was bored I didn't want to bore him any further.

"Were you any good at it?" Nico looks at me for a quick moment before switching his gaze elsewhere.

"No, I'm horrible at archery." I replied honestly I could feel a slight blush forming on my face.

From the corner of my eye I can see a smirk on Nico's face, "What. Did you send someone to hospital?"

I just kept my mouth shut and felt a rush of blood rise up to my face.

I saw the smirk on Nico's face grow wider.

I felt so relieved when Chiron called my name out and started to give me one on one lesson for archery today. But I don't know who was growing more impatient as the hour died out, me for not being able to shoot the arrow with the right angle (trust me, I was trying) or Chiron for having to put with me.

"We'll pick up where we left off, tomorrow," Chiron stated when first hour was over, "Your posture and aim still need working on."

"Nico" Chiron called out as I began to walk away from the centaur.

"Lilo," Grover waves as I walk up to him, "Let's get you to your next camp activity."

Four hours, two minutes, and a few moments of a cramping leg later, I decided to head back to the cabin and rest for a bit. I tossed my shoes on my side of the cabin and started to get a set of clean clothes.

I quickly undress in the wash room and got into the shower;pulled on the clear shower curtain to make sure I didn't get anything wet when I turned the shower on.

I let a sigh of relief escape my lips when the hot water hits my skin; I felt my muscles beginning to unwind from their stiff position and relax. I find harder to breathe as a mist begins to form in the wash room, but I don't mind.

Five minutes into my shower, I tense up as I feel a sudden rush of cool air burst into the clammy room.

What's going on? I shiver as goose bumps form on my bare skin.

I feel my eyes go wide when I hear a certain voice.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know you were in here!"

What the-. That's Nico's voice!

"I am sorry, I-." Nico didn't finish his sentence.

Is he really just gonna stand there and apologize to me when the only wall of separation (at this point) is a pathetic _**clear **_shower curtain?

I don't care if you're able to send my soul to Tartarus, I thought as my anger instantly flared up, get the hell out of my shower!

"JUST GET OUT!" I yelled. Thank Zeus and Poseidon that there is still a lot of steam from the hot water!

Nico didn't have to be told twice; he ran like hell so to speak. That roommate of mine seriously needs to say, 'I'm home' or 'hey' or something to let know me that he's here!

Or maybe even knocking would be nice!

I took in a deep breath as I stepped out of the shower and started to dress into my clean clothes. Lilo, just calm down it was an accident. Nico didn't know I was in here so no need to give the poor guy hell…Well…I probably can't give Nico hell because his dad is basically the ruler of hell…Oh, whatever, but as Shakespeare had written: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman fouled.'

* * *

**Nico's POV**

When I heard the wash room door open I immediately glued my eyes to the ground. That was a total accident! I didn't mean to interrupt Lilo while she was in the shower.

"Nico," Lilo calls out blankly. It almost scares me when I look at her face and I see a calm expression stamped on her face. It reminds me of the face Annabeth or Clarisse give some poor dupe (a.k.a Percy and Chris) before beating them to a pulp (a bloody, bruised, and beating pulp.)

I look up at Lilo.

"That was an accident right," She asks carefully.

"Yes, it was a hundred percent accidental," I stated back in a hurried rush.

I feel a heat of rush rise to my face when I think about it; but I'm not too sure if I'm completely relieved that Lilo was covered by the hot water's steam.

Lilo just heads for the cabin door, "Just knock next time, okay?"

I feel a gust wind of relief swirl around me; okay so she's not in a seething-with- rage moment right now.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked carefully.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm honestly irritated; I know this is really your cabin but please knock next time," Lilo's hand is on the door knob.

Now I feel a hint of irritation hit me.

Well, I never had to knock on the wash room door before you got here. Wait, that's a lie, my sister's face come into my thoughts. I took a deep breath in, calm down, Nico. Don't go making Lilo any more irritated that she is...She's trying to reasonable.

I feel a pang of sympathy come over me; She is being reasonable right now.

"See you at dinner," Lilo says softly as she heads off. I paused and blink once in confusion. Is she being nice to me now?

I leaned back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe another daughter of Aphrodite would've been better; I thought to myself, most of those girls are predictable, dull, and easier to read (with exception of Silena-she's alright). Zeus, Poseidon and Hades knows Lilo has that looks of an Aphrodite daughter.


	6. A Daughter of Hermes and a Pomegranate

**Again, I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters-they belong to their respected owner. I just own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Some reviews would be nice for this chapter, because I don't know if this chapter is too fluffy or just right...I think I wrote Nico a little OOC.**

**

* * *

**Maybe it would've been smarter if I had asked Nico to walk with me to mess hall for dinner. But I figured I've annoyed him enough for today so I simply told him I'd see him later at dinner.

I can't believe I have to put up with the most ridicules rumors and back talk! Don't the people here have their own lives to live? I gripped my tray of food tightly as I headed towards the Hades' table. These 'higher' demigods as I liked to call them were no different from the jocks or the mean girls who you ran into at any regular high school; just ignore the fact that their parents are Greek gods.

"I can't believe Mr. D and Chiron are letting her stay."

What was that; this summer's conversation opener? Seriously, it's like the campers take turns talking and spreading rumors about me. Yesterday it was the Ares cabin, earlier before that it was the Hephaestus cabin with the Apollo cabin, and today it's the Hermes cabin.

"I heard she got kicked out of three different military schools."

I've never even been to _a_ military school.

"I mean is it safe for us to be here while she's around? I mean she's _Atlas'_ daughter."

There is nothing wrong with me or my dad! (Okay, I may not know Atlas that well; but, hey, the guy is still my father.)

"Lilo can't be that bad…Although, I did hear that once she did run over someone."

Oh. That I can't argue with. Let's just say it took a while for me to get my driver's license. Plus, the guy lived-he wasn't even hurt from the contact with the car…Come to think about it that guy almost seemed happy to get hit by my mother's silver Honda sedan.

"Look, here she comes."

I passed the Hermes table not looking at the group of kids who were talking about me a few minutes ago. Whispers were being exchanged as I walked farther away.

I would have been fine if someone hadn't stuck their foot out! I fell down, face first to the floor with my food splattering all over the place.

Oh _hell_ no. I pick up my food that had been on the floor and set it on the far left hand corner of my tray. I do not believe in the five second rule; I ain't eating this crap but I don't want to leave a mess on the floor either.

"Oh, hi there," said a blonde haired girl with light brown eyes.

She gave me a fake smile, "I am so sorry! I swear to the gods I did not see you at _all!_"

I bit my tongue; this usually prevents me from back talking. I've seen this girl around campus before; she hangs out with the Apollo girls and the Aphrodite girls.

The blonde girl then stuck her lower lip out and tapper her chin with her pointer finger, "You're Lola, right?"

"Lilo," I correct her.

"Oh! Lilo, that's a pretty name. I'm Ashley Norman, a daughter of Hermes." She announces proudly.

Of course her name is Ashley, I thought. Why does it always seem like it's an Ashley, Junella, Courtney, Desiree, Anna, Brittany, or a Jennifer that likes to be the one to pick on the people like me? (Or is it just me that seems to be over reacting here? Also, no offense to anyone with those names.)

"You're a daughter of Atlas, right?"

I just nodded.

"Oh," She said in mockingly sympathetic tone, "Was your mother really that desperate?"

"Excuse me?" I was starting to glare at her; did she just insult my _**mom**_? I tightened my grip on the tray. You are so lucky my mother took a massive amount of time out of her busy schedule to teach me how keep my calm and keep my fist from knocking off your new nose! (You're also lucky my mom disciplined me for every 'yo mama' insult that came out of my mouth when I was in the fifth grade!)

"You don't belong here," Ashley stated walking closer to me; damn it she's even taller than me by two inches! Damn this bitch her overpriced high heels.

"I mean, no one with a parent for a titan belongs here. Of course, there's the exception for the children of Rhea but not for a lowly daughter of Atlas." Ashley added, "I'm just trying to be friendly, but if you know what's good for you-you'll leave Camp Half-Blood and go back home."

"And exactly who are you to tell me that I don't belong here?" I asked trying my best not to sound pissed off. Ashley probably wants me to be angry and flustered; and I refuse to let her get the best of me.

The mess hall had once again, in my presence, had fallen silent.

"I'm just giving you my honest opinion," Ashley pretended to be hurt by my words.

"Yeah, well, I never recalled asking for your opinion." I replied curtly.

Now this time Ashley looked shocked-genially shocked; it was obvious on her make-up covered face.

"Why don't you just go back to your table and eat your food?" Ashley added, "And I bet the dirt makes it taste just like the way your mother cooks your food back home."

Your mother obviously didn't discipline you, I thought as I fought the urge to slam my tray to her pretty little face.

"I lost my appetite," I was starting to walk away.

"Aw. Not used to the good food the gods serve you?" Ashley's voice hardens, "You are such a little spawn of a titan."

Okay! That's it! Two can play at this game. I walked closer to her and shoved my tray of food into her manicured hands.

"No. I lost my appetite because I saw your face."

Ashley jaw drops and her eyes widen.

I hear two voices in the Hermes table trying to smother their laughter.

I calmly walk out of the mess hall before Ashley adds anything more to say. This is so stupid! I didn't even do anything to her and she's already decided to make my summer stay here as horrible as she can…Considering she's a child of Hermes, she should have no problems setting up pranks or stealing my underwear at night and hanging them on the nearest flag pole or throwing them on top of the nearest cabin.

I soon found myself by the lake, sitting on the dock with my feet dangling above the water.

And much to my predictable situation right now, my stomach let out a growl and mind wandered off to all the food that was on my tray…But like I said earlier I don't believe in the five second rule.

**

* * *

****Nico's POV**

I just stood in the food line when I heard Ashley tell Lilo off. It's bad enough that the Aphrodite girls have some sort of I'm-way-better-and-hotter-than- you-will-ever-be attitude but when you combine that with a tricky daughter of Hermes; it gets to be too much.

I wonder if she bipolar; Lilo, I mean. First off, there have been a number of girls who have been called out by Ashley, all of which couldn't hold their composure (or their tears for that matter.) Lilo was unusually calm about it all. Second off, she seems too…Mary-Sue. Too perfect. Even some of the girls here who claim to be perfect have their issues.

No, I told myself. I'm gonna stay here and eat my food with no sense of guilt or sympathy what so ever.

"Nico!" A voice hissed at me.

I looked up, it was Percy.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone as I shovel food into my mouth.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Percy let out an irritated grunt, "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"No." I did my best fight my on-coming blush. Percy and Annabeth finally end up in an official boyfriend-girlfriend relationship and suddenly Percy is determined to make it seem there is something bound to happen between me and Lilo. Annabeth should take up more of his time if Percy is going to play cupid in whatever free time he has.

"You'll go after her, just wait." Percy replies smugly as he walks towards the Athena table.

"I'm not listening to you." I mumbled underneath my breath.

I looked at my food tray and notice there was a pomegranate fruit on my tray. How clichéd' and ironic, I thought with a grimace.

My mind trailed off to Lilo. I glare at Percy's back as he continues to talk and laugh with Annabeth.

Damn that Seaweed Brain.

I quickly made an offering to my father and went looking for Lilo.

I swore I could have heard Percy whisper, 'I told you so' as I passed by him.

* * *

**Hades' POV**

Whenever I can, I watch over Nico from the comfort of the underworld. (Being a god I can open up portals to see into the mortal world-Zeus did say we would check up on them every now and then.) I Personally, I blame the daughter of Hermes for making Lilo run out of the mess hall. Maybe I even blame Percy Jackson for making Nico chase after her just to check up on her. I still hold Dionysus a great deal responsible for putting my _son_ with a _gir_l he is not related to, to be sleeping in the same room together!

I hear light footsteps come towards me as I keep my eyes glued on the image in front of me.

Nico finds Atlas' daughter by the lake. He pauses for a moment, as if he is debating whether or not to approach the girl. My son then walks up right next to her and takes a seat.

"Spying on your son, Hades?" Persephone asks as she takes her place next to me.

"I'm not spying, I'm supervising."

Persephone throws a small smile at my reply, "You're worried about him aren't you."

"He is a _teenage boy_ and Lilo is a _teenage girl_," I replied turning to look at my wife, "I remember quite well how my teenage years went and I don't want to be made a grandfather any time soon." I may be old, but I still remember my teen years and the beautiful women (nymphs and mortals alike) who clothed those years.

"Lilo," Persephone mused, "That's a beautiful name."

The screen then showed Lilo's face; she tossed a small smile at my son.

I heard a laugh escape my wife's lips, "A beautiful name for such a beautiful face. Although, if I'm not mistaken shouldn't her name mean generous one?"

"Damn, how should I know what her name means," I was starting to get irritated with my wife. "Are you actually starting to be found of my son?"

"I am more or less found of Nico as I was the last time he visited us," She replies.

"You need to give him room to grow," Persephone says after awhile; my wife snaps her finger and the image of the two teenagers disappear.

"Let him make his own mistakes and let him learn from them," She adds.

I look up at my wife, "But-."

Persephone looks at me with a glare that rivals that of Hera's, "No, buts, Hades."

I sigh in defeat. I feel her soft and warm hand meet my rough and cold hand; I stare at her for a second. (Granted we are husband and wife but we do not always have these quiet moments often.)

"Come on, dinners ready."

I just nod and follow her to the kitchen. For now, I'll leave them alone.

**

* * *

****Lilo's POV**

"Here," Nico handed me a red and round looking fruit. "I figured you might be hungry, so, I got you this."

I felt my heart races a little when ours hands touch for a moment when he hands the fruit to me, "Thank you."

I stared at it for a minute, "Um…Nico?"

"Yeah," He asks gazing up at the stars.

"What is this?" I held up the fruit.

"Dude…Are you serious?" Nico smiles at me; he smiling-not smirking. Then that smile then breaks into laughter.

I crossed my arms and glare at him, "Are you going to tell me what this is or not?"

Nico cleared his throat but more laughter escaped his lips.

I let a faint smile dance on my lips when I notice that this is the first time I heard Nico laugh, something tells me he doesn't laugh much.

"It's a pomegranate, its food. You eat food." Nico explain as if he was speaking to a child.

"I know its food! I just didn't know what it was," I look at the pomegranate, "So do I just bite into it or-."

Nico grabbed it from me and bit into it; chewed; and handed the fruit back to me.

"There," Nico stated, "Does that answer your question."

I just nodded and bit into the fruit; it had too many seeds for my liking but it was okay. Plus I'm hungry; I can eat about anything when I'm hungry.

Nico then cleared his throat again; I turned to look at him.

"So, um, your archery skills-they need some work," Nico said lamely.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," I said as took another bit into the pomegranate.

An awkward silence settles in; and I begin to notice awkward silences never seem to be out of stock in this place.

"Don't let Ashley get to you," Nico states after a while.

Of all the things I expected him to say, that wasn't exactly it. (I was expecting something more along the lines of: 'I better get going.')

"She's not the forgiving type so Ashley might want to get back at you tomorrow," Nico then grabs the pomegranate from me again and started to help me eat it. I feel my heart skip a beat and blush rush up to my head.

"I-I know." I stuttered out, "I'm expecting the worse for tomorrow."

Nico chuckles at me, "Good girl."

This doesn't mean anything, I told myself as he hands back the pomegranate (it's practically been reduced to a red pulp.) Nico's just being nice to you, that's all.

I tense up when I feel him inch closer to me.

"You know," Nico says softly, "I think you're one of the few people who will be noticed around here whether you want to be noticed or not."

"Like Percy," I ask recalling the series of quests and challenges that Grover had told me during break.

Nico chuckled, "Yeah…Just like Percy."

He then did something I didn't think it was in his character to do (and I don't know if I am making this seem a little bit of an overreaction.)

Nico Di Angelo ruffled my hair.

Okay, I am officially considering myself a weird person who has the involuntary tendency to overreact.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Note to self: Ignore teenage hormones when around Lilo.


	7. Disowned

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respected owner. I only own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Review on your own will, but know that feed back is really appreciated. **

* * *

I couldn't stand it; that wicked smile Ashley wore on her face when she saw me make my way towards the volleyball court on this blistering afternoon. I knew what that smile usually meant too; my sister Maira and her twin Malachi wore that smile every time they found out I managed to screw something up or every time they found out something I didn't want to them to.

Ashley walks gracefully towards me; a group of boys stop whatever it was they were doing just to see her walk towards me. "Well, well, well," Ashley stops dramatically in front of me, "Look what the cat dragged in."

I roll my eyes; she did know she was the one who approached _me_? If anyone should be saying that line it should be me.

"What do you want Ashley?" Venom drips from my voice as I say her name-but it goes unnoticed by the blonde girl in front of me.

"Your family must be so happy that you're miles away from them now," Ashley's expression is soft and sweet but her eyes are cold and they seem to be mocking as she looks me up and down.

I tense up; what would she know about my family?

Ashley lets out a cruel laugh, "I would be too if _I_ were related to you."

I glare at her, "Yeah, well, I just thank the gods I'm not to _you_."

A cruel chuckle escapes her lips and she pulls out an envelope from her pocket. My eyes widen when I recognize that the envelope has a Hawaiian stamp on the corner and I realized that it has my name on it.

A familiar sense of panic and dread immediately wash over me; but I'm not too sure why though. "Why do you have that?" I try to grab the letter from Ashley but she quickly moves the letter away from my grasp.

I begin to see red when I notice that my letter has been opened. "Give that to me," I yell as I try to get it.

A few campers stop and begin to stare as Ashley reads the letter out loud. I even hear a few campers laugh at me as I try to get the envelope.

Ashley pulls out a piece of paper from the envelope and clears her throat.

What the hell?

"Dear Lilo," Ashley shouts out for the camp to hear, "We want you to know that as much as we love you, we cannot let you come back home."

What?

My heart stops and I feel shock settle in.

She continues, "Please do not get mad, but know this is also for the better. You have to understand that we cannot risk our safety as a family just for your sake. Lilo, you're better off there too-to be with others of your kind."

I feel my blood go cold, what did they mean by 'others of your kind'? It didn't sound like they were referring me as a human-it sounded a lot more like they were referring me as a completely different species.

Ashley goes on, that ugly smile still on her face, "We'll still put money in your bank account and support you financially if needed; but will not be there for you."

What, I thought as I felt my body begin to tremble and go numb. I think this is what people call a panic attack. I start to tune out Ashley voice and start to feel sick to my stomach.

"I know that we've kept you and sheltered you from harm but your step-father and I have decided that we cannot protect you any longer like we used too. I love you but I am so sorry," Ashley crumples the letter and throws it at my face, "Signed mom and dad. Notice didn't that it didn't say love mom and dad."

Ashley smirks and strikes a pose, "See not even they want you; why don't you just leave, huh? No one wants you-."

"ASHLEY NORMAN," Chiron yells out trotting towards us; I involuntary become aware of what's happening again.

Ashley's face go pale, "C-Chiron, I-."

"Save it!" Chiron yells at her, he then turns to the campers who were just watching, "All of you leave now before you find yourselves on kitchen duty and on night watch for the rest of the summer!" In a blink of an eye all the campers were gone-including Ashley.

Chiron turns to me, "Lilo, are you alright?"

I knelt down and unfold the crumpled letter; there's no mistaking my mother's handwriting.

"Oh my god…" I whisper to myself.

"Lilo?" Chiron asks.

"Holy shit," I whisper, this time a little louder.

"Lilo," Chiron asks again.

I feel my vision start to get cloudy and unclear. Oh, no, I thought as things slowly turn black, Lilo don't you dare faint!

I'm fairly sure I did.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

If there's one thing I've learned about girls in life it's this: A pissed off girl will kick your ass whether you made _her _mad or not. Annabeth is certainly no exception to the rule. So when I see Annabeth storming off to Ashley Norman's direction and an alarmed Percy walking behind her-I knew Annabeth was pissed.

Ashley was proudly speaking about something; eh, probably about her newest nose job or something (I didn't care enough to eavesdrop.) That's when Annabeth came to her group and started yelling her lungs out at them.

"WHO THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?" Annabeth cornered Ashley and her little cronies.

Percy just took a spot next to me and threw me a nervous glance. I couldn't help but smirk at uneasy demeanor.

Annabeth gave the girls a glare that rivaled that of a jealous Hera, "You are so pathetic you know that? Who ever told you that Lilo wasn't wanted here?"

Wait, Lilo? I immediately tuned into Annabeth's rant.

Ashley regains her composure and flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I was just speaking up for everybody; I mean is she a daughter or a titan." Ashley scoffs, "Like, you off all people should understand. How many times do I have to repeat what she is?"

Annabeth nods with a scowl on her face, "Yeah, you're right I totally understand."

Ashley smiles, "Really. Well, thank the gods that you're on my side-."

"Yeah," Annabeth adds, "I understand that you are a pathetic excuse for a demigod and that picking on someone like Lilo just makes you feel so much better!"

Ashley's cronies try to back her up; Annabeth hushes them with one look. Even I felt chills and she's not even yelling at me! I heard Percy gulp at the sight.

"Do you even know that it is illegal to open someone else's mail?" She adds stepping (more like stomping) closer to Ashley.

"Of course, I know that!" Ashley yells back.

Then why'd the hell did you go through someone else's stuff, I say in my head.

"Do you, do you really?"

Ashley didn't get time to answer; Annabeth launched another verbal attack at her, "If you knew then why the hell you did do it? To get back Lilo for something you started the other day at dinner?"

Ashley opened her mouth to answer but Annabeth beat her to it.

"And don't you dare use the Hermes card. Who your father is has nothing to do with whatever actions you make," Annabeth states, "And just because your father is Hermes doesn't mean you can show that bitchy attitude around here!"

"Ashley got back at Lilo didn't she," I ask while nudging Percy's arm.

"Yep," He replies watching Annabeth as she continues to lecture (or yell, which ever fits better.)

"What happened?" I reply coolly as I see Ashley on the verge of tears.

"Ashley read a letter from Lilo's parents…" Percy added softly, "They kind of…Disowned her…"

I felt my eyes go wide, "What?"

Percy shoots me an odd look when he hears the surprised tone in my voice, "Ashley practically broadcasted it all over camp."

Okay, now, I'll quietly admit I'm worried about the girl. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Came his reply.

I narrow my eyes, "What the hell kind of answer is that? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know if she's alright or not. By the time I knew what I happened she fainted."

My eyes widened, "Lilo…Fainted?"

"Chiron says its due to shock or something," Percy still had his eyes set on Annabeth-who was just seemed to be screaming at Ashley at this point.

Ugh! I simply walk away from Percy and quicken my pace as the infirmary comes in sight.

And indeed, I see a girl with black hair tied in a low pony tail and caramel colored skin laying down on one of the beds in the infirmary. I can't help but feel odd when I decide to act on impulse; I soon find myself sitting close by, impatiently tapping my foot, waiting for Lilo to regain consciousness.


	8. The Gods Talk

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I only own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Review on your own will-but please know that I really appreciate the responses and I also want to say thanks to the readers who do review.**

* * *

They were watching her; even Hera, Gaia, and Rhea took to watching her every now and then.

Ares seemed almost irritated that Lilo was sane; good; and _not_ evil.

"Oh, be happy for once," Apollo stated rolling his eyes at his brother, "Be glad that she isn't evil and won't be killing off your spawn one by one."

Ares shot Apollo a look.

"That was rather sweet of him," Aphrodite states in a blithe tone; everyone stops to look at her.

What is she talking about?

"Nico, I mean," Aphrodite states with a cheery smile plastered on her face (seriously, that smile has been on her face forover a millennia!)

Hades clenches his fist and grumbles under his breath; Poseidon nudges him in the ribcage playfully.

Damn pomegranates', Hades thought recalling the fact Nico had given Lilo one. He found this a mockery, and insult to himself (and maybe it reminded him of his love-life.)

Poseidon smirks, "Better start making a spare room for Lilo in the underworld, dear brother."

Hades glares at his younger brother, "The only spare room I will be making in the underworld will be for your soul to rot."

"Oh, you tease, he taunts. Poseidon was actually taking a liking a Lilo; could it have something to do with the fact that she tries her best not insult the ocean by peeing in it? Most definitely.

"Will Ashley face any punishment," Nemesis asked looking blankly at the image in front of her.

Annabeth had stop screaming at Ashley only a minute ago and Hermes' daughter was choking back tears.

Hermes couldn't help but shift in his seat; _Hera _was glaring at him.

"If you must punish Ashley, Nemesis," Hermes says carefully, "Please don't do anything brash."

"Who say's I'll be the one delivering her punishment," Nemesis says coldly, "No, whatever punishment she will get will depend on Lilo." Nemesis couldn't help but smile cruelly, "I just love how teenage demigods get revenge, it's quiet fitting in a way."

Hermes sighed at hung his head down in defeat-very ungodly like.

"I've raised you better," Hera begins to rant, "And I certainly expect you to your raise your Ashley child better than this!" Hera pointed at the screen in front of them; Ashley was now yelling, kicking, crying and cussing. "That is no way for a young female demigod or otherwise should act! If anything, be glad that none of your former children we're like this in the Ancient times."

Artemis scoffed, "They're weaklings, if you ask me." She examined her nails as if they were most interesting thing of this moment. "I won't be asking them to join the huntress' soon."

"Careful," Athena adds softly, "You might not know what Ms. Johnson is capable of; and demigods do have a trait for raising up when you least expect them to."

Apollo throws a smirk at sister, "Although, even if Lilo does prove herself worthy or whatever you deem to be your standards-what makes you think she'll want to become a huntress?"

Artemis scowled at her brother, "What are you implying."

"Think dear sister, who would win in this situation. You," Apollo point at his sister, "Or _me_?"

"She has a sister, I believe," Hermes says with a smile on his face; Apollo immediately turned his head to his brother.

"Really," Ares asked raising one eyebrow up. Zeus also seems interested.

Hera glares at the male Olympians (namely Zeus), "Yes, she does have a sister. A sister who I might add is married and with child."

The forced out cough from Poseidon seems to make the awkward tension worse.

Hephaestus then breaks the silence, "It's hard to believe that even mortals would disown a child like Lilo."

Gaia shakes her head solemnly, "But that child is strong and willing; a lot less angry than her father too."

Hera then adds throwing a strict stare at Hermes once more, "And just a bit better of a lady than that _Ashley_ creature."


	9. Wow

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters; they belong to their respected owner. I just own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Review at your own will; but know that feed back would be nice.**

* * *

I let out a small sigh, open my eyes slowly, and I sit up. My hair is a tangled mess; my neck feels stiff; my stomach still feels uneasy, and to top it off I feel like someone just put my heart in a rusty meat grinder strap with a grenade.

"Hey," A soft voice whispers on my right, "You okay?"

"Do I look okay," I reply softly looking at Nico. He's hair is a perfect shaggy mess; his black aviator jack hangs on him just fine; I notice his black jeans are fraying at the bottom; and he is wearing a ring with a skull on it. And I feel okay for a short moment.

"You look…Tired," Nico states carefully.

"I think you mean to say: Lilo, you look like crap," I say as I wriggle off the bed and gently onto my feet.

Nico only looks at me with his deep brown eyes; and I can tell he already knows what happens. Hell, I bet the whole camp (including nymphs and satyrs) know.

"How'd you find out," I ask as we walk out of the infirmary and to the Hades cabin.

"Percy kinda filled me in on a few details," Nico runs a hand through his hair.

"Hm," I absently mindedly look at the sky and admire the sunsets glow…Its almost as beautiful as the sunsets back home…

"Annabeth yelled at Ashley," Nico says as we enter the cabin; he quickly sits on the edge of his bed.

My interest sparked up, "She what?"

"Annabeth yelled at Ashley," Nico looks at me with an amused expression, "She was _pissed_."

"Wow…" I said as I tried to imagine a very angry daughter of Athena. I shuddered; definitely not a pretty picture.

"You should get ready, Lilo," Nico says after a while, "Dinner starts soon."

"Ugh," I flop face first on my bed, "I think I'll pass."

My stomach started to get jitters when I feel someone sit close to me and places a cold hand on the back; I then feel chills run up my back when Nico leans in closer and whispers into my ear.

"One of the best ways to get back at her is to show that you're not ashamed or afraid," Nico whispers slowly; I feel a rush of blood go to my face.

"That's not exactly my idea of getting back at her," I mumble into my pillow.

"Like I said, it's one of the best ways to get back at her." I can hear a smile in his voice at my behavior…He either found my current state endearing or he was enjoying my misery and plotting my future embarrassment.

"I really don't want to go," I feel like a child again- I sounded like that scared little girl who hated going out on Halloween nights.

"Lilo," His smooth and deep voice coaxed, "Don't you want to show Ashley you don't give a damn?"

"Nico," I say softly, "But I do give a damn-my parents basically disowned me and that bitch broadcasted to the whole camp." Zeus, could my life be any more of an over rated soap opera?

"Better now than giving Ashley the satisfaction of knowing she got to you." Nico whispers again.

Damn it, I thought as I pathetically attempt to suffocate myself with the pillow; he's right. Eh…Rather him being right than Percy-he'd just rub it in.

"Okay," I say as begin to crawl off my bed and towards my dresser.

"Okay as in what?" Nico trails close behind me.

"Okay as in I'll go to dinner and face more possible humiliation," I say as I pick out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top that has the Japanese word for summer written on it.

I head to the wash room.

"Don't worry," Nico teases smugly, "I'll knock this time."

I just roll my eyes and smile slightly as I close the door behind me.

By the time I'm done, I see Nico waiting outside the cabin leaning on the wall, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Waiting for someone," I ask as I stand next to him.

Nico flicks something off his jacket and nods his at the mess hall, "You ready."

"No," I say as I walk calmly besides him.

Have you ever notice that the concept of time is practically a jerk? I mean really; when you want to savor a certain part of your life (like you wish time were slower)-time goes by fast; and yet when you want time to go by fast-it decides to a jerk and goes slow. That's how it's like for me right now; I feel like a prisoner on their way to death row.

Everyone is whispering at once when I entered the mess hall; I glance at the Athena table and see Annabeth looking at me with worried eyes; I then glance at the Poseidon table-Percy is looking at me with pride (although I really have no idea why though). Nico awkwardly taps my shoulder before heading to the lunch line on the right and I quickly slip into the lunch line of the left.

Ugh, this is déjà vu I thought as I walked towards the Hades table; Nico's already seated and tapping his hand on the table top. The conversations die out into whispers as I walk by; I can hear what all of them are saying but I chose not to listen. I walk by the Hermes cabin and I feel all of their eyes glued on me. And oddly enough, I almost feel…inspired for some reason.

"Hey!" Ashley calls out as she gets up from her seat and struts her away towards me-her hips swaying and her hair gently bouncing with every movement.

Eh..I'll just ignore her, I continue to walk away.

"Hey!" The click of her high heels hit the ground violently, "HEY! I'm TALKING TO YOU!"

I turn around and come face to face with her, "What?"

She's silent but her eyes are puffy and red; I roll my eyes she better not play the victim card.

"You have a lot of nerve showing back here," Ashley yells pathetically.

"Well you just have a lot nerves and a fake nose," I reply loosely.

Ashley grows red in the face, "Why, you-."

I cut her off, "Don't."

Her eyes widened, "What did not just tell me-."

"I'm not going to sink to your level, Ashley," I say in an unbelievable composed tone; for a quick second I believe it's me talking right now. "You're not worth it."

"_Sink_ to my level," Ashley yells even louder, "I have the natural right to be here; but you, you're a-."

"I'm a daughter of a freakin' titan," I mocked. "Anything else you'd like to state?"

"Yeah," An ugly smirk from on her face, "You and your whole family are nothing!"

I start to see red. I feel my grip on my tray begin to slip and anger boil inside of me. I clenched my right hand into a tight fist and get ready to aim.

Ashley starts to get louder now, "They're all worthless pieces of shi-."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"They're all worthless pieces of shi-."

My eyes went wide when I hear a loud cracking sound echo softly throughout the room; it was followed shortly by a high-pitched (and unbelievably annoying) scream.

I see Ashley knocked on the ground and holding her nose in pain-there are a few spots of blood on the ground and on her clothes.

I look at Lilo and notice she has a furious expression on her face.

"You can insult me," Lilo says as she walks closer towards Ashley, who is moving back quickly with every step Lilo makes.

"You can announce my disownment to the world," Lilo grabs Ashley's shirt and pulls her to her feet, "I don't care if they disowned me-they're still my family. And when you insult my family; don't expect to get out of it without a small scratch or two."

Wow... That was pretty much my last train of thought before I heard Mr. D's voice boomed out as he entered the mess hall. I remember thinking: 'wow, Lilo could kick my ass if she _really _wanted too'; and just plain 'wow.'


	10. A start

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters; they belong to their respected owner. I just own the character Lilo and the plot used for the story. **

**Review at your own will. Also t****hanks to all the readers who took time to review my story; its very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

This morning her hair was neatly tied up in a high pony tail and there were no stray hairs hanging around her face; now her hair is framing her face and whipping all over the place. She was calm and collected before she left the cabin, now she's frustrated and stressed-I smirked, well this shows she's not a _complete_ Mary-Sue.

"NO!" Lilo yells as she turns her attention to a young Ares' boy who is menacingly holding a pair of scissors too close to the hair of a daughter of Demeter. In three quick steps she yanks the green scissors out of the five year olds hands and places in the front pocket of her art smock.

I chuckle as I hear the boy try to explain himself under Lilo's fixed stare.

"I-I, uh, I thought she'd look prettier with short hair…" The young boy blushes as he casts a quick glance at the girl next to him with long hair. The young girl in returns blushes a bright red and smiles shyly at the boy.

Lilo lets out a sigh and ruffles the boys' hair gently, "Don't do it again next time." She glances at the clock hung on the wall, "Alright, kids, arts and crafts is over."

A chorus of children saying; 'awn~'; and 'no~' fill the room; but they all rush out when they see their siblings/cabin counselors with a few snacks and juice boxes.

"Well," I said reclining on the old rocking chair that had always been the arts and craft cabin, "That group was interesting."

Lilo rolled her eyes at me and went to cleaning the paint covered tables-this was her punishment for punching Ashley's nose. Yes, _Lilo_ got a punishment and so did Ashley.

I thought back to last night when Mr. D barged into the room:

"_If I punish one of you, then I must punish the other," Mr. D says looking at the two girls in front of him._

_Ashley is still holding her nose in pain; her eyes are narrowed and she looks about ready to throw a massive temper tantrum._

_Mr. D looks at Ashley and points to her, "You, I know you started the whole ordeal that has lead to this mess."_

_Mr. D looks at Lilo, "You, my favorite little spawn of a titan, I know you're the 'victim' in this story. But since you did hurt another camper-blah, blah, blah- you still have to be punished-more camp conduct rules for the campers- blah, blah, blah."_

_What the Hades' kind of camp counselor was this guy? And when the hell did camp Half-Blood have any campers conduct rules?_

"_You'll be spending two weeks in the arts-n- craft cabin, supervising the younger ones," Mr. D smirked maliciously at Lilo, "You'll also be spending those two weeks translating the original Ancient Greek version of the Odyssey into English."_

"I don't mean to sound rude," Lilo says while she hangs up a few of the kids' art work, "But shouldn't you be somewhere doing something?" There's a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

I scoffed at her, "And miss you being attacked by an army of mini-demigods? I'll take this over archery and capture the flag any day."

"You are a sadist," Lilo leans on the wall on the opposite side of me with her arms crossed, "You know that right?"

"Whatever," I say as I examine the art on the wall. "How's your Odyssey assignment going?"

I could almost slap myself; do you think she wants to be reminded of her punishment?

"I got about one whole chapter and four paragraphs translated," Lilo rubs her eyes, "But I didn't get to sleep till like three in the morning because of that."

I almost feel tempted to open my mouth and ask her if she'd like any help with this; but I decide against it when the door busts open and a rowdy bunch of seven to ten year olds crowd the once quiet room-from what I heard Lilo's first two days with this group didn't go too smoothly.

I smirk and head for door; though not before tossing two packs of pixie sticks to a small boy.

"NICO DI ANGELO DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE THAT!"

I simply waved a quick bye and left her to the mercy of hyperactive children.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Percy stifled back his laughter at the sight of me when I slouched back to the Hades' cabin; Grover looked at me with wide eyes.

"New look, Lilo?" Percy asked walking next to me with an obvious hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, please," I said with an irritated strain in my voice, "Just shut up."

"You have green paint in your hair," Grover says as he examines one strand of my hair.

Yeah, I thought to myself, and if you look closer you can see there's also glue, glitter, and maybe even some sugar from the pixie sticks in my hair.

"I know," I mumble coming closer to the Hades cabin, "See you guys later."

"Aw!" Percy teases, "I'm not done making fun of your new look!"

I run up to the cabin and slam the door shut once I got in; Nico isn't here so I just settle for glaring at his un-made bed.

It took me one whole bottle of shampoo to get all that paint, glue, and whatever else out of my hair; then it took me two and half bottles of conditioner to keep my hair from frizzing up like hell.

I quickly get dressed into a clean pair of jean shorts; a faded Pepsi tee; and slip on my shoes.

* * *

**3rd POV-Mt. Olympus**

Athena sat idly in one the chairs in the library; piles of books surrounding her as far the human eye can see; she lets a slight sigh of aggravation before slamming another book shut and picking up another.

Zeus and Apollo were standing nearby watching her as she look keenly at the thick book in front of her.

Athena then once again, slammed the book shut and threw it hard on the floor; this time she looked about ready to scream in frustration.

Zeus quickly cleared his throat; he was not used to seeing his daughter about read to lose her mind, "Athena, is something bothering you?"

Her eyes brightened in relief when she saw Apollo-Apollo smiled nervously at his sister when that expression of relief turned to a firm stare.

"Apollo," Athena said in a blank tone, "Where's your oracle?"

Zeus blinked in confusion…Was his daughter getting worked up over an oracle; much less, an oracle who Athena's daughter doesn't favor?

"She's in New York…" Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to know?"

Athena then explained her reason.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Nico smirked threw a smirk at me as I took a seat at the table; I glared at him.

"I take it the kids like pixie sticks," Nico says lightly while looking at my tired face.

"Yeah, they do," I said stabbing the meat loaf on my plate, "Especially the Hephaestus cabin." I feel tired, crappy, and ready to stab the boy in front of me…Now I know how my mother and sister feel!

Nico chuckles, lightly.

I can't help but chuckle too, "Well, isn't this going to be a promising start of a friendship."

Nico looks at me with wide eyes, "_Friends_…?"

I blink and cocked my head to the right, "Yeah…" I start to feel stupid, "I mean, aren't we kinda of like, you know, friends?"

I look at Nico and he's just looking at me blankly; did I say something wrong?

"Nico," I ask softly while waving my hand in his face just a little.

He catches my wrist and throw me faint smile, "Yeah…Friends."

I don't know if Nico wasn't too familiar with the word 'friends' or if he had a serious definition of the word and took it seriously-but I could tell he wasn't used to saying it with the way the word rolled off his tongue.

He lets go of my wrist and smirks at me; but even that seem a little forced out….Maybe he's tired from sword fighting…I heard he had to spar against Clarisse La Rue.

I smile back at Nico; its not forced or faked-its just a smile and Nico accepts it anyways before stabbing and munching away at his food. I couldn't help but sigh in my head, okay maybe this wasn't a _promising_ start-but it's still _a_ start none the less.


	11. Better Off?

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters; they belong to their respected owner. (How many time do I have to go through this?)**

**I only own Lilo Johnson and the plot used for this story. Review at your own risk-but know that I'd appreciate it. Also thanks to the reader who took the time to review my story-I really thank you. ( Quick Note: next chapter I _might_ skip it to maybe about a month or so since Lilo's been at camp.)**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"So, just friends, eh, Nico," Percy taunts as we walk off to the arena for our swords practice class.

I glower at my cousin, "Shut up Percy."

"No, I mean definitely," Percy wears a faint smile on his face, "Because with girls like Lilo, its best to keep them as friends."

I look at Percy-that must be one of the stupidest things that has come out of his mouth.

"What?"

Percy then explained, "I mean, you know, Lilo's a good person-."

"Yeah, I know," I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you getting at?"

I almost don't recognize Percy when I see a serious expression on his face.

"Lilo's not one of those girls you like to mess around with Nico." Percy states.

"Oh, so you're turning this all around on me?" I hiss at him

"Yes, I'm turning this all around on you!" Percy jeers back, "Nico, I want you to think, is Lilo anything like the girls you used to hook up with?"

"Dude, I don't even have to think about that," I reply without hesitation. Translation: Lilo's nothing like _them_.

"You've never really just a friend who was girl," Percy said as we head closer towards the arena, "I think something like this would be a good change for you."

I roll my eyes at him."What about Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia?"

"They don't count." Percy shot back instantly, "You only tolerate Annabeth because I'm dating her; you're not that close to Rachel; and Thalia is our cousin so she doesn't count."

"So what," I mumble walking ahead of Percy…Although, I'll admit, its strange for me to be, you know, like, _just _friends with a girl. Much less a girl like, well, Lilo-as clichéd as that's going to sound right now. I mean, sure, I 'dated' girls that just _acted_ or _pretended_ to be like how she is naturally like-I dumped them within two weeks or before a month dies out. And if I wasn't 'dating' any girl(s), I'd just make out with them-it is as simple as that.

And from my understanding, I'm not dating Lilo under any circumstances.

I groan when I hear Percy's next array of words fly out his mouth.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"Annabeth," I breathed out shakily.

"Hm," She responds casting a look down at me.

"Are you trying to kill me," I ask, not moving from my position on the cold, hard ground. I was flat on my back and my sword was knocked out of my hand from the attacks Annabeth threw at me only seconds ago.

I got up, and adjusted the metal plate on my chest, "Is all this armor really necessary?"

"Yes," Annabeth pointed at my sword, "Okay, from the top."

I inwardly groan. Annabeth somehow managed to persuade Mr. D to let my punishment go…For now at least. I swear, that guy is just rooting for me to screw up! (Actually, I bet he's waiting for half of the camp to mess up somehow.)

In a quick movement, Annabeth easily struck the sword out of my grasp and knocked me on the ground.

The daughter of Athena let out a tired sigh looking at the sword then back at me.

"I'm guessing swords aren't exactly your best fighting skill," Annabeth stated putting her sword away.

"I know swords aren't my best fighting skill." I say as I take off the armor and dump it in a heap on the ground.

"Well, we need to find some sort of official weapon for you," Annabeth sighs as she starts to pace around. She then stops and looks at me, "Have you ever taken any boxing classes?"

I shook my head no. "I just kinda know."

Annabeth paused, as if to appear deep in thought. "I don't think Atlas ever used any weapons or armor when he fought-just his bare hands."

"Personally, I think it's better that way," I say later as we walk to the armory, "I mean shield, armors, and swords and arrows do slow you down."

Annabeth shot me a look, "So if a war were to break out tomorrow, you'd enter the battle field with nothing but your bare fists?"

Call me crazy, but that actually made a hell hole of a lot of sense to me than dragging a heavy-ass shield around with you while wearing a matching armor and sword.

"Yeah," I thought for a bit, "But if I could, I'd like to bring maybe some daggers. And I don't mean the short cheap ones muggers carry in their pockets now-a-days."

Annabeth smirked at me, "I think we've just found your official weapon."

I raise an eyebrow, "We did?"

* * *

**Hades POV**

Daggers, I thought incredulously as I gaze upon the screen. I turn to look at Poseidon and Zeus-they all had the same expressions as me. Even _Aphrodite_ looked about ready to argue with that choice for a weapon.

She's a demigod, damn it, and she's going to need more security and more of a defense than that!

Artemis was actually considering it, "I suppose she is right...All those things do slow you down."

Ares growled in irritation, "That's not that point! The purposes of these weapons are meant to protect you and they're meant to kill."

"Yes," Athena cuts in, "But remember: like father like daughter."

A few flash backs come into my mind from the titan war. From what I remember Atlas was a rather angry titan-Lilo was not. Atlas had salt and pepper colored hair, a white complexion, and green eyes-Lilo had black hair, a russet tone to her skin, and hazel eyes. I felt my eye twitch in slight annoyance; Atlas was also an arrogant bastard. This titan's daughter is nothing like her father. I thank whoever raised her for that.

"This brings me to my next point." Athena eases in another topic, "Has it ever occurred to you that Lilo is the first child of a titan to born in over a millennium."

"Of course it has occurred to us-why else would all of us be gathered here," I reply dryly.

Athena ignores my comment, "I believe that she must be serving a purpose; a prophecy of some kind."

Apollo sighs, "For the hundredth time, Rachel said there were no prophecies involving Lilo or any prophecies relating to titans."

Athena sighs in defeat, "Am I the only one feeling a little paranoid here?"

No, I say silently looking at the screen in front of me; it reveals Annabeth and Lilo looking around the camp armory for daggers.

I don't why but I often get the feeling I should be paranoid when it comes to the matters of demigods. They're like time bombs-waiting to go off at any given moment. Ready to rip and claw your face out in one violent outburst; but I suppose it's better off this way-for one I think normal and mortal teenager are too overrated. (Even the dead ones are too demanding!)

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"Daggers," Nico asks incredulously, "Of all things why daggers?"

I shrug, "Why not daggers?"

He points at the belt of daggers draped around my hips, "These do not offer any decent protection in a fight."

"Not if you know how to use them," I reply.

Nico scoffs, "Uh-huh, sure."

"Shields and armor slow me down," I explain. I cast a look at the silver ring guard daggers that surround my hips, "Besides, I like these better anyways."

Nico rolls his eyes at me and flicks my forehead. I quickly clamp a hand over the spot he had hit; and glare at him. _That_ hurts!

"It's not about what you like, Lilo. And I seriously doubt that eight daggers you'll keep you fully alive."

"Says you," I say gently rubbing the small red bump on my forehead, before dropping my hand to the sides, "I can settle for being half-dead at the end of a battle."

Nico smirks, "Sure, you can."

What? I can, I thought to myself as we walk in a comfortable silence towards the lake.

I stop in my tracks when I see Ashley limping slowly by; I almost feel sympathetic for her. There's a cut on her left leg and her arms are both bruised; there's also a mess of leaves and twigs tangled in her blonde hair.

I know it may seem pathetic, but it can't be helped.

I take a step in Ashley's direction, only to be pulled back by a cold hand.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Don't even think about it," I say as I catch Lilo's wrist and pull her back next to me. I saw the look of sympathy on her face when Ashley stumbled by; aren't teenage girls supposed to unforgiving to the people they hate? I quickly dispose this thought away when Lilo's hazel eyes meet with mine.

"Can't you help but feel a litt-." I cut her off short.

"No," I reply curtly, "This is a part of her punishment, not yours."

"But she looks hurt-." Once again I interrupt.

"Mr. D's punishment is meant to do that to her," I explain still looking into her eyes.

I can't exactly figure out the expression in her eyes; but now I know it's the emotion in her eyes that give her away.

"She'll be fine;" I say lamely, "Mr. D wouldn't purposely try to kill her…"

At least, I don't _think_ he would.

I let go of Lilo's wrist and continue to walk towards the lake. "You really need to learn how to hold a grudge-its only proper behavior for Greek demigods."

Lilo shrugs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear; and I see a lopsided smile form on the corner of her lips.

"Holding grudges take too much time and too much of my energy," Lilo says softly.

I feel a sickening twinge in my stomach; maybe Percy was right.

I can't help but clench my hands into a fist and curse Percy in my mind:

"_How is this going to be good for me," I ask in annoyance._

"_You'll actually have a healthy relationship with a girl." Percy explains, "Its better off this way."_

"_Percy," I hiss dangerously, "I just met her; I don't even know if I freakin' have feelings for her!"_

_Percy ignores my comment. "Welcome to the friend zone." Percy adds, "Trust me, it's going to suck."_


	12. She reflects AN

**Hey, I know this is a short chapter I think this chapter should be like a short reflection chapter for Lilo. **

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson charcters, they belong to their respected owner. **

**And before I updated this chapter, earlier I wrote that I was either gonna re-write the series or just drop it completely. For now, I'll stick to it.**

* * *

There's a lot of thing I've never picture myself doing or taking an interest in. I've been here at Camp Half-Blood for a little over a month and I'm still waiting for reality to come back around and bite me in the ass. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything I have no reason to be, especially when Chiron tells me I'm more than welcomed to stay at camp year round for as long as I need too…It just seems too unreal. And I think only _now_ the shock is sinking in! I mean_ really sinking_ in; I thought my first week of being at camp was just a long dream I'd eventually wake up from. I'm not even that 'polite' or 'civilized' when I'm, uh, 'normal'. Heh, talk about a late reaction.

But…I guess it's okay, I mean, sure, I know that not everyone hates me considering I do have a fair few of friends in some cabins and I also have a close friend nearby.

Maybe, it was a good thing that I was in some weird 'Mary-sue 'phase throughout the first few weeks here, if I didn't then I probably wouldn't even have managed to speak to Nico. Of course, I have to admit I still would have fainted on the first day I got here and the day Ashley humiliated me. Then again, it just takes time.

I give a small smile to Nico as I pass by him on my way the stables; he smirks and gives me a small nod in acknowledgement.

In due time, I could get fully used to this.


	13. He reflects

**First off, I'm sorry if I cased any confusement or irritation by mentioning that i would either drop the series or re-write it-but I'll let all those who read my story that I'll be sticking to how it is.**

**This is another short chapter about what Nico thinks after a month with being friends and roommates with LIlo. (PLEASE tell me if I made him sound OOC) **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I'm not gonna go off and say that Lilo hides behind a wall or that she keeps her guard up around people, because let's face it, that's not like her. Nope, that's not her at all. I smirk as I recall what she told me the other night:

"_I'm still waiting for reality to back around and bite my ass." Lilo says as she settles into her bed. _

_I only flip a page of the 'book' I was reading as one way of responding, "So has reality bitten you, yet?"_

_She said, "Unfortunately, no. But I guess I can wait for awhile-hanging out with you ain't that bad."_

_I just smirk and flip another page, "Don't worry it's been a month and if reality doesn't bite your ass I'm sure life will."_

"_Oh, you know what I mean, pale face," She replies back with a faint smile. _

_I can't help but smile lightly back; I like that Lilo's broken out of that weird 'perfect person' shell of hers. _

_Lilo ties her hair up in a tight bun and turns off the lamp on her night stand, "Lights out, Nico."_

_I ignore her and flip another page of my 'book'. _

"_I am so telling your current arm candy you own a copy of Playboy magazine," Lilo mumbles softly._

_I glare at her as she replies with a yawn and sleepy good night. One of the last things I need right now was a cranky strawberry blonde from the Aphrodite cabin screaming at the top of her lungs at me. _

"_Whatever,** Kai**," I hiss back as I turn off the lamp on my side of the cabin and pull the covers over my head._

"_Oh, hell no," She whispers softly as she drifts into sleep. I smirk; did I mention Lilo HATES her middle name. _

Lilo rushes through the crowd of campers, but tosses me a faint smile as she dashes away. I always thought Lilo was the type of girl who always had a plan to have a thorough plan; but from what I can I tell her 'thorough' plan for most days are: get up, live through today, eat, and go to sleep.

"Whoa..," A voice cuts into my thoughts, "That's Lilo, right?"

"Yeah," Another voice answers, "Atlas' kid."

I turn my head to right ever so slightly; I noticed that the first boy was a child of Apollo while the second boy was a son of Dionysus.

The first voice boy then answers back, "So she's the chick with the killer right hook."

"Yep," The second voice answers as they watch Lilo retreat to the stables.

The first boy eyes linger on Lilo's back side-and I feel the sudden need to gut the two boys like fishes right then and there.

"She has some..." The boy from the Apollo cabin says in a dreamy tone. I smirk as I see the two boys take out their swords and begin to spar when they reach the arena; why, I didn't know I had these two jerks in my class.


	14. Capture the Flag

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respected owner. I only own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Review at your own risk:in other words, if want to review then review; if don't want to review, then don't review.**

**Anyways, a quick thank you to those who take the time to read and review my story-it means alot to me. **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"You people and you're weird games," Lilo mutters to herself as we head towards the field where the usual games of capture the flag take place.

I simply shrug and continue to move on, "Annabeth asked everyone participating if they wanted an early head start; and as much as I hate to break it to you, you were one of the people who agreed."

Lilo lets out a yawn, "Yeah, because on Saturdays early is considered to be at noon! Not a five o'clock in the morning!"

Ha, now you know I felt when you woke me up to talk a walk around camp the first day you were here.

"Don't worry," I say as I pat her on the back, "If it seems like Annabeth is trying to kill you that means she likes you."

Lilo shoots a look at me, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Annabeth's logic," I study Lilo's face for a moment-apparently she's pissed off right now.

"I'll tell you this once and once only," Lilo says slowly and seriously, "I do not wake up this early on a _bloody_ Saturday."

I can tell, I thought as Lilo pushes away from me and walks quickly to the field.

I study her back side for a little. I'll admit I feel a little embarrassed at this notion, but the two boys from yesterday were right…She did have, _ahem_, some. Then something hit me-how come _I_ didn't notice this before those two idiots pointed it out? Then another thought hit me-why in Zeus' name was I even looking at Lilo's ass!

She's my friend I'm not supposed to even be looking there! I felt a rush of blood go to my head as I whammed my brain with (slightly) unwanted thoughts. I'm mean, girls are nice to look at, I thought trying to justify why I looked at Lilo's behind. Lilo's a girl, so she's nice to look at…But she's also my friend so I'm not even supposed think of her like that!

DAMN THIS ALL TO TARTARUS, I quickly storm off to the Poseidon cabin-if anyone was going to wake up to hell in the next five minutes it was going to be Percy. I kicked the Poseidon cabin door open and scanned the room for my pathetic excuse of a cousin; I snickered when I see a lump under the covers of the bed. I cracked my knuckles and walk to the messy bed, "Wake up, water boy."

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"What happened to you two?" Annabeth asks as Nico and Percy slouch their way over to our side of the field. I choke back laughter when Nico and Percy throw a glare at each other and simply mutter 'nothing' in unison. I roll my eyes and smirk at Nico; who in return looks sourly at the person behind me…Wait…What? I follow Nico's eyes and indeed he is looking at someone standing behind me. Well, I thought resisting the urge to slap myself for my slight stupidity, don't I feel stupid? What is that boy looking at anyways?

I turn my head to the right and I can't help widen my eyes in confusion. Nico was looking at another _guy_? I chewed the bottom of my lip gently, well…this guy's not bad looking, that's for sure.

From what I can tell, this boy was a son of Apollo; he had pin straight dark blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a smirk playing on his lips as he talked to one of his friends. He seemed to be 5 feet and coming in about 10 inches; and had a trim and built figure. The boy then turns his gaze away from his friends and looks at Nico-who is still by the way glaring at the Apollo boy. Nico scoffs and walks up close to me, grabs my wrist and drags me past the Apollo boy and his friends and to the pile where the shields and armors are kept.

"Nico?" I look at him with slight irritation as I trying to break out of his firm grasp.

"What," He asks gruffly as he continues to drag towards the shields.

I don't bother to hide the tone of impatience in my voice, "Are you going to let me have my wrist back or do I have to pry it from your death grip?"

"Huh," Nico looks down at his hand, and indeed he's holding unto me, "Oh, sorry about that." He abruptly lets go.

"You okay," I ask looking at him for awhile, "You seem a little off today."

"No," Nico scoffed but avoided looking at me, "Why'd you think that?"

"You just seem a little tense about something…" Plus, you're not looking at me when you're talking, so I'm guessing you seem tense about something.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine," Nico states a roughly as he continues to look for a shield.

I feel my blood chill for a moment; I'm usually not one to pry when it comes to certain situations, much less certain situations with a friend like Nico-so for now I'll just go with it.

"Just checking," I say softly

Nico stops and throws an apologetic glance at me, "Sorry, I guess I'm just starting to have a bad day." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"I hope it gets better then," I say smiling back faintly at him.

"Hey, um, Lilo," Nico calls out after a quick silence.

"Yeah," I look at him and feel a weird pinching feeling in my gut when my eyes meet with his for a moment. "What's up?"

"Do you have a-."

A voice cuts Nico off, "Hey! You're Lilo right?"

I feel my heart drop a beat when I turn around to see who it was-the Apollo boy. I feel chills run up my back when I feel Nico's gaze is focused on me and the Apollo boy.

"Y-Yeah," I look up at the Apollo boy, "Why?"

He flashes me a perfect smile and sticks a hand out, "David Tanner, son of Apollo."

I just stuck my hand out and shook his hand, "Okay, hi."

Nico cleared his throat and stood beside me with his arm crossed in a threatening manner. "David," He says in hostile tone.

"Nico," David replies just as menacing.

I almost feel tempted to shout out 'Lilo!' but I bite my tongue instead. Obviously these two hate each other.

David looks at me and tosses another smile, "Come on, Annabeth station us together to be on the defense line."

I blinked, "Oh, yeah! Right…" Truth be told, I totally zoned out after Annabeth announced that the Apollo cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Poseidon cabin, and Hades cabin were all on the same team, it also didn't help that she went into deep details of how each cabin would play a special part in her plan.

"We better get going, the game's gonna start soon," David motioned for me to walk close by him; though not before casting a final glare at Nico.

"Yeah," I say waving him off, "I'll catch up; just hold on a second." I turn to Nico, "What were you going to ask me?"

Nico scoffed, "It's nothing." He began walking towards the opposite direction of where David was heading, "You better hurry up," Nico calls out as he walks further away, "You don't want to get lost in the woods without David."

Now it was my turn to scoff; why the hell was he so pissy about Annabeth pairing me up with David? If he were here on time, Annabeth would've paired me up with Nico instead!

Whoever said _men_ were simple, obviously never spent time with _teenage boys_ because teenage boys are anything but simple…They're too much alike to teenage girls during this phase in their lives, if you ask me.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"I can't believe your _girlfriend_," I said stressing that last word for Percy, "Paired Lilo with David."

"No," Percy objects. "Annabeth paired David with Lilo."

"What the Hades' is the damn difference!" I shot a look at him, "If I kicked your ass this morning I can do it again."

Percy rolled his eyes at me, "I let you kick my ass."

"Oh, so I'm guessing all the other times you had to spar against Annabeth you let her brutally kick your ass," I smirk at Percy's reddened face.

"Shut up, Nico." Percy retorts while shoving my side with his shield, "Besides, I know you're ticked off about David and Lilo being partners for this game."

I didn't respond; I just glared.

Percy shot a smug look at me, "I told you the friend zone was gonna suck."

"Shut it, Percy," I huff as I quickly walked away from my cousin.

"You so like her," Percy mutters as he easily catches up with me.

"Yeah, as a friend," I reply back.

Percy still has that stupid and smug look on his face, "Oh, so a friend gets jealous when one friend gets paired up with someone other than said friend?"

"Does Annabeth know you bought me a copy of Playboy magazine?"

My cousin's face paled, "I'll stop talking for now."

I smirked, "Smart move, water boy."

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I'll you this right now; I hate being volunteered to be put on the defense line. I want to run-I need to move; my feet twitch after another thirty minutes of sitting on the ground, leaning on the trunk of a huge tree, and doing nothing. David seemed pretty chill about not doing anything; but he had an iPod to distract him from wanting to move around. (For crying out loud, I have A.D.H.D! I need to move around!)

"So," David said taking off his headphones, "I heard you're doing quite well in archery now."

I shrug, "I'm doing okay; I'm not exactly doing it well."

"No, no." David says sweetly, "I've actually seen around the archery pad a few times-you're getting pretty good."

Boy trust me, I thought to myself, if your dad really took the time to watch me in archery class-he would say I insulted the art of it.

Instead I simply reply with this, "Thanks, but I don't think I can ever beat a child of Apollo in archery any time soon."

"Well, I've heard you have wicked right hook," He says inching closer towards me.

I couldn't help but smile proudly at this, "Thank you."

David then pulled out his sword and pointed it in my direction, "How about a friendly spar?" In a quick and swift movement David took two steps and rammed his sword into the tree's trunk. Luckily enough for me, I moved just in time to avoid losing a head! David took his sword out of the tree and fixes his stance, he smirkes at me.

I glared at him, "I didn't even agree to this."

David simply shrugged and winked at me, before his facial expressions went cold. "You ready?" He asks in taunting tone.

"Hell no," I reply pulling out two daggers from my belt and position them in front of me.

David charges at me and gets ready to slice my arm with force; I jump back and fix my stance again. That's when something just dawned upon me…I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO ACTUALLY FIGHT WITH WEAPONS!

I took in a deep breath and relaxed a little bit. You'll be fine, I told myself, just do the first thing that comes to mind. Again, David launched forward and took another swing at me with his sword; about a second before his sword could make contact with my skull (he is seriously aiming for my head) I quickly ducked and slash both his legs with my daggers. David reacted back by giving me a quick cut on my left arm; I let out a small gasp escape my lips and shuddered slightly. I leapt out of the way when I saw David moving into another fighting stance; I stood up carefully and put my daggers in front of me.

When all else fails, I thought silently to myself, expect the unexpected.

I'm not sure what came over me, but the next thing I knew I'm the one attacking David mercilessly. In a swift and fluid movement, I slice his mid-thigh; his left arm and his cheek.

David tumbles back and drops his sword in the process and in an instant I find myself kneeing David's gut; quickening his hard fall to the ground.

My eyes widen in shock when David lets out a tired and painful groan.

"Oh," David coughs and throws a weak smile at me, "You're actually pretty good."

"I am so sorry, I-." A familiar voice cuts me off.

"No, let him wither in pain for a while," Nico states with Percy looking at us with wide eyes. "He probably did some stupid shit to deserve it."

David moans again, this time referring to Nico, "Piss off."

I roll my eyes, it's confirmed they do hate each other.

I pick David up by his one of his arms and draped it around one shoulder; I look at Nico and Percy.

"Well," I ask them, "Which one of you will help get him to the infirmary."

Nico scoffed and Percy already took off to find Annabeth, Nico then mumbles something under his breath about Percy being whipped.

I smiled at Nico, "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Nico just rolls his eyes and walks over to me, "Whatever." He drapes David's other arm roughly on his shoulders and walks at pace that makes David groan and moan with even more discomfort and pain.

If he thinks this is pain, I thought quietly to myself as David went on about how badly his stomach has hurting, then this Apollo boy wouldn't stand a chance again monthly cramps.

David whimpers again, this time louder than before. Great, I thought bitterly, now I'm deaf in my right ear!

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"You really don't like him," Lilo states as we leave the infirmary and walk slowly back to our cabins. By the time we dragged a bitchy David to the infirmary, Annabeth and the rest of the demigods on our team had already invaded the other side and safely made it back with the flag, without getting caught.

I scoff at her statement. "Hate is an understatement. I loathe that guy."

Lilo rolls her eyes at me, "Of course you do, Nico."

I watch as she calmly sits down on the porch floor of the Hade's cabin and stare at the trails of dust the campers leave as they rush by.

"Nico?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously, why do you hate David?"

I grimace just at the mention of his name, "Let's just say he's not exactly the type of guy I'd want you to hang out with."

A sly expression slips on Lilo's face; and I feel a blush rush to my face.

"Its not that I'm jealous or anything!" I blurted out loud in a rough tone, "So don't think I am."

"Jealous," Lilo looks at me strangely, "I wasn't thinking that you were jealous. I say gonna to say that you must care a lot if you didn't want me to even talk to the guy."

Lilo cocks her head to the right (I've notice she does this a lot out of confusion), "Why would you think I think you would be jealous?"

My words were all getting choked up in my throat, "I-uh-I…You see, he's, um…Yeah."

"Don't worry; I know you're not someone to get jealous over anything, right?" She says it more of a statement rather than a question…But believe me, I can get pretty jealous at times-but Lilo doesn't need to know that.

A small sound of a laugh breaks my train of thought.

Lilo laughs at me with a small smile on her lips, "You're a good friend, you know that Nico?"

Ugh, don't remind me, I thought as she mentioned the word 'friend'.

A comforting silence settles in.

"You know," I said after a while, "I think I like it when you play capture the flag?"

Lilo looks at me, "Why's that?"

I chuckle and patted her head, "Because you beat David's scrawny ass faster than anyone I've ever seen."

Lilo looks at me with a slight hint of amusement in her eyes, "You must really loathe him."

Oh, you have no clue, I thought to myself as I see Lilo watching the busy campers hustle by.


	15. Grudge

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respected owner. I only Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Feedback would be nice from time to time. **

* * *

"Seriously, don't you think her punishment is a little too much?" Don't get me wrong, I dislike Ashley but I don't think giving her a-brink-of-uncertain-death punishment is necessary. Mr. D has her fighting off harpies and such as the camp night guard, plus he insisted on giving her a harder training regiment right after her duty as night guard is over. I'm not too good at math, but it doesn't take a genius to know that my least favorite blonde isn't getting enough rest. I mean look at her: she's still limping; she has very noticeable bags under her eyes; her hair looks dull and tangled; in other words-Ashley looks like a mess. I watch discreetly as she slouches off to the direction of the woods.

"You need to hold a grudge," Nico says casting me a side glance, "She announced your disownment to the whole camp-you should be pissed!"

I shot a glance back at Ashley, "That was a month ago and even though I do get a little pissed when I think about it; I'm over it."

Nico rolls his eyes at me, "You are so Mary-Sue material, you know that."

I punch his shoulder, "Shut it pale face, I'm trying to make a point."

"Oh," Nico smirks at me, "And exactly what is your point _Kai_?"

I seriously hate my middle name. "W-Well, I don't exactly have a point-."

"Ha!"

"Shut up, Nico." This conversation feels oddly enough like deja vu. "Didn't we have a conversation like this before?"

Nico just shrugged.

I huff as I cross my arms. "You're irritatingly nonchalant, you know that right?"

"And you're irritatingly humane and a goody-two-shoes." Nico ruffles my hair, " I know you've always known that."

I shove his hand out of my hair. "Why do people always said in that sickening sweet and mocking tone?" I put some space between Nico and I when our fingers brush against each other for a small and short lived moment, "And who says I'm being humane? Maybe I'm just trying to be civil. There's nothing wrong with that."

Nico scoffs at my answer, "Lilo, you're attending a camp where beating the crap out of someone is titled to be a productive activity. Civil doesn't apply here anymore."

I roll my eyes and veered off towards the left, "Whatever."

"Hey, where are you heading off to?" Nico doesn't bother to catch up with me, he stays planted in the dirt trail with his hands in his aviators' jacket, "I thought you were going to hang out with Cora and me today?"

Like I really want to see you and a ditzy red head from the Aphrodite cabin exchange spit?

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll skip," I walk backwards as I talk to Nico, "Besides, David asked me to hang out with him for a while."

Nico's facially expression went from apathetic to irate, "Oh."

I felt a strange twinge in my stomach and the sudden need to explain myself. "It's not a date or anything," I say hurriedly, "He basically asked me if I'd like to play soccer with him and a few of his friends, nothing out of the ordinary."

Nico's eyes hardened at me for a slight moment before becoming vague and unreadable, "Just don't do anything stupid."

I narrow my eyes at him; why the hell was Nico so prickly about the whole David issue?

"Seriously," I scoff, "What is with you two?"

"Its nothing," Nico snaps backs.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't too good at convincing me that it's nothing," I retort back.

"Why don't you just go," Nico's eyes avert my gaze, "Wouldn't want to keep David waiting on you. I'll see you later, Lilo."

Damn it Nico, I thought to myself as I face forward and begin to march to a flat and grassy plane of land near the strawberry field. I could feel a frown being etched onto my face for the rest of day.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Cora threw me a flirtatious smile, "Hey-."

I cut her off when I pinned Cora to the wall of the Aphrodite cabin and kissed her roughly. I let my fingers get tangled in her hair, while I had one arm draped tightly around her waist. I need a distraction, so here it is.

"Would you like to come inside," Cora asks between kisses; her hands are already taking off my jacket. She then breaks away from my lips and whispers suggestively in my ear, "All my siblings are gone…We have the cabin to ourselves."

I quickly grab her hand and go inside the Aphrodite cabin without a second thought.

Cora can think that what's going on between in genuine love; but I know it's not love…Hades' I can't even stand her that much. I almost feel tempted to push Cora off me and she hovers over and presses her lips on mine; its feels wrong. It always feels wrong. But like I said, I need a distraction, so here it is.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"Hey," I say as I walk up closer to David-I feebly attempt to throw him a smile.

"Hey," David walks up to me with a charming smile, "It's about time you came, I've been waiting for you."

I looked around the empty field, "Where's everyone else? I thought we're playing a round of soccer?"

"Oh," David rubs the back of his neck, "They all had to cancel; something came up."

I look at him, "Everyone cancelled?" I don't bother to hide the incredulous tone in my voice.

"Yep," David pops the 'p' in the word. "But you know, we can still hang out for a while."

I resisted the urge to glare at him; did he freakin' plan this out? Believe it or not I was actually looking forward to playing soccer.

"Yeah, sure," I shrug, "Not like I have anything better to do anyways."

David throws me a smile, "Let's go to the lake, its cooler there around this hour."

"Sure." I kept a good distance between me and David as we walked towards the lake; he kept trying to reach for my hand.

By the time we got to the lake, I became a hundred percent sure that David planned this whole thing out. True there wasn't a fancy picnic stationed by the lake, but I could tell that David had planned this whole thing out by how casual and how well he was carrying the conversation. He doesn't even act like it was supposed to be a casual thing!

It pisses the hell out of me! I thought we were just going to do a casual thing, you know like how you hang out with your friends-that sort of casual! Not the mushy kind of hang out when you're on a freakin' date!

"Favorite sport," David asks leaning next to me on a tree.

I pretend to ponder the question, "I think baseball would have to be my favorite sport." Truth be told, I don't even have a favorite sport, I just said the sport I knew the most rules about.

David looks at me, "Don't you mean softball?"

"No, I mean baseball." Dude, you are so losing points if you're implying that you find it hard to believe that I can beat your ass with a baseball bat.

David falls silent for a moment; I can help but smirk inwardly at this. Someone isn't as smooth as he thought he was.

David inches closer to me, gently wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

What the hell?

I look up at him and my eyes meet with David's light blue ones. David uses his free hand to tilt my chin up; he leans closer in.

I panicked, "David."

"Hm," He's still leaning in closer.

"What in the Hades' are you doing," I ask pushing him away from me.

"What?" He didn't even sound hurt! The guy sounded more of irritated and angry. "I'm trying to kiss you? Don't you want-."

I push him off me again when I feel his arms recoil around my shoulders, "No, I don't want to kiss you."

He glared at me, "Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?" I was starting to see shades of red explode in my head, "I barely know you and you're already trying to make a pass at me?"

"Hey," David defends himself, "I'm a son of Apo-."

"You know what, David." I say as I abruptly stand up and walk away from the boy, "Excuses are just like assholes, everybody has one!"

With that I left a bewildered son of Apollo silent, irritated, and much to my pleasure, pissed off. I clench my hands into a tight fist as storm away from David.

You want me to learn how to hold a grudge, I ask bitterly in my head. Well, I'm sure as hell learning now.

* * *

**3rd POV-Mt. Olympus**

Hera glared at Apollo. "Honestly, can't any of you raise your children at least to point where they're relatively stable?" Hera pointed the screen, "I always knew David would be like you in some ways; but I didn't expect it to be like this!"

"Mother, I-."

Apollo was cut off by Artemis, "Like father like son." Apollo glared at his sister, who merely smiled sweetly back at him.

Rhea casts a glance at Zeus, "So true." Zeus only shifted in his seat as his mother's eyes gazed upon him. He silently cursed his wife for watching over Lilo as if she was a mortal watching a high addicting soap opera or over dramatic TV series. (Though give the fact they were gods; almost everything down in the mortal world seemed like a never ending TV series.)

Hermes crossed his arms in distaste. "This is cruelty," He adds, "Look what they've done to one of my children! She can barely stand upright!"

Ares scoffs, "You're daughter got herself into that mess."

"Oh hush," Hermes retorts back, "You're just all giddy that Lilo complimented Clarisse's' fighting skills."

Ares glared at his brother, "At least my children are on better terms with Atlas' spawn!"

Athena rubbed her temples, "Since when was there a contest going on about who the demigod child favors the most!"

Zeus nods in agreement with his daughter, "My thoughts exactly."

Poseidon smirks, "Besides we all know that Lilo favors Nico the most. Ain't that right, Hades?"

Hades glared at his brother, "I am in no mood to put up with whatever idiotic comments you have for me today." Hades added, "Nico and _that girl_ are obviously acquaintances, don't you dare try to make it sound like they're anything more!" Did he have to say _'that girl'_ with such venom in his tone-that answer was obviously a yes.

"Be that as it may," Aphrodite says softly, "I think they would make a rather good-."

Hades glared at his niece, "If you even try to set something between them, I will butcher your immortality and feed it to Cerberus!"

Zeus shot a look at his brother and clouds of thunder and lightning rolled by, "Hades, do not bother with her." He turned to Aphrodite, "And you will not play match maker for your own benefit!" Zeus rubbed his temples, "I'm beginning to think that this is taking too much time away from our duties."

"She doesn't seem like a threat to any of us at all," Hephaestus says breaking his silent streak.

Rhea took a long look at Lilo, before thinking quietly to herself. Atlas was just as peaceful as her, once, Rhea reminded herself. She silent cursed at Zeus and the other Olympians, they brought out the worst in Atlas at times, so when will their children bring out the worst in her?

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I straightened out my jacket and left Cora silently weeping on her bed as I headed for the door. All I said was maybe we should slow the 'pace' down a little and she takes that as: 'You're breaking up with me?'

"J-just go," Cora choked out between sobs, "Try to find another girl who will treat you like I do!"

Trust me, I will.

I roll my eyes and head for the cabin; I pause in my tracks when I see Lilo storming past me with a violent tint in her hazel eyes.

I clench my fist and follow after her in suit. What the hell did David do this time?


	16. Something Isn't Working Out

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respectful owner. I only own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**(Quick note: in the previous chapter before I edited it, one of the gods mentioned Lilo being in a prophecy, but after giving some thought and retracing the direction I want the story to go into I took that part out. So in other words, Lilo doesn't get a prophecy. But I will keep shaking things up for the character. Hope you all understand.)**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to Annabeth Supporter for being nice enough for helping me with making a few corrections here and there with my writting skill. Also a thank you to the readers who take the time to review my stories- I really appreciate it. **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I felt my left eyebrow twitch when I hear the sound of water running. This girl is _so_ lucky Mr. D doesn't charge a water bill.

"What are you doing," I ask as I knock loudly on the door.

"What do you think?" Lilo yells over the running water, "I'm trying to wash off the David germs before I get some incurable flesh eating disease!"

I tensed up, "Did he…touch you?"

I hear an irritated sigh escape her lips, "He didn't rape me if that what you mean. He just tried to stick his tongue down my mouth."

I clench my fists, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No." The water stopped running, "But I'm pretty I haven't heard the end of it."

And for the first time in a while an awkward silence filled the still air between us.

"You know, you never told me why you hated David," Lilo says softly.

I close my eyes and flashes of my sister crying entered my head; anger flared inside of me.

It's best if she knows, I told myself, I can trust her."He messed around with my sister," I say as lean on opposite wall facing the wash room. "He pretend to liked her…Forced his feeling onto her; dated another girl behind Bianca's back; and he practically drove my sister away to join the huntresses." I scoffed, "And now she's one other person who actually cared about me is gone…"

Another awkward silence fills the air; the door slowly creaks open and Lilo is standing meekly in the door way. I take one look at her and avert my gaze; her dark locks of hair cascade down a little past her back; she's not wearing anything out of the ordinary; just a faded t-shirt; a worn pair of jeans; and her faithful pair of sneakers.

I feltl a lump in my throat form when she stands about a foot in front of me; she's more than within my reach.

"I'm sorry, if I was a jerk to you earlier…" Lilo says softly. I was taken back; was she apologizing to me? "I didn't exactly know why you hate David and I think I blew it a little out of the water."

I let her words sink in before I smirk and ruffle her hair, "That sounded a little bit too rehearsed, but okay." I stare into her hazel eyes; they seem so honest and trusting compared to the violent tint they had when I saw her storming off just a moment ago.

Lilo playfully punches my arm, "Whatever, now that our full house moment is done we should head out to the mess hall."

I stared as Lilo walks to the door but stops and turns to me, "Are you coming?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Oh," Lilo looks uneasy and slightly embarrassed, "I'll catch you later then."

As the door clicks silently I slink down to the floor and throw my head back.

Exactly, what just happened just now? I shook my head, I mean its _Lilo_! Lilo the girl who saves a seat for me in Ancient Greek class; Lilo who I have actually have a healthy relationship with; Lilo the girl who is usually there for me even after I just broke up with a girl! Just plain, simple (and slightly) predictable Lilo…

**_My _**Lilo that David tried to kiss.

I felt anger swell up in me and I headed towards the Apollo cabin. I easily found David he was leaning on the nearest wall, chatting up a girl from the Demeter cabin.

I walked over there and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, shit brain."

He turns around only to be greeted by my fist.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I felt like bashing my head against the ground as I walked over the mess hall; that was how stupid I feel right about now. I think I made that whole thing into something too much of a scene! My apology did seem too well rehearsed. Ugh, I feel like slapping myself too. Lilo, what did you do just then?

Well, you're already walking to the mess hall alone, I told myself, so nothing else can make you feel any more idiotic!...No wait, screw that thought.

I don't know if any of you people remember this, but remember how I said I'm not always completely aware of my surrounds? Well, just to remind you guys about it, I bumped into another person.

"Ouch," I mumbled while rubbing my shoulders and look at the person I knocked over. My eyes widen in guilt, "Ashley! I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Ashley didn't respond; she just sat on the ground. "I probably deserved that," She chokes out; I felt a pang of guilt hit me when I hear a pig like cry escape Ashley's mouth.

I stuck my hand out to her; Ashley just looks at it and sniffles.

I roll my eyes, "Come on; get up from there."

Ashley looks at my hand carefully but she reluctantly accepts my hand; I quickly hoisted her up.

"Thank you," Ashley mumbles softly twirling a strand of golden hair on her finger tips.

I shrug, "No problem." I clear my throat and begin to walk off towards the mess hall.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley yells and walks up to me, "Why are you being…nice to me?"

"I'm not being nice; I'm just trying to be civil." I said as I look her. Ashley is still two inches taller than me, with or without high heels.

"Yeah, well, no else has been 'civil' towards me? Why are you? Huh?" Ashley looks like she wants claw my eyes out with her still perfectly manicured nails.

"Maybe that's how I just am," I retort while looking at her.

Ashley glares back at me, "I hope you know I don't make friends with little spawns of titans."

"Whoever said I wanted to be friends with you." The honesty in my tone once again, leaves Ashley genuinely shock. "I just want to be civil and just put that behind me." I narrow my eyes at her, "But you however seem dead set on making me want to hate you."

Another pig like sob escaped her lips, "I have to go!"

I breathe out an irritated sigh; do these girls ever run out of tears to shed?

"Zeus, kill me," I mumble as I walk to the mess hall.

I jump when I hear a voice respond to that request.

"Be careful," Percy replies as he walks next to me, "He just might do that."

I shoot a look at him, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you're slightly suicidal," Percy retorted with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him but give him a small smile afterwards.

"You know," Percy states, "I'm surprise things between you and Nico are still going well."

I shift my head to the right, "What do you mean by that?"

"He's just never really had a solid friend, you know." Percy looks at me with kind eyes, "And I don't really count as a friend since I'm his cousin. So," He ruffled my hair, "You're probably Nico's best friend."

I felt a weird sensation hit me; I'm used to being one of the boys from time to time but I don't think I really favor the thought of being Nico's best friend. I shook the thought out of my head, maybe I'm just being moody and over contemplative…Yeah, that's it.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Nico Di Angelo," Chiron said as he looks at me with a reprimanding gaze, "Do you have anything to say to justify yourself?"

"No," I stuck one hand cross my arms.

"Nico," Chiron sighs, "Believe it or not, I know you're not one to start up fights for no reason."

I didn't answer and averted my gaze to anywhere but the centaur's face.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain _friend_ of yours would it?" Chiron asks, "Lilo perhaps?"

I tense up at the mention of her name; a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I just didn't like how David tries to come unto her that's all." I cross my arms, "I was just-."

"Defending her honor," Chiron asked me with an amuse expression on his face. "At least some efforts of heroics are kept alive in this day and age."

I felt a rush of blood go to my head; I wasn't defending Lilo's honor (or at least I don't think I was)…I just want to beat David into a coma for coming near her.

There's a difference.

"Unfortunately," Chiron states going back into a serious expression, "You still need to be punished...But," Chiron chuckled at me again, "I think I'll let this one slide for now."

I feel my left eyebrow twitch; seriously do I feel thankful that he's letting me off the hook or be overly annoyed that it seems like he's trying to imply something between me and Lilo.

I shook the idea off and went back to the cabin; dinner was already over and Lilo doesn't bother with camp sing-a-longs with the Apollo cabin so she was probably back at the cabin by now.

I couldn't help but feel a smile work its way to my face when I find Lilo already sleeping...I sighed, and crossed my arms in slight aggravation…How is this friend zone thing supposed to work out? Because I can tell, something here isn't working out.


	17. Friend Zone

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respected owner. I only own Lilo and the plot used for this story. **

**Thanks to all the readers who take the time to review my stories-its very much appreciated! Also, a special thank you to Annabeth Supporter for being my beta. And another thank you to Colby Danielle for the 'shirtless Nico' idea. **

* * *

"Did you hear what Nico did?" Katie Gardner asked me as we made our way towards the stables.

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Nico?" Did she mean Nico, as in my best friend? Or was there some other Italian kid around here that I didn't know about?

"Your Nico," Katie whispered to me.

Eh, I kinda doubt there would be another kid named Nico anyways.

"My roommate, you mean." I gently bite down on my tongue. This usually helps me fight off any on coming blushes. The slight pain takes your mind off whatever was making you blush only for a quick moment.

Katie threw a skeptical look at me, "Well, I don't think just a 'roommate' would beat up David for trying to kiss you."

"What?" I pulled Katie's wrist and hissed into her ear, "How the hell did you find out that David-"

"A wood nymph saw what was going on, told a satyr, the satyr told someone in the Aphrodite cabin and it pretty much blew out since then."

A felt a spark of annoyance hit me, "Is nothing ever private here?"

Katie rolled her eyes at me, "Did you even listen to what I had said? _Nico _totally thrashed _David_ for trying to plant a kiss on **_you_**."

_Did she really have to put more emphasis on the 'you' part_?, I thought to myself.

I let a childish whine out, "Katie, it's probably a misunderstanding. Nico wouldn't-."

"I wouldn't what?" A voice asked from behind me.

Ah, crap! I felt chills go up my back. Nico was behind me.

Katie cleared her throat and walked off, "I'll catch up with you guys later, see you around."

I am officially holding a grudge against children of Demeter! I took a deep breath in and let it out. It's not like Nico's gonna care if I do or don't  
know… wait, no, screw that thought. I think he would care if I did or didn't know.

"So…" Nico asked whilst casting me a certain glance. I felt my heart beat drop flat in a quick second before restarting. Did Nico Di Angelo look _shy_?

"So…" I repeated lamely after him.

Nico sighed, "You heard about it, didn't you?" He nodded his head off to the right, trying to get some stray hairs out of his face. I couldn't help but smile a little at this. It was kinda cute…the action, I mean. Not necessarily Nico himself. I then felt like slapping myself. I mean Nico is good looking, but I mean it's not that I think he's cute or anything. Wait, does that even make any logic sense? Thinking a person is cute but at the same time denying he's cute?

Zeus…How stupid do I sound right now? And shouldn't I be asking Athena this  
question?

"Lilo?" Nico asks waving a hand in my face.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh?"

A smirk was painted on Nico's face, "Thinking about something?"

I felt my face grow a little warm, "Oh, um, no. It's nothing, I'm not thinking. I just zoned out for a second."

"Oh," Nico sounded a little dejected for a moment.

"But, yeah." I said looking into Nico's dark brown eyes, "I did hear about what you supposedly did."

Nico's eyes immediately tore away from mine, "I didn't supposedly beat that jerk's ass. I actually did."

Friends do these types of things right?

Yeah, well I'm sure regular guy friends don't do these types of things for just some friend who's a girl.

Nico cleared his throat and turned away from me completely, "We better go. Wouldn't want anyone to be mad if we missed our camp activities."

I felt a weird sensation hit me as Nico walked away.

Should I-or no? I sigh and take hesitantly decide to walk after Nico.

I froze in my tracks when I heard another voice clear their throat behind me.

"And exactly where the Hades' do you think you're headed off too?" Mr. D asked while placing a firm grip on my shoulders.

Well, considering this guy already hates me, telling a little lie won't matter much to him.

"I was just going to-." I was cut off by Mr. D.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mr. D dragged me over to the stables, "You see, my little spawn of a titan, despite what little plans you have to overtake my camp away from me, I'll have you know I'm no idiot." He gave vain and obnoxious chuckle, "I mean, do I even look like an idiot?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Mr. D just glared back at me and continued to drag me to the stables where the Demeter children were.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

_She must think I'm an idiot_, I thought as I violently charged at my sparring partner. _A big, big, idiot!_

I blocked the incoming sword attack from above with my sword and kick my opponent in the gut. He fell flat on his back on the dirt floor.

" Ugh. Okay," Percy groans as he gets back up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I spat out curtly. "Absolutely nothing's wrong. Everything's fan-_freakin'_-tastic!"

Percy rolled his eyes at me, "You're not fooling anyone, especially not with that 'fan-freakin'-tastic' remark."

"Shut up, Percy." I snapped.

"Nico," Percy's expression turned serious, "What's this about?"

I just glare at my cousin, "What do you think this is about?"

Percy's expression went from serious to uneasy, "Wow…"

"That's all you can say? Wow?" I scoffed, isn't Percy just a great and wise cousin today? (Please note the heavy use of sarcasm right now.)

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I just didn't know… I mean…" Percy looked at me with a nervous gaze. I raise an eyebrow at this.

He does know what I'm frustrated about, right?

"I mean I always thought you were straight! But I guess I always kinda knew you were gay..."

Is he really that dense?

"WHAT THE HADES'!" I cut the idiot off before he could say any more. I felt my left eyebrow twitch as I hissed dangerously at Percy, "I. Am. **_NOT_**. Gay."

The nervous expression on Percy's face dropped, and so did the color. The moron (it sounds too nice to say Seaweed Brain) cleared his throat, and some color came back to him.

"Idiot," I said while glaring mercilessly at him, "I can't believe why Annabeth would even put up you."

Percy cleared his throat again, "I mean your jeans look tight, I guess I just assumed-."

"Stop," I snarled at him, "Just stop talking." I took in a deep breath and let it out. I couldn't help but feel a little drained out as I did so. Damn, I hate days like these! And my jeans aren't tight!

A silence settled between us. An angry, irritated, and uncomfortable silence.

"Is it… about Lilo?" Percy asked carefully.

"What else could be bothering me?" I asked coldly.

"She found out about the beating up David thing, right?" Percy looked at me.

I just nod.

"And?"

"And what?" I ask back.

Percy then looked at me as if I was the idiot in the situation, "What did she do?"

I felt my shoulders slump down, "Nothing."

"Nothing," Percy blinked at this statement. "By nothing you mean…?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I mean nothing! She didn't say anything, she didn't do anything. Nothing."

"How long did you wait for a response?" Percy crossed his arms.

I looked at him with an irate expression, "I'm supposed to wait for a response?"

"And you think I'm dumb," Percy says with a smug expression.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain," I retorted back.

Percy sighed, "Maybe she doesn't know how to react."

I glared at him, "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Yes, but I choose not to listen to you." Percy added, "And you need to patient."

I simply shrugged at Percy words and started to head to my last activity of the day. Patience is one virtue a demigod with A.D.H.D tends to lack from time  
to time… But I guess some things could be worth a certain wait.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

The rest of the day was a blur; a boring, predictable blur. And the only time I actually paid attention to what was going on was when I managed to trip on a flat surface and land painfully on my chest.

I remembered reading in a student poll back in Hilo, that either about 80 percent or 90 percent of a girl's troubles or problems are caused by boys. It's not that I ever believed in that stupid student poll thing, but it did more or less make sense. Or in this moment in time, for me, it does make some sense.

I couldn't help but sigh in relieve when I came to an empty cabin. I don't know what to say to Nico and I don't think: "Hey thanks for beating the crap out of the hot Apollo guy for me," would work at this point.

Though to be honest, I actually really appreciate what he did. It was kinda sweet, really.

I sighed and grabbed clean clothes and a clean towel from my dresser. I took a dark denim skirt (which thankfully isn't too short or too long) and a white short sleeved button up shirt.

I quickly stepped into the shower and felt less tense when the cool water hit my skin. Maybe I'm just over thinking things, I tell myself. I've always had a tendency to do that-Nico only did that because he didn't want youto get hurt like his sister did… That's it.

I couldn't help but call myself an idiot for trying to rope myself into denial… but then would you call someone who aced chemistry honors an idiot? (Yes, you would most definitely call anyone an idiot if they're trying to put themselves in denial.)

I turned the water off, wrapped my towel around me, and step out of the shower. In an instant I felt a cool breeze hit my face, and I snapped my eyes shut. I felt an immediately flame or irritation come over me.

What did I say about knocking?

"Nico Di Angelo, I swear to the Gods that I will-."

"Nico?" A feminine voice asked me with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, "Why, I'm not Nico. I'm Rhea."

I snapped my eyes open, and I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell happened to the wash room?

I looked around my new setting franticly. Everything had been replaced with a much more heavenly background. I felt my eyes widen when I realized that I was only draped in a towel, and in the presence of a goddess.

"Ah, Lilo," Another goddess saaid walking towards me, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Ah screw it all. I was basically naked and in the presence of _two _goddesses.

I look at the one who introduced herself as Rhea: the titan goddess. I shift my head to the right. Doesn't that make Rhea like my great grandmother or something?

I turned my head to the other goddess, "Um… I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The goddess smiled at me, "Aphrodite, goddess of love."

"Its, um, nice to meet you two," I said as I tightened my grip on the towel.

Rhea laughed at me, "Don't worry child, we mean you no harm." I calmed down a little when I looked into Rhea's deep blue eyes, "You're like your father at times. He gets so jumpy and a little hostile at times."

I arched an eyebrow at Rhea, "A little hostile? Atlas was only a little hostile?"

Rhea chuckled, "You get what I mean, young one."

_No_, I thought to myself, _Not really_.

Aphrodite cleared her throat, "But the reason why you're here is to discuss Nico."

I felt my heart slow down for a while before beating away rapidly. "Nico," I ask nonchalantly, "What about Nico?"

Rhea just smiled at me, "Just let him in."

I tensed up. "I don't know what you two are talking about it," I say innocently.

Aphrodite giggled and walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Why don't you thank the boy for defending your honor?"

Rhea walked up in front of me and planted a motherly kiss on my forehead, "Until next time, my child."

I felt another breeze hit me and I soon found myself back in the Hades' cabin wash room. I let out a sigh of relief and got dressed.

I paused in my footsteps when I saw my roommate standing in front of me. I felt a rush of blood go to my head; Nico was shirtless and standing less than one foot away from me.

If I had to choose one of the most awkward moments in my life, this would be it: being too close for comfort in front of Nico while trying not to stare at his abs.

"Um… Hi there," I said trying to back away from Nico. I tensed up when I felt my back hit the closed door of the wash room.

"Hey…" Nico looked at me, "So… Um, how was your, uh, day?"

Did he just ask me how my day was? I looked back up at him, "It was okay. How was your day?" Zeus, I felt like a four year old girl.

"It could've been better," He stated in an irritated tone, "Damn Percy."

I couldn't help but smirk at this, "Is there something I should know?"

"No," Nico replies abruptly. "It's nothing, just some stupid cousin thing."

"Oh." I constantly reminded myself that I was talking to a friend and not some male model. I made sure to keep my eyes glues to his eyes so I didn't have to look at his abs.

"Hey, Lilo," Nico asked in a soft whisper while leaning in a little closer to me.

I felt my heart race, "Y-yeah, Nico?"

"Can you move? I really need to take a shower."

I blinked when I remembered that I've practically been blocking the boy away from the wash room door. "Oh!" I immediately stepped out of the way, "Sorry about that. I, um, was just  
zoning out again."

Nico threw a ghost smile at me as he stepped into the wash room, "It's okay."

Then an idea hit me. I shrugged, what could I possibly lose?

"Nico?" I called out gently before he closes the wash room door.

"Yeah, Lilo?" Nico stuck his head out from the door frame.

In two quick steps and a wobbly tip toe, I kissed his right cheek.

Nico looks at me, and I could swear I saw a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Nico asks looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't think I got to say thank you, so thank you," I replied.

Nico cleared his throat, "D-don't mention it."

I gave him a small smile, my cheeks reddening slightly as well, "I'll see you later at dinner, okay?"

Nico just nods at this.

In less than ten minutes, I found myself already seated and waiting for dinner to be served in the mess hall. Then I felt another series of thoughts hit me.

Did I make him feel uncomfortable? Now he probably thinks I'm a creep!

I took in a deep breath and let out a calm sigh. Oh well. What's done is done, I suppose.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Did Lilo just...kiss me?


	18. Outside Eyes

**Okay, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respectful owner. I just own Lilo and the plot used for the story. Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for being my beta once again, and thank you to readers who take the time to review my chapters/story-I really appreciate it. **

**Quick Question: what characteristics do you think the perfect girl for Nico would have? Would she be punk? Goth? Introverted or extroverted? Because Lilo as a character would most likely be different from Nico's ideal girl. Anyways what do you guys think?**

* * *

**Camp Half Blood-3rd POV**

_She'll be mine_, David thought to himself as Lilo passed by the Apollo table without even casting a small glance in his direction. Okay, so maybe he knew he was starting to seem borderline desperate, but she just had to be his. One way or another Lilo would be his. He glared at Nico as he took a seat across Lilo. It was obvious that the two boys hated each other.

And it would only seem natural for Nico to hate the guy even more considering how cruelly David dumped Bianca. He liked the challenge. Guys like him always needed a challenge that came in the form of the female population, but to be more precise he preferred the female population in the demigod category.

_Plus_, David thought to himself, she's _Hawaiian, and that's a major bonus. She may not be into me, but things will change_. David absent mindedly stabbed his dinner. _I'll give you a month Di Angelo. If she isn't yours by the end of the month, I'll happily steal from you, and you won't be able to do anything about it. _

"David?" A small voice called out to him, "What are you looking at?"  
David turned to one of his younger siblings, "Huh? Nothing." He smiled and ruffles the boy's hair, "Just finish your food."

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

I slammed my fork on the surface of the dark marble table, "What do have against her?"

Hades stopped eating and looked at me in confusion, "What?"

I glared at him, "I can't take this anymore! Every time you come back from Mt. Olympus you're always mumbling something under your breath about the poor child."

"Ah," My husband said disdainfully, "Lilo you mean."

"There!" I pointed accusingly at him, "That tone!"

"What of it?" Hades asked looking carefully at me, and for a moment I felt as if I'd lost my words.

"Why do you hate her so much?" I felt my glare soften when I looked into his dark eyes.

I couldn't understand it. I knew for a fact Hades didn't favor Lilo wasn't because of the relationship she has with his son. I could tell he thought having someone for Nico would be a good change for the boy. Yet at the same time, I could sense Hades' wished it could be any other girl but Lilo.

"I don't hate the child," Hades said after drawing out a long sigh, "I hate her father."

I arched an eyebrow, "So if ever in the future Nico and Lilo decide to more than friends-"

"No," Hades interrupted, "I refuse to let anything…more happen between them."

I rolled my eyes at him, "All of this bad blood is because of how much you hate Atlas."

Hades abruptly stood up from the table, causing the chair behind him to fall back; his hands are clenched into tight fists.

I felt every muscle in my body immediately go tense.

Hades clenched his fist tighter, "Noelani might have something do with it too."

I looked up at Hades inquisitively, "Who is Noelani?"

"Lilo's mother," He answered.

I felt my heart pulse drop for a quick moment before slowly restarting.

Hades cleared his throat and turned his back to me, "I'll be in my study for the night. Don't wait up for me."


	19. Ugh

**Okay, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it; everything/everyone belongs to their rightful owner. Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for being my beta. **

**And thank you to those readers who take the time to review my chapters/story. I really appreciate it the reviews you've been giving me. **

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if wanting to just have a simple morning is overrated here.

"David," Nico hissed as a blonde Apollo came into sight. Nico gently pulled on my wrist and brought me closer to him.

"Nico," David hissed back, turning to look at me, "Lilo."

"Morning," I said nodding at David in acknowledgement. I almost felt tempted to say 'good morning' but as of right now, I don't think this will be a 'good' morning.

_Apparently_, I think quietly to myself, _wanting a simple morning really is overrated here.  
_  
"Hey, um," David cast a look at me, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He glanced at Nico, "Alone?"

In an instant I felt an arm snake around my waist and I was pulled even closer towards Nico. A musty yet sweet smell hits my nose. I felt my face heat up.

"There's nothing you can't say to Lilo that you can say to me," Nico replied.

"Lilo," David looked at me again, "Just for a quick minute. Please?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"You sure?" Nico asked slightly tightening the grip on my waist. I felt my stomach churn in an odd way. _Oh, please, please, please_, I tell myself, _do not even think about throwing up on Nico!  
_  
I nodded, "I'm sure Nico. You don't need to make it sound like I'm crossing over to the dark side."

"Fine then," Nico reluctantly let my waist go.

A smirk formed on David's face, "Wow, you're actually letting your girlfriend make her decisions. Aren't you a good boyfr-."

Strike one.

"Up yours Tanner," Nico cut off. His cheeks turned a slight hint of red.

Strike two.

"I sense jealousy," David retorted.

Strike three.

"Oh, yeah?" Nico arched an eyebrow, "Well, your mo-."

You're out!

"First off," I yelled cutting off Nico and throwing a glare at both of them, "I am not Nico's girlfriend! And second off, David, I thought you wanted talk to me. Not Nico."

David cleared his throat, "I, uh, um…"

I arched an eyebrow at the Apollo boy, "Do you still want to talk or not?" I sounded a lot harsher than I meant to be.

The blonde boy just nodded quietly.

I sighed and turned to Nico, "Could you tell Chiron that I'll be running a little late for archery today?"

Nico just scoffed and walked off to the archery pad, "Whatever."

I felt my shoulders drop. Now Nico's moody about something.

I turned to David and felt my glare die away when I looked at him to find an odd expression of sincerity.

"So you wanted to talk to me," I asked gently looking up at David.

David cleared his throat, "I want to say," He clears his throat again, "I'm sorry."

I shifted my head the right, "That apology is about a week late, but okay…"

I mean, I thought quietly, _you could've apologized to me when Nico was around. You make it seem like you were going to confess to a nun or something .Not that I'm a nun...I'm seriously not focusing right now. _

"I'm sorry that I invaded your personal space," A smug expression came on David's face, "But it's partly you're fault for being a rarity."

What the…?

I shot a look at him, "What?"

"I said 'its you're fault for being a rarity.'"

"Explain please."

"You, Lilo, are a daughter of a ti-tan," He stressed out the 'n'.

I shrugged, "So…?"

Really, what is it with people stressing out that I am Atlas' daughter? It can't be that big of deal!

"So my little pineapple," David added, "You are a rarity and," He shot me a flirty glance, "I'll let you know right now that I do not intend to let such a  
rare demigod escape me. Do you get what I'm saying so far?"

I crossed my arms, "I'm sorry but I'm still trying to get over being called a pineapple, so no, I don't really get whatever you're trying to say."

A smooth chuckle escapes his lips, "What I'm saying is that I'm not giving up on you just yet."

I felt like rubbing my temples, "Huh?"

The look of sincerity was still on David's face, "I may be sorry for attempting to kiss you, but don't be surprised if I try it again."

It clicked; David's interested in me.

I just tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "You're really blunt."

"Thank you."

I bit my bottom lip from responding. I'm fairly sure I didn't mean for it sound like a compliment.

"Right then," I cautiously took a step back, "Now if you don't mind I'll just be going to archery right now."

"Lilo," The serious tone from David shocked me a little bit, "I'm serious. I'm not gonna give up."

I cleared my throat, "I really have to get going."

In less than five minutes, I found myself at the archery pad.

Nico cast a look at me, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry," I gave Nico a small smile, "So did I miss anything?"

"No," Nico replied curtly, getting an arrow and placing it on the bow, "You didn't miss a damn thing."

I flinched when the arrow landed perfectly in the center.

* * *

**Mt. Olympus-3rd POV**

Persephone didn't care if she was supposed to be in the underworld right now. What would Hades do anyways ways? Kill her? Sentence her to hell? The goddess rolled her eyes that; like he would do that to her.

Besides, she wanted answers, and where else could she get those answers than from a select few of the female Olympians?

Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Rhea sat quite elegantly on their thrones as Persephone ran through want happened the other night.

"Noelani," Demeter asked looking intently at her daughter, "Who's-."

Persephone cut off her mother in a trembling voice close to a sob, "Lilo's mother."

Rhea just looked at Persephone with a mild interest, "And this has to with my son, how?" This was Rhea for crying out loud! She already knew what this had to do with Hades, but she was interested in hearing Persephone's side of it, so she kept a stiff upper lip.

Hera looked at her niece, "Do you think he could've cheated on you with this woman?"

"Well, I don't know!" Persephone sighed, "That's why I came to you four."

Hera narrowed her eyes at Persephone, "Watch your mouth child."

Rhea rolled her eyes, "Maybe Hades knew Lilo's mother as a friend from before."

Persephone was quiet for a while, "A friend wouldn't have reacted so strongly to Atlas impregnating another friend."

_Well_, Rhea told herself studying Persephone carefully, _at least I know now she does more or less have some affection for Hades.  
_  
Aphrodite yawned, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested in love affairs that are so last century."

Hera thought for a moment, "I could… curse this Noelani's marriage if you'd like."

Demeter glared at Hera, "What good would that do?"

Hera glared back, "Nothing, but it would make Persephone feel better."

Persephone just looked at her aunt, "Would it?"

Aphrodite tossed a worried glance at everyone, "But do you even know the facts of it? To ruin someone's love life? It…It's probably the most atrocious thing we could ever do as goddesses!"

Rhea cleared her throat and all the other goddesses turned to her, "You will not ruin, curse, or harm Noelani Johnson in any way."

Rhea looked right at Persephone, "Have you tried asking Hades' what is Noelani to him?"

Persephone fell silent for a moment, " All he told me was Noelani cheated death."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

It bothered me; it just had to be those three words that bothered me: 'I'm not Nico's.'

"Nico," Lilo calls out softly as trails behind me, "Nico. Hey hold up."

"What," I hiss at her.  
I feel a pang of guilt when our eyes meet and I notice hint of hurt in Lilo's eyes.

"Are you okay," Lilo asks gently placing a hand on my arm; and for a moment I feel tempted to pull her closer to me.

I grimaced at her, why'd does she always have to so…Lilo-ish? "I'm fine," I easily brush her off.

"No." The firm tone in her voice makes me stop in my tracks and turn to look at her, "You're not."

I scoff, "How can you tell?"

"For one," Lilo states, "You look about ready to go on a killing spree."

Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before.

"And," Lilo adds, "Your eyes kinda gave you away."

I paused and looked at Lilo carefully; my eyes gave me away? I could help but smirk, "You sound like a dude when you said that."  
A slight tint of red cover her cheeks, "I-I'm being serious Nico. What's bothering you?"

_Well, _I think quietly to myself, _you're not mine_.

Instead I reply with this, "I don't like the way David looks at you."

"Oh," A tired expression is written all over Lilo's face, "Yeah, I kinda feel uneasy about that too."

I clenched my right hand into a fist, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Lilo shook her head, "No. He, um, just said he was sorry."

"And," I arched an eyebrow at my friend.

"He said something about not giving up on me…," Lilo seemed unsure of the words that came out of her mouth, "Or something like that."

"What?" I snapped trying to look her in the eyes.

"I know right," Lilo said in a tired tone.

I stared at Lilo for a moment; just trying to let her features sink in. Lilo's hair was pulled back in a loose and rather messy braid and there were always some loose strands of covering her eyes or parts of her face.

I smirk when I hear a small gasp escape her lips when I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should get going," I say with my right hand still in her hair, "You wouldn't want to be late for you next camp activity."

I freeze when Lilo places her hand on top of my right hand; her hands are so warm compared to mine.  
"You're right," Lilo says softly while slowly pulling away from me, "I should get going."

Her hand is beginning to slip away from mine; so I let go instantly and watch Lilo's retreating figure as she heads towards the stables where the children of Demeter should be.

Her words from before echo in my head for a moment: _I'm not Nico's._

_**Thud!**_

My eyes widen when at the sight of Lilo on her knees; I jog over to her.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

_What the hell is going on with me_, I thought as I pulled away from Nico. _I'm so close to sounding love sick and stupid!_ My face felt unbearably hot as my finger slip away from Nico's and I walk off towards the stables. My brain felt as if it was being cooked, boiled, and stir fried all once. And it doesn't help that my heart was beating a little too fast for my liking or that my knees felt about to give in right under me.

And much to my luck; my knees did give in. I heard a set of footsteps come towards me.

"Hey," It was Nico, "You alright Lilo?"

I felt my stomach churn violently when I feel Nico tilt my chin up to look at him.

"Lilo?"

_Oh, crap! _I place a hand on my stomach.

"Lilo…?"

_Lilo, please don't do what you think you're about to do._

"Hey," Nico inches his face closer to mine, "Lilo?"

I gasp when a bubbly feeling echoes in my belly; I quickly turn my head away from Nico and in a quick second, I barf out my breakfast.

"Ugh…" I said while feeling my stomach churn when Nico places a hand on my back.

"My sentiments exactly," Nico hissed out rubbing my back again.

I let my shoulders slouch low when I feel another vomit fest coming through.

_ Ugh, Zeus, just kill me!_


	20. He remembers while She's sick

**I do NOT own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respectful ower. I just own Lilo and the plot used for this story.**

**Thank you going to Annabeth Supporter for beta reading my chapter and I give her full credit for the Captain/Lieutenant thing. Also thank you to the readers who take the time to review my story-it means alot to me and I appreaciate it. **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I flinched when I saw Lilo hunched over the thrash can I put by her bed.

"Ugh!" Lilo slowly settled back in her bed and wiped her lips the with a Kleenex tissue.

I hesitatingly took a seat besides her, "Do you want me to go and bring Chiron back or something?"

Lilo shook her head, "I don't think the smell of horse will make me feel any better, Nico."

"Good point," I said while shifting a little.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to, you know," Lilo stated looking at me with a calm expression.

It kind of annoyed the hell out me that she was even calm at a time like this. From what Annabeth told me earlier, she had a fever and maybe even a slight chance of the stomach flu. Shouldn't this girl be cranky or something?

"No," I smirked at her, "There is nothing more entertaining than watching you vomit into a trash can with an annoyed looked on your face."

Lilo narrowed her eyes at me, "On second thought, get the hell out. I can't rest with someone watching over me."

"I choose to ignore that comment," I stated scooting a little closer to her. I placed a hand on her forehead, and heat radiated off her skin. She still had a glare plastered on her face.

"Seriously," I looked at her, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Lilo sighed, "I'm fine."

I scoffed, "You call being sick another definition of 'fine?'"

A childish whine escaped Lilo's lips, "You're really giving me a headache right now."

"Lilo," I let out a small sigh mixed with annoyance and amusement, "That's probably the fever giving you a headache."

"Nope." Lilo added, "I'm fairly sure that it's you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Fine, I'll leave you to rot when we both know someone should be watching over you." Someone please note the sarcasm being used in this context.

"Great." Lilo inched away from me and curled into a more comfortable position, "I'll see you later."

My left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and I'm pretty sure she saw it too or else she wouldn't have that irritatingly smug (and maybe it was just a little…cute) look on her face.

"I was using sarcasm," I hiss out.

"I know," Lilo yawned, "But I really need to get some rest…"

And just like that Atlas' daughter was out like a light. I chuckle at her a little as I pull the covers over her. I look at Lilo's still face and then at her lips.

"Get better soon, Kai," I mocked with a teasing grin as I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

I quietly walked out of the cabin and went off to next activity for the day.

"You know," Percy stated easily walking up to my left side, "Ice cream usually helps bring down a fever."

I rolled my eyes at him, "And I should care why?"

Percy smirked at me, shrugged, and went over to Annabeth with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

I glared as Percy placed a kiss on Annabeth's lips_. I hate couples_, I thought to myself as I stalked off to the stables.

* * *

**Hades' POV**

I stared at the photos in my hand with mixed feelings. I would've been better off I had never met that damn female mortal, yet I can't picture my long life without having meeting her at least once. I wanted to call her a wretch, a harlot and an old hag, but as much as I hate to admit it…Noelani wasn't any of those things.

I took in a deep and I easily relived the events of the time I first met Noelani...

_I glared at Charon when he came back with his report, "What do mean there's one mortal who refuses to die?"__Charon__ stated simply.__tired eyes__ no longer placed with shock in them. A slight look of sadness and remorse was in them, "It's not my time to die yet."_

_"I mean my lord, that the mortal refuses to die,"_

_I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Name. Give me the mortal's name."_

_"Noelani Kaeha," Charon replied, "Hilo Medical Center, room twenty four-."_

_I didn't care to listen to what other information Charon had. It's not like I needed to know where this Noelani person is. I am death. There isn't anyone I can't find when their life line comes to an end. In a matter of seconds I found myself standing besides the bed of a young girl, about sixteen years of age. I quickly changed my appearance in order to suit her; the form of a teenage boy._

_I picked up the chart by the patient's bed and quickly skimmed through it. I narrowed my eyes in irritation. This Noelani lost an excessive amount of blood in a car accident her rib cages were broken as well as her left leg, and she even managed to get a pieces of glass stabbed deep into her lungs in the collision. She should've been dead the second she was admitted into this hospital!_

_I heard a soft groan and looked down at "Noelani" as she was called._

_"Why," I said glaring down at her, "You must Noelani Kaeha."_

_The girl's eyes widened in shock but she kept her place on the bed, "A-and who are you?" I smirked at the sound of her trembling voice._

_"Hades," I replied harshly, "God of-."_

_"The Greek god of death," Noelani interrupted, her eyes that were widen with shock tone down to a look of sadness or remorse, "Its not my time to die yet."_

_I rolled my eyes at her, "Who are you to say when it is your time to die?" I look into the mortal's eyes and for a short moment I almost seem entranced._

_"You are a pathetic mortal. You die when I say you do."_

_Noelani shook her head, "It's not my time."_

_Charon was right. This mortal did refuse to die. I felt my irritation begin to build up. I'm a god for Zeus' sake. I do not have time for this kind of nonsense._

_I grabbed Noelani's neck and forced her to look at me and only me, "Are you a goddess, child?"_

_"No," Was the girl's reply._

_I shook her slightly, "Are you even immortal in the slightest way?"_

_"No," She replied again._

_I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear slowly but harshly, "Then you wouldn't be able to smell the stench of death lingering in this pathetic little room, now would you?"_

_Her next array of words took me off guard, "Are you sure that the smell isn't coming from you?"_

_I slammed the mortal girl to the wall, and slammed my free hand on the right side of her head. I hissed venomously into her ear once more, "Give me one good reason to let you live."_

_"Because," Noelani whispered in a clear but quiet tone, "I just know it's not my time to die."_

I slowly let my breath out and sank back into the present. I won't say it, I never said it, and I most likely never will say it…but I think it's obvious that at a certain point in time, Noelani started to mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I shuddered and curled up into a small ball when I felt someone gently pull the covers off of me and lie down next to me.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

It was Nico. I mentally rolled my eyes at this. Of course it's Nico. This is his cabin after all.

"Hm," I lazily opened my eyes and look at the boy, "I'm feeling a little better."

I tensed up when I felt Nico press his cool hand against my forehead, "Your temperature's beginning to go down." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Call me rude, but it wasn't the best time for someone to be brushing my hair behind my ears for me. It's times like this when I'm sick I get the most annoyed as well.

I arched an eyebrow at Nico, "Don't you think you're getting a little too comfortable with me?"

Nico shot a look at me, "What do you mean?"

I scoffed at him, "Nico, we're lying down on the same bed. Don't you think that's a little too comfortable?"

"Why?" Nico purposely brought himself closer to me, "You don't like that I'm comfortable with you?"

I felt my face heat up and gulped. I inched away from him, "It's not that I don't like that you're comfortable with me, because I'm actually quite comfortable with you."

A certain look flashed through Nico's dark brown eyes.

"I just don't feel comfortable with you trying to get close to me." I quickly added.

Nico's left eye brow twitched in annoyance, "Lilo…"

"Hm?" I asked looking inquisitively at him.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm grouping you in the same category as Percy," Nico retorted.

I fake gasped, "Oh no, anything but being in the same category as Percy!" Sarcasm was dripping in my tone. _Wait…Figured what out?_

Nico rolled his eyes at me and turned the lamp on my night stand off.

"Night Lilo," Nico settled into my bed.

I look at him with wide eyes, "Nico…"

"Hm?"

"You're on my bed."

"And so?" was his curt reply.

I looked at him, "Your bed is on the other side of the room."

"And your point exactly?"

I let out an aggravated sigh, "My point is you're still on my bed."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Nico replied apathetically.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." I sighed and tied my hair in a tight bun,"You're really hell bent on aggravating me today, aren't you?"

I didn't get an answer. Instead my ears were greeted with the soft murmur of quiet snores.

_Oh come on!_ I thought of trying to pry my pillow out from under Nico's head. _No one falls asleep that fast!_

A small bemused smile still managed to work its way onto my lips. I let out another sigh before I settled down into sleep, "Sweet dreams, Nico."


	21. After

**I do NOT own any of the Percy Jackson characters, the belong to their respectful owner! I just own LIlo and the plot used for this story. **

**Thank you to Annabeth Support for beta reading my chapter (you're a great help!) And thank you to the readers who take the time to review my chapters-I really appreciate it and hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Quick Note: There was a chapter I wrote that was kinda describing how Atlas looked; and it said that he had green eyes-I actually meant to write that Atlas' eyes were golden! (I really have no idea how i wrote green instead of gold! but everyone makes mistakes and that was mine.) **

* * *

**Hades' Cabin-3rd POV**

To say that two certain teens woke up to morning of stumbled words, mixed emotions, an unbearably awkward tense, and a very suggestive position would be the best way to put said two teens situation.

Lilo was sure that she slept facing away from Nico and with no pillow to spare, and Nico was sure that he wasn't that close to Lilo when he had fallen asleep. So, exactly how did Lilo end up using Nico's stretch out arm as a pillow with her left leg hanging over Nico's hips and her hands placed on his chest? And how did Nico's free hand make its way to her backside whilst they were asleep?

No, but what probably made their comprising position suggestive, was how dangerously close their lips were from each other. The son of Hades and the daughter of Atlas looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um," Lilo's voice was a lot quieter than Nico's ears were used to, "Morning?"

An awkward silence wedged its way between the two.

A mixture of amusement and slight impatience flooded into Nico's eyes.

"And you accused me of getting to comfortable," Nico stated in an apathetic tone.

"You slept in my bed," Lilo stated lamely back. Although, what could you expect? This was Lilo.

Nico arched an eye brow, "Did it ever occur to you that you could've slept in my bed while I slept in yours?"

Lilo tore her hazel eyes away from Nico. Apparently she didn't think of that.

Nico rolled his eyes and easily tore his hand arm out from under Lilo's head, and flicked her forehead.

Let's just say he wasn't in a good mood that morning and neither was Lilo shortly after being flicked on the forehead.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I'm seriously grouping her in the same category as Percy. I glanced at Lilo from the corner of my eye as she readied her bow and arrow for archery, and as predicted it was off by at least two inches when the arrow lands on the blue strip of the target.

Hey, if anyone was gonna help her it may as well be me, right?

I walked over to Lilo and placed my hands on her shoulders. I felt her shoulders tense up as I a line my arms with hers.

"Okay," I whispered into her ear as I corrected her aim, "Now let the arrow go."

And for a moment, I think I could actually hear a small gulping sound at the back of Lilo's throat. I smirked. Of course, only she would be anxious from close contact with me. She let the arrow go.

**Thwack!**

My left eyebrow twitched, I shoot a look at her, "Lilo?"  
The russet colored girl's shoulders slumped against my chest, "Yes?"

I stepped away from her and pointed at the target. Her aim was off by about four inches now! "How could you miss the target?"

Lilo's hazel eyes shifted around, "I was…distracted?" She didn't even sound too sure of her own words.

I crossed my arms, "By what?"

"I'd really rather-."

A voice cut her off.

"Lilo," Chiron stated trotting over to us, "Your presence is needed in the Big  
House."

Lilo titled her head to the right, "Am I in trouble?"

Chiron just placed a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly manner and began to escort her to the Big House. I saw Lilo's muscles visibly go tense. She turned around and our eyes met for a quick second, "I'll try to meet up with you later."

I don't respond; I just watch as Lilo's retreating figure soon turns into a blur.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"Do you have any idea who I am child?" A beautiful woman asked me as I took a seat across from her. I felt intimidated by her jade green eyes as they looked at me with an almost cruel interest. I didn't know her, but I knew that she was someone with some importance. Maybe a goddess of some sort?

I shook my head, "No ma'am."

A small smile came to the woman's lips, "I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, and wife of Hades."

My gut dropped to my stomach and I felt my throat go dry in a quick matter of seconds.

Persephone laughed at my expression, "What are you so timid about?"

_I don't know_, I thought quietly to myself, _maybe because I probably won't like what you're about to ask or tell me.  
_  
Instead I just shrugged, "I-I don't know."

"Hm," Persephone gracefully flipped her hair, a movement that more than likely came naturally to her, "Anyways, I have a limited amount of time before I have to rush off back home." She gave me a look, "I'm which I must ask you a few questions," she added.

I nodded at this, "Okay…"

Persephone cleared her throat, "So how was your mother like?"

I arched an eyebrow at Persephone, "My mother?" Is she really asking me about my mother?

"Noelani Johnson," Persephone stated, "That's your mother, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's her." I titled my head to the right, "Why are you asking about my mom?"

Persephone ignored the question and went on, "Was she faithful to your father?"  
_  
Of course my mother was faithful to my step-father!_ "By my father you mean the one that raised me right?" I asked carefully. I didn't want Persephone to think I was giving her attitude.

She nodded her head, "Yes."

_OK Lilo, choose your words carefully_, "Oh," I cleared my throat, "My mom was faithful to my dad, I mean, well, at least after the second time around."

I felt like slapping myself, why'd I say that?

"The second time around?" Persephone almost seemed to take pleasure at this, "So your mother did cheat on your mortal father?"

"It was actually the other way around, my step-dad cheated on my mom when she was pregnant with my twin siblings." I clarified, "So I think that's when she divorced him and moved from Hawaii to…San Francisco, I think."

Persephone arched an eyebrow at me, "Did your mother ever tell you this?"

I shook my head, "I kinda figured it out on my own."

"Oh," She only looked mildly interested at this, "How?"

"Well, I don't think my mom would have gone off with Atlas and, you know, have me if she was still married to my mortal dad. I even found the old divorce papers in the attic once and I just kinda did the math," I added, "It was also obvious that I wasn't Zack's kid because my mother hadn't seen him in the two to three years after their divorce and I honestly don't look anything like him."

"But your mother remarried him," Persephone asked, "This Zack Johnson person?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So the only men that you knew of in your mother's life were Atlas and the mortal that helped raised you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Wait…what does she mean by 'that I knew of'?

"How about her teen years?" Persephone asked leaning in a little, "Did you find any pictures of her with her previous boyfriends when she was about your age?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "No, never." I flexed my fingertips every now and then, "If you don't mind me asking, why is my mother of interest to you?"

Persephone just looked at me and sighed, "I think…that your mother and my husband had _**something **_going on."

It's amazing how that an overly obvious and suggestive tone can turn a simple something into a disturbing something.

My eyes went wide, "I'm sorry…What?"

"My thoughts exactly," Persephone agreed, albeit in a bitter tone. She cleared her throat, "Now if you don't mind, I best be off before anyone notices I'm gone." A ghost smile appeared on her lips as she took a look at me, "It was nice having this chat with you, Lilo. Tell Nico I said 'hi.'" With that Persephone just disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Um, sure," I said a little skeptical about everything. Even though I said 'Um, sure.' I fairly sure I really meant, 'What the freakin' hell!'

"Lilo," Chiron looked at me and rushed over, "Are you alright?"

_No._

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm okay."

"You sure?" Chiron asked following behind me carefully. I can bet that he's just following me to make sure that I don't pass out or something. You know, for a daughter of Atlas, I'm not exactly the bravest heart or soul there is to know. Wow, that's kinda sad. Wait…what if I'm not even a child of Atlas then? What if I got claimed by accident? No, I have to be Atlas' kid otherwise that whole 'daddy incident' wouldn't have happened!

Atlas wouldn't claim me if he wasn't sure if I was his kid! The titan even knew my name for Zeus' sake!

I felt as if someone just hit me over the head with a cinder block and poured boiling oil over my head at the same time. I clutched my head.

"Chiron?" I asked while slowing down my walking pace.

"Yes, Lilo?" Chiron replied back.

"Could I please skip the rest of my camp activities today?" I rubbed the side of my head, "My head is killing me."

Chiron nodded, "Of course."

I sighed and walked off to the Hades' cabin, "Thank you."

Ten minutes later I threw myself on my bed and buried my face into my pillow, falling into a less than peaceful sleep.

I woke up about four hours later and decided to get ready for dinner. I let out an aggravated sigh. I still need to tell Nico Persephone said hi. This is going to suck. Horray! (_Someone please note that I'm being sarcastic here_!)

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Lilo was being uncharacteristically quiet today. I knew for a fact that I couldn't be the cause of any of it considering I didn't meet up with her until  
now.

I watched as Lilo poked at her dinner. From what I could tell there was nothing with her dinner either. Expect for maybe there's more food on her plate than she usually eats.

"Okay," I whispered not looking at her. I continued to shovel my dinner into my mouth, "What's up?"

"Huh," Her hazel eyes seem so confused by this, "What?"

I snorted at this, "What's bothering you?"

"Oh, um," Lilo shook her head, "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She already got away with not telling me something once earlier today-this girl is sure as hell not getting away without telling me anything this time!

I looked at her, "Lilo?"

"Hm?"

"Don't lie to me," I felt shocked for a quick second, thinking I might have come across with this request a little too strongly.

A look of guilt flashed through Lilo's eyes for a quick second and she looked down at her tray of food.

"So," I said after a quick moment of still silence, "Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or not?"

Lilo let out a sigh, "Later…" She looked me directly in the eyes and I saw a certain emotion in her eyes, "I promise…"

I couldn't tell if it was guilt, sympathy, or what. All I knew is no one looked at me like that before. But I also knew that's not the look of a love  
struck girl. Especially not a teenage love stricken girl… besides, I don't think Lilo's the type to even look at anyone like that.

Lilo stood up and gave her offering. I raised an eyebrow when I heard a small whisper say: 'for Atlas'. Lilo never once said her father's name whilst giving  
her food offering to him. I think most of the other campers noticed it too, because they grew silent as Lilo calmly walked out of the mess hall.

I clenched my fist and hurried after her. Lilo usually waited for me when she finished her meal before I did.

I slammed the Hades' cabin door shut and looked at Lilo. She was already dressed for bed and about to tie her up in a bun like she always did before trailing off into sleep.

I unclenched my fists and in five quick and fluid steps I was sitting on her bed, right in front of her.

I grabbed the hair tie away from her and narrowed my eyes at her, "Okay, spill Lilo. What's up?"

Lilo looked up at me, the same look that she gave me from dinner was still there, only this time I could tell that she was inwardly panicking about something.

"Persephone came over to camp and she decided that she wanted have a little  
talk with me," Lilo stated.

My eyes went wide, "Persephone?" My dad's wife talked with Lilo?

Lilo nodded, "Um, yeah and, she asked a few questions about my mom. Like was she faithful or something about her past boyfriends."

I didn't know whether to feel worried or disgusted that Persephone was interested in Lilo's mom. I motioned for her to continue, and she still looked like she was having a small panic attack in her head.

"But anyways," Lilo seemed to searching for the right words, "Um, Persephone told me that my mom and your dad **_something _**going on…" she tore her eyes away from me and looked down at her bed covers.

"What?" My voice hardened, and I inched towards her and titled her chin up so she had to look at me, "What do you mean by something?"

"She said it like they were doing something," Lilo's voice trailed off a little bit.

I felt my blood go cold. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Lilo once again looked lost, "What?"

I rolled my eyes at her and inched in closer, "What do you think?"

"I think," once again, I could tell she was looking for the right words, "That  
our parents just knew each other." She arched an eyebrow at me, "What do you think about it?"

I scoffed, "I'd really rather not think about it… because, well… yeah." If there really was something going on between our parents then Lilo could be… I shrugged the thought off. No, there's no way in Hades' or Tartarus that Lilo and I are even the slightest way connect through our parents.

I look at her lips… it wasn't fair. I began to feel a certain tension build up between us.

"Oh," She added, "And Persephone says hi-."

_Oh, screw it_, I thought, not really listening to what she's saying now. I pressed my lips against hers and pressed Lilo against the bed's dash board.

I locked my free hand tightly around her waist and ran the other hand through her hair deepening the kiss. Reluctantly Lilo returned the kiss and locked her arms around my neck. I felt a shiver go up my spine when I felt her nibble softly on my lower lip.

I detached my lips from hers and move to her neck.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

As clichéd and corny as this is going to sound, I started to regain some sense in my mind when Nico removed his lips from mine. I tensed up when I felt his lips on my neck.

I felt a rush of blood go to my head, and I slowly began to remember what I was talking to Nico about.

"S-Stop," I whispered out as I placed my hands on Nico's shoulders and gently pushed him away, "Please, just stop…"

I wasn't too convinced by my words and from the look on Nico's face neither is he, but he cleared his throat and reluctantly moved away from me.

"I, um," Nico coughs awkwardly, "Sorry I didn't know what came over-"

"Oh, no it's okay I didn't min-" I stopped myself there, a blush formulating on my cheeks. I didn't want to make things any more awkward than they already were.

A certain looked passed through Nico's eyes, and I couldn't tell what it was so I just returned his gaze with a confused one.

"We better get some sleep…" Nico stated lamely, "Long day tomorrow."

I nodded, "Yeah." He looked at me and I feel a weird twinge hit my stomach, "Good night Nico."

"Yeah," He leaned and placed a quick kiss on my lips, and I felt another blush, "Good night Lilo." With that he got off my bed and went straight to his.

I turned the lamp on my side off and reluctantly settled down into sleep.

But not before recalling what I said to Atlas as I gave up an offering:

_Please give me another sign that I really am your child. Please think of a way that'll let me prove my worth to you… I want proof that I am your daughter, a titan's daughter._

And honestly...I have no clue if I should be worried or happy that Nico kissed me...


	22. Atlas

**Sorry for the wait! I've been caught up with essays and projects! Anyways, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters; they belong to their respectful owner. I just own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for this story. Thanks to Annabeth Supporter for beta reading this chapter! :) **

**And thank you to the readers who take the time to review my stories/chapters; it means alot to me. **

* * *

Who's to say that my kind cannot hear the prayers of our living children? We were more or less the gods of our time before the Olympians came and casted us down to the pits of Tartarus, or in my case sentenced to hold a burden forced upon me. But all in all, I had heard Lilo's voice. I had heard her prayer:

_"Please give another sign that I really am your child. Please think of a way that'll let me prove my worth to you...I want proof that I am your daughter, a titan's daughter."  
_  
I let out a dry chuckle. The child had the same Hawaiian accent as her mother. A small pang of guilt hit me as Noelani's face flashed in my mind's eye. I shifted the weight of the heavens to my right shoulder to quickly stretch out my left arm before balancing the weight back. I glared down at my feet. Damn Hades, if he stayed in his own realm and away from Noelani, I'd be with her and my daughter now.

My glare hardened as I remember a moment from the first three months I watched over Noelani and Lilo...

_"You shouldn't be here, Hades," Noelani barely whispered as she held a sleeping baby close to her._

_Hades ignored the comment and walked around Noelani's new home. He stopped and stared at the pictures of her two older children, "Where are Maira and Malachi?"_

_I could tell Noelani didn't know whether to answer the lord of the Underworld or not. "They're at day care."_

_"Hm," Hades eyes trailed over to the picture of the mortal man known as Zack, "Does he visit you often?"_

_I smiled fondly down at the baby in Noelani's arms for a short moment as a little yawn echoed throughout the still room. Noelani shook her head with a ghost smile on her lips, her eyes looking down at our sleeping daughter with so much fascination, "Zack visits the twins, not me."_

_Hades looked at the two most important people to me with two different expressions. First he looked at Noelani with reverence and love. Then he looked at the baby in her arms and a look of curiosity swept through his eyes._

_"What's the child's name again?" Hades asked stepping closer to Noelani._

_"Lilo Kai," Noelani replied quickly. I swelled with pride. The name in general had a lovely flow to it._

_Hades looked at her, "No last name?"_

"_Atlas never told me what last name would suit our child," Noelani then added, "Besides, she could always take my last name if anything."_

_Hades scoffed slightly, "__Monster__'s will be coming after the child. You know that right?" He added, "Her scent will probably be stronger than usual demigods."_

_"I know that Hades," Noelani sighed almost calmly and looked up at Hades, "But I will try my best to keep her safe."_

_I had already put a seal on my newborn child to keep her safe from harm. A seal that will hide her scent until she turns sixteen. Hopefully, Noelani would have sent her off to that camp that Chiron takes care of by then._

_Hades eyes that were looking at her with an expression close to love, turned into a look of warning, "I will not spare your life again if you die trying to protect Atlas' spawn."_

_"Hades," Noelani said a little too kindly for my liking, "I'm not that weak."_

_Hades just stared at Noelani before sighing and placing a small kiss on her forehead, "I'm serious, Noelani."_

I shook the memory out of my head and decided to focus my attention on what my child had asked of me. I couldn't directly go down to the mortal world and into Camp Half-Blood whenever I pleased. Plus, I already claimed Lilo! I already thought she was worthy enough for me to claim her!

I let the weight of the heavens slide to the left side of my shoulder, stretched my right arm, and let the full weight fall back. I sighed in aggravation. I have an idea of how to give Lilo proof that she is my daughter… but I don't think she'll react well to it.


	23. Proof

**Okay! Chapter 23 is finally here; sorry for the wait! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their respectable owner. I just own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for this story. **

**A special thank you shout out going to Annabeth Suporter for beta reader this chapter- my writing would suck alot more than this if you didn't go over it to correct it! And thank you to all the readers who take the time to review my stories/chapters it means a lot to me.**

**Quick Note: Mat and Kino are Lilo's first cousins from her mother's siblings; both of them are sixteen just like Lilo and quite frankly they suck when it comes to being in a steady relationship. Malachi is Lilo's older (half)brother and she just thinks he is a bad influence on her for no real reason. Just thought you guys might want to know a lil' more of Lilo's mortal family. **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Mainland weather is weird…" Lilo stated smoothly as she sat criss-crossed on the porch of my cabin.

I arched an eyebrow, but I didn't turn to look at her, "Mainland?"

"The states," Lilo replied calmly as she watched the heavy rain pour down from the sky, "Yesterday was all bright and sunny, now it's all windy and rainy."

I studied her features from the side. She seemed relatively calm about everything as opposed to her look of panic she had in her eyes last night. I couldn't help but glare at her a little too. Lilo acted as if the kiss never happened.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like this kind of weather then." I asked after a minute of not saying anything.

"Nope," Lilo explained, "I actually like this stormy weather. It reminds me of home."

_I thought Hawaii was supposed to be sunny and clear_... I just shrugged the thought off.

We were back to sitting in silence, and it wasn't the comfortable silence between friends. No, now it was a tense and awkward silence that decided to settle between us. It was mocking me somehow; as if this awkward silence was telling me that Lilo was possibly my half-sister…I clenched my fist and slammed it to the floor of the porch.

"Dammit Lilo," I said looking at her.

Lilo's eyes went wide and her lips parted slightly in shock, "What?"

I glared at her, "What do you mean 'what?'"

"Hey, I'm not the one who just punched a hole in floor," Lilo retorted back, "So I think I have the right to say 'what.'"

I looked at the spot I had punched. There was a gaping hole on the porch floor. _So what_, I thought as I glared down at the hole. _I could always ask a kid from the Hephaestus cabin to fix it up... I'll just say I dropped riptide.  
_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone gently take my hand.

"You're lucky you're not bleeding," Lilo's hands were warm against my cold ones. I just looked at her.

Lilo reluctantly let my hand go and began to fidget under my gaze. She turned her head to the side, away from my eyes and she scooted away from me. This of course, pissed me off.

"What?" I hissed at her.  
"Nothing," There was a tone of panic in her voice. Could she still be thinking about what Persephone said, or was she worried about the kiss?

"You suck at lying," I retorted back at her answer. I heard Lilo suck in her breath and let it out slowly.

Silence settled in between us. This only pissed me off more. If we were back to square one of the whole friend zone thing I swear on the River of Styx and on Rhea's name I would _**murder**_ someone.

Lilo's voice breaks the silence, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her with a confused expression, "What?"

"I'm sorry if I end being your half-sister," Lilo's voice sounded strained and shaky.

I just blinked at the Hawaiian girl seated closer beside me. Is she really apologizing to me about this?

"Don't get me wrong;" Lilo added with an obvious air of distress in her voice, "You're a great friend and all."

_A friend__**?**_ _I'm freakin' great friend?_ I listened to Lilo rant on.

"But I really don't think I'd like you as a half-sibling!" Lilo also stated, "This just makes everything even more confusing because I actually enjoyed the kiss but I don't know if I've become a fan of incest or if I should be worried like about ten times worse out of this." She said hastily in one breath.

Lilo, a fan of incest…? I scoffed at her interesting choice of words. But then her next array words hit me again.

She enjoyed the kiss.

Lilo took a momentary pause before going back to ranting, "I mean not that you wouldn't make a good brother of anything, I just-."

I grabbed Lilo's shoulders and pressed my lips tightly against hers.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I froze up when I felt Nico's lips on mine. It helped calm me down a little. It didn't feel wrong as Nico slyly removed his lips from mine after a quick moment.

I felt embarrassed as Nico just looked at me with a questioning glance before leaning in and forcefully pressing his lips against mine again.

My heart began to pound violently against my chest. I quickly put my hands on Nico's broad shoulders and pushed him gently away, but I felt his hands lingering on my wrists. I start to tune out the rhythmic beats of the heavy and start listening to how irregular my heart beat sounded now.

I couldn't help but get irritated with the prince of the dead's listening skills.

I gasped when I felt Nico bite gently down on my lip, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth...Persephone words echoed in my mind. I was still waiting on some sort of sign from my so called father, Atlas.

_Too much. This is all too much._

I wrestled my wrists out of Nico's grasp and this time I succeed in pushing him away from me.

We stared at each other for awhile. The rain just got heavier.

Nico didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a while. I still didn't know the obvious expression in his eyes.

This means I either should have dated more or should have paid more attention to Mat, Kino, and Malachi when they talked about guy stuff… both of which seem a little creepy for me at this point. Besides…Mat and Kino suck when it comes to dating so they're kinda on the same level as me in this, and Malachi's Malachi, and quite frankly my idiot of an older brother is a straight out bad influence on me, but that's really besides the topic, isn't it?

I opened my mouth, but I have no clue what I should say or if I even should say anything. "I-."

Nico's eyes only soften a little bit for me.

"I-I can't," I had to force those words out, "Sorry."

Nico let out an aggravated sigh, "Why do you do make things seem more complicated than they are?"

I titled my head to the right as a reaction, "How am I-."

Nico cut me off, "I know you like me."

I felt an intense blush hit my face for a quick moment but I quickly recollected my composure. I instantly noticed how he just ended at: "I know  
you like me."

I arch ed an eyebrow and looked at him, "Well... do you like me?"

Nico stiffened, "Are you admitting to liking me?"

"You just said that you know that I like you, so you tell me," I retorted back. I knew Nico wouldn't actually tell me if he liked me willingly. So maybe I just had to see if I could trick the answer out of him...

"Why can't you just tell me if you like me or not?" Nico boomed out, "See what I mean about the whole complicated thing?"

Thank the gods that no one was out during this rainy weather today. A small piece of me wished to be back at Hawaii, while another piece of me just really wanted to keep talking with Nico.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Am I the only one who seems to be disturbed that our parents could have had something, meaning we could possibly be sib-."

Nico cut me off, "We're not related, Lilo!"

"How would you know," I yelled trying to match his tone. It didn't work, "Were you there?"

Nico scoffed, "I may as well have been there considering I'm like seventy years older than you!"

I blinked, "What?" My mind immediately started doing math. My eyes widened at the rough duration I had gotten, "Were you born during the World War era?"

Nico glared at me, "That's irrelevant to what-"

"How'd you stay young?" I ask trying to process this new information.

"My dad put me in some place called Lotus Hotel and Casino. It kept me from aging." Nico quickly explained, though only through force and irritation I heard those words.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"You still haven't answered me. Why do you make things so complicated?" I asked once more. I know she likes me, and she should know that I like her back-what's holding Lilo back?

Now Lilo sighed in aggravation and her words were, "My mom. Your dad."

I clenched my fist slightly, "So what? I know we're not related."

Lilo looked at me carefully, "How do you know that?"

"I just do," I added, "And I don't feel grossed out when I kiss you."

Somehow I didn't expect Lilo to whip out a Star Wars reference…

"Luke Skywalker and Princess Leila French kissed and they were fully related," Lilo replied back, and I could hear her slight accent peaking through in her voice. (She usually tries to hide it though.)

I looked at her, "Lilo… I know we aren't siblings in anyway."

"Proof, Nico!" Lilo pleaded looking me straight in the eyes. I felt that same weird gut feeling hit me again, "Give me some sort of evidence that could support what you think..." I watched her movements intently.

A sigh escaped her lips. and she abruptly stood up, "I'm gonna go out for a walk."

I felt a pang of guilt, "In the rain?"

She just nodded and tied her hair up in a low pony tail, "Yeah… in the rain."

"Would you like company?" I asked lamely.

Lilo shook her head, "I'm fine. I just need to clear my thoughts. Cool down."

Before I could add anything else, Lilo was gone in about ten strides. I groaned fell back on the porch.

Smooth, di Angelo, just smooth.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

_I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do, I just don't know! I may come across as someone who knows what is what to Nico, but at this point I really don't!_

How can he be so sure that nothing ever happened between his dad and my mom? Trust me, I wouldn't mind at all if I had a certain seventy something yet  
still young Italian boy courting me or whatever, but I would mind if we were related!

My leg felt heavy as I trailed farther away from the Hades' cabin. Personally, I blame Persephone for all of this. She just had to come to camp and she just  
had to talk to me about my mother's past relationship with Hades, maybe if she acted a little more loving then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess…

But that would probably mean Nico wouldn't have been born if Persephone was always so nice and loving...And I wouldn't have gotten to meet him. I would never have gotten to know him. I wouldn't have gotten to kiss Nico either…

As of right now, I couldn't picture any of those things not happening. Even if Persephone was more loving towards Hades, and even if Atlas still met my mother and they created me, I would just know that Nico Di Angelo would be missing in my life at Camp Half-Blood or I would know he'd be missing in my life in general!

I shivered at the thought of how camp would be if I hadn't met Nico. I started to feel even more drowsy and tired as I continued walking…

It felt like something was trying to force me down.

Wait no let me rephrase that, it felt like something was trying to force me down and did succeed!

I closed my eyes as my knees gave in and I fell down to the cold, wet ground, and I began to feel a massive amount of pressure coming down on me for a while  
before it just disappeared. I think I even might have heard a sickening cracking sound to as the unbearable force of pressure just laid on me for that moment.

I couldn't have fainted because I knew Infelt conscious, but all I saw was black. I blinked my eyes several times, I even touched them to make sure they were open. They were.

That's when I heard two different sounds, one sounded a lot like an angry storm of horses galloping all over the place mixed with battle cries.

The other sound I heard was a deep, raspy, and strained voice, "You wanted proof child, well here it is."

A bright light flashed before me and I immediately found myself surround by men in Ancient Greek armors. I felt my blood go cold and my heart slowing down immediately.

"General Atlas," A deep voice called out, "Do you have the plans ready for tomorrow's attack?"

I turned around at the mention of my dad's name and saw two men walking in my direction. Both men had gold eyes, but for some reason I felt linked to the  
man on the right. The man on the left just gave me a terrible feeling he was not up to anything good.

"Everything is in place, Kronos," The one on the right replied.

My eyes widen in shock and I placed a hand over my mouth to keep from gasping out loud.

Kronos smirked and shot a glance at the man on the right, "I don't expect anything lesser of you, Atlas… you better be prepared for battle." The  
glance turned to a harsh glare, "Mistakes are not acceptable in my army, brother**_."_**

I tensed up as I studied the man on the right. The titan called Atlas... I felt fear begin to go through my body.

_What the hell is going on?_


	24. Through Different Eyes

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters; they belong to Rick Riordan. I just own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for this story. **

**Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for beta reading my chapter! And thank you to those who read and review my story. **

**Sorry if they is not much romance going on in this chapter; but hey, even fanfiction relationships take time. **

**

* * *

****3rd POV**

"I want one group covering the southern and northern perimeter. I have given orders to Hyperion and Oceanus to stay on the outer boarders of the field," Atlas said, " I want the southern group to force the opposing soldiers into the middle of battle field. We have a better advantage there. Do not attack the Olympian army until I give a mark. If anyone even attempts an act of so call early heroics I will happily let you go to Tartarus without a second thought!"

Lilo casted a side glance at Atlas, her eyes still reflecting fear. She knew she wasn't dead because for one, dead people don't feel like they're going  
through a full blown panic attack with their heart beating ten times than they usually do, although Lilo also knew that the people in this setting couldn't see her, feel her, or sense her presence at all.

Lilo was practically a ghost… and like a ghost she could sense them. She could feel the fear radiate over the soldiers that cowered in her father's presence. But as Lilo looked at Atlas with his golden eyes narrowed and his handsome features etching into a scowl, she shivered in terror as she felt adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins, quickly replacing the panic she was once feeling and a sudden need for blood was forming within her.

Lilo shivered in terror once more. She understood it now. As proof of being Atlas' daughter, Lilo was going to see and experience things as her father did.

_This is going to hurt a lot, isn't it?_ Lilo thought still looking at her dad.

"Rest well for now, men," Atlas said calmly as he drew away from the soldiers, "Tomorrow be ready to endure a personal hell and all the pain it brings."

* * *

**David's POV**

"DAVID!" one of my younger sisters yelled out, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, "O-outside!" I look at my Korean half sister with a slight smirk as I saw her trailing mud into the cabin. Heh, Will Solace ought to have a fun time cleaning that up- stupid boy gave Lee Ra permission to play in the freakin' rain.

"Hey," I set my guitar down and picked the five year old girl up, "What's wrong Lee Ra?"

"O-outside," The girls muttered again, "Someone's dead!"

The rest of my siblings suddenly fell silent and snapped their heads in my direction. All their eyes widen with shock.

"I'll go check it out then," I said handing Lee Ra over to Will.

I did a quick scan around the cabin area. So far no dead body anywhere. It wasn't until after nearing towards the lake, I saw a body lying limp and face first on the wet, cold ground.

Is that…?

I ran over to Lilo and gently flipped her over so her back was to the ground and she was facing me.

I place my hand on her stomach. She was still breathing. I then placed my other hand on left wrist. Lilo still had a pulse but it was eerily faint. Lilo felt almost as cold as ice out here.

I gently picked her up bridal style and rush her to the infirmary. A mixture of worry and anger formed inside of me

What the hell did Nico do?

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I knew this could have more or less to do with the fact that I was experiencing things through Atlas' eyes, but I almost like this feeling… I or rather Atlas did anyways. I'm not really sure whose emotions I was feeling but all I knew is that it felt good. Hell, it almost feels natural!

My father had already launched the attack on the Olympian army when they were further inside of the battle field, trapping them in the center with no escape as the south and north titan soldiers caved around them. This was a prideful moment. I could tell by the look on Atlas' face and I also felt a little smug about this.

But I wanted blood. Massive amounts of it… I also wanted to stop. I wanted somewhere more at rest than this place.

But from the look on Atlas' face… He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

In a quick and fluid movement, the titan general plunged into the battle field with the soldiers hacking away limbs from the Olympian army with just one swift cut. My 'father' went into battle breaking necks with a single hand and breaking spines with effective kicks. I felt a slight feeling of adrenaline rushing to my head and chills go up my back. I felt like I wanted to take part in this war.

I've never been high before. But I felt so damn high right then...But I suppose every crack head knows that eventually that high feeling has to end at some point.

Mine ended when I saw one of the soldiers plunged a knife deep into Atlas' side. I even felt the blade piercing into my side.

The soldier stabbed Atlas once more this time around the shoulder area and I let out a scream of pain. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth and from my shoulder blade-as did Atlas.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Grover had been the one who told me first about Lilo being in the infirmary. Percy just made matters even worse by adding in that David took her there. I flung the infirmary door open and I easily spotted two things. One: Lilo lying unbelievably still on one of the beds. Two: David placing a hand on Lilo's forehead.

I glared at David and I slapped his hand away from Lilo, "What the hell did you do to her?"

David answered my question with a shove, "I didn't do anything to her! If anyone should be asking questions here, it's me."

I just narrowed my eyes at him, "If I find out that you touched her I will make sure your afterlife will be spent in Tartarus."

David scowled at me, "She's not even your girl jackass."

"Yeah but she's not your girl either dipshit," I retorted back.

"Not yet anyways," David muttered under his breath.

I tensed up and clench my fists, "Like Lilo would bother with you."

"People said the same thing about Bianca," David spits out.

I punched his jaw, "You bastard!"

I groaned in pain when I felt David knee my stomach shortly after this, thus starting a fight. I slammed David to the ground and started to punch his face repeatedly, "Don't you ever mention say my sister's name!"

"Stop that immediately!" Chiron interrupted by barging into the infirmary and forcefully pulling me away from David.

A sharp gasp caused me to stop trying to maim David. I turned my head back to Lilo and noticed that blood was dripping down from her mouth and shoulders.

Chiron let me go and rushed to Lilo, "Get Mr. D now!"

I quickly raced towards the Big House, dragging Mr. D to the infirmary myself.

* * *

**3rd POV-Mt. Olympus**

Zeus slammed his fist on the arm rest of his throne. What in Gaia's holy name was Atlas planning?

"We have to strike now," Ares' tone was urgent and impatient, "Who knows what Atlas is showing her."

Athena shot a glare at her brother, "The child wanted proof and Atlas is  
giving her his memories. What need is there to end her life?"  
"Well," Hermes mused, "Atlas giving Lilo his memories means she'll see us through the eyes of her father, which I might add we were never too kind to the titans."

Rhea shot her grandson a look. Hermes rolled his eyes, "Besides you, Rhea."

Rhea rolled her eyes at Hermes. She had given birth the Hades, Poseidon, and  
Zeus. She created them, and she was the reason why any of them were there. Rhea had every right to be there.

Hades slummed, uninterested, on his throne, "Would it even matter if she saw  
anything from Atlas' view? What could she do anyways?"

"Well," Artemis scoffed, "You shouldn't under estimate any children of Atlas."

Hades just glared at Artemis, "I doubt Lilo would serve any purpose like Zoe did." He said, "That girl doesn't seem like she could direct or control or even plot any battle strategies or soldiers."

Rhea shot a look at her eldest child, "Artemis is right. Don't under estimate her."

Aphrodite shrugged, "With that being said, she could be like Calypso."

Hera scoffed, "I don't think you can even compare Calypso and Lilo. I doubt Calypso even knows that she has a sister."

"Should we prepare for an upcoming titan war?" Hephaestus asked, immediately a sturdy hammer materialized in his hand.

Apollo shook his head, "There will be no titan war and if there would be one, we'd already have won. Demigod children of titans are very rare so who would fight alongside with Lilo?"

Poseidon butted in, "Lilo has to be like her father in some ways, so maybe she might have the military genius Atlas possesses."

Artemis rolled her eyes at her uncle, "If that was true, I believe I would have seen the potential as I did with Zoe."

Hades snapped, "She died! Along with my own daughter! Get over it!"

Artemis was silent. Hades just glared harder at the goddess of the moon; don't get this mixed up and wrong. Hades was not defending Lilo. No, but he refused to hear anything that might hint the slightest suggestion of Artemis' beloved huntresses.

Zeus slammed his fist on his arm rest again, "Enough! I have had enough of this!" A thunderstorm had just hit New York. Zeus sighed, "We will let things settle. If anything suspicious should happen," Zeus casted a glare to Ares, "We will take matters into our hands."

Hades sunk lower in his throne. He didn't mean to, but out of some twisted impulse he wondered how Noelani would react if she saw him, oh, give or take, ten years later.

Yes, he could picture it now…

_"__Hades," Noelani's brown brow wrinkled as she cast a confused gaze at him, "What are you doing here?"._

_Hades would smirk at her clueless face, "Hi Noelani, I'm fine thanks for asking. You've gotten older."_

_A slight look mixed with shock, anger, and maybe even some pleasure would fill her eyes._

_"Oh and another thing," Hades would add oh so suavely, "Your daughter died."_

_Cue the eyes widening in terror and the beautiful middle aged woman starting to sink down to the floor with tears starting to trail down her face_

_Yes, _Hades thought to himself as he made it back to the isolated Underworld (as Persephone had already left to be up above with the mortals.) _That's exactly how Noelani would react._


	25. Memory

**I do NOT own the Percy Jackson characters or anything Percy Jackson related; they all belong to their respectful owner. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for the story. Take note for this chapter, I have no idea how Atlas feel to the Olympians and I couldn't find any sources on how he lost-so I tried to picture it myself.**

** Thank you so, so, so, so much to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters! So please give her a round of praise too! Also thank you to the readers who take the time to review my chapters/stories-it means alot to me. **

**Though dear readers be honest with me...Is Lilo a Mary-sue or is Nico OOC?**

* * *

**3rd POV-Camp Half Blood**

Mr. D glared at all the demigods in the infirmary room. How the Hades' did these brats ever find excess energy at the end of every freakin' day?

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. D asked gesturing to Lilo. He did take notice of the blood stains on her shirt; however he didn't see any open wounds on her. "She's not bleeding, she still has a pulse, and unfortunately for me she's not dead." Mr. D placed a finger on the right side of Lilo's throat, "Nope, not even half dead, relatively dead, or anywhere near dead."

Nico and David glared at Mr. D.

"Whatever," David said with a strain in his voice, "Can you just snap her out of the state she's in?"

Nico then glared at David from the corner of his eyes, "So can you fix her up or what?"

David then glared at Nico.

Chiron sighed in aggravation, causing Annabeth, Percy, and Grover to look with slight curiosity.

_I'm getting to old for this,_ Chiron thought, clearing his throat, "Dionysus, I'm sure your father or any of the other Olympians wouldn't approve of the behavior you are showing right now."

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at the centaur, "Where are you getting at?"

"Such behavior as this could lengthen your stay here at Camp Half Blood," Chiron couldn't help but feel a little smug about this- it was his words against Mr. D's.

The Greek deity groaned and slapped his hand on Lilo's forehead. He just wanted to glimpse into the girl's head. So why could he only see black? Mr. D slapped his hand on the girl's forehead once more but it was of no avail.

Mr. D withdrew his hands from Lilo and placed them loosely at his sides. He scanned the room before deciding to sit rather ungracefully on one of the chairs in the infirmary room.

He sighed and spaced off as he reminisced days of Ancient Greece, he might not have been the world's greatest father but he was familiar with the feeling of how awful it felt to have your child in a hospital room. Mr. D sighed once more. Sometimes he missed some of his older children.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Please don't ask me to explain anything that's going on, because I don't know how to even form the words to explain it. I felt disgusted as I saw Atlas pull out the knife out of him and sliced the Olympian's throat open. His wounds had already healed and the pain was gone-thankfully it had the same affect on me.

A loud blast of a horn echoed through the air and all the soldiers in Atlas' army froze. All the other soldiers from the Olympian army had already died. However, Atlas smirked and walked to the center or the battlefield.

There in the center of the battle field stood three Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon.

"Oh crap," I whispered as I trailed five feet behind Atlas If I have to deal with this pain, I just **_really_** want to get it over with.

"Came to fight, me have you?" Atlas asked walking up towards the big three.

Zeus glared at Atlas, "This is your last time to surrender peacefully. We will not show any more mercy to your lot after this."

I just felt so unbelievably pissed off when Zeus had made the offer.

"Surrender?" Atlas yelled out, "You expect the titans to surrender? Greece and Mt. Olympus is rightfully ours! If anyone should be surrendering it should be you so called Olympians!"

"You are so gonna get me killed by the end of this whole flash back," I mumble underneath my breath, "My mom may have disowned me but I know she will find a way to knock you into the next millennium if I die like this."

Poseidon stepped up, "Times are changing. The rule of the titans are over."

I felt Atlas tense up beside me, "As long as I am free and able, the rule of my kind will prevail."

A small but very sadistic smile formed on the corner of Hades' lips, "How funny you've mentioned that just now."

At the corner of my eye I began to see a bright light form in Zeus' hand. I shut my eyes tightly as I realized that the Big Three never intended on giving Atlas a so called peace offering.

_It's a trap…_

In a matter of seconds, I had suffered one of the most excruciating punishments Atlas has faced.

The titan general didn't scream, he didn't utter a curse word, and neither did I. I bit down on my tongue hard to stop myself from screaming, to a point, I  
might add, that I felt blood drip out. Part of me knew that the reason why Atlas didn't openly show his pain was because that would be a form of showing defeat. Emotionally speaking, I or rather Atlas felt stupid, angry, furious, freakin' livid! But physically speaking, I didn't feel anything for a long while. I believed I might have been too absorbed in the pain of Zeus' lightning bolt to notice any other wounds or burns that might have, or did form.

I took in a shaky deep breath in before letting out just as unsteady. Damn, it hurts just to breath.

"Trust me child," Atlas' rough voice cut through as everything around me went from dark to pitch black, "It got worse from there on, but I choose not to show those memories to you."

I didn't reply. I just took in another shaky deep breath at his words.

"Rather, I'd like to show you another memory. Is that okay?" He asked.

I scoff lightly at his question. Do I even have a choice in this matter?

The settings changed once more.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

The slight smell of burning flesh surrounded the room. I looked at Lilo. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips. As there was nothing we could do, we had to wait for her to get out of the trance she was in.

Percy reluctantly took a seat next to me, "So…"

"So?"

We don't say anything for a moment.

"What happened to her?" Percy asks after a while.

I sighed, "I really have no idea." I said hopelessly.

"Well, what were you two doing before she left to go for a walk?" Percy asked.

I didn't bother to look at my cousin, "Nothing, just talking."

"By talk do you mean talk-talk, or just talk," Percy arched an eyebrow at me.

"Does it really matter?" I asked coolly.

Percy shrugged, "It depends. Does it matter to you?"

I cast a glance at David, who was sitting on the other side of the infirmary room reading musical notes or something.

I rolled my eyes at Percy, "Whatever happened to the moron who said it's best to be friends with her?"

Percy chuckled, "He's still here, but one of the best ways to start out a relationship is to start with being friends."

I looked at him, "And you accused me of being gay."

"What?" Percy retorts, "It's true."

"Mmhm," I said while flicking a few specks of dust off my chair's arm rest, "Whatever you say."

Percy rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever, man, but we both know you like her."

No. Flippin. Duh.

"But we also know that David has a thing for her, so you better act quickly before Lilo's long gone." Percy added.

"You need to stop watching chick flicks with Annabeth. Really." The annoyed strain on my voice was obvious.

Percy shrugged, "So?"

_Wake up soon, Kai. Please_ I thought quietly as I went back to tapping my foot and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Somehow I didn't expect to see Atlas lying down comfortably on a sofa. Much less a sofa that appeared to be inside a shrink's office. And just as before I  
was able to feel what he was. Right now I just felt so stressed and irate and...Turned on...?

_Wait...what_? I felt my stomach churn uneasily as a soft click of heels entered the room. Atlas immediately sat up and turned his head to face to source of  
the clicking sounds.

"Holy crap," A feminine voice murmured as the paper work in her hands fell to the carpeted floor. She put one hand above her heart and another over her mouth. Obviously, she didn't expect to see a somewhat handsome man this early in the morning at her office.

My eyes widened at the sight of mother's twenty year old self. My eyes then darted to my dad who was now standing up and smirking at her.

"Morning Dr. Noelani, lovely weather we're having." Atlas replied smugly at my mother's confusion.

"How'd you get in? I was sure that I locked the-,"

Atlas chuckled at her, causing my mom to stop talking. He walked up towards her and started to pick the papers that she dropped.

I didn't feel as edgy as I was moments ago. I arched an eyebrow at my father and noticed he had certain look in his eyes as he watched my mother rearrange the stack of papers he handed to her.

"So about last night…" Atlas started to look a little less smug and just small bit humble.

My mom blushed, "Oh my God," She ran a hand through her hair before letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry about last night. I'm just really not used to drinking that much beer."

I or rather Atlas felt a little hurt at Noelani's/my mother words.

"No," Atlas scratched the back of his head, "It's, um, no problem. I just wanted to see if you were alright is all."

_You __liar__, _I thought smiling at Atlas and poking his shoulder (which was useless because my hand just went right through him), you so like my mother.

"So nothing happened…" My mom looks up at Atlas. I felt my heart beginning to pound against my chest and I noticed that my father held in his breath for a moment.

"Atlas," My mother's eyes went wide and her smile faded, "Nothing happened, right?"

"Yeah," The titan general forced out a weak smile, "Nothing happened."

I felt a wind of guilt hit me. He was lying! I felt even more uneasy about this. If my mom even thought something happened between them during the time span she or they were drunk, and then guess what? Something did happen.

Noelani/mom's smile came back, "Well then, we better get right down to business." She walked towards a chair across the sofa Atlas had been lying down a moment ago.

"Now…" My mother trailed off going through what looked very official and very much like a court log book, "Mind telling me what was going through your head when you decided to knockout a bystander?"

"Nothing," Atlas looked at my mother intently, "Something about that prick's face pissed me off."

My mother sighed, "People really do not pay me enough for this…"

Atlas smiled and shrugged, "Really? Because I think this is really rewarding."

My mother just shook her head gently at Atlas' words, "Back to the session…"

A breeze of soft wind caressed my face and I turned to face the other way. Almost instantly the office setting disappeared and had once again gone black.

I felt something heavy land on my shoulders again. This time it was far worse than the first time. I grunted in pain and tried to stay standing up. I raised my hands slightly above my head.

More pressure seemed to be added. I heard a sickening crack coming from my shoulders. Both my arms dropped limply to my sides.

"Damn it," I whispered as I feel my knees beginning to shake underneath the weight I was holding. I fixed my footing but that only made the weight roll to  
my neck. I moved my right foot back then my left foot back and the weight went back to my shoulders. I forced my arms back up above my head.

"You are my daughter and no one else's. Or do you still insist on more proof?" Atlas asked, he too also sounded in pain. Although I couldn't tell if it was his own pain from holding up his burden, or possibly, pain from having me feel what's it like to hold the heavens on my petite shoulders.

I didn't answer. I was too focused on another sickening crack that came from my shoulders. I finally gave in. I let out a small yelp of pain before landing face first into the darkness of it all…Then all the weight and pain from the pressure died away.


	26. Hades

**I do NOT own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything Percy Jackson related-they all belong to their repected owner. I also do not own the Hilo hotel mentioned in this chapter!I just own Lilo and the plot used for the story. This chapter is another flash back on the second time Hades meets up with Noelani (Lilo's mom)-I hope this will help the readers to kinda start an idea of the relationship Noelani and Hades had. **

**A special shout out going to Annabeth Supporter; everybody be sure to give a round of thanks/applause because my writing would suck alot worse than it would if she didn't beta-read it so be sure to give her the credits she deserves. Also thank you to the readers who take the time to read and review my stories-it means alot to me.**

* * *

**Hades POV**

Mortals are pitiful creatures. They are only brought into this world so that they can die. Mortals are... dumb, for lack of better term. They keep making the same mistakes over again, and no matter how advance their technology may get, morally speaking they are dumb. Mortals are also horrid, vulgar, weak, irksome, and bitter... and yet we gods are attracted to them anyways.

I do not speak through personal experience, but rather observation... an observation that might have come through a fair few of experiences, but that's beside the point.

The underworld was still and quiet for. Charon has everything under control so there was no need for me to get worked up. I snapped my fingers and a chest landed on the floor of my private study. I snapped my fingers again and the chest opened sending a tattered envelope that held photos into my lap.

The first three pictures in the envelope were of Maria Di Angelo. The first picture was of when she was pregnant with Bianca. The second one was a picture of her pregnant with Nico and Bianca smiling brightly with her little hands on Maria's belly. The last one was of Maria cradling baby Nico in her arms with Bianca looking at her brother with awe.

A feeling of remorse crept towards me. I quickly switched to the next picture, a picture, I might add, that was more or less stolen.  
It was blurred and a little dark, but it was a picture of Noelani about a year after her accident. She was in a grass skirt with a red tube top with a lei of pulmarias sitting on the top of her head This was the second time I had attempted to put her in her place.

_I watched as a young girl, now seventeen, danced off the stage along with her fellow hula classmates as the song ended softly. This particular girl mocked me. Her still living was an insult to my title, but thankfully none of the other Olympians had found out about it._

_I kept close tabs on this Noelani person. Enough tabs to know that she's the middle child and only girl out of three boys, enough tabs to know that her parents love watching her hula dance and trust her more than most would trust their teenage daughters, and enough tabs to know that Noelani walks home every time after work. Which, I might add, isn't the smartest thing to do especially when you walk home late at night._

_I quietly stalked behind her as she walked out of the Hilo Seaside Hotel. Sometime along the way I started to get annoyed with the girl's obliviousness, so I made it a point to make sure every other step I took was loud enough for her to start getting suspicious._

_Noelani looked, casting a scared glance at me. She turned around fully to face me._

_"Are you, um, lost sir?" Noelani asked. I heard a small tremble in her voice. I could tell by the look in her eyes and the way her fingers twitched, she remembered me. And she was definitely scared._

_"Do you know what was meant to happen tonight, Noelani?" I asked her, as if we were close._

_"N-no."_

_"Would you like to take a guess?" My words were harsh as I slowly walked closer towards her._

_The female mortal was quiet for a moment, "Its... your birthday?"_

_I glared down at her. "Are you trying to be cute?"_

_"You told me to take a-"_

_I cut her off, "You are probably the dumbest mortal I have ever come across in my life time."_

_"In that case, you don't get out much, do you?" Noelani mumbled under her breath._

_My tolerance snapped. In a quick second my right hand had a good grip on her throat. I held her at least three feet off the ground._

_"Today was meant to be the first year anniversary of your death." I tightened my grip on her throat when Noelani put her little tan hands on my pale wrist, "But hey, your first year death anniversary could always take place next year."_

_"Final…" Noelani coughed out. _

_I arched an eyebrow at her, "What?"_

_She coughed out again, "Finals... next..."_

_I let out an irritated groan and released her throat. She landed on the concrete sidewalk on her ass._

_"Speak properly, child." I may have taken the appearance of a teenage boy, but that didn't mean I was any younger than I actually was._

_"I have," Noelani coughed and took in a deep breath, "A lot of final exams this week."_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "Have you not been listening to me?"_

_"I have, but could just, um, kill me after I take my final exams?" Noelani asked, "I'll die happy that way."_

_This girl sure was stubborn, "And why should I care if you die a happy soul or not?" I asked, irritated._

_"Because... I won't be an angry spirit and constantly bother you all the time in the Underworld?" Noelani didn't even sound sure of the words that came out of her mouth._

_"I could have you cast into the depths of Tartarus if you bothered me for a measly hour." I crossed my arms, "Or would you still like to humor me on why I should let a pathetic girl such as yourself continue living your pitiful life? Tell me, Noelani, what other reasons or arguments do you have that is not along the lines of 'I know it's not my time to die'?_

_I waited, but I didn't get an answer. Instead, I heard crying. I looked down at her in disgust. She didn't even move from her place on the ground. Noelani's eyes were shut gently but tears still managed to roll down her cheeks. Her lips were pressed together tightly, and her shoulders were trembling terribly._

_"If you think crying will earn my sympathy, you are deeply mistaken," I said harshly. I expected a retort back, or an argument, something that would have gotten this human to react. Instead, Noelani wiped her tear stained face, relaxed her shoulders, and lowered her head._

_She took in a deep breath and let it all out slowly, "Okay."_

_I blinked, but I began to feel annoyed at Noelani's sudden change of mood. "Okay what?" I asked with an edge in my voice._

_I thought I saw another tear roll slowly down her face._

_"I'm ready to die." Noelani stated slowly._

_I glared at her, "That's it?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah."_

_I studied her carefully. Why was there no fighting or back talk? Why did she seem so at peace all of a sudden? It irked me. How could she already be at peace with this?_

_"Don't you have any mistakes you would have liked to fix with your loved ones? any regrets?" I hissed at her._

_"I do have mistakes with everyone I've come across, but I hope that they know I never meant to purposely hurt them," Her voice hitched, "and I really haven't lived long enough to regret anything."_

_I clenched my hands into fists. Noelani was taking out the fun in this. I almost felt a small, thin, whisk of sympathy for her. A plan formulated in my head, and I smirked down coldly at her._

_"Well, since you claim to have nothing to truly feel regretful about, I have a proposition for you," I said slowly for her to let the words sink, "You can expect to see me around more often."_

_Noelani looked up at me, "W-what?"_

_"The summers are quite lonely for me, as you know, my wife leaves me to be on the surface and to be with your kind," I said quite gruffly._

_Noelani's eyes widen in fear, and I see her tense up._

_I scoffed in disgust at her, "Trust me, Your type is most definitely not the type I'd bed with. You'd bore me."_

_Noelani's face heated up. I smirked and mockingly pat her on the head, as if she was a pet rather than a human._

_"You better get home, I'd hate for a drunkard to touch my new friend," I said cruelly, and with a sarcastic emphasis on the last word._

_Noelani doesn't respond. She just picked herself off the ground and ran off towards the direction of her home._

I soon found myself glaring at the photo in my hand. The plan I had formulated in my head failed and back fired. I shoved the pictures back into the tattered envelope, and with a snap of my hands, it disappeared along with the chest.


	27. Don't worry

**Happy Halloween people! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it-they all belong to their rightful owner. I also do not own the song or song lyrics in this song-I believe that they belong to a Mr. Bob Marley. I just own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for the story. In this chapter I decided to give Lilo a break from her usual panic attacks and her overbearing thoughts-all characters need breaks every now and then, don't cha think?**

**Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters, you help me out a lot. Thank you to the readers you take the time to review my stories, it means a lot to me. And like other writers here, reviews make me eager to write the next chapter. **

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

In life, my life namely, there are some things you can't escape. Right now, there are two things I can't escape. Number one, I can't escape my body. Pain started to set in and work its way to my head as my heavy eye lids open against my will. Number two, I can't escape that freakin' Bob Marley song!

"Here's a little song I wrote,  
you might want to sing it note for note,  
don't worry, be happy

in every life we have some trouble,  
when you worry you make it double  
don't worry, be happy…"

I mean sure it was catchy the first time I heard it on the radio, but when the stations back in Hawaii decided to play like every freakin' day for a week, it just annoyed the crap out of me.

"Don't worry be happy now  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
don't worry be happy  
ain't got no place to lay your head,  
somebody came and took your bed,  
don't worry, be happy…"

"I hate this song…" I muttered slightly as light leaked into my eyes. I flinched and for a moment I thought I went blind from how bright everything appeared to be.

"I know. That's why I played it," An equally irritated voice stated. It was Mr. D.

Its times like these make me want to go against any polite manners I was taught growing up, and just give this wine deity the middle finger.

Instead, I only replied with a groan and sat up slowly. I looked around the room. Where was everyone else?

I looked to Mr. D for some kind of explanation.

"Congratulations," Mr. D didn't even look up from the iPod screen he was playing with, "You've been unconscious for a week, and people decided to move on with their lives."

I understand the 'people moving on with their lives part,' but there was no way I could sleep in for a week. I mean, come on. the latest I've ever slept in was up to twelve o'clock.

I jumped out of the infirmary bed and practically sprinted to the calendar that was pasted to the wall. I realized that was pretty much useless.  
Considering the fact I didn't even know the date of when I passed out, I sure as hell I didn't know the date now.

I groaned as I limped back to the infirmary bed and buried my face in the soft pillow. I have so much catching up to do if I've really been knocked out for a week.

"Well," Mr. D droneed on for a while, "Now that your mild and very pathetic tantrum is over, it's time to discuss your punishment."

"What?" I sat up properly and look at him, "Why?"

"Walking alone without an escort," Mr. D replies sternly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Are you kidding me? I walk without an escort all the time."

"No, you always have someone walking with you whether you acknowledge them as an escort or not." He continued to mess around with the iPod in his hands, "There was also a reason why no campers were out that day. It was raining. It adds to the whole dramatic scheme of a possibility of something disastrous happening. You understand, Titan's Spawn"

Seriously, who decided to leave this guy in charge of their kids? I just nodded my head and agreed stubbornly.

A list materialized in the Olympian's hand, "Okay, so..."

Let's just say that after getting my list of chores and taking a much needed shower (Nico wasn't in the cabin when I got there), I really would have rather listen to Bob Marley songs than Mr. D's voice.

To be honest, I don't think I really mind the chores. For some odd reason, I just think that the chores will keep me from feeling or thinking I'm so alone here. Or at least, I hope they do.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

It was around noon when I heard a yell out of nowhere. I arched an eyebrow at the Stoll brothers. They simply shrugged it off.  
A minute later the same voice called out again. this time it was more of a scream than a yell. Instincts kicked in and I found myself sprinting towards the direction of the scream. The Stoll brothers didn't follow after me; but I didn't care.

It led me to where the camp kept Mrs. O'Leary, who was growling at something that was practically stuck to a tree trunk. I felt a little notion of  
irritation hit me I thought the campers knew better than to annoy the hell hound.

Mrs. O'Leary growled and barked lowly at the camper.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me," A feminine and rather familiar voice replied, "Although," her voice wavered, "I'd really appreciate it if you  
didn't look like you were about to bite me..."

Mrs. O'Leary just growled at her again.

"Okay fine," Lilo yells out in a panicked albeit paranoid tone, "If you gonna bite me, then go for my left arm!"

I just rolled my eyes at this sight and whistled. Mrs. O'Leary's head turned to me and a playful look was in her eyes.

At first I tensed up when I saw Mrs. O'Leary starting to run in my direction. I knew what would come next. The hell hound happily licked my face. I chuckled and petted Mrs. O'Leary snout, "Sit, girl."

She let out a whimper.

"Stay, Mrs. O'Leary," I said sternly. The hell hound did as she was told.

I walked over towards Lilo who was curled up against a tree. Her eyes were closed shut and her hands were out in front of her like a shield.

"You can stop doing that now," I said, looking down at her.

Lilo slowly got out of the curled position she was in and look up at me. She'd been unconscious for a week, and she still looked as panicked and unsure like before, though I'm not too sure about what.

It always seems like you're taking ten steps forward then five sprints back with this girl.

"Hey…" She greeted softly, slightly patting the grass next to her.

I sat next to her, "Hey. So what happened to you?"

"I don't wanna explain it," Lilo sighed, "But all I can tell you is that Atlas is my father."

"Well, yeah," I crossed my arms and lean against the tree, "I mean, we don't really have much in common if you're speaking in terms of, you know, siblings."

"Well, you never know," She replies quietly. Lilo's eyes trail off to Mrs. O'Leary, who was currently taking a nap.

"What are you even doing out here anyways?"

"Mr. D's punishing me for not having an escort that day I passed out. I was supposed to give Mrs. O'Leary a bath, but I guess the hound just doesn't like me."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I find it a miracle that you're still alive after all these years. How did you even manage to kill the monsters that followed  
you?"

"I've actually never killed any of them," Lilo stretched out, "First time I was attacked, I got extremely lucky. A horrible driver missed me and ran over the fury."

"Hm," I replied back.

Silence settles in for a moment. It wasn't exactly a welcoming silence, but then again, it was still a comfortable one.

"Okay, So," I replied looking at Lilo, then to the hell hound, "Are you going to give Mrs. O'Leary her bath?"

A faint smile came to Lilo's lips as she shook her head gently, "No, she looks happy when she's sleeping. I'll try again tomorrow. I still have to supervise the arts n' craft, so I'll see you later."

I suppose you can say I acted on impulse when I grabbed her wrists before she could get any farther.

"I…"

She looks at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay," I stated calmly before loosening my grip on her wrist before letting her.

Lilo only smiles sweetly at me, "Mahalo..."

I liked how her voice sounded when she said that.

I grinned back, "You're welcome."

With that she gave me another smile and a wave before running off in the direction of the arts n' craft cabin.

* * *

**3rd POV-Camp Half Blood**

It was the Apollo and Hermes cabin that had arts and crafts around this time during the day. So far so good. (Or as good it can get when you're supervising younger demigods who still feel tempted to eat glue paste.)

Lilo felt a tug on her smock. she turned and looked down at the younger demigod who wanted her attention. it was Lee Ra from the Apollo cabin.

"Are you feeling better?" The young girl asked.

Lilo nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Lee Ra smiled widely, "My brother said you would after he found and healed up some of your wounds." The five year old said, "He even told me that you dislocated your shoulders and you got the area around your lungs slightly burned!"

Lilo blinked. Why did this kid sound so enthusiastic about her injuries?

"Oh," Lilo was starting to be amused with this child as she started to rock back and forth on her little feet. "So your brother, Will healed me up?"

Lee Ra shook her head, "No, David did." A look of admiration came to Lee Ra's face, "David took me to visit you once. I like that you're his friend."

Lilo chuckled weakly at this. did the oh-so fine David go to his five year old sister for girl problems?

"Hm," Lilo only nodded and asked if Lee Ra need help with anything of the moment. The child shook her head and skipped off to her to her table. Either way, she made a mental note to thank David. She just hoped he wouldn't pull anything.

About fifteen minutes later, the older ones came to take their siblings back to their cabins. Lilo felt a tap of her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see your doing better," David said with a sincere smile looking  
at her. "I was kind of worried for a while."

Lilo shrugged, "Well, thanks to you, I'm better now."

"Oh," David scratched the back of his neck, "No problem."

The two teens stared at each other for awhile, both having the exact same thoughts going through their heads.

_**There is absolutely no chemistry between us.**_

It was David who first broke out into fits of laughter. Why? He wasn't too sure, but for an odd reason he felt relieved somehow. Lilo laughed shortly after David had because, hell, he freakin' snorted when he began laughing too hard.

And just like that David couldn't care less anymore about whether or not he and Lilo hooked up. Somehow, all the so called attraction just disappeared.

Maybe he was the one who need the friend more than a certain prince of the dead did.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I actually feel more alone than ever. I feel more alienated than I have ever felt, and I just really don't want to set a time to think and be alone.  
Wanting to think and being alone was what got me knocked out for a week to even start with.

Maybe if I had been Spanish and was named Lola and was a daughter of Aphrodite, I'd be more carefree. That way, there'd be no way in Hades' that Nico would even tolerate my existence.

Or maybe if I was a French girl named Lena, I'd be smarter, meek, painfully shy, and a child of Hephaestus or Nemesis. This way Nico would tolerate me but not especially like me.

Hell, maybe if my name had been Lani, I'd still be Hawaiian but I think I'd be ruder, more hard headed, more of an a bitch, just the opposite of everything I currently am, maybe I wouldn't even be a daughter of Atlas. I'd be a daughter of Zack and Noelani Johnson…Though I doubt that I would have even met Nico if I was a mortal, but I sure as hell know that I'd met someone too much like him.

All in all, I know a lose-lose situation when I even bother think one up.

A soft knock on the arts and crafts cabin door brought me out of my thoughts.

"You about done playing house?" Nico teased with a smirk and a look I was starting to know too well.

I rolled my eyes at Nico, "No, I'm playing school." I said, "Are you supposed to be the cranky janitor or the principal that's come to fire me?"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I pretended to think about the question, "No, I think I'm the guy that get's to escort you to diner."

Lilo blushed, "Oh, um..."

I chuckled at her reaction (although I knew she'd react this way); "Chiron thought it'd be best if I did actually escort you to the mess hall for dinner, so here I am."

"Like now," Lilo asks running her hands through her unkempt hair, "As in right now?"

I scoffed at her and looked at the clock on the wall of the arts and craft cabin, "You have exactly...fifteen minutes before dinner, so yes, you can take a quick shower."

Surprisingly, we got there with five minutes to spare. We didn't talk much on the way there or during dinner either, but I think I actually miss the  
silences we had (including the awkward ones, I suppose). It just felt nice for all that worry to be gone, and even better, to have Lilo actually awake and here.

I look at Lilo as she was eating her dinner. I couldn't help but scoff sadistically for myself.

Does she even know the damn effect she has on me?...I doubt it.


	28. Therapy and a Start of Something

**You all know the drill, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it, they all belong to their rightful owner. I also do not own the lyrics or the song used in this chapter-and as far as I know the lyrics and the song belong to Lady Gaga. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for the story. **

**Warning:Nico might be OOC in this chapter.**

**A mayjor shout out going to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading this chapter, its a little bit longer than the usual limit. Annabeth Supposter also took the time to add a lil' more fluff to the scene between Lilo and Nico-so please be sure to thank her. And thank you to the readers who take the time to review my chapters/story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Persephone walked confidently towards the mortal psychiatrist's office. Of course, she was only posing as a younger mortal who needed therapy. This would be at least her fiftieth visit to Dr. Noelani Johnson's office.

Persephone knocked on the door with three sufficient knocks. The door opened gently, immediately revealing a woman in her early or mid forties.

The Hawaiian woman extended her hand, and motioned to the cream and light blue colored room, "Please come in."

Persephone forced out a smile, "Thank you for seeing me today, Mrs. Johnson."

Noelani returned a very faint grin at her current client, "So, mind telling what's on your mind today?"

"I hate women who cheat," Persephone stated in a bold manner. The young goddess had been working her way up to this. The first time she came here, Persephone babbled about how over bearing her family was, and the second time she talked about how lonely she felt when her husband left her at times she considered would be the worst possible time to leave. Persephone had been working her way up to get the mortal to crack and admit something to her that Hades wouldn't.

"I just hate how they think that have a right to just waltz in and take away your husband from you," Persephone crossed her legs, "Even more so, the ones he met before he met me."

Noelani jotted some notes on her record log for 'Miss Pepper Harolds', "Why the sudden change of topic? Yesterday you were on a roll about your mother and father."

"Yes, well, my father and husband are the same, when you keep in mind that they do sleep around here and there," Persephone stated.

"And your mother?" Dr. Noelani asked.

"I don't think she ever meant to sleep with my father, because she already knew he was such a womanizer." Persephone was starting to have a hard time getting this mortal to crack.

"Hm," Mrs. Johnson thought for a moment, "So you feel that you married a man you never quite fully loved you, and will probably never fully returned the affection?"

Persephone blinked, that's exactly how she felt! "Yes, but I do love him more than I probably let on, its just…" The goddess sighed, "I think he's the one who fell out of love with me."

Well, wasn't this plan just starting to blow up in Persephone's face?

"And you know what bugs me the most?" Persephone asked looking straight at the doctor, "He would completely lose it if I ever cheated on him behind his back. He'd never forgive me! But when he cheats on me, I forgive him like the fool I am."

"Could you explain what you were saying earlier about him cheating on you with his former lovers?" Noelani asked.

Persephone chuckled a little dryly, "Thing is, I have no idea if he really had a relationship with a certain woman."

"Did you ask your husband about it?"

"He never gave me a proper answer. He just told me she cheated him somehow," Persephone/Pepper told the woman, who only continued to write her notes.

"So you're only assuming he had an affair with said woman?" The psychiatrist finally looked away from her note pad and at her client.

"She only came up once and even how he reacted, I can tell she meant something to him," Persephone felt her eyes beginning to sting, "They even meet on this damn island."

Noelani ran a hand and through her hair and leaned more into her chair, "You know, your husband reminds me of a friend I used to have a long time ago."

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Mrs. O'Leary doesn't hate me, so that's a good thing, but does she really have to run towards me and pin me down with a single paw, then lick me?

Mrs. O'Leary barked happily after licking me and jumped. Her tail wagging wildly in the air as she began to prance around. I chuckled at this, "Sit, girl." The hell hound did as she was told and lowered her snout for me to pet.

My punishment from Mr. D was only a week long thing, meaning that the chores hadn't kept my mind busy, and I was really just hoping things would go back to how they were. By that, I mean I wish Nico didn't avoid me like the freakin' plague! We just stopped talking, stopped being archery partners, stopped saying 'good morning,' stop hanging out together... It all just stopped.

"At least I have you, right?" I asked Mrs. O'Leary softly as I petted her slightly. The hell hound only gave a strange bark-howl combination thing.

I'm not the type to ever really tell anyone how I've felt about things that got me all worked up and upset. It only made me even more worked up and upset if I talked about, so I've never seen a point about talking about how I really felt. You'd have to be an expert on torture methods to get me to say anything about feelings. But the advice and responses I get to when I finally crack and admit don't help. It makes me hell bent on the whole 'don't tell how you really feel' thing.

_Back to dating the better half of the female population at camp, huh, Nico? _I thought as I watched Mrs. O' Leary begin to chase a squirrel, leaving me alone. I don't care; and shouldn't care. It didn't bother me before, so it shouldn't now. I'm just being stupid. So go ahead and date Cora's half sisters. Go ahead and date Nelie from the Morpheus cabin. Go ahead and date Anna from the Hermes cabin. Hell, you can go and date Natasha from the Ares cabin for all I care!

I found myself walking to nowhere in particular, and somewhere along the way someone kicked a soccer ball to my head.

"Ouch," I muttered softly as I rubbed my head.

"Yo, Pineapple!" David cheered out waving to me, "Could you-"

I did a goalie kick before beginning to walk away. The sound of rushed footsteps and clumsy sprints told me a certain son of Apollo was following me.

"Hey, don't you want to play?" David easily caught up with me. Ugh, damn him and his sculpted legs.

"No." I replied curtly, "I don't."

"Is something bothering you?" David then asked.

I got slightly defensive, "No. I'm freakin' peachy!"

"Are...you?" I looked at David, a slight blush on his face. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you PMS-ing?" David asked softly.

I was mortified, "WHAT THE HELL, DAVID?"

"Now Lilo," David tried to reason, "It's perfectly normal for guys to know that young girls menst-"

I clapped my hands over his mouth firmly, "This is the worst conversation I have ever had with you and I am not PMS-ing!"

Well actually, it's practically the first conversation I've had with him not trying to make a move on me, so this is probably a good change. On second thought, no, this isn't a good change.

"Tell me what's wrong or I swear I'll give you 'The talk'," David threatened as he removed my hands from his mouth.

I blinked. What the hell is he talking about?

David cleared his throat, "When a boy and girl love each other very much they decide that they want to... join flesh."

I wanted to duct tape his mouth shut.

"By joining the flesh the boy has to-"

"OKAY!" I yelled out, my face more than likely as bright as a tomato, "I'll talk! Just please stop taking about 'joining flesh'." I shuddered. It sounded even weirder when I said it.

We were quiet for a moment.

"Well," David mused, "Are you going to speak?"

"I just... you see... I'm not..." I let out an exasperated sigh, "I feel a little... lonely."

"Do you need a hug?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sunshine."

"Well, do you want the company of a certain someone then?" He asked.

"Maybe..." I reply meekly.

David gave me small pat on the head, "Well until Nico starts paying attention to you," He handed me his iPod, "Here, you could use some music therapy."

I looked at him and David laughed and patted my head again, "See you around, Pineapple."

I managed to give him a weak smile, "Later, Sunshine."

David nodded and left. I plugged the head phones in my ears and started to walk away. Maybe, just maybe, I had gained a new friend.

I somewhat unwillingly walked towards the archery pad, headphones still on and music blaring ever so loudly. Another hour or so of Nico ignoring me. Seriously, what is his deal? The most recent time we spoke was when I regained consciousness and all he said was "I'm glad your back," and then, BOOM, he's being a jerk all of a sudden.

_Are all mainland boys like this?_ I thought to myself as I felt Nico stand next to me as I picked up a bow and arrow and started to aim at the target. None of the boys back at Hawaii were this intense or confusing.

Then I remember, albeit bitterly, I'm a really long way from home.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Take the head phones off," I muttered as Lilo's arrow missed the main target by, yet again another two inches. Her eyes flicker to me but only for a second before focusing back on the target.

I knew she can hear me.

"Take the damn head phones off, Kai," I said again. I hate what she does to me and if Lilo were smart, she'd just leave it at that.

Lilo pulled the head phones out of her ears, but didn't say anything.

It's okay I guess, because I've been giving her the cold shoulder the past week as well.

I didn't ask her if she need help with her aim like I used to, because I might notice Lilo bite her lip, or something similar to that, making me feel like I want to be the one biting her.

Sometimes I don't even look at her, because I'll see her hazel eyes and know she's busy thinking about something and I won't know what.  
Its best to stop something before it even starts at times. To me, this would most definitely qualify as an 'at times.'

"Nico," A melodic voice whispered in my ear as their slim arms wrap around my chest from the behind.

I found myself grinning at the lovely brunette of the Morpheus cabin, "Nelie."

Though I don't know if I'm grinning at her because I want to, or because it's a force of a habit that I've had in these types of situations.

Nelie batted her long lashes at me and giggled, "You wanna ditch and... help me with something?" She bit her lip seductively and looked brightly at me. I almost felt disgusted when Nelie bites her lips.

I looked at Chiron and noticed he was busy lecturing some other campers. I turn to look for Lilo but she wasn't there.

I felt a small pang of guilt for a moment before agreeing to go with Nelie to 'help' her.

Some time along 'helping' Nelie, I found myself in her cabin. All her siblings were out doing their camp activities so it was just me and her.

She led me to the bed by the hands, and she laid me down gently. Nelie was so faking her innocence and I was fully aware of it. Lilo came to mind. Lilo and her damn real innocence.

Nelie pressed her perfect lips roughly against mine. Usually, this would serve as a good distraction, but this time I couldn't get Lilo out of my head.

"Hey," I said casually, pushing Nelie off me, "I just remembered, Percy asked me to help him train a few of the new campers."

"Oh," Nelie stated a little irritated, but it was replaced with that seductive manner she had earlier, "But you'll stop by again right?"

I didn't answer. I just walked the hell out of the Morpheus cabin.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I immediately took off when I heard the sweet voice of a daughter of Morpheus. I took out David's iPod and put on the head phones.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance..."

I glared at the ipod then at the sky for a slight moment. I think Aphrodite and Apollo teamed for today just to make sure I get a not so healthy dose of teenage drama with the accompaniment of music.

I fixed my gaze and I saw Nelie and Nico walking towards the Morpheus cabin. I quickly looked away and sprinted as far away from them as I could.

"I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)…"

I stopped sprinting when I saw a tree that had a large area of shade underneath it. I groaned in annoyance, turned the ipod off, and shoved it into my pockets. Of all the times for a freakin' Ipod to be ironic, now would be the worst time ever!

But I thought about the lyrics for a little. I didn't exactly want to be kiss in the sand, I didn't want drama, and I definitely didn't want any diseases. I didn't really feel comfortable taking someone's 'everything'(whatever that meant) and I don't like the idea of someone being mine.

So maybe I do care if Nico dates Nelie, or Anna, or hell, even Natasha. And maybe... I kind of want to be his girl. Then another thought struck me. I'm not even his friend anymore, so maybe he even hates me now.

I shook the idea out of my head and leaned on the trunk of the tree. Running around camp like an idiot drained me out.

Told you I was over dramatic.

I yawned. I just wanted to stop thinking for moment. Sleep would be the best way for me to take a break right now.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I froze in my tracks when I saw Lilo sleeping underneath a tree. You'd think she would learn through previous experience that sleeping out in public isn't the best thing to do.

I could just walk on and leave her there, but I don't... and I suppose it's because I miss her.

_Just wake her up and leave_, I told myself. No need to let her mess me up any farther.

I gently shook her shoulders.

"Hm?" Lilo's eyes open slowly, then she saw me, "Nico?"

I saw a glint of happiness in Lilo's eyes. I hate how she gives me this weird gut punching, tight feeling, but it feels natural all the same. The whole Nelie thing was way at the back of my mind and forgotten.

"Don't sleep out in public," I told her calmly before walking away.

"Hey," Lilo called out in an unsure manner, "Wait."

I kept walking.

"Okay, now you're just being rude," Lilo said from besides me. For someone of her height, she can catch up pretty fast.

"You're the one chasing me," I retorted back.  
"Nico, we both know that you love girls chasing after you," Lilo replied. I didn't know if that was meant to be a joke or a serious statement.

We walked in silence for a moment. I kept my hands glued to my side and balled up in fists so our fingers wouldn't brush against each other.

"Do..." Lilo stated softly, "Do you hate me now?"

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "What?"

"Do you hate me?" Lilo restated this time a little louder.

"Gods, Lilo," This girl is testing my patience, isn't she? "Why in Rhea's holy name would you think that?"

"You've been avoiding me for the past week, and you wouldn't even look at me," Lilo retorts back, I could tell by the strain in her voice she was making the effort to stay calm.

Immediately, I snapped my head in her direction and I looked straight into her hazel eyes.

"I'm looking at you now, there, happy?" The words came out a little too harshly than I wanted it too.

A sigh came out of Lilo's lips, "Never mind, see you around Nico."

My patience was officially gone. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, and spun Lilo around so we were now face to face.

"You're confusing." I told her straight up, "And that kind of irritates me, because at the same time you're so damn simple."

Lilo titled her head to the right, "What?"

"I sometimes hate how you space out at times, because there are times a little smile or a chuckle or a panicked expression appears on your face and I have no idea what the Hades' you're thinking about. If it's about me or some other dude," I told her. I was pouring out everything I was thinking of to her.

"What are you-" I cut her off.

"Don't interrupt me," I told her. Lilo's face turned a slight tint of red but she didn't say anything.

"I mean, sure, you can be annoying with all your humane and non-grudge holding self," I said, "But I almost find it refreshing that you are a boring humane and non-grudge holding goody two shoes."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Lilo asked, arching an eyebrow at what I had said.

"What did I say?" I asked her.

"Don't interrupt," Lilo replied reluctantly.

"It drives me close to strangling someone when I hear other guys talk about your assets, and even more so when I don't notice your other assets because from some reason I try to read the damn expressions in your hazel eyes," I tell her, "Sometimes I even hate that you seem so freakin' innocent." I studied her features carefully, "You almost make me want to taint you in every way I know possible."

A heavy blush hit Lilo's face. I could tell she was biting her cheeks to make the blush go away. There it was again. That gut punching, tight feeling.

"I hate it even more when you bite your lips, because it makes me want to bite it," I told her. I took a pause and breathed in and out slowly, "So, Lilo, if you still think I hate you, I'm fairly sure I wouldn't have even admitted half of the things I've just told you today."

She stayed quiet for a while, her blush was dying down.

I chuckled at her expression, "You can interrupt now."

"I, um, well, you see, it's um," Lilo gave out an exasperate sigh, "Wow, I'm really incapable of saying anything that will lead up to what you just said." But the russet toned girl looks into my eyes. It was like she's studying me now. I stared into her deep eyes for a few more seconds...

I felt Lilo's lips press softly onto mine, her arms wrapping around my neck, deepening the kiss. I immediately return the gesture, snaking my arms around her waist.

I've had moments similar to this with girls before Lilo. The Nelie incident wasn't that far and forgotten in my mind, but compared to all the kisses, make out sessions, and sessions that go a little past that, this was so much better somehow.

Lilo broke the kiss, and neither of us said anything. I leaned my forehead on hers and tried to calm down.

"So…" I breathed.

"So?" She repeated back, a small smile playing on her lips.

"We're not in the friend zone anymore, are we?" I almost felt tempted to place my lips on her neck.

"You tell me," Lilo replied.

"Well," I say looking into her hazel eyes, "Friends definitely don't kiss, and the term friends with benefits sure as Hades' doesn't fit us." Actually, with certain girls I didn't mind calling them friends with benefits, but Lilo wasn't like those 'certain' girls. Lilo was just Lilo.

"Us," Lilo asked, sounding amused, "We're an 'us' now?"

"We might as will be, seeing as I'm going to kiss you again," I retorted back with a teasing tone, smiling slightly.

Lilo looked as if she's about to say something, but I pressed my lips against hers before she could.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"He was in a serious relationship at the time," Noelani explained, "I knew he loved her, I knew he loved her very much. But he would sometimes hint that he more or less felt something strong for me."

"So did you and your guy friend ever…" Persephone desperately hopped not.

"We didn't," Noelani let out a sigh, "We almost did."

The goddess' heart stopped.

"But we both stopped it, thank God we did, or I wouldn't know what I would have done if we actually did it," Noelani felt her heart tighten a little at the memory of Hades officially announcing that she was no longer in his debt and was done with her.

Persephone was quiet for awhile, "Was it hard to tell him no?"

The psychiatrist nodded, "It was, but I had to set the lines down. Stay friends, only friends, nothing more and nothing less than friends." A dry laugh escaped her lips, "You know, it's incredibly ironic because he made it very clear to me from the start that he absolutely hated every fiber of my being. So how we ended up being so close to each other is really beyond me."

Finally, the dreaded question, Persephone told herself. "Are you guys still close now?"

Mrs. Noelani Johnson shook her head, "No, it's been about ten years since I've last seen him."

Persephone felt a wave of relief hit her, but she was still curious, "But if you could go back in time and forget ever meeting him, would you do it?"

The woman once again shook her head, "Meeting him is something I always will cherish for the rest of my life. He was or possibly still is my best friend."

Persephone didn't see this woman as a mortal anymore. She didn't see her as someone of a lower stature. For once in her life, this young wife of Hades saw someone who was of equal value as her.

Noelani cleared her throat and held back her tears, "Your husband loves you very much, Mrs. Harolds. Sometimes you just have to remind him that you love him back just as much. He might cheat on you because he's very much afraid to wake up one night and find you gone with another man. In a way he's trying to avoid heart ache."

Persephone cried.

"Just remind him, you love him, because most times, that's all it takes."


	29. Him and Her

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it; they all belong to their respected owner. I just own the plot for this story and Lilo Kai Johnson. This chapter I give a Noelani and Hades a type of reunion thing after ten years-but under no circumstances is their reunion supposed to seem like they're getting together. I tried to make it a bittersweet kinda scene. This chapter also goes a little into the start of Lilo and Nico's relationship.**

**Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters; and you are very much appreciated. As for my readers, thank you for taking the time review my stories-as I have mentioned times before, it means alot to me.**

**Warning: A few characters might be OOC in this chapter**.

* * *

**3rd POV**

He's Nico Di Angelo. He doesn't hold girls' hands.

She's Lilo Kai Johnson. Her palms get sweaty easily.

He has dated a handful of girls from almost every cabin Camp Half Blood has to offer.

She hasn't even stepped foot inside any of the other cabins.

He, being the suave son of Hades, has captivated the hearts of many girls, demigods, and mortals alike with his charm. (Although let's face it, Lilo is confused beyond words about his so called charm.)

She, being the rather off centered daughter of Atlas, has only a total of two mortal boyfriends and a boy crushing on her back at Hawaii with a shy smile and offering a helping in hand with their English, Japanese, and biology assignments. (Nico is somewhat amused by this.)

Either way, both know that certain people won't be too happy with their 'togetherness' for the time being.

Hades stared blankly at the image in front of him. Nico just had to do something equally stupid as he did in his (somewhat considerable) youth.

Poseidon sat awkwardly besides Hades. He turned his head to Zeus and arched an eyebrow as if to say: _Well, now what?_

The Big Three were the only ones present at Olympus at the moment. Everyone else had other matters to take care of.

"Fine," Hades spat out bitterly, "If that boy wants to go down that way, let him."

Poseidon cleared his throat, "Lilo is no longer considered to be a threat of any sort against us or any of the children. What could possibly go wrong?"

Hades glared at his brother, "You know, you just jinxed the chances of everything since you've said that, right?"

"Poseidon is right, though," Zeus stated, "There will be no need to watch Atlas' spawn. The titan is not interested in actually catching up with his  
daughter. If he was, something much more drastic would have happened, other than him passing down a measly series of memories," Zeus trailed off for a moment, "Besides, all the other titans have been taken care and been sealed off from the world."

"And yet," Hades mumbled bitterly, "Atlas' first child in over a millennium has been born into the world." To whom his bitterness was directed to, his two brothers will never know.

_That's it_, Hades thought to himself as he stormed off Mt. Olympus. _I've let this go on long enough. I'm going to talk some sense into that woman!  
_  
Hades easily got to Hawaii the moment he stepped off Mt. Olympus. To be more precise, he found himself now standing in front of a humble two story house.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I felt so light headed when we broke apart. I looked at Nico expectantly.

Nico looked at me, amused, leaned his face down to my neck, kissed it, and worked his way up to my left ear.

"Just so you know," Nico whispered in tone that sent my head spinning and my heart beating too fast, "I reserve the right to pull you out of your camp activities at any given moment."

_Damn_, I thought to myself as Nico only grinned back at me, _I'm going to feel a lot more nervous around Nico than I usually do, considering the fact I'm more or less "his girl" now.  
_  
I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I really should have dated a hell hole of a lot more before I came here.

"And if I decide that you don't have the right to pull me out of whatever I'm doing?" I asked, standing still, but my knees feeling like they were about to give out any moment.

Could I be any more of a virgin to this experience?

"Well, kidnapping is always an option for me," Nico told me in a light tone, but I couldn't tell if that was meant to be serious or just a joke.

He was so close to me, I wondered if he could feel or hear my heart going way past its usual beat. Why is it always the heart anyways?

_Stupid heart_, I thought to myself, _if it wasn't so important to human life, I would have ripped out a long time ago, like how someone would get their __tonsils__ or kidneys or appendix taken out_.

I gasped when I felt a pair of arms begin to wrap around me. Oddly enough, my heart calmed down and I felt more relaxed.

I really, really, really, really should have dated more before I came here.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled Lilo towards me. The smell of something sweet hit my nose. Lilo gave out a small gasp. I grinned at the fact she wasn't expecting me to do this.

I felt Lilo tense up in her shoulders, but eventually she relaxed and almost instantly, Lilo leaned her head on my chest. (Yes, Lilo is that short.)

I sighed in relief. I am so not in the friend zone anymore.

"Hey, Nico?" Lilo asked, moving out of my grip. She looked up at me.

I loosened my hold on her, "Yeah?"

"Will our relationship be the same, though?" Lilo asked; a small and unsure glow in her eyes.

Oh crap, its back into the friend zone, isn't it?

"I mean…" Lilo's voice trailed off, "I know how you can be with relationships."

I arched an eyebrow for a second, and then I felt a gust of guilt hit me for a moment. Was she scared of ending up like the other girls I dated?

A thought then hit me. What did happen to the other girls that I dated before? Nothing serious I hope. Eh, too late for that I guess.

"Lilo," I let an exasperated sigh, "I can't promise you anything right now-"

She interrupted, "I'm not asking you to, I just-"

I cut her off, "Let's just see where this goes, okay?"

Lilo gave me a smile and for some reason, a shrug, "That's all I'm asking."

I smirked at Lilo, "You are such a-"

Lilo rolled her eyes at me, "A Mary Sue, I know." She began to walk calmly away from me.

"You so learned that from me," I teased, walking after her.

Lilo turned around to face me in a quick movement. She flashed a sweet smile at me while walking backwards, "And so what if I did?"

I found myself grinning at her statement, and I then shrugged like she did earlier.

_Oh_, I thought quietly to myself, _I am definitely going to taint you._

__

_

* * *

_

**Hades' POV**

"You're every bit as boring as the last time I bothered to grace you with my presence," I declared loudly once I stepped foot in nicely modeled kitchen. Noelani dropped the knife in her hand and it landed to the floor with a small click.

She looked horrified. I arched an eyebrow at her, "What?"

The russet tone woman's eyes then settled into harsh glares, "Get out of my house."

I blinked. I see someone finally grew a back bone and bought an attitude.

"Not until I discuss some important issues with you," I told as her as I walked straight up to her.

Noelani shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. I felt a small sense of relief knowing that I still had the same affect on her after all the years that have gone by.

"What?" She asks gently, most of the hostility in her brown hazel eyes gone.

"Take your daughter out of Camp Half Blood," I said, staring down at her, "I mean, if you're not too much of a coward to ask Lilo to come back home that is."

Noelani looked at me, the glare slowly coming back into her features, "She's safer there than she ever will be here and unlike you, maybe I want her to live and give me a handful of grandchildren."

Nico and Lilo... having... kids? If I could have, I would have died from a heart attack right then and there.

I blew up, "I don't want Atlas' spawn anywhere near my son! It's bad enough that she's also your daughter!"

"Well that's not up to me!," Noelani yelled back, "And so what if she's my daughter? The boy is still your son! If anyone should be protesting in the situation it should be me!"

"You?" I yelled back at her, "You?"

"Yes, me!" Noelani's thick accent was ever so evident, "Do have any idea what you put me through back then?"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "Do you know what you put me through? Do you know how much pain you put me through when you slept with Atlas? Do you know how much more anger consumed me that day you told me you were pregnant with his child?"

"You stirred me in that direction, genius," Noelani retorts back, "I told you I was getting married to Zack. You announced you were officially done with me and you told me you hoped he broke my heart. He did, remember! I moved to San Francisco met Atlas and..." Her voice softened, "And Lilo came along."

I didn't say anything. Noelani wiggled out of my grasp.

"Two days after her birth, you had Atlas sentenced back to his burden." Noelani's fingers twitched a little, "Another day after that, you only left me with a warning, which I might mention is never a good thing to do to a mother who just had given birth to a demi-child of Atlas." She let out a long sigh, "I am being so unprofessional right now."

I cleared my throat, "But I was right about monsters attacking her, wasn't I?"

"You were," Noelani replied gently, "But our kids aren't us. So maybe they won't end up hurting each other in the end."

We were quiet for a while.

"Why did you disown her?" I asked Noelani.

"I…" Noelani cleared her throat, "I was scared... still am scared actually."

"Scared of what?" I asked gently.

"That she'll leave me. That she'll leave her family. Everything," Noelani stated, Lilo's my youngest child, Hades."

I always loved how my name rolled off her tongue. Even now.

I sighed, "If there's one thing her father is known for, it's for being able to endure any pain. Lilo will live." I can't believe I'm even implying that Atlas is somewhat sturdy and noble in character. If you ask me, I'd call those characteristics of his as annoying and him a pest.

"I know that, Hades," She sounded like she was talking to a child with that tired tone, "But I feel like I've always been constantly forcing her to grow up."

"Well, she is your child," I told her, "I mean, one of your kids had to come out at least a small bit emotionally numb."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Noelani retorted back in a sarcastic manner, "I should hope your boy is not such a smooth man as you are."

I only answered her question with a small pat on the head. I noticed a few premature strands of gray hair were starting to grow from her once gloriously black hair.

I don't age. I can change my form to seem like I do if I please to (like now, I look like a mortal in his mid forties... but that's beside the point). It's all a part of being immortal and being a Greek god.

I studied Noelani's features. I was trying to commit this moment to memory. Noelani will age and age until she finally breathes her last breath and dies. Maybe I'd like to be the first to show her around the Underworld... and maybe I'd like her to meet my Persephone.

"Do you think she's mad at me now?" Noelani mumbled silently and for a moment she resembled that scrawny sixteen year old girl I met.

I just stroke her hair, "Let the pieces fall where they may."

More silence.

"Try not to take this the wrong way," She told me, "But I've missed you."

I opened my mouth to say something but a chorus of voices interrupted me from saying so. I just smiled sadly down at her. How could I forget she has a family?

"Mom," A lively female voice called out, "We're here."

A soft coo from a baby echoed throughout the house with Maira (I do believe that is the eldest child's name) laughs, "And we brought your grandson!"

"And son-in-law, eh," A deep voice booms out. He laughed when another voice interrupts.

"Mom!" I believe that was Malachi's voice (twin brother of Maira, if I remember correctly.) "Tell one of these two supposed _ali`i_ (royalty) to help me and dad get the rest of tonight's dinner out of the trunk!"

Noelani flashed me a small smile, "Bye Hades."

I gave her hair one last stroke and left in less than a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I froze in my tracks when I felt a cold hand grab hold of my right hand. I looked at Nico.

He held up his well worn skull ring in front of me then in a quick notion, he slipped the ring onto my thumb. (We both know it wouldn't fit on any of my other fingers anyways.)

"So other people will know that you're taken," Nico replied with a sly grin. I find myself smiling at this too.

It's nothing serious, just a sweet gesture. Let's just see where this goes.


	30. Moments

**First things first, HAPPY TURKEY DAY! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it, they belong to their respectful owner. I wrote this chapter as a sort of five drabble piece of moments I thought were the best to describe Lilo and Nico's relationship so far-its all told through a thrid person point of view. **** I'm warning you now: there might be some OOC-ness going on here.**

**Thanks to Annabeth Supporter for once again beta-reading my chapters; I really don't think I would write half as well as I do now without her help. Also thanks to the readers who take the time review my chapters-it means alot to me.**

* * *

It's only natural that every couple has their moments, right? So why would anyone be surprised that Lilo and Nico had their share of it? They both wanted to see where their relationship would go, and guess what? It did. Ladies and (possibly) gents, I present the top moments of Nico and Lilo

**Moment #1: First Date:**

It wasn't anything special, it truly wasn't. Lilo and Nico couldn't even step out of the camp's barriers to have said date. Nico decided to keep it simple, like something within the limits of his cooking skills (or lack thereof, but after some arguing/fist fighting with a certain son of Apollo, he got the cooking stuff down).

At first the offer to join Nico at a picnic seemed a little odd to her, especially when her boyfriend told her he planned it to be at night, but she accepted the offer with a smile anyways. (And Katie told Lilo that she had heard from Travis that Nico asked Chiron if he could have this picnic, so the harpies would lay off them. How could any girl have the heart to say no to that?)

"See?" Percy told his cousin as they went back to get the rest of the things ready, "I told you Lilo wouldn't say no."

Grover nodded, "There's also not much of a point of saying no, since you two are already together."

"Okay, okay," Nico muttered underneath his breath, "You guys were right. Now you can either help me with the other things I have to do or leave."

Percy and Grover exchanged glances.

"See you later, Nico."

"Try not to get too carried away tonight," Percy winked at the son of Hades before leaving.

Nico merely rolled his eyes at the two and marched up to the Apollo cabin to sort some things out David.

"Ugh," David groaned as he followed Nico to the kitchen of camp Half Blood, "I can't believe I'm actually helping you just for Pineapple."

"Oh shut up, Sunshine," Nico mocked as he watched David look around the kitchen for some decent pots and pans.

"I hate you," David muttered as he begun to get the ingredients for the pasta.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual," Nico replied again, only watching David prepare the food.

The two boys just stood in the kitchen with a thick silence between them.

David broke it, "What should I make for dessert?"

"Okay," Annabeth and Juniper said barging into the Hades cabin, "We have to get you ready for your date."

Lilo was confused, "My date is like six hours from now, don't you think its too early to-"

"Oh," A familiar voice cut Lilo off, "I have so much work to do."

Lilo blinked at Cora's excited expression, "But this is going to be so much fun."

She flinched when Cora actually dragged her to the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth and Juniper were close by, with a select few pairs of clothing from Lilo's closet.

Lilo noticed all the sons of Aphrodite where running the hell out of their cabin. Lilo gulped.

"Now," Cora finally let go of Lilo the second they step foot into her cabin, "Girls, we have a lot to do before Lilo's date. Let's get started." Cora clapped her hands and the once orderly and quiet cabin became loud and almost crazy.

Lilo could have sworn Cora was singing 'Bring Honor to Us All' from Mulan.

Two hours went by and Lilo had been pushed into a honey suckle scented bubble bath (very awkward on Lilo's behalf), had her nails done (French tips), pushed into another bubble bath of honey suckle (still very awkward). Cora felt it was appropriate to get her outfit picked before hair and makeup would be done. Lilo sat on a chair and watched as they tried to figure out what she would wear for her date.

(Annabeth had told her directly that it Lilo's freedom to talk and pick what she wanted. This thought died the moment she came into the Aphrodite cabin.)

"How about a mini skirt, a tank top, and high heels?" Cora's sister suggested.

Cora shook her head, "No, if you wear a mini skirt and high heels on the first date the boy will think you're easy. That is not an option. Next outfit."

"Oh," Juniper held out a pair of skinny jeans and Lilo's t-shirt that had the Japanese character for summer on it, "How about this?"

Cora thought for a moment, "That would be good if the date was like a carnival or some casual outing. But for Aphrodite's sake, the boy went out of his way to plan this for her. That outfit is too casual, and I want Lilo to be wearing heels tonight. Those obviously only go with sneakers."

Lilo felt her eye lids go heavy after an hour or so of listening to Annabeth and Cora's sister fight over the possible clothing options, then having Cora ruling out the options.

"That is perfect!" Cora shouted out making Lilo's eyes snap open.

"What's perfect?" Lilo asked while rubbing her eyes.

Cora skipped over to Lilo and began jumping up and down in front of her with a piece of clothing in her hands, "We have found the perfect outfit for you."

She looked at what Cora was holding. It was a simple, white, sun dress that Lilo got from her older sister before she left Hawaii.

Lilo felt ashamed when she realized she had totally forgotten about that dress. Lilo was then pushed back into the bath room of the Aphrodite cabin to get dressed.

Lilo felt a fluttering movement in her stomach when Cora, Annabeth, Juniper, and the other Aphrodite girls put her in front of the mirror. Sure, they said she looked good, but she hoped Nico would think so too.

"Okay," Nico said as he and David (mainly David finished up making the food for the picnic).

David look at his wrist watch, "You have roughly ten minutes to get ready." He glared at Nico, "Don't keep Pineapple waiting. I'll put the food in the basket and take care of whatever else food related."

Nico almost said thank you to the blonde boy when was half way out the door, but David's next remark stopped him from doing so.

"Should I put a box of condoms, just in case, Nico?" David mocked with a false smile.

Instead, Nico flipped the boy off as a blush slowly came to his face.

Atlas' daughter and Hades' son met at Zeus' fist. Lilo found herself smiling at Nico as the boy flicked his hair out of his eyes and leaned calmly the nearest tree with a picnic basket besides him.

The date itself wasn't special, it really wasn't. It was the deep laughter that belonged to Nico when Lilo told him some parts of her childhood that made it special.

It was the light bursts of laughter that belonged to Lilo when Nico told her of all the stupid things him and Percy attempted last summer and the summers before that which made it special. It was that kiss at the end of the date that made it special. And the fact that Lilo decided to kiss Nico once more before going to sleep was just another bonus of that night.

* * *

**Moment #2: Breakfast:**

"Nico," Lilo said softly trying to wake up him up, "Nico, come on. We're already twenty minutes late for breakfast." Lilo had been sitting next to the sleeping boy for the past (obviously) twenty minutes.

The russet toned girl's stomach let out a growl. Nico opened one of his eyes slowly.

"Five more minutes," Nico told her.

"You said that last time," Lilo stated in a monotone.

"Shh... Sleeping," Nico muttered as he moved from his curled position and was now stretching out. One arm was stretch out behind where Lilo was seated on Nico's bed, while the other was draped over lazily over his abdomen. Nico's legs were also sticking out of his blanket.

Lilo rolled her eyes, "Get up before Chiron sends someone over to get us."

Chiron had allowed Lilo to continue staying at the Hades' cabin with Nico as long as they followed a certain set of rules. One of those rules being at breakfast and dinner on time. If they weren't, Chiron would obviously assume something and send someone over to check them. (Both had a record for being late for lunch before they were even together, so Chiron was flexible with that hour.)

Lilo gave Nico five minutes anyways, "Times up, you need to get up now."

Nico just murmured something incoherent.

"Nico," Lilo arched an eyebrow while leaning in closer from beside the boy.

Another incoherent murmur was the reply.

"Hey," She was now fully besides Nico. Lilo's left arm was placed next to Nico's head and was used to prop herself up while her right hand was about to be place on Nico's forehead to see if he had a fever.

Then in a quick and fluid movement, Lilo felt an arm wrap securely around her waist, while another hand grabbed her right hand. Lilo was then flipped down on the bed and felt her hands pinned down tightly besides her.

Lilo blushed when she saw Nico was practically straddling her while smirking down with a certain expression in his eyes. And the fact that Lilo thought Nico looked so kissable right now didn't do anything to help the blush go away.

"Fine morning we're having today, Miss Johnson." Nico teased slowly leaning towards her lips.

They're lips were so close to touching when a loud voice interrupted them.

"OH MY GODS!" Percy screamed, a horrified expression was evident all over his features.

Lilo's blush turned into a massive shade of crimson, "Um, it's not what you think. We were just about to get breakfast!"

"WHAT KIND OF BREAKFAST IS THAT?" Percy yelled back.

Lilo's blush got darker; what the hell was Percy thinking?

"Well," Nico replied glaring daggers at his cousin, "Today some sort of grilled sandwich-"

Nico was cut off by Percy's horrified voice, "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT FOOD LIKE TERMS YOU TWO USE!"

Long story short, Lilo and Nico had to be watched constantly under the careful eyes of the Ares cabin for about two weeks or so.

_Eh_, Nico thought to himself as they walked towards the mess hall the following  
morning, _it was worth it_.

Lilo merely glared at Nico every now and then he threw that smirk of his at her those following days.

* * *

**Moment#3: Boyfriend:**

Nico Di Angelo is a teenage boy who gets jealous quite easily. Lilo, his girlfriend, should know this by now.

Nico couldn't take it anymore. He had hardly seen Lilo the past few days. He mentally cursed David in his head. How in Hades' name does a child of Apollo get a full blown high fever for staying out in the freakin' sun for too long?

_I hope you insulted your father_, Nico thought as he stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin and watched as Lilo placed a damp rag on David's forehead.

The other children of Apollo simply let Nico be as they ran to and from the cabin and their camp activities.

Lilo was now holding a spoon in front of David. The Hawaiian girl was trying to get the blonde boy to take his medicine. (And maybe if Nico wasn't so busy glaring, then he would notice the annoyed expression on Lilo's face as she tried to force feed David.)

_Your dad's the god of medicine_, Lilo yelled at the sickly Apollo child in her head, _so just take your damn cherry flavored medicine, or gods help me if I should give you the grape flavored medicine instead_.

Nico finally moved away from the door frame and to the bed Lilo was seated at, and with one fluid movement picked her up bridal style.

"N-Nico," Lilo stuttered out as his grip around her waist tightened as she tried to wiggle out of it, "What are you doing?"

Nico didn't respond to her question. He just continued to (literally) carry off Lilo into to the woods.

Nico placed her gently down on her feet but that didn't stop him from forcefully pinning Lilo to the nearest tree.

Lilo glared at her boyfriend, "Nico Di Angelo, I really don't want-"

A cold pair of lips melted into a warm pair of lips. About a minute into the kiss, Lilo regained some of her common sense back and forcefully pushed Nico away from her.

"What was that all about-" Lilo was cut off by another kiss.

Nico just snaked his arms around her waist while his fingers tangled in Lilo's loosely braided hair. This time around, Lilo didn't try to push Nico away. Instead, Nico broke apart from the kiss to get some air.

Lilo's cheeks reddened when Nico titled her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

The boy's question caught her off guard, "You're dating me, right?"

Lilo titled her head to the right, "Yes..."

Nico arched an eyebrow at her, "You are doing what?"

_Is he trying to give me an English lesson or something?_ Lilo thought as she voiced out her answer, "I'm dating you."

"So what does that make you to me?" Nico asked, staring intently into her brown hazel eyes.

"Your girlfriend," Lilo then added before Nico could ask, "Meaning you're my boyfriend."

Nico only grinned and leaned in once more for a kiss. It was a lot more gentle and sweet compared to the first two.

"Good," Nico whispered into Lilo's ear while one hand was placed on her hip, "I just wanted to remind you."

* * *

**Moment#4: Bruise:**

It wasn't directly on her neck, it was more on the base of her neck.

Nico grinned as he leaned on the wash room door way and watch Lilo try to cover up the hickey. His grin only widened when Lilo had let it slip that the new mark on her shoulder was her first. She felt a little weirded out when she found a purple hickey on her russet colored skin. _Too much contrast_, Lilo thought to her as she examined it in the mirror.

Lilo was able to see this from the corner of her eyes, and her cheeks reddened, "Please stop looking at me like that."

"What, am I making you feel uneasy?" Nico teased.

"Yes," Was Lilo's honest reply.

"In that case, no," Nico's grin evolved into a smirk. An uneasy Lilo meant a (somewhat) happy Nico.

Lilo parted her hair to the right and started to braid it in attempt to cover her hickey; she figured it was good enough. _It wasn't that noticeable_, Lilo thought to herself as she tried to ignore Nico's smirks and comments at the mark he inflicted.

No one had said anything about the purple like marking on her neck until Lilo went to supervise the arts and craft cabin for that day. (The younger demigods took a liking to her and Chiron couldn't have the heart to tell the little ones no. "Eh," Mr. D remarked that day when the matter came up over a game of pinochle, "You can always tell them no when they're older to make up for lost time.")

Lee Ra pointed at Lilo's neck, "What's that?"

A few of the other children turned and looked at the two. Lilo might have well redefined the color red by this point.

"It's a bruise," Lilo said quickly.

Gerald, a seven year old from the Hermes cabin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Katie had a bruise like that on her neck too. But Connor told me it was a special bruise that someone gives you when they love you... then Travis hit Connor upside the head."

Tucker, another seven year old from the Hermes cabin then widened his eyes at what his half-brother had said, "So that means someone loves you!"

This earned Lilo a chorus of 'ews' from the boys and a chorus of 'aws' from the girls.

Lee Ra then started to jump up around Lilo with a huge smile on her face, "David told me you and Nico are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

_I am going to kill that idiot_, Lilo thought as she tried to calm the kids down. "Are you guys almost finished with your drawings?"

Lee Ra just continued to do a little dance around Lilo, "So that means Nico loves you, right? Because he gave you a bruise on your neck, right?"

Lilo blushed and made an important realization that day: _I don't want to be a teacher... Ever._

An all too familiar chuckle interrupted Lilo's further thoughts on the matter. The young children of Apollo and Hermes cabin immediately grew quiet.

Nico just grinned at Lilo, while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Maybe he wanted more than a ring on her thumb to prove that she was his for the time being.

* * *

**Moment#5: Thoughts of the Homesick:**

Nico caught her sneaking something out from her empty and lumpy duffel bag in the middle of the night. What was it, like around two in the morning?

Before Nico could even find his voice to force out his array of words, Lilo gave him an apologetic smile and before he knew she was sitting right next to him on his bed. He arched an eyebrow at the sun bleached cover and fraying pages of the book on her lap. Nico only pointed weakly at it.

"It's a scrap book," Lilo's voice was gentle and tired, "My mom and my step dad made one for each for their kids."

Lilo opened up the scrap book up in the middle. On the center of the page there were three kids lined up by height and age. First was a boy around seven, second a girl also seven, and lastly another girl who looked to be around five in the picture.

Nico recognized the smallest girl in the photo, "You were chubby when you were little." He then noticed how all three of them had the same eyes and something about the way they smiled look similar to the other.

"Malachi," Lilo pointed to the boy in the picture then to the girl next to him, "And Maira." Lilo chuckled, "They're twins."

Nico studied the picture again, "What's with the Japanese robes?"

"Oh," Lilo traced the outline of the photo, "My mom's mother is Japanese and that year she got us yukatas when she visited her sister back at Kyoto that year. It was my grandma's birthday that day, so mom wanted to dress us up in those yukatas."

"So you're one third Japanese," Nico stated tiredly.

Lilo nodded.

Twenty page flips later, Lilo pointed to a picture taped at the left hand corner of the page. It showed her two (half) siblings in a blue (Malachi) and white (Maira) graduation gowns. On Malachi's right was Lilo, while on Maira's left a boy about the same age as Lilo was standing next to her; then sitting in the middle of them was another boy who also seemed to be the same age as Lilo.

"That's Mat," Lilo tells as she feels Nico beginning to lean his chin on her shoulder. She was pointing to the boy who was sitting on the ground. "And that's Kino," She pointed to the boy next to Maira.

"Were they your friends?" Nico asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him without having Lilo closing the scrap book.

"No," Lilo replied back, "They're my cousins."

Lilo then shut the book closed and admired the cover of it for a while.

Nico sighed and planted a small kiss on her neck, then on her ear, "You're homesick, aren't you?"

A look of guilt flashed in Lilo's eyes for a short moment, "A little. I didn't want to forget how my family looks like."

The thought of forgetting them scared her; what if Lilo woke up one morning and just forgot the faces of the family that taught her everything she knew? The thought of them forgetting her made that fear grew more; what if they all woke up and just her name 'Lilo' was something that just sounded too unfamiliar as it rolled off their tongues?

The son of Hades was unsure of what to say. He took the scrap book gently away from Lilo and placed it on his night stand before pulling her down into bed with him (They usually slept in their separate beds.) For now, Lilo felt this was all she needed for her home sickness.

_For now_, Lilo thought as she waited for Nico to fall asleep first before turning around slowly to study his sleeping features. Lilo almost couldn't believe how innocent he looked in his sleep and almost felt tempted to kiss him (she shook the idea of that off her mind).

_For now_, She thought again, _I'm happy here with, you Nico_. Then albeit begrudgingly Lilo thought, _I'm giving you my heart_. Lilo carefully inched closer towards the sleeping boy's chest. She leaned her forehead in and let out a sigh.

_Please don't hurt me_... she thought, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	31. Summer

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to it; they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson. In this chapter I'm thinking that I _might_ (I'm not entirely sure) have made Nico and Percy a slight bit OOC (or alot depending on how you see it.)**

**A thank you shout out for Annabeth Supporter-late or early I'm just glad you still beta-read my chapters anyway. (THANK YOU!) Also thank you to the readers who review my chapters honestly; I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"What happens when the summer ends?" Lilo asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I stopped playing around with her hair and looked at her, "What do you mean?" I couldn't help but notice the idle rhythm she swung her legs from the dock.

Lilo's tone sounds so absentminded, "What happens to the demigods who don't go home?"

I sighed and kiss her forehead gently. Nearly after three whole days of Lilo not behaving, well, like Lilo, there is a reason.

"They stay here-"

She interrupted me, "What about school?"

"The satyrs can teach us, Chiron and Mr. D sometimes help out with history from time to time," I told her.

Lilo gave a weak laugh at that, soon followed by a weak hum. She leaned in closer on my shoulders and gently wrapped her arms around my chest. It was like she was scared that she was smothering me.

"What if..."Lilo's voice trailed off for a moment, then a sullen hit of realization hits her eyes (I've been getting better at reading her eyes), "Never mind."

"What if what, Lilo?" I snaked my arms around her.

Lilo smiled at me, "It's nothing. Just forget about it." She moved her head up and kissed me gently on the lips.

What is it with her and being gentle? I mean, it's not that I don't like it, it's just I'm foreign to being treated like this...And maybe I am getting a  
little impatient with this as well.

I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her closer to me. Lilo in return wrapped her arms firmly around my neck. I almost feel relieved that this touch isn't almost nonexistent; that I can feel her close by against me.

I placed my free hand on her hip and pressed her even closer to me. Lilo's reaction throws me off for a moment. At first she tensed up, but after a second or so she relaxes again.

I felt her lips about to leave mine. So it was either by an act of curiosity or of impatience (you decide) when I decided to remove my free hand away from Lilo's hip and at least into her shirt.

I could actually feel the goose bumps forming on Lilo's skin. Was this a good sign or bad sign? The other girls I've been with would have either done a similar act towards me or would have told me straight up that this wasn't what they wanted.

Goose bumps were not a common reaction I got. I slowly moved up my hand to her breast.

**WHIRR-BOOF.**

The same time Lilo practically jumped away from me at the same time the fireworks went out.

For moment, only a small moment, I think I might have seen a quick hint of fear in her eyes. Of what she was afraid of, I'm not sure.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I quickly pulled out off Nico's hold when I felt a cold hand about to touch my chest. A loud echo of the fireworks went off about that same time. My heart pounded and my skin felt like it was being burned right off the bones. It didn't scare me that much or anything, I just wasn't expecting it... And for some reason, it didn't quite feel right.

We were about a foot apart from each other now. It only took one look at Nico's face for me to feel unbelievably guilty. He looked shocked at my reaction, almost. I just felt too guilty.

"I'm sorry," I managed to force out in strained voice. it seemed as if I had used all my energy to pull away from Nico. I was trying to give him at least a relatively okay explanation, but I couldn't come with one. I felt like I just ruined out the whole outing for tonight.

Nico blinked at me, "You're seriously apologizing for that?"

I felt a heavy rush of heat go to my face, "Y-yeah."

I expected Nico to reply with a smart remark or some sort of wise crack joke. Instead I hear a soft chuckle right before a kiss was placed on my lips for a quick second. I felt oddly calm compared to before.

"You," Nico whispered into my ear, "really need to be tainted."

I didn't know whether be happy I at least got one prediction about this circumstance right, (Nico did make some sort of wise crack joke) or feel  
worried that the way Nico said 'tainted' almost seemed to have a double meaning to it.

"Um," I stuttered out, "T-that's a joke right?" Maybe I would have been better off if Nico just stuck to smirking at me instead of him looking at me with that mysterious glint in his eyes.

"You'll find out," Nico told me, turning his attention away from me to the fireworks.

I held my breath in to prevent myself from letting out a shakily sigh. I'm already 'prude' enough according to David (I have no idea how I ended up even being acquaintances with him). I don't think it's necessary for a certain olive toned son of Hades to think so too.

We sat at the dock in a comfortable silence as the firework show went on for the fourth of July.

The morning followed shortly after.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"What's going on at the Big House?" Lilo asked as she watched a handful of campers rush in and out carrying cleaning supplies.

Nico stopped walking and gave the Big House one glance before heading towards the stables (he was just walking Lilo there before he would head off to the arena). "Rachel must be stopping by."

Lilo easily caught up with Nico, "Who?"

"Apollo's oracle," Nico told her, "Rachel stops by every now and then."

"Hm," Lilo put some thought into her next question, "So does that mean she can see into the future, or does she just give out prophetic predictions?"

Her question caught Nico off guard. Did Lilo have a reason to want to see what would be in her future?

"I'm not too sure, but I think she mainly gives out prophecies," Nico said, "Most times when a prophecy is given out, it means you usually have to face some tragic life or death quest."

"Oh…" Was Lilo's reply. Nico notice a soft trace of thought and wonder going on in Lilo's mind. Of what? He didn't know.

"Hey, Kai," Nico asked abruptly.

Lilo flinched at the use of her middle name but responded kindly to Nico all the same, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?" Nico asked bluntly, "You're starting to spacing out more often."

Lilo titled her head to the right, "Why is that a problem for you?" It wasn't obvious in her tone of voice, but she was slightly offended.

_Crap_, Nico thought, _she's got me cornered_. Nico stayed quiet, so Lilo took this as her time to explain herself.

"I'm still new to this side of life," Lilo told Nico, "Sometimes I go to sleep thinking this is all a dream, I'm not a demigod and when I wake up, I'll be back at home. I like to think that I'm in a discovering phase of the whole demigod life." A dry chuckle escaped her lips, "You know what's funny?"

Nico shook his head, "What?" He looked at Lilo's hands and for a moment felt tempted to hold them, but Nico decided not to when Lilo crossed her arms.

"I never cared enough to even bother to find out who my real father was when I was under the impression I was only a mortal. I was and am happy that Zack decided he wanted to be my dad, but I honestly never cared about my blood father." Lilo's eyes really sparked with amusement at her next array of words, "And yet all those years, I've always admired Atlas for some reason."

Looking back, Lilo should have known that she might have been Atlas' daughter since day one of her start at camp.

A sweet smile then came to Lilo's face, "Although, I don't know if I should really call it funny or ironic."

Nico found himself grinning along with Lilo, "It is funny."

In a quick movement (and not a very gracefully one at that) Lilo tip toed and kissed Nico on his left cheek. Even though he's been kissed by Lilo a good amount of the times, it was the sweet (and often rare) kisses on the cheeks that were the only time the Hawaiian girl ever got him to blush.

"Good luck with your sword fighting," Lilo told Nico with a good natured smile, "I doubt Clarisse will go easy on you."

Nico groaned at the mention of that. Lilo only rolled her eyes at him and waved bye as she trotted off the stables. Nico waited for Lilo to disappear fully into the stables before going off to the arena.

A pegasus named Ember neighed loudly when it saw Lilo. All the other stalls were empty and the grey pegasus actually looked annoyed and impatient with Lilo.

"Yeah, yeah," Lilo told Ember as she unlocked the stall and began to lead the pegasus outside, "I know I'm late, I'm sorry."

"Ten minutes actually," Mr. D stated as he suddenly materialized besides Lilo.

Lilo nearly screamed at the interruption.

"As punishment, let's say... you babysit the Oracle during her stay here, okay?" Mr. D told Lilo.

"No," Lilo retorted back in a monotone.

"Too bad. What I say goes," Mr. D mockingly patted Lilo's shoulder, "Be waiting on top of Half Blood Hill an hour from now, little spawn of a titan."

"You're making me do this just for be ten minutes late?" Lilo asked while trying to hold back a glare at the wine deity.

"Yes." Mr. D told her.

Lilo was quiet for a moment, "You must really dislike demigods."

"Eh," Mr. D shrugged, "Well, I doubt anyone would believe that I would take a liking to demigods either."

_Yes, because we all know that would be a sign that the world is coming to an end_, Lilo thought bitterly to herself.

"Be there within an hour to get the Oracle," Mr. D reminded her before disappearing into thin air.

Lilo sighed and turner her attention the Ember who only brayed back at her.

"I don't even have a watch," Lilo muttered to no one in particular, "How does Mr. D even expect me to be on time for that?"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"I thought Clarisse was teaching today," I told Percy when I saw him standing in the center of the arena with a sword.

He shrugged, "I thought so too, but even she gets sick."

I thought for a moment. Clarisse has trained out in the sun whenever she got sick, before why would now be any different? The answer came to me.

"Chris taking care of her," I asked.

"Yup," Percy stated popping the 'p'.

"Hm." I nodded and took to a sword stance.

Percy did the same, though not before telling me something while doing so.

"The summer challenge is almost coming up. Are you ready?" Percy took a set of careful steps towards me.

I stepped to my right, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Percy pulled his sword up and brought it down with a brute force. I blocked it with the my sword.

"Artemis and her huntresses are also coming," He told me while leaning his sword in, as if he's trying to break my defense.

"Well," I pushed the weight of Percy's sword of mine, "Artemis is one of the Olympians, so its expected." I figured it was my turn to take a strike.

Percy rolled his eyes at me and dodged my sword. "That means, Thalia is also going to be here."

I froze. Thalia was going to be here.

I felt Percy kick me forcefully in the gut. I fell over on my back.

"This time the god's will chose which one of their children will fight for them," Percy lent out a hand in front of me, "Zeus and Hades still don't quite see eye to eye, so you really need to come up with a legit strategy plan."

Damn it.

I felt an uneasy feeling beginning to settling at the bottom of my stomach. Would I really have to fight Thalia?

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I don't know if I was late or if I had just came on time, but on the top if Half Blood Hill stood a girl who seemed to be around nineteen or twenty  
standing comfortably around there.

I breathed in and let it slowly out. I think I'd like to believe that I actually came on time and the Oracle had just got here, compared to me coming hours later.

"Excuse me," I called out to the red headed girl, "Um, are you the Oracle?"

The girl turned around to face me and she smile widely, "Oh, hi." She stuck out her right hand, "Rachel Dare, oracle of Apollo and current art college student."

I smiled shyly and shook her hand, "Lilo Johnson, daughter of Atlas and I'm going to be a junior when school starts."

_That is_, I then continued in my head, _if I do go back to school this year._


	32. Summer:part II

**I still don't own anything; the Percy Jackson characters belong to their respectful owner-who is not me. I also do not own Waiākea High School. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for this story. I'll admit this isn't one of my best chapters I've put out, but I'm trying to build up somekind of tension in the chapters that are to come. (So please just keep this in mind.) In this chapter, I'm trying to give a little insight of how Lilo's mother told her she's going to camp, how Nico seems to be dealing so far, and how the gods and goddesses will treat her. I apologize deeply if it seems that I'm making everyone OOC-but the reactions of characters are never as predictably as one would think they are.**

**Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading for my chapters/story-I really appreciate it. And thank you to the readers who take the time to review my chapters-it really means a lot to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

I dusted myself off the ground, my mind still more or less occupied with what Percy told me.

"They're coming tonight," Percy then told me. I became stiff but I still managed to shoot a look at him.

"What?"

"The gods. They'll arrive tonight," Percy told me calmly walking away from the arena. I wasn't too far behind him.

I panicked. If they were coming tonight then there was a good chance Artemis and her hunters were also arriving tonight as well.

"Crap," I muttered underneath my breath.

"You don't still have a crush on Thalia, do you?" Percy asked carefully while throwing me a glance.

Why did my breathing stop for a small second at that though? I felt guilty when I, for some reason, hesitated to answer that question.

"I have a girlfriend now, Percy," I told my cousin, "Right now I should just worry about what strategy I should use for if or when I have to fight Thalia."

Percy didn't look convinced for a moment but he accepted it all the same.

It felt strange thinking about Thalia again. Lilo kept me occupied in the thinking area up until just recently.

I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her. I don't freakin' like her. Psh. That doesn't even sound convincing in my thoughts.

I was supposed to meet up with Lilo after I was finished sparring with Percy; but my legs brought me to Fireworks Beach…The last place I had been with Thalia.

I was only thirteen then, so it was stupid for me to even bother to like her. And it still is stupid now. Artemis made all her huntresses take an oath of purity or whatever it's called. The bottom line is, Thalia can't date.

I ran a hand through my hair and took a seat on the unstable surface of Fireworks Beach.

_Come on Nico, think of Lilo_, I told myself. _Think of the first time you kissed her. Think of your __first date__. Think of that silly smile she gets when you see  
her._

It worked, but again, I shouldn't have to remind myself about what I like about Lilo.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"Do you like school?" Rachel asked out of the blue only taking her eyes away from her sketch pad for a millisecond.

I tried my best not to move my neck, "Not really."

"Hm," Was Rachel's reply. "I guess being dyslexic kind of makes school more of personal hell, then."

_Gods no_, I thought quietly to myself. Maybe for a moment Waiākea High School did seem like a personal hell during then, but looking back now, I think it's the last shred of whatever normality I have left.

It's the last shred I feel that I have that keeps me anchored to the life I used to have. Now I wonder if Waiākea High School has some sort of shield or barrier that kept all the strange things out such as the Greek monster out, because looking back, the few times I actually did get attacked almost always happened when I was outside of school (as in not within the school's campus). That school was the last place I walked down with Mat and Kino before I was told that I might be going off island for the summer.

If I couldn't go back home, could I at least have that one shred of what seemed normal to me?

I couldn't help feel bitter at how professionally my parents had told me that I was going off to camp…  
_  
"Lilo," Zack knocked gently on my bedroom door before coming in, "We'd like to talk to you for a little."_

_I panicked. Did one of my teachers say something on my report card? I panicked even more when I found my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen both with solemn faces._

_"Um, hi," I say out a slight bit nervously pulling out a seat._

_My mom cleared her throat, "Lilo, has there been any... strange things happening to you lately?"_

_I arched an eyebrow. She had used that opening line on me when my body started to mature. I shot a look at Zack who only motioned for me to answer back._

_"No," I lied, "Everything's the same." I lied about that completely. Ever since April twenty eighth (my birthday) had passed things never really seemed the same. Since then I've been seeing, hearing, and running from... monsters of some sort. It's the ninth of May and I have a feeling I'll be having a harder time trying to escape from each oversize mastiff dog or way too ____hard core snake women cosplays. _

___I think the stress of AP Chemistry is finally catching up to me._

_Neither of the adults at the table reacted until a minute or so later._

_"Go sleep," My mother told Zack in a soothing tone, "I'll talk to her."_

_Zack sighs and did what my mother tells him, but not before kissing my forehead. Whatever the news was about, I now doubt it was even linked to my grades._

_"You like the idea of going to camp, right?" Mom asks suddenly._

_I shrugged, "I've never gone camping, so I wouldn't really know."_

_"Oh…" Mom clears her throat, "Well, would you like to go camping?"_

_I arched an eyebrow at her, "I guess."_

_Her accent is always stronger when she's stressed about something, "It's a yes or no question, Kai."_

_I didn't say anything after that._

_"Are you, Mat, and Kino planning on doing anything together over the summer?"_

_"No." I almost feel tempted to ask why._

_"Do you need to go to summer school to redo any of your classes?" Mom then asked._

_I scoffed at that question, "No."_

_I watch in silence when my mom abruptly stood up, moved away from the table, walked to her purse and pulled out an envelope. She gently placed it on the kitchen table. I then open it and stare at the envelope's contents for a moment._

_Why is she giving me a plane ticket to New York? I looked to my mom for some explanation._

_"It'll be a good experience for you," She told me gently and as softly as possible._

_"But I-"_

_Mom cuts me off, "You'll get to meet new people."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Maybe you might even meet your real dad." I was not used to seeing my mom like this. Usually, she's so controlled when it comes to her emotions. Now at the mention of my biological father she looked ready to have a mini-breakdown._

_I tensed up. This was an unspoken topic in the house of the Johnson family. Hell, __I wasn't even told Zack was not my real dad. I came up with that conclusion on my own._

_"I don't want to..." I mumbled out in whisper._

_The woman known as Noelani Johnson only sighed, "I know, but you'll understand it later. Until then, go to bed."_

_I don't argue, I don't protest, I just do what my mother tells me to...I've always done what my mom tells me to do, but what's with her strange change in attitude and behavior?_

"There!" Rachel exclaimed bringing me out of my mini flash back.

"What?" I moved my aching neck to look straight forward to Rachel's current direction.

"I'm done drawing you," Rachel walked up to me and handed me her sketchpad, "Though I did exaggerate with certain details of your face."

I studied the picture carefully; it looked like me. So what did she mean by the exaggerating details part?

"I think I made you have too much of a distant look in your eyes somehow," Rachel muttered to herself. "And I think I might have made your lips too much of a shape."

"It's good though," I said while handing back the sketch book.

Rachel looks at her sketch one more time before looking at me carefully. I tilt my head to the right. Something told me she wanted to get a better sketch.

"Look out the window," Rachel instructed me while pushing me towards the window and seating me down on a chair.

Looks like I'll stuck here for a while. I hope Nico's not waiting on me right now.

A thought of realization hit me. Wasn't Nico participating in some sort of challenge? I think Grover or Annabeth mentioned that to me.

I found a ghost smile forming at the corners of my lips. I'm sure Nico will do just fine.

* * *

**3rd POV-Mt. Olympus**

"Have you decided which of your children will be representing you in the challenge?" Zeus asked as his family soon became silent and turned their attention to him.

The Olympians all nodded. They wouldn't reveal which of their children would be fighting until they would get to Camp Half Blood. By then, it would be too late to change which child would be representing them.

"Good," Zeus said with a sly smirk coming to his features. Hades wouldn't stand a chance.

Sure, they didn't loathe each other like they used too. But they still didn't truly get along.

Maybe it's an older brother, younger brother hate thing, Poseidon concluded as the centuries rolled by.

Rhea had long since stopped coming to these meeting gatherings. She claimed she had other things to tend to. No one questioned her.

Hades only sat idly in his throne. Nico had better come up with a decent strategy at least. Better yet, that girl of his better help come up with a strategy with him. She should at least have a small fraction of military intelligence like her father.

Then as if Ares had been reading his uncle's mind, he asked, "What about Atlas' child? Will she participate in the challenge?"

Zeus pondered for a moment, "No."

Ares almost looked disappointed, "No?"

"No," Zeus repeated, "This challenge is set for our children only. Not for bastard children of the Titans."

Hades had silently thanked Gaia that Rhea wasn't there to hear her own son say that about her kind.

Poseidon cleared his throat, probably thinking the same thing as Hades, "We should start getting ready for camp."

Athena sneered at that statement, "We're gods, Poseidon. We don't need to get ready for a simple camp gathering."

Poseidon glared slightly at his niece, but let it go.

_If this is how my family treat each other now,_ Hades thought to himself, _things at camp will get interesting.  
_  
"It's almost time for us to go." Hades whispered to himself, "But why wait?"

In a quick instant Lord Hades was gone, and the only thing felt of his presence was a dark cloud that covered his throne.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I tensed up when I felt a cold presence come towards me from every direction. The last thing I needed right now was this.

I turned my head to the side and indeed Lord Hades, king of the Underworld, and my father was sitting beside me.

"Thinking are you?" My father stated in a monotone.

I don't reply.

"Hm."

It was quiet for a moment, "Where's the girl?"

_Crap, Lilo! _I felt a tinge of guilt hit me. How long have I been out here? I hope she wasn't waiting on me.

"She's probably at the mess hall by now," I told my dad, hoping he doesn't make a comment on anything.

"Ah," He mused, "So you can't commit to just one girl, can you?"

"I could say the same for you," I muttered underneath my breath. I mean, really, isn't my whole presence pretty much evidence of that?

Hades shot a sideways glance me and said nothing else after that. What do you expect? Being the Lord of the Dead doesn't exactly mean my old man is pouring out with praises or kind remarks all the time.

In all honesty though, I couldn't imagine Hades any other way.

My father stood abruptly and starting walking towards the camp. I arched an eyebrow at this.

Hades then stopped and tossed a look at me from his shoulder, "Aren't you coming along, Nico?"

I scoffed at this but I stood up and dusted the dirt and sand of me before joining Hades head towards the mess hall. While we were walking towards the mess hall, only a fair few of the older campers paid their respects to my father by acknowledging him with a curt nod of the head or a simple 'Lord Hades.' He didn't seem to mind; he probably had been expecting it.

When we actually got there, a lot of the tables were full and taken up.

Hades sighed, "Looks like they're here as well now." I looked at the cabin tables and indeed the Olympians were seated with their children.

I took a seat at my table. Hades sat across from me and immediately a golden goblet appeared in his hand. I turned my head left and right to find either two things: One, if Thalia was among the crowded tables, and two, if Lilo was even here.

I craned my neck back farther to catch a better view of whoever was in front of me.

Hades coughed abruptly causing a clear liquid to sputter out of his mouth. He then tossed me a glance that didn't appear to be that far away from a glare.

What was he looking at? I turned my head in the direction he was looking into only seconds ago.

I blinked. I looked and I only saw Lilo and Rachel walking into the mess hall. I shot a glance at Hades before switching it to Lilo.

"What? Does she remind you too much of her mother?"

This time Hades did glare at me, "Who told you?"

Lilo's caught me looking at her. She waved, told the Oracle something, and made her way over to my table. Hades slowly turned around at the sound of Lilo's footsteps. I could tell for a moment she felt fear when she saw my dad's face.

It was close to the same expression of fear Lilo had in her eyes during that night we were at the docks on the fourth of July, and yet after a second's hesitation she came and took a seat next to me.

I heard my father mutter something that sounded oddly enough like: "she looks too damn much like Noelani."

I could tell by the expression on Lilo's face that she heard it too. She cast a small smile at me and placed her hand gently on top of mine.

All the thoughts I felt prior to now disappeared. I felt relieved that the gut punching tight feeling came back to me. A gruff voice cleared their throat loudly, "Shouldn't you be seated elsewhere?"

Surpisingly enough, it wasn't my father who had directed that question towards Lilo.


	33. Summer:part III

**Hey guys! Merry Holidays and Happy New Years-I know its a little late but here is chapter 33! I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them-they all rightfully belong to their respected owner. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson and the plot used for this story. **

**A thank you shout out for Annabeth Supporter for beta reading my chapters-you're awesome! And thank you to all the readers who take the time review my story/chapters-as I've mention before it means alot to me. Please enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Camp Half Blood-3rd POV:**

Lilo quickly removed her hand away from Nico's and tensed up at the towering figure that glared at her.

Zeus arched an eyebrow when an answer didn't come from the girl's lips, "Are you deaf?"

Lilo shook her head, "No, sir."

"Then please answer my question," Zeus commanded, "Shouldn't you be seated elsewhere?"

Hades glared at his youngest brother from the side. What was this bloody bastard up to?

"No," Lilo chose her words as carefully as she could, "I usually sit here since I'm staying in the Hades cabin."

Zeus turned to Nico. Nico gave a curt nod, "Lord Zeus."

"Brother," Zeus shot a snide look at Hades.

Hades only continued to glare at his brother, he understood his intentions now. Lilo wasn't a threat as they had originally thought. She proved to be well tempered, balanced out, and structured. Zeus could mock Atlas for all eternity if something... unfortunate were to happen to Atlas' latest offspring.

"Seems you two are rather taken with each other," Zeus states coyly before walking off to his table.

Nico's eyes widened when he saw another person seated at Zeus' table. Thalia was there. _She's here_, Nico thought incredulously. When did she come here?

The Hawaiian girl stared down at the table's surface, her eyes in a blank state. While Nico didn't notice this, Hades did.

Hades just rolled his eyes at Noelani's carbon copy, "You'll be fine."

Lilo fingers twitched; she didn't feel fine. Especially when she felt the gazes of the campers and maybe some of the Olympians graze her back.

"Nico," Lilo whispered. She noticed that Nico was staring off at someone somewhere in the mess hall. That was as far as her supposed sentence got.

Lilo just sighed and turned to Hades.

"Lord Hades," Lilo kept her voice hushed in case Nico would suddenly snap back into attention. She would find it easier to leave that.

"What?" Hades arched an eyebrow at the russet toned girl.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now," Lilo wasn't too sure if she should try to at least to sound a small bit formal when addressing any of the Olympians, however she was sure that she wanted to be anywhere but there right now.

"Oh," Hades stated in a tone that implied he was challenging in a way, "And if Nico is to ask for you?"

Lilo took a side glance at Nico. Her eyes widen as a heart wrenching blow hit her. She had seen that look from Nico before. Lilo saw that look earlier on in their friendship when Nico had been...fascinated with a handful of girls at camp.

"He won't ask for me," Lilo replied quietly as she successfully walked away from the Hades cabin table. But the relief of being away from the mess hall didn't come to her until after she found herself seated on the docks.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I didn't have to be told that the king of the gods didn't want my presence squandering around the mess hall. His tone alone was enough for me to understand. For some odd reason I just expected Zeus to be fair, or at best neutral towards me. I mean, think about it, Zeus and the Olympians could have killed me in an instant or maybe even in less than an instant the first time I came here.

The fact that they didn't should mean something, right? Yes? No? Possibly? The fact that they didn't probably just meant the Olympians took a vote or something like that on whether I should die or not. Isn't that the way they decide things up there?

It irked me a little, why did the Olympians have to decide my fate? I felt my forehead furrow and my hands balled up into a loose fist, it's my fate after all, so why the hell should they bother with me to even begin with?

I sighed and forced those thought out of my head, but something else come in.

_Nico_, I thought weakly as I remembered him looking at a girl seated at Zeus' table. I suppose you expect me to say something heart breaking and dramatic. But I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't expecting this...I'd also be lying if I said it didn't hurt, because it does.

He was just looking right, I asked myself. He can look at other girls, Nico's more that allowed to look at whatever... I just dislike that I know what that look means.

I should trust him. I do trust him.

But why does it hurt?

"Lilo," I tell myself gently as I stood up and began to head towards the Hades cabin, "if there ever was a perfect time to run away, now would be it." Only problem with that is it's pretty obvious as to where I would run off too.

"Aloha po (good night)…" I whispered to no one in particular as I began to settle into bed. I buried my face deep into my pillow. I felt a faint trail of tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

The universe is a jackass. It really is. I looked at Thalia from across the masses of demigods. My throat went dry as I watched Thalia talked to her father. She got surprisingly prettier since the last time I saw her. Gods, I felt like a thirteen year old boy again.

My father's harsh and forced out attempt to clear his throat brought me to bring attention to him.

"Boy," Hades stated darkly, "If I were you, I'd be using this time to think of rational battle strategy or a decent training regiment for this week. Not gawking at another girl."

I was confused for a moment. Another girl? Girl... girl... Lilo!

Ah, damn it! I turned my head around in all different directions, where did Lilo go off to?

I shot a look at Hades who just reciprocated with staring at me.

"She stepped out nearly half an hour ago," The tone my father spoke with was unmistakably the tone of irritation.

"Where did she go?" I asked urgently.

"The girl didn't tell me where she was off to, she only asked to be excused," My father retorted back coldly.

"Her name isn't 'the girl'," I muttered trying not to lose my temper, "Its Lilo."

Hades snickered at me, "Well, Lilo didn't tell me where she was off to."

We glared at each other for a moment. Wasn't this a just a sign of promising father and son moments?

Not.

"May I have your attention please!" Mr. D yelled out.

My father and I stopped glaring at each other for a minute before looking up to where Zeus was standing. The voices once talking wildly and animatedly before immediately died away in a mere fraction of a second.

"This is where we now announce which child will be representing their parents in the upcoming Summer Challenge," Mr. D actually sounded civil for once. I bet the presence of the Olympians had something to do with it. "When I call your names," The wine deity demanded, "Stand up."

The mess hall grew quiet again. Mr. D smirked and cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes at this, Mr. D was enjoying his small moment of supposed glory, and it's not like we demigods need to know who was fighting in the Summer Challenge.

I zoned out. They always made the representative for Hades the last to be announced. My fingers began to tap impatiently on the table's surface. I felt guilt burn inside of me as try to picture all the places Lilo could possibly be at the moment.

Though was it my fault or Zeus' fault? Zeus was the one who asked her the question and his tone wasn't exactly welcoming towards her. Zeus was also the one who had caused me to look at his table and spot a certain hunter of Artemis...I shook my head.

It's not fair for Lilo, I reminded myself stealing a glance at Thalia's proud standing figure. Thalia caught my gazes, locked her electric blue eyes with mine and smiled.

I felt someone call my name. I was brought out of my mind.

"Nico Di Angelo," Mr. D's voice reverberated strongly around the room, a loud applause soon followed.

I stood up and studied the faces of the other campers who would be participating in the match. My eyes kept retracing back to Thalia.

I don't care if David is actually competing in the place of Will this year. I don't care if Travis looked so damn amused that Katie was one of the demigods to be chosen for the Summer Challenge. I don't care if Malcolm is glaring at Leon Reed (a son of Aphrodite) because the two had a quarrel earlier on the effectiveness of whatever the hell they were arguing about now. I don't care if Percy is smiling meekly at Annabeth in the middle of it.

I gazed at Thalia just for a little while longer.

A guy's gotta know when he's in deep shit, right? I groaned when Lilo's gentle smile came into my mind eye. Well ladies and gentlemen, I believe that I am in deep shit.

I poked at my dinner idly. Hades wasn't one for talk while eating. Even back in the Underworld it was like that.

I peaked at the entrance to the mess hall every other five minutes or so to if Lilo would eventually come back inside, but judging that dinner was about to be over I doubted she would.

My father would be heading back the Underworld for that night, but told me he'd be back tomorrow.

"Get some rest, boy," were the last words I heard Hades force out of his mouth before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

I easily made my way towards my cabin. The creek of the opening door greeted me as I stepped in. The faint light of the moon only peaked timidly through the window and against the still darkness of my cabin quarters.

I soon found myself standing by Lilo's bed. I felt a grin work its way to my face as I looked down at her sleeping figure.

Lilo looked so unaware; so oblivious in her sleep. I balled my hands up into a loose fist. How could I even grin at this?

I let out a frustrated sigh, and sank down to the floor. Thalia's face came back in my mind. I punched the floor boards with all I had, "Damn it all."

A small gasp came from Lilo's bed. I looked up at her confused expression. It took her a while to realize that I was on the floor.

When she did notice me, Lilo was still for a moment our eyes met.

"What are you doing down there?" Lilo asked gently as she got off of her bed and settled down beside me.

I didn't answer her.

"Is," Lilo was hesitant for a while, "Is something wrong?"

Getting a closer look at her I noticed that there were faint streaks of tear stains on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing," I titled her chin up and leaned in forward, "Have you been crying?"

"Oh, no," Lilo replied, pulling away from me while wiping her face, "Sometimes when I have a bad dream a few tears leak out."

I arched an eyebrow at this, "Why?"

Lilo shrugged, "I don't know, they just do for time to time."

She didn't look like she was lying so I accepted this as the truth.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey," Lilo called out in barely a whisper, "Nico? Are you alright?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I pull her towards me and wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"Lilo…" Nico whispered gently while tightening his hold on me, "Can we stay like this?"

My heart raced, but I was confused. Did he mean 'stay like this' as in the position we were in now or did he mean 'stay like this' as in our relationship?

"Lilo…?" Nico asked again.

"Yeah," I looked up at him, "We can stay like this."

_I hope at least_, I added in my head.

Nico grinned at me and kiss my forehead before lying down on the floor boards. I, being held by the son of Hades, did so as well.

"Nico?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't answered my question yet." I asked him again, "Is something wrong?"

Nico just sighed and whispered in my ear, "For right now... everything is okay."

I wrapped my arms carefully around his chest and placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips, "Good night then."

Something wasn't right, and I knew it. I heard Nico's breathing beginning to relax. He'd fallen asleep. Nico wasn't usually like this, so what wasn't he telling me?

I almost sighed, but I caught myself from doing. It's never been a good thing to sigh too much (which I have been doing lately). It shows the forming habits of an attitude. And trust me, if there one's thing I do not want right now, it's is an overblown attitude.

I'm not one to pry and Nico's more than capable when it comes to keeping things to himself, but good or bad I knew I will eventually find something out... I only hope it's more towards the good side.

My throat went dry as I whispered out those words once more, "Aloha po."


	34. Its Not

**I do not own any of ther Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them; they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Johnson and the plot used for this story. In this chapter there might be a mildly 'suggestive' theme but I do not plan on giving Lilo and Nico an intimate relationship. Nico might also be a little OOC in this chapter as well. **

**Thanks to Annabeth Supporter for everything-thanks so much so being my beta-reader. And thanks to all the readers who take the time to review my story/chapters-it means alot to me.**

* * *

**3rd POV-Mt. Olympus**

"Her, a child of Atlas," Zeus mocked as an evil smirk began to distort his usually handsome features. "Such a pathetic display of how the once great titans are breeding," Zeus sat leisurely on his throne. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than knowing that Lilo was weaker than expected.

If Lilo had been as strong or as gutsy as Atlas then, yes, there would be a problem. However seeing as Lilo an awfully off centered for the titan general's daughter (or for a titan's offspring in general), Zeus viewed the girl as an inconvenience instead of a threat.

Hades was still very much aware of his youngest brother thoughts. Zeus' smug expression proved it. Though like the rest of the Olympians, Hades said nothing at his brothers uncharacteristically lithe mood.

It was Hera who broke the glass silence between them.

"So," Her voice was soft, gentle, it was sad almost, "How was your visit with the demigods?"

"Pleasant," Zeus replied quickly for everyone, the smirk still decorating his face, "Quite pleasant indeed."

Zeus, while being oblivious to his wife melancholy expression, shot a look at Hades.

"Wouldn't you say so, Hades?" Zeus asked.

Hades narrowed his eyes at his brother as an answer. Whatever Zeus was up to, he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Apollo," Zeus turned his attention to his son, "I've heard your Oracle taken a liking to Atlas' spawn."

Apollo flinched slightly when he felt his uncle's glare burn into the side of his head, "She has. If I'm not mistaken Mr. D kind of assigned Lilo to accompany Rachel for the time she's there."

Zeus feigned a hum of thoughtfulness, "Do you think Miss Dare would like her company for a little more over than the summer?"

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I woke up when I felt someone tracing a finger over my lips and another hand holding onto to my left hip. I glanced quickly at the window. From the color of the sky I guessed it had to be around six o' clock.

I gave Nico a faint smile, "Morning."

"Hey," Nico replied calmly as he continued to trace the outline of my lips.

I pulled away from him and sat up; stretching my arm up in the process. I stiffen up when I felt Nico pull me back towards him.

I shivered a little when I felt a cold pair of lips touch the back of my neck before moving to my ears. My heart dropped.

"Sorry," Nico stated abruptly.

I felt confusion etch into my face, "For what?"

"Last night," Nico pulls me closer towards him. His arms just firmly wrapped around my waist, but the way he held me was like he was scared he might hurt me.

"I, um, last night at the, uh, dinner," Nico was stumbling over his words, "I wasn't paying much attent-"

I interrupted him, "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry much about it," The thoughts of confusion and maybe of slight bitterness that were nagging at me went away, "It's okay and it's not your fault. There's no need to apologize."

Nico mumbled something under his breath I didn't quite catch, so I decided to just let it go.

I was about to pull away from Nico so I could head to the washroom but that's when the son of Hades' grip around my waist suddenly held me a lot more tightly and closely than he was earlier.

I felt a wave of heat rush to my face as I felt one of Nico's hands slowly moved down my right leg while another hand ran up my chest resting above the breast and part of the collar bone.

I felt my blood go cold, "N-Nico?"

"Hm," He hummed in stoic yet lusty tone. My flesh began to crawl at his tone when I felt his cold lips kiss the back of my neck.

The hand Nico had on my leg slowly drew back and placed itself on my lower abdomen; I tensed up.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for this?" I barely managed to stutter out. This action was both too early in the morning and too early for me to be comfortable with in our relationship.

Don't get wrong, I do like Nico. I just don't like this kind of close contact. It's too... well, too close for comfort.

My question was answered in the form of Nico starting to nip and nibble roughly at my neck. I felt an unusually chill trickle up and down my spine. Apparently, that answer most likely meant: _No, it's not too early for this.  
_  
I hated this feeling.

I knew my words were quivered and shaky, yet they sounded firm as they flew out of my mouth, "Please stop."

Hesitantly but calmly did Nico remove his hands away from me. What came over him?

We sat there in an unbearable silence; the worst kind of silence I believe that settles between us. The air I breathe in suddenly feels thick and heavy, goose bumps cover me, and I felt an empty shiver wash over me.

Nico maneuvered his way in front of me, "Hey. You okay?" Nico placed two fingers underneath my chin and titled my head up. I shrunk away from Nico hands.

I didn't exactly want to be touched, so I moved away from Nico and fixed my gaze of the floor.

"Sorry," I blurted out when I felt Nico's eyes bore into my head. "I-"

Nico cut me off with a small sigh, "Its fine."

He didn't even sound remotely fine.

I don't know if I was thinking when I asked Nico this question or what was running through my mind, but the question flew out of my mouth anyways.

"Are you expecting me to put out for you, Nico?" I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Was I expecting Lilo to put out for me? I studied the russet toned girl in front of me. From the way Lilo reacted after she asked her question, I could tell she didn't mean to even say it. It was probably meant to stay in the deep corners of her mind.

"I don't expect you to put anything out for me," I told her firmly, "I just-" I stopped myself from saying anything else.

Hazel brown eyes hesitantly looked up from the floor boards and shyly at me, "You just?"

"Try not to take this the wrong way," I told her softly, "But I just want to be close to you."

Lilo's eyes displayed confusion as she titled her head to the right. As I've mention before, that's a sign that shows she is completely lost on the subject.

"Aren't we already close?" Lilo's voice was soft, but I could tell there's an edge in her voice.

I needed to choose my words carefully. "We are," I told her, "Though don't you want to be... closer?"

"Um…"

I recognized the tone of her voice and her eyes only confirmed that Lilo was uncomfortable with this. I felt like I was losing her. And in more ways than just one.

I'm not saying that I've changed my ways completely or anything. Get real. I'm still a teenage boy with "raging hormones." I don't think I'd be able to stand the look on Lilo's face if she were to find out I cheated on her... which is why I just felt like I needed to be closer to her.

"I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind," Lilo stated awkwardly before walking calmly away from me and towards her wardrobe.

"Uh, sure," I couldn't help but watch Lilo as she kept her back facing me and strolled into the wash room. The washroom door closed with a small click and the rush of running water began to echo through the cabin.

I was still clean so I just decided to skip the morning shower and change into a different set of clothes.

I thought about talking to her later at dinner as I headed towards the arena. The children who had gotten chosen to represent their parent for the Summer Challenge would have a different training regiment for the whole week until the day of the fated battle. In other words, I concluded, I'd be seeing more of Thalia and less of Lilo.

"Ah, crap," I muttered underneath my breath at this realization. My thoughts, being the jerks they are, made me remember some of the things Thalia and I used to do (well, along with Percy sometimes) on previous summers. Her laughs, her jokes, hell, I could probably even remember what she freakin' wore if I concentrated hard enough. (Which, I might add, is too creepy for even my standards.)

I practically slapped myself on the forehead. What the hell were all these feelings about? Thalia is a huntress, I reminded myself, and she can't date.

Somewhere along my conscience constantly reminding me that Thalia was off limits, and Lilo just barged into my mind. Or rather, Lilo's question did.

Did I expect her to put out for me? I never really thought about it before. I looked back at my previous relationships (if you would even call some those that) with the many girls I've dated (if you could even call some of those situations that.) They just sort of, went with it if things became more, what's the word... "pleasurable."

I didn't feel like I should let Lilo go past me, but, I didn't know how long I would be rooted to her. Maybe Percy was right when he told me to just stay friends with Lilo.

_Damn it_, I thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I wasn't going to do this to Lilo not with Thalia.

I don't know what I was thinking but I soon found myself standing in front of the Artemis cabin, my hand pounding on the door loudly. A small plan was forming in my head as I continued to knock on the door. I just hoped that it worked and not backfired completely.

The door swung open in a swift and violent motion, a huntress glared at me with her red eyes.

"What do you want, boy?" She spat out in a cold tone.

I returned the icy tone just as well, "I need to speak with Thalia."

The girl just rolled her eyes before slamming the door right in my face. I blinked. I wasn't exactly expecting that.

Then a few seconds later the door opened up again and Thalia was standing in front of me, her arms were crossed and her blue eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"Can I help you zombie boy?" Thalia forced out with whatever energy she had in her at this time of day.

"I need to talk to you," I told her firmly. I still wasn't too sure why I was doing this though I'm fairly sure Lilo might have influenced me to do this.

"What?" Thalia barked out.

Better now than never.

"Just so you know," I told her, "I used to like you."

Thalia's eyes widen, a mixture of confusion and slight disgust floated into them, "What?"

"I used to like you," My voice was shaky. I wasn't one for sudden confessions, so I had to work myself up there or be provoked to say it.

"Nico," Thalia warned, "You're a great kid but I don't like you at all that way." I could tell that she trying not to lash out on me.

I felt as if an Ares kid just sucker punched my gut as those words came out of Thalia's mouth. Soon afterwards a wave of relief washed over me. My plan was working so far. Earlier I figured if I could get Thalia to tell me straight up she didn't like me then I'd be able to just see her as Thalia a hunter of Artemis. Nothing more, nothing less.

"The huntresses are my family Nico," Thalia tone suddenly went from a brash volume to a more understanding one, "You can like me all you want but I will never return your feelings."

I was about to say something, but an outraged voice stopped me from doing so.

"I am interrupting something, because I dearly hope not Di Angelo," The unmistakable voice of David Tanner stung my ears.

Gods, I don't time for this right now. I turned around to face David, "Could you just mind your own _fuc_- Oh."

Lilo was standing at two feet behind David, her expression blank. No angry glare set into her features, no annoyed force caused her to clench her hands into a tight fist,; her hazel brown eyes held no traces of lividness. She was just blank, but the way her head titled oh so slightly to the right told me she was waiting on a reason of some sort.

"Lilo, it's not-" My sentence was cut off when David grimaced at me before grabbing Lilo by her left wrist and dragged quickly away from the Artemis cabin.


	35. Its Not:part II

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters nor anything related to them, I only own Lilo and the plot for this story. This is not a fliter chapter or whatever its called-there is a point and it does relate to the next chapter. Lilo's been having a pretty tough day so there's not much fight in her, while Nico's taking another look into their relationship. Warning: Slight OOC-ness.**

**A thank you shout out to Annabeth Supporter-you're awesome and thanks for being my beta-reader! Thanks to all the readers who find my story worthy enough to be reviewed-it really means a lot me. **

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

If you asked me what was going through my head right then, I wouldn't have been able to answer. There wasn't even a tumbleweed rolling through my head. I couldn't think of anything and I don't think I even wanted to think. (I even used 'think' three times in one sentence-that should be saying something!)

"….Clubbing."

I blinked, "What?"

David groaned and frowned at me, "Were you not listening to a word I said?"

I shook my head. Earlier when David pulled me away from Nico and that girl from the Artemis cabin he led us somewhere into the woods. So here I am standing in the middle of a possibly monster infested forest with a Apollo kid who, as far as I can tell, isn't wielding any weapons at the moment while I left my belt of daggers back in the Hades cabin. Oh, and did I mention my boyfriend was confessing to another girl before this?

Though, in Nico's defense, he said '"it's not." David pulled me away before Nico could give me a legit reason…He even said something along the lines of "I used to like you" to the girl, so maybe…You know what? I don't even if there even is a "so maybe" in this. I've never been in a situation like this before.

"…Clubbing," David stated again.

Crap, I zoned out on him again. "Um…" I shook my head at him, "I wasn't listening."

David drew in a frustrated sigh and let it out impatiently, "Right now, the best thing you need is a distraction to get your mind of Nico. When I really need to get something off my mind, I hit the clubs. So my dear pineapple, we're going clubbing."

I arched an eyebrow at that. David's only, what, a month or so older than me? How could even he even stand outside by the doors of a freakin' bar?

"I've never been clubbing," I told him up front. I glanced at the sky. It looked about eight o'clock now and I still needed to meet up the Rachel as ordered by wine deity with a ten foot pole shoved up his "godly" butt.

Wow, I sound so pissed right now.

I let out a sigh and patted David on the shoulder, "I'm not going clubbing with you. Besides don't you need to be well rested if you want to participate in the challenge? I know clubbing will not help you all that much."

"No, but it might help you," David with gave me a small smirk, "And I kind of want to do something crazy before said challenge, like sneaking out of camp and going to a club."

I just stared at the blonde boy, who reciprocated by grinning innocently at me. I walked away, "Have fun committing suicide. I'll help Will plan your funeral."

"Lilo," David pleaded, "Pineapple, please do me this one favor, please, please, please, please, please!"

His eyes were looking down at me and from the desperate expression in them. David probably would beg on his knees if he had to just for me to say 'okay'.

I felt a pang of guilt slap me right in my face; I let out a small sigh, "Fine."

"YES!" David cheered.

Another question had just come to mind then, I looked at David. "How are we even gonna get out of here for the night?"

David's grin widened, showing me a perfectly white and dentist approved teeth with his two dimples perfectly in place. "Leave that much to me. Just meet me at six thirty at Zeus' fist."

_Well_, I thought slowly, _if I can't trust David…who can I trust_? "Fine."

David punched the air, "Sweet!"

I rolled my eyes at the boy, "Just to be clear, we're only hanging out and I have full right to blame you if anything."

David snorted, "Dude, trust me, whenever I need to be turned off I think of you. I know we're just hanging out."

I only replied by sticking my tongue out at David before we decided to head back to the camp. A thought hit me... did Nico think of me when he needed a turn off?

A swarm of question then flooded into my brain.

Would I have to tell Nico that I'd be hanging out with David tonight? Or was I simply supposed to keep him guessing where I am?

Would he even notice I'm gone since, well…yeah?

How were the remaining days of summer supposed play out? Was I even allowed to go back to the Hades cabin?

Did I have to talk to Nico about what I saw or do I just let him come to me and explain?

Did I even have the guts to even talk to him right now?

When David and I finally got out of the forest, I promptly walked over to the Big House. I might not know if I had the guts to even talk the guy, but I do know that I didn't want to be seen by Nico right now.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"What the hell was that all about?" Thalia asked me a second after David had just pulled Lilo away.

I didn't answer.

I felt a glare beginning to burn into my back, "If you made up that whole used to like me thing just to hurt someone else, gods so help me I will-"

"I didn't make that up," I snapped, "Now Lilo probably thinks something else because that blonde idiot decided to take her away before I even got to explain!"

I felt like bashing my head against something hard over and over again. Do I need to say that my plan backfired? I think that the fact I'm still standing on the porch of the Artemis cabin pretty much explains that I messed up pretty good.

Percy couldn't top this kind of screw up, I thought bitterly, not even if he tried.

I groaned. I even stopped my sentence at one of the most clichéd sayings cheating jerks usually say. I only got as far as "it's not." I flipped my hair out of my eyes and stomped off the porch. I headed straight towards the arena, my hand gripped on the stygian iron sword at my side.

Percy. I need to talk to Percy.

So far the only thing that seemed (relatively) right this day was Percy being at the arena getting ready to spar.

Percy grins at me, "Hey Nico-"

"I messed up," I forced out between clenched teeth.

Percy arches an eyebrow, "What?"

I took in a deep breath before telling Percy what happened. At the end he was practically glaring at me. I almost didn't recognize him.

"You should have just left it alone," Percy told me sternly. "Honestly, you're really not any better than you were before."

I felt myself glaring at my cousin, "Don't you think that's a little below the belt, Percy?"

"No," was Percy's curt reply.

After a tense silence he asked, "Did you go after her?"

I felt a headache starting to form behind my right eye. Was I supposed to go after Lilo again?

The son of Poseidon shook his head at me, "Look, just try to get through training right now. You can fix your relationship problem later."

How long would it be till later?

I already feel like I was losing Lilo, so would she even give me a 'later'? Why'd I even bother with her to even begin with? I could have just gone along with just having her as a roommate-we hardly ever talked much when she first arrived.

Better yet, why could I just left things as being friends? As much as like Lilo, I have to admit that she does lean towards the friend side than the girlfriend side…but she's Lilo…She's different from the girls I've met.

I winced when I felt Percy kick me in the gut once more as we sparred against each other. Gods, I needed to talk to her.

I have to admit though, was I really going to just one girl bother me this much? It's annoying. Putting Lilo's good traits aside…She was so…plain. Why did Lilo have to be the type of girl who had practically to your best friend before becoming your girlfriend?

Lilo and her stupid smiles, the way her hair also manages to fall out of place no matter how tight she ties her hair. The way she gets into my head feels so…foreign to me.

I felt the hilt of Riptide punched into the side of my right arm and I dropped my sword.

"You're not focusing," Percy told me with a stern expression, "Come on, Nico."

I took one good look into Percy's eyes and they radiating with an "I-told-you-so" vibe; no doubt something he learned from Annabeth.

I picked up my sword and fixed my footing. I was determined to deal with this now and figure things out with Lilo later.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Would it be safe for me to go with David?

What would I even wear?

Is New York cold?

Ugh, what happens if we get caught sneaking out of camp? I'm pretty sure people will be thinking something seeing us caught together.

I felt unbelievable guilty right then and I had a strong feeling that it was too late for me to pull out on David's 'clubbing adventure'.

"Lilo!"

"Uh?" I blinked and turned my head to the left, the sight of a frustrated Oracle tapping her fingers on the surface on the floorboards snapping me back into reality. "Yes?"

Rachel glared at me, and it was then I figured out my new found friend had already found me comfortable enough to be glaring at me...Oh, joy.

A few sketches were surrounding us and a few photographs were mixed into the mess piled on the floor.

I felt another fresh slap of guilt hit my face, "You were asking me something weren't you?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I did."

I let a small sigh, "Sorry, I don't feel quite like myself right now."

Rachel arched a perfect eyebrow and leaned an inch closer in interest, "Why not?"

I bit my tongue, "N-no reason."

Rachel clicked her tongue at me, "Spill it."

It only took another intense glare piercing into me before I cracked and told her everything.

Rachel nodded and listened. I tried to make it as accurate as I remembered. I didn't want to make it unfair to Nico's side. Rachel didn't make any remarks luckily enough for me. Then I had told her how weirded out I felt about the clubbing idea with David.

Rachel's eyes then shot up at me. A grin and a look of determination were found in her features, "I want in."

My eyes widen, "What?"

"I'm going with you and David to New York tonight," Rachel told me firmly.

My shoulders dropped and I resisted the urge to scream my lungs out. Today was definitely not a good day for me.

"What?" I felt a wrinkle starting to form into my forehead, "No."

"I'm going," Rachel stated confidently.

"No," I retorted back.

"Yes," She said, "Don't take me and I promise you that I will tell Chiron and about everyone else in camp."

"Why do you even want to come along?" I asked trying my best to keep my voice on a reasonable volume.

Rachel didn't give me an answer. The red head only smiled at me with a sickingly sweet expression.

I took in a deep breath. If Rachel was serious about going then I figured I might as well go to keep an eye on Apollo's precious oracle. I refuse to have fun.

"Ugh," I groaned as I flopped down unto my back, "Fine, whatever."

* * *

**3rd POV-Hours Later**

Lilo and Rachel waited impatiently as David was now, precisely according to the oracle, five whole minutes late. Earlier the two girls had stopped by the Aphrodite cabin and had gotten ready there. Cora took the liberty of making sure they were taken care before she headed off to the mess hall. She hadn't questioned the girls' reasons for wanting to dress up so she had figures they just wanted to look good.

So here they were; one in a denim mini skirt, a red tank top with a belt hugging onto her curves, and heels (Rachel), the other in skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black vest over it, and flats (Lilo.)

Lilo immediately twisted her head to the right when she heard a twig snap. David immerged out of the dark surrounds and smiled at Lilo shyly.

"Sorry," David told her, "I got held up at-" David noticed that his father's oracle was two feet in front of him, "What is she doing here?"

"I'm coming with you two," Rachel replied boldly, "Tell me or force me to leave then I will tell everyone about your little clubbing fun."

David glared at Rachel before scoffing, "Fine."

Lilo cleared her throat, "So why were you late?"

David pulled out a medium sized vial out of his jacket's inner pocket; first he took a sip from it before handing it over to Lilo.

The Hawaiian girl titled her head to the right, "This isn't drugged is it?"

David shook his head, "It's a potion that makes you untraceable to the gods for a fixed amount of time. A friend from the Circe cabin gave me some."

Lilo took a good sip from the tasteless liquid that rested in the vial before handing it over to Rachel, "How much time to have to go unnoticed?"

"About four hours," David estimated, "Five at the most."

Lilo didn't feel comfortable just going by on an estimated guess, but went with it anyways.

"And we are getting there how?" Rachel asked.

David grinned and pulled out a set of keys out of his front pocket. Rachel gasped whilst Lilo merely grew even more confused.

"We're gonna drive there," David announced proudly as the three of them silently and quickly slinked away to the outskirts of camp.

A Ferrari. Where or when did David get a Ferrari?

Before Atlas' daughter could even voice out her question on the matter of the car, Lilo felt Rachel starting to drag her and stuff her into the passenger seat of said Ferrari.

The chills of her bones and very fiber of her being told Lilo to try to reason with these two. A nagging voice deep in the corners of her mind told her to turn back and march towards the mess hall, sit beside a certain son of Hades and forget that this ever happened…if only Atlas' daughter had done that.


	36. Shh

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them; they all belong to their rightful owner. I also do not own the lyrics used in the chapter nor do I own the song, as far as I know _'Rude Boy' _belongs to Rihanna. I only own Lilo Johnson and the plot for this story. This might not be the best chapter I've written, but I'm actually pretty proud that I managed to get all of what I wanted to happen within this chapter!**

**OOC-nes may be going on here, you've been warned.**

**Thank you so much to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters; especially this one! And thanks to the readers who take the time to review my story-I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Gods, where am I? I've either landed myself in oversized jumper with other drunken people my age and older or I'm in a personal hell with flashing lights, beers, martinis, shots, a tipsy oracle who seems to be giving flirty comments to every guy that passes by her, and a son of Apollo who is currently busy making out with a woman who is five years our senior (I can bet that she's gonna charge him a bill for that, if you catch my drift.)

I barely remember the drive here; I wasn't able to read the sign of the club due to my dyslexia; and I still feel like something is bound to happen here if we don't leave.

"Hey," David made his way over to me, "You having fun yet, Lilo?" He then turned his attention to the bartender, "Tres tequilas más."

"I think we've had enough for one night," I quickly told the bartender right after, "Just forget about it, okay?" The bartender only nodded before going to another customer.

David casted a look at me, "You know you're kind of being a drag, Lilo."

I didn't glare at him; I tried to reason with him. "We really should be going now before time runs out."

"Lilo-."

"Please, can we just go now? Please," I looked David straight in the eyes. A look a resignation then settled into his eyes as he reached for the keys in his back pocket. A loud blast of music then ripped through the club and David quickly removed his hand away from his pocket and whipped his head in the direction of the Dj's booth.

_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it, love me, love me  
_  
I stared at David. A strange look flooded into his eyes. It was the lust for the music and the need to dance.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked him.

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah  
_  
"Oh," Rachel said with a drunken smile on her lips, "I like this song." She then pointed at David, "You, let's dance."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as they scurried off into the overcrowded dance floor. I hated this. I didn't want to here.

Nico, this is all your fault.

I tuned the loud music out and tried to calm down…It didn't work. If anything, it got me all irritated. It was past ten o'clock and I was fairly sure that Chiron, Mr. D and Rhea knows who else was looking for us.

I doubted that Nico's looking for me…And I don't think I even wanted him to find me. I know I'm being repetitive but, I hate this. This being the fact that I'm more than likely going to end up another line in the little black book of Nico's past girlfriends. When my first boyfriend broke up with me, I didn't even feel this way. Nico didn't even official break up with me yet and I feel  
like he just did!

When did I become like this?

I let out a tired sigh, "Beer, I need beer."

"Here," A British voice came from my left side, "You can some of mine, love."

I turned my head to the left and I was greeted with a pair of green eyes with flecks of brown in them. I backed up when I realized how close I was to this stranger.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat and backed away, "I didn't actually mean that. I just-"

The auburn haired man gently pressed his Heineken bottle into the palm of my hand, "You look like you need it."

I don't drink, I swear on the River Styx I don't, but I couldn't help it. I expected the alcohol to taste bitter, make my throat feel dry, and make me feel a small bit tipsy. I felt a little shocked when it didn't do much for me. I finished the drink and placed it on the counter. The British guy was still next to me.

"If you don't mind me asking," He asked, "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? You seem too young to be here."

"Friends dragged me along."

Literally, earlier David was gripping onto my forearm as Rachel held onto my wrist, both of them working together to drag into the club once the bouncer gave us the okay to enter.

"Hm." Was the strangers reply.

I felt his eyes lingering on my face. He was studying me. I soon found myself doing the same thing. He seemed somewhere between his late teens and early twenties. He was wearing black jeans that had two chains attached on the belt loops and a simple dark green t-shirt. He didn't seem to be the type to talk or hang around a girl who was a few years younger than him without a reason unless he gained something from it. And judging by the look in his eyes, he  
liked what he was looking at. I didn't feel that he was dangerous, or at least not towards me, but a small nagging voice in my head told me to be careful.

"Thomas Hopkins."

I blinked, "What?"

"My name," The boy told me, "Thomas Hopkins."

"Oh," I felt a small blush reach my face, "I'm Lilo Johnson."

"Lilo," Thomas smirked, "I think you're the girl I've been looking for."

My eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Lilo Kai Johnson," Thomas' eyes bore into my face, as if he was trying to burn holes into them, "You're the youngest daughter of the Titan Atlas, are you not?"

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," I quickly lied. My voice was uneven and I could feel myself shaking. How did this man know who I was?

"I do not make mistakes when it comes to things such as these," He said, "and judging from your tone of voice, you're lying to me."

Things such as these... what was that supposed to mean?

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

Thomas arched an eyebrow at me, "Nothing."

"I don't believe that," I told him promptly after.

"You don't trust me, Lilo."

"I just met you. Of course I don't trust you."

"How sad is it," Thomas asked me, "When two fellow demititans can't get along, love? Oh, Rhea must be somewhere pitying us."

So that's how he knew I was a daughter of Atlas, we were both of titan lineage. "Did Rhea tell you about me?" I asked him, hoping that maybe I was just over reacting to what could be a simple introduction.

"No."

I felt more panic settle into my blood, "Then who did?"

Thomas smiled at me, "Believe it or not... I've been dreaming of you."

I took that as my cue to leave. Titan born or not, he just freaked me out with that last line. I plunged myself into the dance floor and roughly made my way towards David and Rachel.

"Hold on, wait!" Thomas called out trying to catch up with me. I felt unbelievably thankful for the dance-crazed people who acted as wall, separating me from him.

I felt things only get worse when David and Rachel came towards me with frightened expressions of their own.

"Lilo," David whispered out in an urgent tone, "We have to leave."

"Hell yeah we do," I told them glancing back at the bar, only panicking more when Thomas wasn't standing there anymore. I quickly grabbed both their wrists and headed towards the front door.

"No," Rachel whispered out. Her nails starting digging into my skin as I halted to a stop.

"What?" I asked back getting more and more paranoid. Rachel and David weren't really helping at all, with their cautious actions.

"They're waiting outside for us," Rachel whispered.

"Lilo," David asked me, "How good are you when it comes to fight monsters?"

I made the connections pretty fast.

"Shit," I muttered underneath my breath as I quickly looked around. I dragged Rachel and David past the bar counter and into the ladies restroom. Rachel's nails seemed to have dug deeper into my skin with every step we took.

Relief washed over me when there was, indeed, a window in the ladies room.

David was the first to climb out the window since luckily he did bring a weapon with him, then Rachel, and lastly me.

Of course, we went wrong from the start. Maybe it was the adrenaline's fault or my lack of common sense at that moment, but the point is if there's a select group of monsters waiting to eat _outside_, then its best to stay _inside_ until said monsters leave.

"Blood…" I heard a shrill yet jagged voice hissed out, "I can smell your blood…"

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered in a small voice while gesturing to my right arm, I began to feel small, slow, thin trickles of blood go down my arm.

_Crap_, I thought while wiping the small trails of blood off my arm.

"Run," David told us before getting into a fighting stance as a empousa began to reveal herself out of the dark shadows of the alley way. "Now, I'll distract them."

_Them?_ I looked up and indeed there were three more getting ready to pounce on us at any given moment.

"David-"

He cut me off, "Now, Lilo."

I grabbed Rachel's wrist and I ran with whatever amount of stamina I had in me. Another mistake I made, I suppose. I was running too fast that I didn't take to notice that a bronze and goat like leg thing was stretched out two feet in front of me. I tripped, and let go of Rachel so she wouldn't be dragged down with me. I tried to escape the empousa's death grip on my neck as she pulled me too her, but no avail.

"Rachel, go find David!"

Rachel seemed hesitant. I yelled at her again, "RACHEL, GO!"

With one forceful tug, I was being dragged down a series of shadowed alleyways and other connections.

I found myself in an unfinished construction site with a hungry empousa glaring down at me as she licked her dry and chapped lips. She slammed me into a metal pillar.

Tears spilled down my cheeks.

Is this really it for me?

Dying at sixteen?

Becoming a Happy Meal for an ugly empousa?

The monster held my neck as she pressed her nose at the side of my face and drew back. My heart was beating fast as if it was trying to break out of my chest. My lungs were starting to burn as I tried my best to hold my breath. Would she be able to smell my fear just by the way I could breathe?

"I usually go for the men, but I haven't tried demititan blood before," She hissed leaning in closer to me, "You better taste good…" She threaten before adding, "I like to play with my food first, if you don't mind."

I finally let out a loud scream as knife like claws tore into my skin. I felt blood begin to trickle to down my leg from now newly formed flesh wound right above my left knee. The cruel chuckle that came out of her mouth told me the fun was only starting.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Where is my bloody son, why is my Oracle missing, and where in Rhea's holy name is my Ferrari?" Lord Apollo asked, directing his question to everyone who was currently seated in the room. About an hour ago, Apollo noticed that David and Rachel were missing along with his precious Ferrari. At first he didn't worry too much about it but when that hour turned into three whole hours, he flipped out.

Kind of like I am right now, only I'm more worried about a certain daughter of Atlas rather than a car, an oracle, and an idiot. Although, as bad as this will sound, I didn't notice Lilo wasn't around until after Percy told me that there was an emergency meeting being held.

For awhile I thought Lilo was only being predictable and just wanted to avoid me. But it was well past curfew and I doubted she was back at the Hades' cabin sleeping.

"Excuse me," Chiron said as Apollo stop in the middle of his rant of all the possible things that could go wrong. "But have any of you tried IM-ing them?"

The room was already quiet due the fact most of us were more or less scared that even one word spoken or one idea suggested would cause Apollo to get even more irritable than he already was. So there would be no point for me to say we demigods fell silent.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ I began to slowly slink away from my chair and to the door. Loud scream caught my attention and caused me to  
stop in my tracks and turn around to the Iris message that was being broadcasted in the room.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A slightly drunk voice yelled. Doing a double take I noticed that it was actually Rachel yelling at David while he was fighting off an empousa with a sword, who was trying very hard to launch herself at his neck and drink his blood. Rachel was huddled into a corner, her hands covering her eyes.

"HEY," David yelled dodging the empousa's fangs, "NO ONE INVITED YOU TO COME ALONG!" David was standing about ten feet in front of Rachel, protecting his father's precious oracle.

"And now they took her," Rachel's voice was cracking, "Oh my gods, she's dead. She's dead…Lilo's dead!"

The Iris message then disappeared. I felt my throat go dry when those words finally computed in my mind; my whole body became stiff. It suddenly clicked in my head, the reason why Lilo wasn't at dinner, the readson why I couldn't find her...Lilo went off Camp Half Blood grounds and into New York.

I felt my heart tighten. No, no, no, not her.

"Lilo…" No, no way, she wasn't dead. I knew she couldn't be dead.

"I know where they are," Apollo stated as he began to head out the door, "Will, follow me."

Will quickly follow after his father. I shot Percy a glance before trailing right after them.

It was then when I heard Chiron say, "Katie, tell Argus to get the van ready. Clarisse round up some of your siblings-."

I didn't wait around long enough for Chiron to finish giving out instructions. My stygian sword was already at my side. I didn't know exactly where in New York they were at, but I knew that alley way was connected to a certain club I did know of…Though right now that really shouldn't matter.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I let out muffled scream as the empousa's claw scratched my shoulder blades. I wanted to lash out but she had tight grip on me; and even if I could escape this empousa I'd still have to deal with whatever else was hiding in these shadows.

"My my…." She commented in her unholy and shrill voice, "I guess, its, time for dinner." She showed her jagged teeth at me as she launched at my neck.

I closed my eyes tightly, I thought that would help lessen the pain…But the funny thing was, the pain never came and the echidna's hold on me completely dropped.

I heard a garbled gasp right before a thud echoed in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and found the empousa beginning to disappear into an ashen mess of dust.

A dry chuckle escaped my lips before I sank down into the ground. I was losing blood and lots of it.

"I told you to wait, didn't I, love?" A soft British accented voice told me walking towards me. Thomas had crouched down in front of me. A look of pity was in his eyes.

I noticed that he was holding a one metal chain in his right hand. I arched an eyebrow.

"Did you kill that thing with a metal chain?" I asked.

Thomas shook his head at me, "No, this is just my weapon's mist appearance."

I didn't question that any further, I didn't care for mists appearance and weapons right now. But I did question how he found me.

"Heard your screams," Thomas answered bluntly as he took out a vial from his jean's back pockets, and pressed it to my lips, "Drink up."

So I did. It tasted…good. I even felt somewhat better because of it. Thomas removed the vial from my lips just when I started to drink more.

"Too much of this isn't good." Thomas told me before tucking it back into his pocket.

I was about to ask why, but a feminine scream caught me off.

"Rachel," I staggered up to my feet and begun to limp my way out of this unfinished site; I felt some blood ooze out of my still new cuts.

"Hold on," Thomas yelled, "Are you even well to fight?"

"I need to go help my friends," I didn't look back. I only continued to limp as quickly as I could.

"You've obvious gone mental from the loss of blood if you think you can even hold a weapon upright in this condition," Thomas nagged.

I glared at him, "Well I'm standing upright, so that should be good enough."

The fellow demititan trailed behind me. I wasn't going to let up. Not now.

"You really must be Uncle Atlas' child seeing as how stubborn you are," Thomas told me while grabbing my wrist.

I winced and let out a groan at his warm hands. This guy was relentless!

"Look," I snapped, "I don't care if you're a demititan or not! I don't give a freakin' rat's ass if you turn out be my long lost uncle-"

"Cousins actually, we're cousins," He interrupted, "Love your Hawaiian accent by the way."

I glared at him before ripping my wrist away and staggered off back to where I last saw Rachel and David. Thomas sighed.

"Don't think this doesn't mean you won't see me after this point on!" Thomas yelled after me as I began to run away.

His voice rung in my ears as if I naturally became attuned to picking out his voice, "Until next time, love!"

I felt a random burst of adrenaline heat my body as I got closer to Rachel's screams which were slowly becoming muffled wails. I panicked at this and forced my body to move even faster. I even felt some blood dripping out of the cuts on my skin, but I tried not to pay any mind to that.

My vision was starting to blur up, and I began stumbling over my feet and invisible rocks; the blood lose was finally taking its toll on me. Still, I ran.

I almost froze when I noticed that it wasn't just David, Rachel, and I out here anymore. Faint silhouettes of about five other figures were there as well. Keep running, I told myself as my legs carried my closer.

My body finally skidded to a halt when I noticed a familiar pair of brown eyes lock into mine.

"Nico…" I whispered slightly confuse. Was I hallucinating now? Gods, please let me being hallucinating. I felt dizzy as the alley way began to spin. I think I heard Rachel scream once more at the sight of me…It was either her or David... I couldn't tell.

The whole place was still spinning, and my sight only got more blurred and hazed up. Finally, I felt my legs buckle underneath my weight and in one swift second I think I actually felt the hands of gravity pulling me down.

"Lilo," A cold pair of arms wrapped around me and caught me before I could hit the ground.

I closed my eyes after looking at a blurred image of Nico. "Shh…" I told him, settling into his arms, "Sleep…"


	37. AfterMath

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their respectful owner. I also do not own Gossip Girl or Bella Swan from the Twilight series. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson. In this chapter, Lilo's a bit occupied with other things besides her relationship with Nico. While Nico is just question his relationship with Lilo, and Lilo in general. I know this chapter might be lacking some drama in it; but I really considered it and I never really meant for Lilo to melodramatic, or at least not for this chapter anyways.**

**A special shout out thank you to Annabeth Supporter-thanks so much for being an awesome beta-reader. And thank you to the readers who take the time to review my chapters/story-it really means a lot to me. **

* * *

**3rd POV-Camp Half Blood**

Nico sat besides the bed that held an unconscious Lilo. David, Rachel, and the others who had come to their aid were in the infirmary as well. Earlier he had shadow traveled his way back to camp, Lilo held securely in his arms while doing so.

Apollo removed his hands away from Lilo's forehead, healing the last few of her wounds. Apollo looked at David and glared at his son, "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much worse your little night out could have gone?"

David didn't answer. Of course he knew it could have been worse, but they were all still alive, and that had to count for something right?

Apollo then looked at his oracle. His eyes clouded with disappointment "I expected at least you to try to talk him out of this before it could even have the chance to happen."

Rachel bit her lip and clenched her hands into a loose fist. Lilo was the one who tried to talk her out of following them. She didn't listen, and look where that got her.

Apollo sighed, "Now…Chiron agreed with me that I could attempt to give you three a reasonable punishment."

"You three," David asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You, Rachel, and Lilo," Apollo stated sternly, "You, I already know what do with."

David didn't react to his father's words.

"You are not allowed to participate in the summer challenge as a representative for me or your siblings," The god of the sun said, "Nor are you allowed to stay for the remaining days here at camp."

David's eyes went wide, "But I worked hard to-"

"Yes and you ruined it. Will shall be the one to take your spot in the challenge." Apollo said, "Your mother expects you home by tomorrow evening."

David only hung his head down low, "Can I at least spend some time with my siblings before you ship me off?"

Apollo's glare in his eyes softened. He shook his head and dismissed David.

"And me," Rachel asked softly, "What's my punishment?"

He studied his oracle carefully, "I haven't figured it out yet, but I'll you know when I do."

Rachel only gave a weak nod back, as if she already was agreeing to whatever her punishment was.

"Then," Nico asked, "What about Lilo?"

Apollo glanced at Lilo before his eyes drifted slowly to his oracle then back to Nico, "I'm still trying to figure that out too."

In bright flash of light Apollo disappeared.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

_Stupid girl_, I thought waiting on the side lines for Lilo to wake up. _WHAT_ was she thinking? I told Chiron and Percy that I'd stay with her for the night. I didn't like the idea of leaving Lilo alone in the infirmary. I began to tap my feet against the floor boards impatiently as my eye lids start to feel heavy. I let out yawn before my eyes completely closed on me.

My eyes were forced open when I felt someone forcefully kick my chair. I had fallen asleep and now I was getting the worst wakeup call ever.

"Boy," My father scolded, "You better wake up now."

I groaned and shot a look at my dad. Hades glared back at me.

"Don't you dare look at me like that," Hades muttered out darkly, "I expected you to be the arena an hour ago. If you want to be taken seriously then you must win against Zeus's daughter."

"And what," I challenged, "You're supposed to help me do that? You're gonna train me?"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing-" Hades stopped and threw a glance at Lilo's unconscious state, I noticed that he stiffened.

"Damn déjà vu," He muttered lowly. I still heard him though.

"I expect you to be ready and at the arena within the next fifteen minutes," My father told me heading towards the door.

I casted a long look at Lilo before following after Hades.

"She'll be there when you get back, boy," Hades told me as we walked towards the arena.

That was pretty much as far as our conversation for the whole day. What can I say? Lord Hades is a god of little words.

I was going to talk to Lilo later, I decided, as my father and I did a warm up round. I don't care how long it would take.

I was going to sort this out with her.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

It was when I heard the soft click a creaking door I woke up; unwanted light burned into my eyes. For a moment everything was out of proportion and unstable before being pulled being pulled back into focus. As of right now I doubt this was a symptom from blood loss, if anything this was more of a hangover feeling...

Not that I've been hung over before.

Last night I had my first beer ever. So I'm just going off by what my sister and brother say about their hangovers. I remember what Malachi said about it anyways.

_"Ugh, shut up Lilo! Don't yell in the house! It's bad enough I feel like puking my guts out! Where do we keep the aspirin in this house?... No! Don't open the curtains! Jesus Christ! My eyes! Damn it Kai, go to your room or something!"  
_

I was fourteen when my brother discovered the joyous aftermath of two cans of Bud Wiser and a shot of whiskey. So just like any fourteen year old sibling, I used it to my advantage when I had to be saddled with him on a Saturday morning.

I sat up slowly looked around the infirmary. I was relieved when no one else was with me. My legs buckled slightly when I inched myself of the infirmary bed, and I leaned on to the nearest thing that could support me: the wall. I felt sore from my lower abdomen down as I forced myself to walk to the Hades cabin.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't see much of the other campers. Or rather, I didn't pay much attention to them. The sore pain in my legs pretty much took up my attention. Reaching the Hades cabin put me in a better mood considering that one, I could take a much needed shower, and two, I didn't have to worry about talking to Nico for the time being.

I grabbed what I needed and limped-walked to the wash room. I felt my sore muscles only unwind a small inch from their tense form before they easily went back into a cramped position. After a good fifteen minutes later, I dried myself off with a towel and got dressed. I didn't feel like wearing clothes that fitted me well, so instead I wore a dark green Hawaii Warriors jersey with blue shorts.

Settling down on my bed, I let out a tired sigh and stared at the ceiling. Would you blame me if I found myself thinking of a demititan by the name of Thomas Hopkins? I felt goose bumps form all over my body when I thought of all things he said. I wasn't scared of him, but I think I was only suspicious of his intentions. If he had any, that it is.

He saw me in his dreams. Why would he see me in his dreams? My mind was starting to come up with questions that I more than likely didn't have the answers to, and I wasn't going to ask nor tell anyone else about this.

Drawing out a long sigh, I got out of bed and grabbed my scrapbook out of my wardrobe drawer. The sun bleached pages of the tattered book brought a sense of relief over me.

I limped back to my bed and flipped the old scrapbook to a random page. I felt a melancholy smile being drawn on my lips when I saw it was a picture of me and an old friend of mine. I remembered that we were in the sixth grade when my step dad took that picture. I shook my head and let out a small laugh. I wonder what kind of trouble Mat and Kino are getting him into.

I let out a yawn, gently closed the scrap book, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

When the horn for lunch reverberated throughout camp, Hades and I stopped in our tracks. My father was the first one to move back.

"You did well, Nico," Hades told me, "But well will not suffice in this challenge. You need to become better if you want to win."

And father of the year goes to Lord Hades, Greek god of the Underworld!

"I'll try," I muttered out.

"Hm," Hades threw a questioning look at me before adding, "You are dismissed for the rest of the day, and tomorrow Percy will be helping you train."

I didn't ask why, but I figured it had to with Persephone going back to the Underworld soon. I jogged towards the infirmary.

When I had got there I clenched my fists. Where'd Lilo go this time? I slammed the infirmary door shut as I went out and headed towards the Hades cabin. I knew this girl, so if she wasn't here she'd definitely be there.

And she was in the Hades cabin. I didn't know if I should have felt relieved or irritated when I saw her. In quick and light steps I found myself seating next to her on the empty spaces of her bed. Lilo's old scrap book was placed carefully besides her and she was curled into a little defensive position.

What's so special about her? What, Nico? Can't you come up with a reason?

I couldn't. Instead, I reached a hand out to push away some strands of hair out of her face. Her face was warm and rather than moving locks of hair out of her face, I ended up tracing the outlines of her lips again.

Instantly Lilo's eyes snapped opened. She looked confused for a moment before realization hit her hazel brown eyes.

A hint of red flushed to Lilo's cheeks and she bit her lip. I could tell she was trying to find the right words to say. Lilo was always trying to find the right words to say.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her and interrupt before she could say anything, "What you heard the other day, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Nico," Lilo interrupted me, "It's done."

"Done as in?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Finished," Lilo stated, "'_Anakoe_. I'm not all that smart when it comes to being specific in English, but you said 'used to like.'"

I knew I should have felt some sort of comfort when Lilo had said this, but I didn't. I knew she was hiding the hurt in her voice, but I heard it.

"Then what's bothering you?" I inched closer towards Lilo, who was still laying down her bed.

She locked her eyes with mine, "What I don't understand was… why you didn't tell me instead of her."

I didn't answer.

"Was it a personal type of thing you felt like you had to do one your own, or..." Lilo's voice trailed off for a moment, "Or I don't know."

"I…" I didn't know either, "I don't know why I did."

Lilo let out a dry chuckle, "Impulsive, much?"

This spiked me to react with irritation, I narrowed my eyes at her but she didn't seem so bothered by it right now so naturally the supposed glare dropped.

"I think we're just making a big deal out of nothing," Lilo's fingers were tapping gently on the corners of her scrap book.

I snapped, "Nothing? You call sneaking out of camp with David and Rachel nothing? You could have died, Kai!"

I felt her tense up. This was my turn to talk, and she knew it.

"You know it's one thing to avoid me for a day, but it's another thing to freaking have me wondering where you are at night!" I told her, "You even left with David no less! If it had gotten worse, did you really think that he would save you?"

"Did you even notice I was gone?" Lilo challenged, "Or were you expecting to me to be my predictable self so you didn't even bother till someone else brought it into attention?"

I clenched my fists. I wasn't looking at her anymore. I was staring at her damn scrap book while she was looking straight at me. I snapped. I felt every ounce of patience leave me.

"At least," I muttered out loud enough for her to hear, "I'm not holding onto the past with an iron grip." In a quick flash, I grabbed Lilo's scrap book and held it in front of her face, "What was so great about your life before this? What, Kai? What life did your perfect self have before being a titan's spawn ruined it? Was it your friends? A job? Your family?"

I scoffed and threw the book to the ground, "They disowned you! Aren't we your family now?"

Lilo was still for a moment before she got up from lying down. Her hands just hung loosely at her side while her gaze was casted to the right of the room and directed on the floorboards.

Only now did the extent of my words hit me. I felt a huge wave of guilt begin to drown me out.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

_I'm such an idiot!_ I yelled at myself in my head, _Idiot idiot, idiot, idiot!_ I felt my heart being violently torn in all different directions as I bent down to pick up my scrap book.

Gods, what has happened to me? It hurts so badly right now, but I don't what I'm hurting over! What hurts more? Nico's words or the fact that they were the truth? I do hold onto the past. It's just who I am. But my life wasn't perfect. I had a harder time learning to read, trying to keep my grades up just so I could pass. I've struggled with something at one point or another, but I've always endured it anyways. I guess friends and family helped me to just deal with it. But my life was anything but perfect.

My throat went dry as I began to question something. Does Nico even really know me? There was a difference from knowing someone so well to just knowing a predictable and obvious person.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach when I realized that I did know Nico.

"Lilo…" Nico's voice was soft compared the harsh tone he was speaking in earlier. I felt him settle down next to me. "I didn't-"

I blocked his voice out. Were all the relationships with Nico like this? Complicated and so intense? I'm not a Gossip Girl nor am I Bella Swan. I don't know how to deal with these things.

Was Nico worth it? I mean, Nico didn't seem like he would tolerate me the first time we met. And even if he only tried to get to second base once, something told me Nico would try it again soon.

I wasn't going to follow my heart. Not right now. I closed my eyes gently, took in a steady breath and let it out as I stood up, dropping my scrap book once more in the process.

For the first time, I actually saw Nico's brown eyes hold in confusion. My stomach twisted, my heart wrenching.

"I think we should take a break from each other…" I told him gently.

Nico's eyes went blank as he let my words sink into his mind. After a good moment of feeling my stomach churn uneasily (though this time not because I had some stomach flu unlike last time) he stood and placed himself right in front of me. No open space could be found between us.

Nico titled my chin up, his brown eyes studying me. Did I really look as pathetic to him as I thought I did?

Nico gently pressed his cold lips onto mine, his arms snaked gently around me. I felt one of his hand on the small of my back and the other resting on my waist. I couldn't even make sense of any of it.

So I kissed back.

Nico pulled away for air, moving his hands away from me. He cleared his throat.

"We should take a break from each other," Nico stated calmly. He walked away from me and headed out of the Hades cabin.

I felt played, so unbelievably played.

I didn't move until after the Hades door closed with the slightest click. It was almost nonexistent.

I sank back into my bed and stared at the ceiling once more. I could only imagine the after math of all this.


	38. Of Distractions and Of Punishments

**Sorry, I know this chapter came in later than usual but its better late than never right? I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them. I only own Lilo Johnson and the plot used for the story. I can't thoroughly give a quick overview of what happens in this chapter but you get to see David in a new light; Nico tries to distract himself; and Lilo and Rachel recieve their punishments. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter-I've put a lot of thought into it. Sorry, no Thomas Hopkins in this chapter. But the Britsh demititan will be in the story next chapter. **

**Though I'm warning you all: There might be some OOC-ness in this chapter. **

**Thank you Annabeth Supporter for beta reading my chapters and helping me through out the series; I'm glad you're my beta. And thank you to all the readers who take the time to review my chapters-it means a lot to me.**

* * *

**David's POV**

"But why?" Lee Ra asked again from my right leg. Once my younger sibling saw me, she immediately launched herself at my foot and didn't let go. I felt horrible when I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Because Lord Apollo said so," I told her gently as I continued to fold and pack my belongings away.

"David-oppa," Lee Ra said in Korean, "Don't go." My half sister wasn't a year round camper, but when she was here, the five year old demigod pretty much followed me everywhere. Lee Ra was pretty picky when it came to liking to her older half siblings. I was her first favorite, Will was her second favorite, and Yolanda was her sometimes favorite.

I stuffed my last set of clothes into my bag before I hoisted my sister away from my leg; I carried her to a small map of America that was posted on the Apollo cabin. There were red dots across scattered around the map, which resembled where we lived with our names and addresses scrawled underneath it.

"Lee Ra," I asked my sister while pointing at the red dot placed around the San Francisco area, "Who lives here?"

The five year old sniffled, "Me."

I smiled at her, "Good." I pointed to the San Jose area, "So who lives here?"

"You," Lee Ra sniffed.

"Now, how far apart do we live from each other on this map?"

Lee Ra was quiet, "I don't know…I'm still learning adding and subtracting."

Man, this kid was endearing. I let out a small chuckle before I told her, "We're not that far from each other."

She was just pouting away as I told her this. I didn't think Lee Ra quite understood what I was saying. Then I remembered the kid was only five years old.

"I'm not that far away from you, kid." I told her, "Even if it seems like I am, I'm not. I'll be there whenever you want me to be."

Lee Ra's eyes perked up, "You mean it?"

"I mean it," I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden smile that was now on my sister's face, "I'll visit you even."

"Pinky promise," She asked holding out a pinky in my face.

"I pinky promise," I linked my pinky with hers.

I set my sister down on the ground, "Now go out and play. Yolanda's probably waiting for you by the lake"

"Wait," My sister grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Hm?" I questioned looking down at her.

"Can we go for ice cream before you leave?" Lee Ra asked; her eyes looking hopefully at me.

"Sure thing, kid," I told her while ruffling her hair.

"Okay," Lee Ra hugged my leg before running out of the Apollo cabin to find Yolanda.

I looked at my wrist watch. I still had to pay one more person a visit before I had to catch my ride back home.

I walked calmly to the Hades cabin. I seriously doubted that Lilo would still be in the infirmary.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

A lot of things were going through my head. Like why do girls have an emotional range that amount to that of the Taj Mahal while guys have the emotion range that would amount to half a basketball court? Or why I am actually, kind of almost, regretting that Nico and I are taking a break? That's what I wanted before he had kissed me, so why was the after affect of a little kiss going to make me feel guilty?

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the cabin door before a voice call out, "Hey Lilo, you there?"

I sat and looked at the door. David was already half way inside.

I gave him a weak smile, "Hey David."

"You wanna take a walk with me for a while?" The blonde boy asked me with a humble smile, "Just get out of this cabin for a moment?"

He looked so shy and…vulnerable for a moment. I couldn't find it in me to say no to poor guy.

"Let me change first, okay?" I told David while grabbing a light green tank top and pair of worn jeans.

It only took about a minute to get out of my baggy jersey and shorts. Within a matter of seconds I found myself walking calmly around camp with David. I know that usually I would be bickering or having some kind of irritating and trivial conversation with this boy, but right now, I think the sense of temporary peace was good enough for me right now.

"I'm gonna miss it here, you know that Lilo?" David said after we passed by the archery pad.

"Well," I told him, "You have the remainder of the week to enjoy your stay here-"

"About that…" David trailed off, "I'm actually not going to be here the few days. I'm not even gonna be here for dinner."

"What are you talking about?" I felt my stomach being pulled down into the ground when he had said that. I felt like I was being deserted. The fact that I didn't pick up on David's obvious shift in attitude only made me feel selfish.

He started from the beginning as he witnessed it; telling me about how Apollo healed me in the infirmary, to what his punishment was, to Rachel's undecided but inevitable punishment, then to what my possible punishment was. Of course they'd punish me, I thought with a snicker, why wouldn't they? Didn't my whole being just scream out "annoyance?"

"Hm…" I hummed out tiredly as David and I sat at the docks, I swung my legs slowly, trying to get the sore feeling out of my cramped calves and thigh muscles.

"Man," David muttered before tossing a loose look at me, "I think I'll miss you."

"You think you'll miss me?" I shook my head at him and sighed. My thoughts trailed off as I noticed that the sun was starting to set. We were quiet…So I decided to break the silence. I didn't want quiet right now, it annoyed me beyond words to be quiet right now.

"Nico and I are taking a break from each other," I told David. I felt my voice wavered in the nonexistent wind.

I felt David's eyes go wide as he study my face correctly. I then added, "I said it first and Nico did agree with it…But I still feel stupid, you know?" I decided to leave the part where he kissed me out of it.

"Why?" David's facial features went stern, "I don't like Di Angelo all that much, but what made you want to take a break from him?"

I didn't want to go into full details with everything so I settled with another reason, "He needs to focus on the Summer Challenge and I just need my space." For those of you wondering, I'm not lying, I was thinking about that earlier when I had decided to take a break from the relationship.

"Huh," David focus back the setting sun before glancing at his watch, I noticed a small grin come to his features, "I have to get going, I promised Lee Ra I'd get some ice cream with her before I go."

"Hey David," I called out as I stood up and walked with him back the cabins, "I think I'll miss you too, Sunshine."

David smiled and stopped at the front porch of his cabin, "Till next time, Pineapple."

A sad smile worked its way to my face. I know this is part where we should hug, but instead I shook his hand and I had a feeling that David was content that as well.

I walked away from the Apollo cabin and decided that I should check up on Rachel at the Big House.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

What the hell does it even mean to take a break from someone in a relationship? I felt frustrated, kicking a pebble out of my way.

I've been through this before. The only difference was that I was the one who wanted to take 'a break' from my previous girlfriends. Lilo was the one who stated she wanted to take a break this time. I just agreed to it.

But really, what did she have in her old life that made Lilo so freaking content? I knew Lilo's type, the simple kind of girls. The plain Jane, the over looked girl next door. For the most part, I found her easy to figure out, and I still do. At times though, I couldn't read her at all. Even it was for the most unimportant things.

I felt my shoulder sag when my mind decided to do a short replay of what I had said to her. Gods, I called her "titan's spawn." I'm no child of Athena, but I seriously doubted that Lilo enjoyed being called a titan's spawn. She might even not know it or show it at times, but during the times Mr. D did call her that, her hazel brown eyes would flicker for a quick moment before calming down.

When did I actually care? We were still young, both sixteen. And as far as I'm concerned, true love was another four to five years away from me.

Because not every couple can be as perfect as Percy and Annabeth.

I clenched my fist into a tight ball and let it go. It'd be best for me to let go now while I still had the chance. Plus, I still had to focus on the Summer Challenge, and my father was pretty hell bent on beating Zeus and Thalia.

In a way, I kind of sorted things out with Lilo. Maybe this was a good thing? I ran a hand through my hair. Why did I bother with this? It's not like it would matter in the long run. And even if it did, what's the worst karma could do to me?

Gods, what is wrong with me? I don't even believe in karma.

Still, I felt uneasy about this. I didn't like it. _Distraction_, I thought loudly in my head, _I need a distraction.  
_  
Somehow my legs carried me to the Morpheus cabin. The second Nellie saw me, her lips pulled into a devious grin. Like before, her cabin was empty.

"Nico," There it was. The same fake innocence, "What are you doing here?"

I walked into her cabin. Nelie closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Does Loraine know you're here?" Nelie asked, placing one hand on my chest, while her free hand was toying with the rim of my jeans.

"We decided to take a break from each other." Nelie knew damn well that "Loraine" was actually Lilo.

"Oh," She arched a perfect and thin eyebrow, "Really?"

I didn't answer her. Nelie didn't give me time to answer. Instead she placed her lips on mine and I felt myself being pushed onto one of the Morpheus cabin's beds.

Lilo wants break? I'll give her that. If she wanted space, I'll give Lilo that too. All I wanted was a distraction.

And I will be damned to Tartarus if I don't get a distraction.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Rachel was fine, a little shaken up about the previous night, but all in all fine. I wouldn't blame her though. Our little clubbing experience was probably a little scarier for Rachel. I didn't ask her too much about it, and I wasn't planning to ask her anytime soon.

Of course, this didn't stop her from asking me this one question.

"Did you at least enjoy it a little?" Rachel asked me. Her volume was soft when she had asked, but the blunt tone was still there.

"No," I told her straight up, "And for the obvious reasons." I gave her a small smile anyways, "Did you?"

"Ugh," Rachel groaned and weakly threw the nearest pillow at me, "Those margaritas and whatever else I drank are making me regret even considering to have followed you and David."

"Do you need an aspirin or something?" I asked her.

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'm okay. It's the punishment I'm worried about."

That's right. Apollo still hasn't figured out what do with the two of us.

I shrugged, "I doubt it could be anything too bad for you, since you're Apollo's oracle."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Lilo," Rachel told me in a steady voice, "It's you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Rachel," I told the oracle with small shrug. But I didn't sound all that believable.

I was worried about me too, but what was the worst thing Apollo could make me do? Shovel the dropping of his holy cows? Make me listen to a certain Bob Marley song over and over again? Worst case scenario: I get scorched into ashes. But that just seems a little over the top for sneaking out of camp. Our punishments had to be reasonable.

As if by some ill fated cue, a knock was heard on Rachel's door. Mr. D's face peaked into the room.

"You two," He ordered, "Down stairs, now. Lord Apollo's here, he's come to decide how to punish you, little bitc-" Mr. D stopped himself when a grumble of thunder echoed out through camp, "Oh forget it. Be down stairs soon."

I really hate that bastard. I glared at the door. As far as I knew, he wasn't any better than anyone here.

"We better get going," Rachel told me, already at the door, "The faster we get there, the faster we can get this over with. Right?"

"In all honesty," I replied as I followed behind the red headed girl, "I'd rather not deal with any of this at all."

I stopped in tracks when I realized that this setting was similar to my first evening at Camp Half Blood. A glaze of panic and agitation came over me when I saw Lord Apollo talking in the center of the room with Chiron.

At least Mr. D wasn't there. That made it a bit better.

I felt like my breath was being pulled out of me, slowly and at an irregular pace. A small nagging voice in the back of mind told me that I was probably going to settled somewhere else again. I had no one to turn to if they kicked me out of camp…And I wasn't too sure if going home now would be an option for me.

Or, well, it is an option. It's just not the correct option that best for me right now.

Apollo's eye's linked with mine. Out of reflex, I looked the other way.

_You're being silly, Lilo. Just relax._

"Now," Apollo's level voice flowed through out the room, "You both know why you're here, right?"

I simply nodded while Rachel gave Apollo a curt "Yes."

_Well, here it goes_

* * *

**3rd POV**

Apollo turned his attention straight at Atlas' youngest daughter. Lilo nearly flinched when the Olympian only opened his mouth to speak.

"You're a little queer for a child of a titan," Apollo told Lilo in a firm yet monotone voice.

The light brown toned girl kept her mouth tightly shut.

"You're not as strong as expected from someone from Atlas' lineage," Apollo continued, "And possibly not as bright."

Lilo cast a look at Chiron who stood sympathetically on the side lines of Apollo evaluation of her. The centaur offered a small smile. In all honesty, Apollo was issuing an overly fair and just punishment for a demititan.

"More over," Apollo added, "You failed to intervene when my son and my Oracle," at this he threw a quick look at Rachel, "decided to go out for a clubbing misadventure."

"But," He added, "You came back, blood, bruises, and all."

Lilo felt her hopes lift up just by the smallest centimeter.

Apollo's strict air quickly faded with his next array of words, "Meaning, I can feel that I can trust you with this."

Lilo was unsure if she was allowed to speak, but she did so anyways, "Yes, sir?"

Apollo cleared his throat, "You are to accompany and watch over my Oracle."

Whatever fear was boiling inside of Lilo earlier quickly vaporized into thin air, and disbelief then settled in. Rachel was the first of the two to openly express this.

"You're going to have me babysat?" Rachel asked Apollo, "Really? Me? Isn't this punishment a little backwards?"

"Rachel," Apollo reasoned, "After the events of last night, I'd damned myself to Tartarus if I let you go unsupervised."

"Um," Lilo finally gathered some courage to get a small say into the argument, "I have to agree with Rachel. Her punishment is a little backwards." Lilo always thought its younger people who needed to be supervised, not necessarily a twenty-year-old something art student.

"It will teach you responsibility as well," Apollo stated, his words directed to Rachel, "That night you went out, Rachel, you held none."

That wasn't much of a punishment on Rachel's part. Lilo was confused. And how was it meant to teach Rachel responsibility? Things weren't adding up.

"Excuse me," Lilo's voice trailed off for a moment before finding what words would be the best to say, "Lord Apollo, sir, don't you think you're over estimating me?"

Then, there it was. A slight chuckle fluttered the room, "No, I don't think I am over estimating you, demititan. In fact, Chiron played a part in this."

Lilo's eyes darted to Chiron.

"Child," The old centaur spoke, "I trust you; you'll be fine."

It's amazing how a few words from someone such as Chiron managed to give Lilo some reassurance of herself; just enough to cope with the situation.

Lilo's accepting silence suggested that now would be the best time for Apollo to reveal more of this punishment. With a simple gesture of his hand, a pamphlet materialized in the air. Lilo had to squint her eyes in order to read the bolded words in the front.

"Saint Genevieve's Academy," Rachel read out loud while taking the pamphlet out of Apollo's hand.

Lilo didn't like where this was going.

"Chiron has told me that while watching over Rachel it'd be most beneficial for you to continue your high school education," Apollo explained, "This is one of the top ranked high schools in New York. Very elite."

"I can't-" Lilo's eyes widened as she skimmed through the piece of folder paper Rachel held in her hands.

Oh, and they had uniforms.

"Your tuition's already been paid for your first semester," Apollo told Lilo, "Orientation day is on August first and your actual first day of school is the day after that."

"Oh gods," Lilo muttered when Rachel shoved the pamphlet at her in a fit of some sort.

"That's tomorrow," Rachel stated, "You can't expect her to be ready by then!"

The only thing processing through Lilo's head right now was how criminally short those girl's school uniforms were.

"My decision is final," Apollo boomed out. Rachel became still but Lilo was still worried out of her mind.

Since when did all these outrageous things started happening around her, or worse, _**to**_ her?

"I want the both of you to start packing now. If you are not done within an hour I will personally force the two of you into your new apartment-"

Rachel interrupted, "New apartment? What was wrong with-"

"I suggest the both of you start getting ready Argus doesn't have the rest of the day to deal with this," Apollo took a glance at Lilo, "Consider this a chance to prove where your loyalties lie , demititan."

With that Apollo disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving a red headed girl livid, and the other girl consumed in dread.

Bottom line finally processed: Lilo Johnson was leaving Camp Half Blood.


	39. Bishop, Thomas Bishop

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them-they all belong to their respectful owner. I only own Lilo Johnson, the plot used for this story and Thomas Hopkins. I'll apologize in advance if this chapter seems weird or if it seems like its not one of the best chapters I've wrote and if I've made Rachel or Nico OOC. I'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter. And just so no one gets confused, in Lilo's POV that whole section that's in italics is a flashback. Everything in italics after that are just thoughts.**

**Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters, without your help my writing would be a lot more worse than it is now. And thank you to the readers who find the time to review my chapters-it really means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror studying how I looked in the official Saint Genevieve's uniform. I didn't like what I was seeing. The skirt had a black and blue plaid design with three buttons on the left that aligned with my hip bone. The matching shirt was a simple button up with a blue and black tie running down the center, with the school crest stitched on the top of my left breast. It wasn't too tight or too short or anything, it suited me just fine…But I don't like it.

It's all emblematic-it's not just a uniform.

The uniform isn't screaming out come to Saint Genevieve's Academy; support your school spirit by wearing this uniform. To me it's screaming become one of us. Don't make your own path, don't choose your own career; don't set your own standards and limitations. No, the Saint Genevieve uniform was screaming, loudly, right in my ears, follow the path we made for you. Follow the standards and limitations we set up for you. Choose the career we think is right for you...I think I know why the Olympians had sent me here and if I'm wrong about this-then it would be the first time, now would it?

"Lilo," Rachel knocked on my door, "You ready?"

No, definitely not ready. I opened the door and brushed past Rachel before she could get a good look of the uniform. A snicker came from the oracle when she stepped into the elevator, catching me trying to adjust my necktie.

"You look like you came out of a Teen Vogue magazine," Rachel commented as we walked through the lobby.

"I'm ignoring that comment," I retorted before she could compare me to another magazine publication. Playboy magazines, anyone?

Saint Genevieve's Academy was roughly four blocks away from the Tremblay apartment complex, but due to my lack of wanting to be there on time, I made sure that I stopped every ten minutes to take in the city settings around me.

I felt like an alien. All of my surroundings were new to me; even breathing the New York air made me feel like I was breathing for the first time.

"Hey Lilo," Rachel asked while passed by a newspaper stand, "Do you wanna talk about last night?"

Rachel made me feel uncomfortable with that one question. I immediately tensed up and started to walk faster, a small part of last night flooded back into my head...

_I had just finished packing up all my belongings from the Hades cabin and began walking towards the Big House to wait around for Argus to collect Rachel and me._

_New York__... The thought of living there didn't exactly appeal to me. I didn't have anything against it, I just didn't want to be there as a form of punishment. I think I'd probably be more willing to shovel the droppings of Apollo's cows. Making me attend a place like Saint Genevieve didn't make me any more willing to go to New York either._

_Questions came into my mind as I started to picture minor details about that school._

_Would I have to take another foreign language class?_

_How much does the lunch there cost or can I eat out? Where am I even going to get the money for lunch?_

_Do they have a track or volleyball team?_

_How many electives would I have to complete?_

_My thoughts were interrupted when a muffled noise cut through the air as I passed through Aphrodite cabin._

_"Oh…" A female voice moaned, "Nico…"_

_I stopped in my tracks. A sickening twist in my gut caused me to stay still._

_"Ah…" The girl moaned again before adding, "Hm, that Lola girl must be a prude if you're going behind her back about this…"_

_The next voice I heard was unmistakable, "I have to go."_

_Move, Lilo! Pick up your feet and move! _

_I didn't. _

_I couldn't._

_I stayed glued on the spot._

_"Oh crap…"_

_I turned my head to the right and saw Nico standing out slightly from the shadows that rested on the sides of the Aphrodite cabin, with a busty camper besides him. His hair was messed up, the collar of Nico's shirt was loose and pulled to the left, allowing me to see a vague shape of a hickey._

_The girl next to Nico also had a hickey on her neck; a big one at that too. I knew her as Katherine Santos, one of the girls who flirted constantly with Nico before we were even dating. Both teens stood still when I found myself walking towards them._

_I slid Nico's skull ring off of my thumb and pushed it into his hands._

_"I want to officially break up", I stated calmly. Despite that calm tone, I really, really, really wanted to yell right in his face-I was only calm because I don't think I knew how else to react._

_I couldn't find my voice to say anything else to him… Instead I found myself looking blankly into his brown eyes; I didn't find comfort in his eyes anymore. _

_With a quick movement of my head, I cast a look at Katherine and she tensed up. From the corner of my eyes I saw Nico's hands ball up into loose fists-almost as if he was trying to crush the ring in his hands. _

_I might not have had anything to say to Nico, but I definitely had something to say to her, "Nice hickey. It adds more to the plastic and silicon of your boobs."_

_I felt tempted to look at Nico once more; but I didn't and I probably couldn't. My eyes were starting to sting and water._

_I clenched my grip on my duffel bag before walking away. Nico didn't chase after me, and to be perfectly honest, I'm damn glad that he didn't._

_My eyes were tearing up terribly by the time I got to the Big House._

_Rachel arched her eyebrows at me as if she was telling me that I had some explaining to do. I was about five minutes late so I practically flung myself into the van before any campers could give me a proper goodbye or get a good look at my eyes._

_I can't believe you. I recited out in my head; Nico, I can't believe you're such a jerk.  
_

_I waved weakly through the van window at anyone who was waiting for some type of goodbye. Chiron's expression just added injury to insult when he gave me a small grin and an easy wave._

_The drive felt unbelievable short and before I knew it, I was crying in front of Rachel in her new apartment while taking breaths between trying to explain what I saw._

A loud beep from a car horn brought me back into the present. Rachel was looking at me.

"I'm fine," I told her halfheartedly, "And I'd really rather not talk about last night."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "Well, I guess we better get going then."

It wasn't until I heard a strange rustling movement from one of the alley ways we passed by that I decided to walk at a faster and constant pace. As far as I know, Apollo or Chiron only placed barriers around the Tremblay Complex and Saint Genevieve's Academy. I wasn't planning on being any monsters' breakfast today, or any time soon, for that matter.

My heart writhed for a moment when I thought of last night …I still can't believe Nico was such a jerk.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Percy grunted when the hilt of my sword hit his gut. We had been doing this for a while now.

"Is that all you got, Percy?" I asked, transitioning into a defensive stance. "Aren't you invulnerable or something," I mocked, "Or are you getting lazy?"

In a blur my cousin was standing upright and holding Riptide carefully in front of me. The cool blade of Riptide pressed lightly on my neck, right on top of my Adam's apple.

We were both standing still; both staring blankly at the other-we were glaring almost.

Percy gently drew back Riptide, "We're done for today."

"Thirty more minutes," I breathed out wiping the sweat of my forehead, "Come on, all or nothing."

Percy only grinned mildly, shaking his head, "Can't. Annabeth's probably waiting for me right now. But you could get one of the Ares kids to train with you."

I tossed a glance over my left shoulder. There, I saw Clarisse training harshly away with one of her siblings who looked about ready to pass out.

"I think I'll just take a break then," I told Percy, while walking out of the arena.

A light chuckle from my cousin might have only caused me to walk out of the arena faster. I didn't stop walking until I found myself somewhere deep in the woods. I took in a steady breath before I leaned my back on a tree trunk.

I didn't want to think about her, but even for a fraction of a second, small features about Lilo sunk into my mind. It's starting to tick me off. There's no point in liking someone anymore once a relationship is over. It'd be all forced feelings.

And in all honesty, I think I would have broken up with Lilo if she didn't say so first. The few things that still separate Lilo from the other girls I've dated is she ended the relationship on a less dramatic mark.

She's done with me, and I'm done with her. Surprisingly enough, I've gotten better at my training, but I don't know if that'll be enough to please Hades or if it'll be enough to beat Thalia.

I stared up at the tree covered branches. I still had time. I could improve until the Challenge actually came.

I can't help but wonder though, where Lilo went off to. The previous night when I had walked back to my cabin, Lilo's side was empty. _No_, I thought to myself, _don't think of her. Don't freaking think of her_.

I stretched my arms out before I decided to head back to camp; if Percy wasn't going to train with me then I guess I would have to train with the Ares kids.

* * *

**3rd POV-St. Genevieve's Auditorium**

Lilo sat with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest, her right leg tucked behind the left leg. A blank and bored expression playing on her face. The orientation was mainly for new students coming into the school, and Lilo fitted that qualification, apparently. Rachel was sitting next to her as her supposed chaperon, looking through the school's hand book, which had been passed out as a plethora of parents and new students entered.

Rachel snickered as she read a few of the school rules, "Any female caught on campus wearing heels six inches or higher without an explanatory note (such as being in the drama club/thespian club/etc.) will be given an immediate detention. Two failures to follow this rule will lead to a three day suspension."

Rachel flipped the page, "Like someone would actually wear high heels to school."

On cue a curvy figured girl walked by the two, sporting the Saint Genevieve's uniform with sleek black high heels.

"That's some kind of good timing," Lilo whispered to her red headed friend as the principal went on with his speech.

"That's what you call either irony or a coincidence, Lilo," Rachel replied back.

Lilo rolled her eyes and pulled out her schedule out of her pocket. The Hawaiian girl already had her schedule and classrooms memorized in her heart, but she wanted a reason to keep her head down. Lilo studied her schedule once more anyways, secretly scared that she might suddenly forget it all in a second of any given moment.

1. 7:30 AM-9:15 AM: World History; B101.  
2. 9:15 AM-10:40 AM: Art/Ceramics; H104.  
3. 10:40AM- 11:50 AM: AP Algebra; A108.  
4. 11:50 AM-12:30 AM: Lunch  
5. 12:30 AM-1:15 PM: Home Economics; F102  
6. 1:15 PM-2:30 PM: AP Juniors English; D103

Lilo felt her shoulders go limp when she remembered that she gotten into an AP math and English class. She could already feel tears of stress and frustration trickling down her face from both subjects.

She wasn't dumb, but she'll admit math and the language arts weren't her strongest subjects in school. Lilo's forte leaned more towards science-biology and things under that field if you want to specific. But AP math and AP English? Wasn't that pretty much second hand suicide in its own way?

Lilo thought it was a miracle for her to pass her previous math class with a C plus and her previous English class with a B minus. Hell, calling it a miracle was a long shot.

_Athena help me..._ Lilo prayed desperately in her head.

"…And now," The principal finally finished up, "If you want, feel free to roam the campus for a while. There's also an after school tutoring form in the back for anyone who's interested in getting a little extra help from the school."

Apparently Athena was listening. Lilo jumped out of her chair and ran towards a table that was placed a twelve feet away from the auditorium doors. On the smooth and wooden surface of the table there were ten signup sheets in total; five aligned on top and five aligned on the bottom, both in perfect lines. Lilo signed her name on both sheets that were simply labeled 'math' and 'language arts'.

A wave of relief crashed on Lilo as she set the pen back down on the table and scanned the other signup sheets for any other subject she might need help in.

"Ah," A smooth voice called nearby Lilo, "I'm actually a tutor for both of those subjects you've signed up for."

Lilo tensed up as she turned around to face the tutor who had spoken to her. The voice pricked her ears. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Hello there, love," Thomas smiled gently at her. "Nice to see you've patched up just fine."

"You," Lilo's eyes were narrowed into a slight glare, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working here part time," The British man told the Hawaiian girl, his voice smooth and nonchalant. "The pay's not too bad, and it helps to have spare money just in case."

Lilo didn't press it any further because of a few reasons. One: demititan or not, money was a good reason to take up any decent and legal job that offered a decent pay. Two: Lilo was in no position to question her supposed cousin. There is a time and a place for things like that and now wasn't it. Three: the more she stayed and question Thomas the longer she'd have to stay in his presence.

And at that movement, Lilo's conscience was telling her to leave before one of them ended up making a scene. Translation: Lilo wanted to leave before she ended up throwing a tantrum or a breakdown in public.

"Lilo," Rachel called out as she walks towards the two. Before Lilo could grab Rachel and run off Saint Genevieve's campus, Thomas took an easy glide towards Rachel.

"I take it you're her guardian," Thomas mused as he reached out to shake Rachel's hand.

Rachel reacted quickly, "Yes. Rachel Dare." She shook the British man's hands, "And you are?"

"Bishop," Thomas stated, "Thomas Bishop, I'm one of the school tutors." At this Thomas casted a quick and sly look at Lilo, a subtle grin at the corner of his lips. He made it seem like some sort of inside joke between them or something.

_Was Bishop even an English last name?_ Lilo wondered in her head during Thomas HOPKIN's and Rachel's exchange.

"Rachel," Lilo interrupted before Thomas could say anything else, "We should go."

The Oracle shot look at Lilo. The sixteen year old girl was starting to catch up on understanding Rachel's expressions.

"The school's starting to close up until tomorrow," Lilo then added for extra measure, "And the other parents and students are already leaving."

It actually worked.

Rachel began walking towards the doors of the auditorium, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bishop."

"Likewise, Miss Dare," Thomas replied simply.

Lilo would have followed in suit right after Rachel, but a subtle grab at her elbow made her stop. She looked up at the older demititan.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am, Lilo." Thomas added, "We're on the same side, you and I."

Lilo didn't answer. Instead, she pulled her elbow away, muttered a quick goodbye, and jogged to Rachel, who was probably waiting impatiently for her by the school's gate by now. The reason why she didn't answer because deep down, Lilo knew that she and Thomas probably were very much on the same side.

More than she'd like to admit.

The problem with that, though, was that Lilo wasn't too sure exactly what 'the same side' meant.


	40. Cope

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Johnson, Thomas Hopkins (who is pretending to be Thomas Bishop) and the plot for this story. In this chapter Lilo's pretty much having a rough first day of being in St. Genevieve, while an unexpected change of plans takes place in Camp Half Blood. **

**I'll apologize in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. **

**Thank you to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters, you're a great help. And thank you to the readers who take the time to review my chapters-it means a lot to me, so again thank you.**

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

I don't deal with fast changes well. The fact that I fainted a handful of times when I first arrived at Camp Half Blood is proof. I mean, yes, I'll cope. But it takes me a while to just wrap my head around it.

"Johnson, Lilo," Mrs. Pickett, my new home room teacher, called out reading through her class roster.

"Present," My voice was shaky as I forced that two syllable word out my mouth.

Back home, on the first day of school, some teachers have you say three things about yourself right after they call your name out. I usually just said the same things I usually said since middle school: "Hey, I'm Lilo. I'm Kino and Mat's cousin. I hate Wednesdays and I was born during the year of the dog."

I felt so happy when my first period teacher didn't have us do that. Instead, she made us fill out a little form on what we expect from this class and what we hope to learn. Mrs. Pickett then went over the rules of her class quickly glaring every so often at the boys sitting at the back. The rest of that class period I just doodled a random maze onto loose leaf paper.

"That's a pretty cool sketch," A girl with a thick New York accent told me as she peered over my shoulder, "Are the blank spaces supposed to mean something?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still working on it."

I didn't talk much to anyone else after that.

My day pretty much went on like that until lunch came around. I felt a cold and scared sensation beginning to pool at the pit of my stomach as I stood idly by inside the cafeteria. Squeals, fits of laughter, and maybe even the occasional screams reverberated around the room as masses of students swarmed around each other.

Yeah, I can't do this. And I'm sure as Hades not fooling anyone here.

Quickly, I walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the library. An odd sense of calm lured me in with the smell of aging pages, printer's ink, and Windex. Interest combinations of smells, I must say.

The library was for the most part, deserted. Computer desks were aligned by the width of the large room, rows shelving all different genres of books were kept in clean lines with an occasional stool in front of certain rows, then right after the book shelves were about groups of round and perfectly polished wooden desks and matching chairs.

Well, as long as I don't have to read out loud from any of these books, I think I'm safe here.

I took a seat at the nearest desk. So far, I hadn't gotten any assignments from any of my teachers, but as an attempt to look busy I pulled out the maze I was working on from my classes.

I know I probably looked lame being alone in a library sketching a maze, but I felt more comfortable that way. The company of people didn't appeal to me that much.

A dry choke escaped my lips as my eye sight blurred up slightly.

Then it happened.

Small streaks of tears trailed down my face. Home. I want to go home.

Not home as in Camp Half Blood, not where Nico would be probably snuggling up with some girl from some other cabin. I meant home as in Hilo.

The home where I first learned to ride a bike. The home where my first date picked me up. The home where I knew what was what. And you know what? After all that had happened, I'd really rather that I never met Nico. What on this green earth ever lead to me and him being together? A warm tear crawled down my face as I choked back a sob.

_Gods_, I thought bitterly to myself_. I feel so stupid._

A loud sniffle escaped from me before I began to wipe my tears away.

"Is everything alright, love?"

I froze. Of course. Of course a bloody British man would bother me. I let out an irritated sigh.

I heard Thomas pull up a chair, taking a seat next to me. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it, gray slacks, and jet black shoes to match. The only thing that clashed with the 'teacher' look was the two silver chains hooked on his gray slacks.

For a moment, I thought it must have been someone else because the man sitting next to me looked too professional to be the Thomas Hopkins I had first met.

"Hey now," Thomas coaxed softly, scooting his chair closer towards mine, "What's wrong?"

"Go away," Was my prompt reply. Seriously, why was this freak showing up when I was alone or at my worst?

Because really, that's just unfair for me.

A strained sigh escaped Thomas' lips, "You know you're going to have to trust me eventually."

I sniffled as I removed my hands from my eyes and began attempting to recompose myself, "Don't make it sound as if you have higher authority over me."

"Well, love," Thomas' thick accent echoed through the quiet library, "Don't make it sound as if you're the stronger person when you're obviously not."

I felt my loose hands ball up into tight fists, "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"You know, Lilo," Thomas went on, "I always pegged you to be nicer."

"I have no reason to be nice towards you," I told the British man calmly while packing up my things back into my school bag.

I was about to crumple and throw out the random maze sketch I came up with earlier today but another pair of hands stop me.

Thomas' green eyes studied the flimsy piece of lined paper carefully with a severe expression, as if he were looking for hints and clues of some sort.

"Is this…" His voice trailed off for a moment, "Supposed to be a map of some sort or a really complex battle strategy?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's just a maze."

"Hm." With that Thomas then crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the nearest trash bin. "I have my work cut out for me."

I arched an eyebrow at the haired man, "What?"

"Meet me back here after school tomorrow," Thomas told me.

"Why?" I asked, a glare was fighting its way into my eyes.

Without delay Thomas pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me, giving me a mocking, boyish grin.

I skimmed through the paper. The small spark of irritation easily bursted into a flame of frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said reading over the words again. I squinted my eyes just to make sure my dyslexia wasn't making me see completely different sets of words.

"I certainly do not kid you," Thomas cleared his throat, "Be here right after the final bell rings by tomorrow. If you fail to listen to your tutor's demands or standards, I have full right to suspend and or give you a detention."

Want to know my translation for that? It basically means: "You're stuck with me for a while, kiddo. There's no point trying to throw a temper tantrum."

My eyes narrowed and felt myself walking angrily towards the British demititan, "You are one insufferable, little motherfu-"

A shrill cry from the school bell cut me off from finishing that sentence. He only chuckled at my interrupted sentence, as if I was a toddler who asked a light hearted question with such seriousness. My head was actually pounding inside my skull violently due the fact that my patience was officially worn out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Thomas ruffled my hair before jogging out of the library, all in what seemed to be in a blink of an eye.

My stomach felt uneasy as tried to regain any composure I had left as I walked to my last class of the day.

* * *

**Camp Half Blood-3rd POV**

"Whoa, wait," Will Solace spoke up before anyone else could, "What do you mean the Summer Challenge is canceled?"

"I mean," Chiron repeated solemnly while looking at us, "It's canceled."

Nico arched an eyebrow at the old centaur, as if that simple movement of an eyebrow could get Chiron to elaborate on this topic any further.

Earlier, the cabin counselors were all rushed into the Big House for an emergency meeting, along with the campers participating in the Summer Challenge.

"But," Katie said, "We've been training hard for this! Mr. D can't just cancel it!"

Chiron sighed, "It wasn't Mr. D who decided to cancel it."

Annabeth felt a slight frown tug at the corner of her mouth, "Then who?"

"It's a direct order from Zeus," Chiron stated firmly.

Now it was Thalia's turn to question the centaur, "Why would Lord Zeus do that?"

"He did not say," Chiron replied, "But there must be a good reason as to why Zeus would cancel the Summer Challenge."

"Are you going to tell us that reason then?" Percy questioned.

Suddenly an aroma of grapes filled the room; Mr. D answered the son of Poseidon before Chiron could.

"You demigods don't need to know the reasons for this decision," Mr. D glared at all the eyes in the room, "There will be no Summer Challenge as ordered so all of you are expected to either pack up and head home for the school semester or return to your usual camp activities."

Nico glared at Mr. D's retreating back as he exited out of the room. It didn't take much to figure out that something big was bound to happen. Percy shot a look at Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth as all the other demigods began to walk out the door.

"Do you think another war might be coming up?" Thalia whispered as they huddled into a small circle. The daughter of Zeus shot a small sideways glare at the son of Hades before turning her attention back the Percy and Annabeth.

"It may not exactly be a war but maybe it could something scary enough to shake up the Olympians," Annabeth responded.

Nico scoffed, "Only a war could get the Olympians all worked up."

"I think..." Percy's voice trailed off for a moment, "For now we should wait until any further information is given out, but I doubt Zeus or any of the other Olympians would get worried over a little thing."

"We'll just be on guard then, right?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded.

"So until then, we'll just wait." Thalia then added, "If we're just going to wait around then let's hope that it's most definitely not anything war related."

Annabeth was quiet, her mind undergoing a critical thinking process.

A war could be a reason to cancel the Summer Challenge, but if there were a war, all methods and precautions would have already been in effect by now.

_Well_, the daughter of Athena concluded shortly after, _let's just hope its not too serious.  
_  
As the four demigods exited out of the Big House they failed to notice a figure hiding expertly in the shadowed areas of Camp Half Blood. For the most part, he was invisible to everyone, perhaps only the gifted children of Hecate or Circe could see him.

He'd been listening in on the meeting since long enough to know that the ever so anticipated Summer Challenge was canceled.

A small smirk was tugging at the corners of his lips, judging from how Zeus reacted to his letter. The twenty four year old man was exactly where he wanted to be: in Zeus' head.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

After the little discussion I had with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, I took off. I was about to turn pass the archery pad but a female voice cut me off.

"If I didn't know any better, Nico," Thalia's voice echoes out evenly as she walks towards me, "I'd think you're avoiding me."

I scoffed at her words in response. I hadn't talk to Thalia since what happened with Lilo and I didn't plan on talking to her anytime soon.

"But," She added, "I do know better and you are avoiding me." Her blue eyes become glazed with a harsh glare as she folded her arms across her chest. "You better start talking, zombie boy."

Zombie boy, really? Thalia's really gonna bring up a petty (but equally annoying) nick name to get me to talk?

"I have nothing to say to you," I told her returning the glare.

"Really, because you had something to say to me when you and that Lilo girl were going out," Thalia retorted back.

I felt my shoulders grow tense and heavy. My glare only hardened when Thalia brought it up. Stupid Katherine Santos couldn't keep her mouth shut about what happened the night before Lilo left Camp Half Blood. Within a time span of thirty minutes, a majority of demigods already knew what was going on.

Lesson learned here: tell a daughter of Aphrodite that a hickey brings out the silicon of her fake boobs, she'll set the rumor mill on 'crazy' for a straight hour and a half.

"Look," I pinched the bridge of my nose before trying to calm down, "It was a misunderstanding between me and her, that's it."

A sadistic spark of amusement came into Thalia's eyes, "Okay, so explain why you're in a funk then."

"I'm not in a funk." I started to walk away from the daughter of Zeus, "And I sure as hell don't owe you any explanation for anything."

The next question that flew out of her mouth hit a nerve.

"So if this Lilo became a hunter of Artemis, then you wouldn't mind?"

I froze in my tracks. Every muscle in my body began to tense up terribly. Slowly, I turned back towards Thalia and looked her dead in the eyes.

"If Lilo ever did become a hunter of Artemis, you might as well just kiss your ranking as lieutenant goodbye."

With that being said and Thalia now angered, I stalked off into the woods. Since Thalia struck a nerve at me, it was only expected that I would return the gesture.

But for the oddest reason, the thought of Lilo becoming a hunter of Artemis really pissed me off.


	41. Heavy Transition

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, and the plot used for this story. I know this chapter is short, but its only a transitional chapter so I figure it had to be kept short. In this chapter Zeus gives a quick reason as to why he cancelled the Summer Challenge; Atlas is also mentioned in this chapter; and Lilo and Thomas have their first tutoring session. (I wanted to make their tutoring session funny, but it just didn't match the scene I painted out for this chapter.)**

**Thank you Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading this chapter; my writing would be alot worse without your help. Also thank you to the readers who take the time review my chapters-it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Mt. Olympus-3rd POV**

Zeus knew he had to go about this carefully. He knew what would happen if he consulted the rest of the Olympians and other Greek gods about this now. It wouldn't end nicely or even civilly. In his lap laid an open piece of white paper, stained with black ink and perfectly formed words. He refused to read the letter once more. Zeus felt nothing but pure hate towards the letter and its writer.

It was a mocking disgrace to his title, to the other Olympians and gods' titles, and to the demigods.

Another demititan. Another bastard spawn of a titan. Unlike Lilo Johnson, Zeus knew for a fact this demititan wasn't a child of Atlas, or Hyperion, or even Oceanus. No, it started out in a certain way, it ended a certain way. It made Zeus remember his father's voice.

It couldn't be right, could it?

If this demititan was a child of Kronus, what in Gaia's holy name was he supposed to do? Even if he had a plan, Zeus couldn't figure out who this person was. It struck panic into the king of the gods.

The panic which now opened the thoughts of possibly more children of the titans being out in the world. More panic flowed through at the thought of them being stronger, better, faster, smarter, and more resourceful than the demigods. At this thought, he immediately cancelled the Summer Challenge.

In a sense, a demititan's blood is less tainted than a demigod's. They were pedigrees, almost.

Zeus glared harshly at the letter on his lap. Judging by how well versed this paper was, this demititan was smart.

With a quick flick of Zeus' wrist the letter disappeared into thin air. Just as if it had never existed.

_A child of Atlas is easier to control_, Zeus thought while rubbing his temples, _because Atlas himself is in our control_.

Part of the reason Lilo was allowed to stay in Camp Half Blood was because if they had Atlas locked up, holding the heavens on his shoulders, at their complete control and mercy, what's the worst Lilo could have done?

As long as a child of Atlas or any children of the titans was kept from hearing a certain call, a certain rite of passage, kept naïve, they had nothing to worry about. However, if a certain son of Kronus demanded all these other demititans to become aware of these calls and rite of passage, it could possibly mean a third titan war.

_I'm getting way too ahead of myself_, Zeus thought patiently in his head. For now, he decided he would wait and see if other letters kept coming.

Despite how calm Zeus tried to keep himself, a sudden storm was starting up.

* * *

**Saint Genevieve's library- 3rd POV**

"Since today is our first tutoring session, I'll just go over my set of rules," Thomas then passed Lilo two sheets of paper, "I need you and your guardian to fill those forms out as an understanding that you both are okay with my methods."

Lilo arched up one eyebrow as skimmed through the words quickly before she held up one of the forms in front to British man's face. A field trip permission form waved in his face.

"Yes, I know." Thomas just pushed the paper back to the girl, "Not everything I'm going to teach is will be taught in a library or classroom. I suppose you could call it…'Field work.'"

"Why would I need 'field work?'" Despite her curiosity and herself Lilo was already filling out the basics of both forms.

"I do not know the mildness or severity of your dyslexia or ADHD, so in the event that your pretty little head can't absorb the information in a classroom, we'll take it outside." Thomas then added, "You don't have to answer the blank spot that asks for your telephone number."

Lilo strangled back a snicker when Thomas pronounced 'telephone' with his accent. "I wasn't going to."

"You must really dislike me, don't you?"

"More or less so."

Thomas sighed, "I think I liked you better when you're having an emotional panic attack."

Lilo ignored that comment, "Are you going to teach me anything?"

"School wise or Greek wise?"

_Greek wise?_ Lilo question in her head.

"Lilo, are you even aware of what you are capable of?" Thomas paused for effect, "You're Atlas' daughter. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll hear your call out in this world."

_Why do I get the feeling he got that off a fortune cookie?_ Lilo absent-mindedly wondered as Thomas tried to get his point across.

"We demititans are a dying breed. We're rare." Thomas seemed lost in thought now, "It's always a child of Atlas that the Olympians go for. Calypso was sentenced to Ogygia for just being his daughter. Zoe Nightshade's case with Huntress seems too much like shady business to me."

Lilo felt a cold chill move up and down in spine, "What's your point?"

Greens eyes locked with hazel brown eyes; and for a moment Lilo could have sworn Thomas' eyes turned to an unbelievable shade of gold for the quickest second.

"While I'm pretty sure you are a very confused young lady, you still have standards and, unfortunately or fortunately, have moral values." Thomas took a quick glance at his wrist watch, "It seems as now our out study session is done."

Lilo blinked, a small bit irritated with Thomas once more. He would just change the topic randomly.

Thomas began packing his things away and head towards the library doors. Before Lilo could open her mouth to make a comment on "Mr. Bishop's" sudden change of topic, the British man swiftly turn around and faced her.

"I will leave on one note before this topic is ever brought up between us again." Thomas studied her carefully, "Your father himself is the essence of endurance. And Lilo, believe it or not, love, despite the fact you don't always hide you're true emotions-I know you possess that same endurance Atlas has."

With that the library doors closed accompanied by a soft click. It took a drum roll of thunder to bring Lilo out of her puzzled state of mind.

She could admit that she had some sort of virtues which played a huge part in her personality. But never once did it ever actually cross her mind that endurance was one of them.

Because didn't you need some sort challenge or obstacle in your way to actually endure something? Call it a lack of self confidence or maybe a lack of the ability to properly handle stress, but as Lilo's mind started to replay everything Thomas had told her- Lilo's shoulders suddenly felt heavy.

* * *

**Atlas' POV**

Should it be for the best or for the worst that I agreed to have Thomas Hopkins realize her potential? I practically gave the demititan permission to ruin Lilo's simplicity which kept her happy for as long as I can remember. At least the boy had the decency to ask me before tracking her down to a little club somewhere in New York.

I need someone to open Lilo up to whatever potential she has locked up away inside of her. There was only so little a Titan such as myself could do in my current situation. I could pass my knowledge or memories to Lilo, should she need it. But from how there was a great lack of reaction from the first and only time I gave bits of my memory to her, I didn't think my daughter would ever want my knowledge.

Thomas Hopkins was the first demititan to formally confront me, and by the way he carried himself, I knew he's already awaken to a certain call of rite. He convinced me that he could get Lilo to hear her call as well. We Titans might not ever regain our former glory, but that doesn't mean our children can't.

_As Lilo gets older her life will only get harder_, I told myself as I tried to get a better hold on the weight on my shoulders. Noelani gave her a safe and rather sheltered childhood. Having Noelani's mortal family appear regularly in Lilo's life only fooled my latest daughter further. Lilo became so pulled under the life of normal humans. Never before her sixteenth birthday had it occur to the girl that she wasn't mortal. Hell, Lilo couldn't even see past the mist until she was sixteen.

If this off centered child of mine wanted to live, she'd make the transition. Should this be a heavy transition for Lilo, a heavy transition would be indeed made. It was the only way to get her to realize her potential.


	42. Letters

**Sorry for the late update, we've been busy. **

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything thing related to them, I just own Lilo Johnson and Thomas Hopkins. Again sorry for the late update but both my beta-reader and I were busy. A lot happens in this chapter so if its a little weird, I apologize in advance; but I'm actually pretty proud about it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks to Annabeth Supporter for beta-reading my chapters, without your help I'm sure my writing would be far from where it is now without your help. Thanks to all the readers who take the time to review my story-it means a lot to me. Also a shout out going to Emmarina-I think you were to only one who caught on that Thomas was a son of Kronos. **

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

You know how most teachers either make you write an essay, or give a presentation, or maybe even give you an endless amount of projects? I'd honestly rather be doing something along those lines. I've been in St. Genevieve for about two weeks now, and while the assignments I'm getting weren't hard, they weren't easy either. Maybe it was the dyslexia, the ADHD, or maybe it just flat out all me. But it was this one English assignment I was currently struggling with that involved writing a letter to two people that really took the prize.

Before I go any deeper on this assignment, let me just tell you a little bit about my AP Juniors English teacher: Miss Cho loves poems. From haikus to cinquains to sonnets to lyrics, all the way to romanticism poems. Her personal favorite style of poem was known as an "apostrophe poem." To it simply (or in Thomas' words: "To put it in the most mediocre terms") an apostrophe poem is a letter poem.

I sighed and laid back down on the lime green couch cushions, my eyes staring at the white ceiling of this fancy apartment complex while my nose picked up the scent of boiling noodles. I jumped off the couch when I heard the timer go off; I walked into the kitchen and drained the noodles with a strainer; and began to add the spaghetti sauce.

Rachel didn't come home from her art classes till six thirty and most times she was hungry like nobody's business.

Since I didn't know how to be a chaperone for an Oracle of Apollo, the least I could do is cook dinner. As I began to add the cooked meatballs and a thin layer of cheese in the sauce, I couldn't help but wonder how I was supposed to do my homework assignment. Thomas was a great tutor, and I wasn't the only student in Saint Genevieve that had him as a tutor. I only saw him on Tuesdays and Wednesdays after school. It was currently Thursday and my homework was due on Friday. And trust me seeing him twice every week is enough for me; three times in a week will land one of us in an early grave.

One letter has to be written to someone you spent the summer with, and the second letter would be to someone you wished you could have spent the summer with. And it had to be personal. It couldn't be typed either. According to Miss Cho, the letter would lose its impact if you typed off a computer. It had to be hand written, or ten points would be taken off.

I knew who I wished I did spent the summer with, but I didn't want to write a letter to my mom. I wanted to _talk _to her and see her, ask her why she didn't tell me about my real father.

As for the letter to someone you actually spent the summer with... I didn't want to write a letter to Nico. It's not that I'm still bummed out about what happened before... or at least I'm getting better at keeping Nico out of my mind, but writing a personal letter poem to him would only bring me back to square one.

Call me selfish, but I don't want to be all hung over and heartbroken over a guy, and as harsh as this might sound…I don't want to be stuck on guys like Nico.

Besides, I doubt he's even given me a second thought since we were on okay terms with each other. Gods, when the hell did I even become this dramatic?

"Lucy," Rachel's voice chimed out as she closed the apartment door with a slight slam, "I'm home!"

I just let a chuckle out and shook my head, "In here." I like having dinner with Rachel. It made me feel better to be here, like it was okay for me to be a demititan and just converse with her normally. In Camp Half Blood, even if the prejudice wasn't really talked about…I still felt it at times.

By the seven fifteen, the dishes were washed, the left over bits of spaghetti were put into containers and stuffed into our ice box. Rachel was taking a bath, and I was in my room trying to finish up what I was doing earlier.

I picked up a pen and held it closely to the line paper, then after what felt like a whole hour I threw the pen down to the floor. It's amazing how blank the mind goes when you try to write something in your head but the information just doesn't travel down to your hand.

I took in a deep breath and let out an uneven sigh.

_Just do it for yourself, Lilo. Not for Nico, not for your mom, just yourself.  
_  
I picked up the pen and began again.

**_Dear Mom,_**

**_Hi._**

No. I can't write that. I crumpled that paper up and threw it into the trash bin near my desk.

**_Dear Mom,  
_**

**_How have you been? I'm fine, in case you're wondering._**

I began to feel frustration just build up more inside of me. I never even talked to my mother like that so I wasn't to write like that. I trashed letter attempt number two.

**_Dear Mom,  
_**  
I closed my eyes for a moment before I continued writing.

**_I really miss home right now. Everything from the sand always sticking to my feet no matter how many times I wash and wipe it off, to the mosquitoes bites I get when I'm just outside in our back yard. I even miss Malachi's horrible singing. I don't know if you're mad at me, or if I'm not what you expected or wanted when you and my real dad had me._**

I felt my fingers grip tighter around the pen as I went on from there. The emotions that first came to me when I received my mother's letter of  
disownment were quickly flooding back to surface. I was writing this strictly to my mother, to Noelani Kaeha Johnson. I don't care if Miss Cho would read and grade this later. I wasn't writing to her, I was writing to my mom.

**_Right now, I don't even think you want to be reading this letter. But you are and that's all that matters to me. As much as I'd like to say that my being here in the states made me mature and maybe a small bit smarter, I think it only made me more aware of how odd I am for being my father's daughter. Its mid-August, and I've never seen the actual act of change in seasons before and I'm hoping, really hoping, that maybe I could see snow for once when December comes around. Of course, if I do stay here long enough till December._**

**_Anyways, I should get going, I have other things to finish up on now. Maybe, I'll write again to you later…Or maybe you could write back to me? Tell the family I said hi and I miss them. And mom? Just…Thank you for everything._**

**_Love always,_**  
**_Lilo Kai Johnson_**

I felt lighter somehow as I sat the pen down and began reading through this paper.

Not exactly relieved, but a lot lighter.

I took a quick glance at the clock. I felt my eyes go wide when I read it to be twelve thirty.

Come on, just one more letter to go.

Despite what I said earlier about not wanting to write a letter to Nico… I found myself writing his name neatly and clearly as I could on a new blank sheet of paper.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"You seem distracted," Renee from the Circe cabin stated as she pulled away from my lips, her fingers still playing with the strands of my hair. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly as her dark eyes looked up at me. Somehow, I managed to get her light blue tank top off of her and the button of her jean shorts was undone. The funny thing about this was I have no memory of how I did. Looking around I noticed we were in the arts and crafts cabin. Thankfully, no one else was in here.

I shrugged my shoulders, while keeping my hands on her curves. I wasn't going to tell a girl from the Circe cabin I was distracted because I wasn't into her. I was bored, I didn't want to be at the freakin' camp sing along with the Apollo campers, and Renee was flirting with me earlier today.

Honestly, what else did you think I was going to do?

Renee's lips were moving, and it took me a while to process what she was saying.

"I don't think we should be doing this, if you're not even that into me-"

I cut her off by placing my lips forcefully on hers; Renee shivered and a small moan escaped her lips. It felt wrong now, like my lips were burning off at the slight peck of her lips. This time I pulled away from Renee.

"Nico?" Renee looked up at me, her hands now placed firmly on my shoulders.

"I should go," I gently moved her hands off of me and stepped out of the arts and crafts cabin.

I didn't exactly hear the words that spewed out of the lovely blonde's mouth, but I knew they were curse words and maybe something along the lines of agreeing that her friends were right about me.

I couldn't help but snicker at this. You'd think these girls would have learned, but they don't. Why don't they? Are they all fixated with idea that they might be "the one" or something? As soon as I entered the Hades cabin, I felt the temperature drop by a significant amount. A few goose bumps appeared on my skin before disappearing completely; I almost forgot how drafty this cabin of mine could be.

For some odd reason I found myself glancing at the empty side of the cabin. Call this corny all you want, but it felt warmer in here when Lilo was around.

_So if this Lilo became a hunter, you wouldn't mind?  
_  
I groaned, my hands balling into fists. Those words wouldn't leave me alone. Unless Lilo wanted to die old and alone and as a virgin, then sure, let her join the hunters of Artemis. It didn't settle fine with me. If anything it just annoyed the Hades out of me off more. I jumped into bed and waited for sleep to come to me.

Before I knew it, it was already another day

* * *

**Saint Genevieve's Academy-3rd POV**

"Lilo," Miss Cho cleared her throat as the final bell rang out and other students jolted out of their seats, "Might I have a word with you?"

Lilo was half out of her English classroom before her teacher called out her name.

"Yes, Miss Cho?" Lilo readjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder.

Miss Cho handed Lilo two sheets of paper, "I'm very pleased with your work. It's one of the best letter poems I've read so far from of this class."

"Oh," Lilo felt a small bubble of pride float up to the surface, "Thank you." She quickly placed her two letters in her bag, the two edges of the papers sticking out.

"However," Miss Cho added, "Your letter to your mother and to that Nico boy, it makes me worry."

Lilo mentally cursed. There was always some kind of catch.

"Are you settling into New York alright?" Miss Cho's eyes were alit with concern, "You are being taken care of properly, right?"

Lilo's eyes immediately went wide in panic, "No!"

Miss Cho arched an eyebrow. "No?"

"I mean," Lilo cleared her throat. See. the hard part of her situation was that Lilo was never too good at lying. Maybe bending the truth a little by adding her input in it every now and then, but she would clarify it afterwards. So right now, the titan general's daughter would just have to see how far she could bend and misinform her teacher.

Guilt was already beginning to build up in her system.

"You see," Lilo sighed, "My mom decided to send me to New York so I could get to know my biological dad, but, he um, had to take care of some work overseas when I got here. So instead, I'm staying with my dad's family until he gets back. I'm actually living with my uncle's goddaughter right now."

Lie. Complete, horrible, lie.

"Hm." Miss Cho nodded her head, as if to show understanding.

"Miss Cho," Lilo explained, "I'm just coping by writing these letters, it's nothing to be worried about it."

After having her English teacher study Lilo for about ten good seconds, Miss Cho gave her student a small grin.

"Well," Miss Cho said picking up a red pen and turning to a stack of tests from her third period class, "I am still very impressed by your work."

"Thank you Miss Cho," Lilo was half out the door once more before her teacher added something.

"And don't worry too much about that boy you're writing to," A tone that suggested Miss Cho had been through the same situation before could be heard clearly in her voice, "You'll move on."

What if she didn't? That one thought scared Lilo as she walked on losing herself in other thoughts along those lines. It's funny, all those times Lilo's forcibly kept herself busy and distracted as to not think of Nico and here she was-walking absent mindedly and thinking of him anyways.

Gods, if she could Lilo would literally beat herself up for thinking of him. Instead, the next best solution for that matter tackled her to the hallway floor.

Lilo felt the wind being knocked out of her lungs as she hit the tiled floor with a loud thud, knocking her backpack out her shoulders so now it hung loosely on the crook of her arm; out of instinct she still managed to elbow the side of the person who fell next to her.

"Bloody hell," Thomas pulled himself off the ground while having one arm draped around his stomach, "That hurts."

Lilo felt so tempted to say, "Good, you deserved it." But Thomas was still older than her and since he was tutoring her; she wouldn't be intolerable towards him…As much as she wanted to tell him to drop dead, she'd be civil.

"And why, may I ask, were you running in the halls?" Thomas asked as he held out a hand to Lilo, one arm still draped around his stomach.

Lilo glared at older demititan, "I wasn't running. You were."

Thomas grabbed Lilo's wrist and hoisted her off the ground without effort, he offered his cousin a boyish grin.

"Well," Thomas announced as he began to slink away, "I will see you on our tutor session next week. Until then, have a wonderful weekend, love."

Lilo only muttered out an awkward bye and quickly turned her back at him as she walked towards the front gates of Saint Genevieve Academy.

Little did she know that in Thomas' hands held her two letters.

One letter for the person she wished to spend the summer with, and one letter for the person she did spend her summer with.

To add on to that, Thomas was actually planning on sending them to the people they were intended for. Thomas opened his messenger bag, pulled out a brown pouch, and took out a gleaming pearl from the pouch.

Thomas studied the pearl in his hand as if he was quietly debating with his conscience, but he already knew what he was going to do.

_This is for your own good, love._

And with that, he placed the pearl on the ground and stomped on it.


	43. Reactions

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I just own Lilo Johnson, the plot used for this story, and Thomas Hopkins. (Sorry ladies and gents no Thomas in this chapter.) Basically, in this chapter the people who got the letters react to it and it leads to some interesting turn of events. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**A major thank you shout out to Annabeth Supporter, thanks for being my beta-reader! A thank you shout out to all the readers who review or favorite my story-it means a lot to me and it keeps me motivated to write. So thanks!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Hilo-3rd POV**

Noelani Johnson let her fingers trace over the edges of the letter she had found in the medicine cabinet. At first, she felt tempted to throw it away since it didn't have an address of any kind on the envelope but after a good ten seconds of debating with herself, Noelani did open it. Her youngest child's handwriting was unmistakable.

The middle aged mother sighed, folded the letter neatly and put it back in its white folder. Of course she missed her daughter. Of course she wanted Lilo home, she wanted her daughter home terribly. But she wanted her daughter to be safe.

Wasn't Camp Half Blood just that? Wasn't it safe?

Noelani closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; her decision was final. Lilo would stay there and Noelani would stay here-wasn't that the best for Lilo?

_No one is going to answer you!_Noelani scolded herself in her head. She was her mother. She was supposed to know what was best for her daughter.

The Hawaiian woman quickly grabbed the envelope, tip toed her son's former room, and placed it in an empty desk drawer.

Noelani wasn't going to let herself dwell on this matter any longer. Yet, for some odd reason, she did anyways.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

**_Dear Nico,_**

**_I don't know what you'd expect from this letter, but I'm not going to be insulting you with every sentence and syllable I can get on this sheet of paper. And I probably couldn't, since I am, by your definition, "a humane goody two shoes." I don't really want to know what you're up to, while you would most likely predict what I'm up and end up being right. Makes me wonder if you ever really knew me at all, but I won't be getting into that anytime soon. _**

**_What I want to tell you is that maybe we were better off just as friends. Forgive me if I sound melodramatic though I honestly think it's true. I've gotten surprisingly better at keeping you out of my mind; I just hope this assignment doesn't do anything to wreck that process._**

**_Take care of yourself, okay, Nico?_**

**_Lilo_**

I folded the letter and placed it on the top of my bed stand. I should have crumpled it up and just throw it into a trash bin.

An assignment, I thought out in my mind, Lilo only wrote to me because of an assignment? Not even she could be that cold. Or at least, Lilo shouldn't be that cold.

Gods, this girl was pissing me off. _Makes me wonder you ever really knew me at all._I gave Lilo her space didn't I? I know her, a lot better than she gives me credit for. And even if Lilo was predictable to me, how was that my fault? And if she thinks it was easier being friends with her... well, she's dead wrong.

I glanced at my alarm clock on my bed stand. It was eleven fifty five on a Sunday night. If Lilo thinks that I didn't really know her, then maybe she didn't really know me as much as she lead herself to believe. Saint Genevieve... that's the school Lilo's attending now right?

A small plan began to form in my mind as I began to tap my fingers on my bed.

Chiron's been busying trying to get other things for the campers ready for this year. There wasn't anything stopping me from dropping a surprise of some kind on Lilo.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

I sprinted out of my room, grabbing my backpack off the living room floor in the process before making my way down to the lobby.

You know you're massively late when a certain Oracle is out of the Tremblay apartment complex before you. And you can hear the sound of drivers cussing out at each other from a third floor window. Only Mondays can throw you completely off.

"In a rush there, sugar?" A maid asked me as I ran past her and her little cart of cleaning supplies.

"Morning Ida," I yelled, still sprinting towards the main lobby doors. The door man was already holding the doors wide open for people rushing in and out of the apartment.

"Don't hurt yourself now," He told me with a small chuckle.

"Bye Clyde," I muttered out as I raced towards Saint Genevieve's Academy.

I swear, never before had steel gates ever look so welcoming to me. I took a deep breath before power walking into the hallways of the school. The tardy bell rang right after I took a seat at my desk. A loud sigh escaped my lips.

A laugh came from the girl sitting behind me. "Hey there, early bird," Diana Mathews whispered in her thick New York accent as the class started to copy down the notes on the board.

"Oh hush," I told my acquaintance with a small grin tugging at my lips.

By the time school officially ended, I was walking somewhat stiffly to my locker due to the sudden run I did this morning. Usually when a Monday ended, I noticed that most of the girl students here were for the most part pretty dead from whatever it was they did over the weekend, but today they were jumpy for some reason.

"He is so yummy!"

"Do you think he's enrolling here?"

"Oh, I hope so."

"He's got that gothic bad boy vibe going on."

My ears were suddenly sensitive to this after school special gossip ring. Didn't I know a certain guy who fitted that description?

"Goth? Ew. Honey, did you get a look at his figure-"

A high pitched squeal interrupted the first girl before she could finish. "I found out who he is!"

I couldn't help by titled my head to the right. Gossip gets around so fast in at this place. These girls could give Hermes a run for his money.

"How?"

"I just asked him."

"And?"

"Get this, he's Italian!"

My throat went dry.

"Name, Laura. What's his name?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

I immediately stopped listening to the girls' conversation as I felt my stomach drop to the floor. My leg muscles suddenly started to feel more cramped up.

Oh my freaking gods, please tell me this school as a back door exit. I didn't need this. I didn't need to see Nico after what happened when I left camp. I didn't need to deal with this either, as long as I didn't think about him or what happened. I'll be fine.

My knees went weak for a moment before I powered walked to the back of the school. Come on... I know I saw back door around here somewhere... A huge wave of relief came over me at the sight of two grand doors at the back of Saint Genevieve's Academy.

Though when my eyes locked with another dark pair of eyes, that relief evaporated in a quick wisp as a certain son of Hades arched an eyebrow at me.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I eyed Lilo up and down when I saw her bust through the back doors. I got tired of waiting out front and I had a feeling she would try to get out this way. Like the other girls I saw around this school earlier, Lilo was wearing the school uniform.

I couldn't help but wonder if the person who made the uniform was a guy. I found myself staring at Lilo's skirt for a while before her voice drew me back to looking at her face.

Lilo's was uneven as she began to walk away from me, "There's nothing to talk about."

I followed at her, "Really? Then let's just go over the letter you sent me."

I tried not to smirk when Lilo immediately stopped in her tracks at the mention of the letter.

"The letter…I sent to you," She asked, her head starting to tilt towards the right. "I didn't send a letter."

Was she playing dumb with me? I was starting to feel irritated with her.

I just ignored her comment. "Yeah, what was that about me not actually knowing you?"

A small light of guilt glowed in her eyes, "We don't have anything to talk about, okay? I wrote that letter for an assignment-"

I cut her off, "Yeah, I know. You mentioned it in the letter."

"And I only wrote what I felt." Lilo's tone was so unsure all of a sudden. I studied her expression for a while. Her hazel brown eyes displayed a cross between guilt and confusion, her lips were pursed together, and she absentmindedly gripped the strap of her backpack tighter.

Did she not know what to feel about this?

Did I even know what to feel about this?

Lilo cleared her throat, "I think you should go back to camp before something happens."

"I'm not done talking with you."

"We still have nothing to talk about, Nico." Lilo was already walking away from me, "Chiron and the others are probably wondering where you're at right about now."

I clenched my fist as she walked calmly away, her skirt swishing with every step Lilo took. She was really riding my patience, wasn't she?

I let out a groan before catching up with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as shadows began to form beneath our feet. Time for the backup plan. A loud gasp came out of Lilo's mouth as her hands flew to my shoulders. Her eyes were clamped shut as we went further into the shadows.

I glanced at Lilo from the corner of my eyes, that same weird feeling boiled inside of me. No, I reminded myself, I'm not here for that.

A dim glow of light finally peaked through the shadows, letting me know we were finally at our destination. Sounds of a horror film played quietly in the background. Lilo's eyes were completely shut, her body tense in my arms.

"You know," I told her, "You can open your eyes now."

Lilo's hold on my shoulders loosened as she opened her eyes. She titled her head once more to the right at the large screen displaying a dainty Japanese girl being hacked to the death by some guy with a blood stain axe. I rolled my eyes at her blank expression. I tugged at her hands and led Lilo to two vacant seats in the middle of the theater.

For the slightest moment, I felt Lilo's fingers lace around mine before pulling away when we reached our seats.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York-3rd POV**

At first, Lilo was hesitant. She wasn't sure how to react to what Nico just did. Was she supposed to talk or just go along with whatever this situation was taking to her to?

"Why are you doing this?" Lilo whispered angrily at the son of Hades who kept his eyes on the screen. "I don't know if you did this with your previous girlfriends, but I do not like spontaneous kidnappings!"

"Wow," Nico muttered under his breath, "You're more of a drag then I remember."

"Well you're more of a big-headed jerk then I remember," Lilo quickly retorted back. Nico threw a glare at the Hawaiian girl from the corner of his eyes.

She took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "You still didn't answer my question."

A sadistic smirk came on the Italian boy's face, "You keep saying we have nothing to talk about, so maybe by the end of this movie we will." He then added, "Besides, I told you, kidnapping is always an option for me."

_Jerk_, Lilo thought in her head as she felt a small rush of blood heat her face. Lilo gently pulled her backpack off her shoulder and sat it between Nico and her, as if it could act as a barrier between the two. Nico only snickered at her reaction and went back to keeping his eyes on the screen; now it was time for the petite Japanese girl's boyfriend to die by the axe wielding lunatic.

About thirty minutes later the movie finally ended. A plethora of people rushed out of theater room four. Nico arched an eyebrow at his former girlfriend's expression.

"Oh come on," Nico prodded, "Compared to other horror movies out there, this was PG."

Lilo adjusted her backpack strap before giving Nico a reply, "I just saw a Japanese couple get their brains and guts hacked out by a psycho with an axe. How is that rated PG?"

Nico rolled his eyes at the girl, "You do know it's only a movie, right?"

Lilo looked away, embarrassed, "Well, still."

The two teens fell quiet as they walked around for a moment. It wasn't awkward or tense, it was just quiet. The deafening, numb type of quiet.

"Nico," Lilo broke the silence, "What are we doing?" They both stopped in their tracks and turned to face each other.

Nico just shrugged, "I don't know."

Lilo scoffed at this, "Uncertainty doesn't suit you."

"And neither does that skirt," Nico remarked. "Are you auditioning for a page in Playboy Magazine?"

"You wish I was," Lilo replied. "I think I'll just go if you're done-"

"I'm not."

"So hurry up and finish." Lilo's voice held a hint of annoyance, coming out harsher than intended.

Nico stared at her before asking his question, "What happened to you?"

Lilo didn't answer. She didn't exactly know what he was referring to.

"When the end of summer was coming near, you starting to act distant," Nico was studying the girl in front of him. He clenched his hands into fists, "The night of your little clubbing adventure with David and Rachel only catalyzed the process."

Lilo's voice was uneven, "Will you just let that go-"

"No, I won't." Nico stepped closer to her, "And what's that about not actually knowing? It's not my fault you're easy to read."

"Exactly!" Lilo drew away from the prince of the Underworld, "You always phrase it like I'm an 'open book' or I'm 'so predictable.' So how can I tell if you know me?"

Lilo began to retreat. Her sore legs carrying her as fast as they could away from Nico. She didn't have to deal with this. She didn't have to deal with a situation that made her feel stupid to no end.

"Hey!" Nico called out as he followed after her, "Wait!"

_Damn it all, _Nico thought as he was catching up with her. Lilo made a sharp turn at the nearest alley way, making her knees buckle against each other.

Lilo stumbled, giving Nico enough time to grab her by the arms and pin her to the walls of the alley way.

Both teens were breathing heavily. Nico's full weight was pressed against Lilo's. Her hazel brown eyes were purposefully avoiding his.

Lilo felt her heart beat violently against her chest. A heated blush involuntarily came to her face. Gods, why did she have to feel like this towards him? Why the hell was Nico even here? She suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Nico placed two fingers underneath Lilo's chin, forcing her to look at him. Dark eyes stared into light eyes. Both teens were quiet.

Lilo then found herself staring at Nico's lips. Temptation was starting to get the better of her as she noticed the space between them closing up.

Nico's arms circled around her waist, pulling Lilo closer to him. Lilo's hands tangled themselves in his hair.

Was this really the proper way for them to react? They honestly didn't know.

One of Nico's hands were placed on Lilo's backside while another was still holding her waist. Lilo had one hand still tangled in Nico's hair, while another hand was on his shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two did pull away from each other. A heavy blush stained Lilo's face, while Nico looked out of breath.

They were quiet again.

Nico cleared his throat, "I guess I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," Lilo was surprised that Nico was able to even hear her reply.

"I want to." With that, Nico pulled the backpack off of Lilo's shoulders, threw it on his left shoulder and began marching towards the Tremblay apartment complex.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Nico stated as they stopped in front of the apartment's main entrance. He gave Lilo's bag back to her.

"I guess." Lilo said uncertainly. She had caught the uncertain tone in Nico's voice, and she didn't want to sound any more certain than he did. In this case, at least.

"Good night," Lilo said somewhat inaudibly. She was still somewhat overwhelmed by their "little moment" back in the alleyway.

When she didn't get a reply, she figured Nico had already taken off.

So did that mean they were back together or...? Lilo entered the wash room with her necessary toiletries in hand. She didn't let herself finish that train of thought because Lilo didn't know how to finish it.

All Lilo knew for sure now at this moment was that maybe she shouldn't have reacted to the temptation at all. She should have just ran. How long could she take this from him? How long would her lingering feelings for Nico exist?

How long would it be before he would break her heart all over again?


	44. Yvonne Cole

**Again, sorry if this came in a lil' late. We've been busy. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, and the plot used for this story. In this chapter, you might think its a little boring but I think I did alright on it. Basically you get to know a little bit more about Thomas in this chapter, but sorry no LiloxNico for now. **

**A major thank you shout out to Novellum Nerdium (formerly known as Annabeth Supporter) for beta-reading my chapters, so be sure to thank her as well. Thanks to the readers who take to time to review or favorite my story-it means a lot to me. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**3rd POV-Pawnee Indian Tribe, Oklahoma**

She wasn't too clear about how she ended up on a reservation, much less a reservation in Oklahoma. But Lilo did know what a great hold Thomas had over manipulating the mist.

A woman two years younger than Thomas Hopkins glared at him across the kitchen table where they were seated, occasionally tossing a glance at Lilo as if she deciding whether she liked the younger girl or not.

"Two years," The Native American woman stated out loud still glaring at Thomas, "Two years of no contact and you just waltz back here?" She shook her head at the man seated across from her, "You must have absolutely no shame."

"Yvonne, if you would give me a moment to explain-"

"No, I won't give you a moment to explain," Yvonne Cole's hand slapped the table top, "Because every time I give you chance to explain, you always play the child of Leto card on me. I refuse, Hopkins. Do you hear me? I freakin' refuse."

Lilo tried to shrink back in her chair when the one known as Yvonne now gave Lilo her full attention. The Pawnee tribe lady snapped her head back to attention at Thomas.

"Did you kidnap her from school?"

Immediately Lilo looked down at her lap and noticed she was still wearing the Saint Genevieve uniform. Wait…Small bits of her memory was coming back. Then it clicked.

"You!" Lilo shot up from her chair at table and pointed a finger at Thomas, "You slipped something in that drink you gave me!"

_Yeah_, Lilo thought bitterly about herself in her head, _but you're just as stupid for accepting it in the first place.  
_  
Yvonne shot another look at the older demititan, "Unbelievable."

The British demititan finally let out an exasperated sigh, "All those facts are beside the point!"

"You slipped something in my drink!" Lilo was starting to panic, "What if Rachel's freaking out because I'm not home?"

"She's not," Thomas was gritting his teeth gently together. "She thinks you're away on a field trip for your U.S. history class."

"I'm taking World Geography," Lilo retorted, venom dripping off her tone.

The auburn haired man shrugged coolly, "Same difference." Thomas took in a sigh before moving on, "Getting back on topic. Yvonne Cole, meet Lilo Johnson."

There's no doubting that Yvonne Cole was beautiful. But that didn't make her any less scary, just more intimidating. From her high cheek bones, to the blend of red and russet of her skin, her straight and dark hair, right down to her pretty light blue eyes. The eyes, Lilo concluded, must have be a trait she definitely got from Leto's side and not her father's.

Her glare softened and she looked at Lilo with sympathy, "Would you like to get freshened up?"

The Hawaiian girl nodded, "Yes please."

Yvonne first lead Lilo to her room where she gave her a blue towel and a set of clothing she outgrew but was sure Lilo could fit into.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the mirror if you need one," Yvonne told Lilo before letting the girl into the bathroom, "Just call me if you need anything."

Lilo nodded before entering the bathroom, "Thanks."

"No problem," Yvonne gave Lilo a small smile before marching back to the kitchen.

"Yvonne," Thomas called out as the woman walked right passed him and began to take out some random ingredients out of her ice box. "Please talk to me."

No reply. The Pawnee tribe member only took a pound of flour out of a wooden cabinet along with a large bowl and a clean spoon.

Thomas looked at her hopelessly. Out of all the people, why couldn't she get it? She was his friend, one of the first demititans Thomas found through a dream. Couldn't she at least try to understand him?

"I had to leave to find other demititans and demigods interested in the cause." Thomas said, "Right now we have a good number willing to serve us if and when need-"

Yvonne slammed a drawer shut, causing Thomas to stop in mid-sentence. A red spatula was pointed in his face. A sign saying that he obviously missed the point of the twenty two year olds' irritation with him.

"Two years, Thomas!" Yvonne said darkly, "You fell out of contact with me for two years and you expect me to welcome you back? It's about five in the morning and I don't feel like putting up with your crap! Either you help me make breakfast or get off my property before I call the cops on your British ass on two charges: trespassing and abduction!"

A small blush of irritation rose to Thomas' face, "Fine then." He took off his blazer hung it over a chair and rolled his sleeves up. "What do you need me to do?"

"There's some fruit in the icebox," Yvonne told him while mixing the pancake batter, "Wash them, cut them up, and place it on the table."

Thomas fought back a sigh. If she was already bossing him around, he was sure that meant she was okay. Right?

_Idiot_, Yvonne thought as she continued to stir the batter before dropping some on a frying pan, _you have a lot of work to do before I forgive you_.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Yvonne had loaned me a faded red t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts. I sat on the dry edge of the bathtub as I dried my hair out with the blue towel. A few goose bumps formed on the back of my neck and on my arms as a cool morning breeze rushed through the small bathroom screen window.

So now there are three of us. When Thomas had told me demititans were rare, I thought there could only be one or two in existence every other millennium or so.

If there are three in existence now, my question is how have the other two gone unnoticed by the Olympians for so long? Weren't the Olympians so supposed to be, I don't know, all mighty and all seeing?

I threw the blue towel into the laundry hamper and went down into the kitchen when I was done getting freshened up. Thomas had some explaining to do.

About fifteen minutes into breakfast, Yvonne finally said something about my lack of appetite.

"You alright, Lilo?" Yvonne looked at my plate of a half eaten pancake and a strawberry currently being impaled by my fork. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

I felt Thomas throw a warning gaze at me. "No, Yvonne, the food's fine." Thomas answered for me.

"Not talking to you," Yvonne snapped back at the British man. "Lilo?"

I gave both of them a questioning glance, "How have you two gone unnoticed by the Olympians?"

When I didn't get any answers I added more to that question. "If there are already three of us, and since we're all in one place, shouldn't we be a magnet for monsters right now?"

"We…don't want to be founded out just yet-" A pensive look crossed the Native American woman's face, "We have no reason to reveal ourselves to the Olympians anytime soon."

"We have no reason to bend to their whims as the demigods do," Thomas interjected setting down his glass of water. "The titans came before the Olympians, not all rules they have apply to us."

"Well, why?" I asked.

"Well, why not?"

I was quiet for a moment, "Then why haven't any monsters tried to come after us yet?"

Yvonne scoffed at this, "Like any monster would want to attack Thomas."

I arched an eyebrow at the twenty two year old lady before switching a gaze towards Thomas.

"Why wouldn't they want to attack to you?" My tone might have sounded a little hostile but I was seriously blanking out on almost everything that came out of their mouths.

"It'd be like a dog attacking his master, love," Thomas bit into apple.

"Their mast-" It slowly began to click in my head. Small details that threw me off track suddenly seem to make sense.

One detail came rushing back to me. The memory of it didn't seem obscured by time, and if anything it seemed heightened now. That time Thomas' eyes turned a sickly golden color when he was explaining something about my father to me...

I felt my eyes go wide and fear envelope around me. "You're a son of Kronos," I whispered out.

"You shouldn't act so surprised," Thomas took another sip of water. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

My jaws were clamped shut against each other, and my breathing slowed down. More fear was starting up inside of me.

Thomas shot a look at me, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you."

A gentle hand settled on my shoulders. My gaze fell on Yvonne.

"He won't hurt you, Lilo." Yvonne's voice was falling into a whisper, "Thomas might come and go unexpectedly, but he wouldn't hurt you."

It was getting harder to make out her words. Why was she talking so softly?

"It was nice meeting you Lilo." Yvonne whispered, "Hopefully we can meet again?"

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

What the hell?

_**BEEP!  
**_  
Thomas shot an annoyed look at his wrist watch, "Looks like our time is up."

"What?" My voice was starting to sound groggy and a little slurred to me.

_**BEEP!**_

"Oh, don't forget you have a vocabulary test for English today," Thomas reminded me.

"Wait, aren't I on a field trip or something?"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP**__**!**_

**_BE-THWACK!_**

* * *

**New York, Tremblay Appartments-3rd POV**

Lilo's eyes snapped opened the moment she heard her alarm clock being smashed to smithereens by her red headed roommate.

_...The hell? _Lilo thought as she looked around her settings. Was that all just a dream?

"Oh, hey you're home." Rachel offered the younger girl a smile, "How was your field trip?

Don't freak out... Don't freak out...

"Good." Lilo looked out her window. The sun was just starting to rise. Confusion and fatigue was coming down on her. _Damn it, Thomas_, Lilo thought bitterly, _I have a vocabulary test today..._

She knew she couldn't have dreamt it all up on two accounts. One, Lilo wasn't that creative enough to dream up a total stranger, much less know how the Oklahoma Pawnee reservation even looked liked. Two, Rachel asked her how her field trip was. Someone was heavily at work with the mist manipulation because Lilo knew for a fact she didn't go on any school field trip.

The youngest daughter of Atlas glanced at the clock framed perfectly above her first period class room. She only had two minutes to spare until the bell would ring. She cursed underneath her breath and took a seat in her desk.

For a moment, Lilo felt fear slowly creep up behind her as a memory flashed into her head. Thomas Hopkins was without a doubt, a son of Kronos.

"Do you need to go the nurse's office, Lilo?" Mrs. Pickett stopped her lecture when she noticed one student spacing off into space with a sick expression playing on her face.

"No, I'm fine," Lilo replied quickly before her teacher could send her off.

Mrs. Pickett waved her reply off and went back to teaching.

The rest of the day was a vague blur for the Hawaiian girl, as she barely remembered anything that happened the rest of the day.

_It's like a freaking Inception_, Lilo thought as she placed her literature arts text book back into her locker.

"What you forgot to do, Mr. Foster," A British voice echoed out through the halls, "is delete the part of your paper that showed where you bought your pre-written essay."

"But Mr. Bishop-"

"I do believe detention for the next two weeks would be the ideal solution for the matter." Thomas interrupted, "Or would you rather I report this to principal and have you suspended?"

When the student hadn't said anything in return, Thomas gave the boy a condescending glare before walking off.

The son of Kronos stopped a few feet short besides Lilo's locker; Lilo found herself studying Thomas.

"Something wrong, love?"

Lilo's eyes narrowed slightly at the man, "You used the mist, didn't you." She had made it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Was Thomas' prompt reply.

"Why?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I couldn't just march you up to meet Yvonne, now could I?" Thomas ran his hands through his hair, "I had to bend time a little just so you two could met. I'm not too good at multitasking so-"

"Bend time?" Lilo muttered incredulously, "Bending time? You can bend time?"

"Only for short intervals... say, a day or two." Thomas replied, completely at ease, "But there are some side effects. First time I managed to shift things two hours forward, I was knocked for a week, and in that time, I dreamt of future events."

Lilo's eyes went wide, "T-that's not scientifically possible." Or at least to her it wasn't scientifically possible, but Thomas' current expression clearly showed he disagreed.

Thomas laughed at his cousin, "Well, technically, a lot of things aren't considered scientifically possible, depending on their era or idealisms. But within time, I'm sure a child of Athena could disprove something on that eventually."

While Lilo didn't hear a word the older demititan had said and didn't come back at Thomas with another question, he went on.

"I actually brought you about two hours into the past. I created a mist to lead Rachel into thinking that you were on a night trip of some sort of for your U.S. history class. Minor details don't really matter-but that was awfully hard to create." Thomas studied Lilo for a moment, "I'm guessing you dreamt about it then."

Lilo glared at him, "You think?"

"I'll just take that as a yes then."

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

Why did he always look so calm and collected? Was that just Thomas being cocky or was he just really nonchalant?

"Maybe you're not the only off centered one of the family, love." Thomas stated after a while, "Just because I'm his son doesn't mean I'm bound to bring this world to its knees."

"I wasn't thinking about it like that." I crossed my arms and locked my eyes with his, "But I do think you're up to something."

"Whatever makes you say that?" One corner of his lips inched up, and his eyes glinted with amusement. Thomas was challenging me.

"Yvonne's reaction towards you is enough to make anyone suspicious," I trailed off for a moment, "Either that, or she just really hates you."

Thomas' left eyebrow twitched a quick second. His composure finally broke.

So that's what hits a nerve with him. Yvonne. Wow, he must have screwed up big time on that.

"Whether or not I am or am not up to something, you shouldn't be one bit scared of me at all." Thomas looked at his watch before letting out an exasperated sigh, "By the way, we won't have any tutoring session for the rest of this and next week. I'll be gone for a while."

Before I could ask why, Thomas took off towards the steel gates of Saint Genevieve Academy.

He's definitely up to something; that much was for sure. I just hope that I'm smart enough not to get pulled into it.


	45. December

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, I just own Lilo Kai Johnson, Thomas Hopkins (sorry but he's not in this chapter-he's just mentioned), and the plot used for this story. There's a time skip in this chapter, so Lilo's facing the end of her first semester a long with the awkward confusion that is her relationship with Nico. **

**There might be some OOC-ness here, so this is your warning. **

**Thanks to Novellum Nerdium for beta-reading my story/chapters-without you I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten this far into the story. Major thank you to all the readers who review and favorite or even PM me about the story-it means a lot to me and I like writing for you guys when you do.**

* * *

**Saint Genevieve Academy-3rd POV**

So yes, Lilo Kai Johnson was a little confused for a while about more than one issue at hand.

First was how Thomas Hopkins just disappeared. It's been over two months since he had left, and Saint Genevieve Academy's Christmas break was lurking around the corner. You know, for a guy who had told her he was going to open up more potential to the Titan side of herself, Thomas was doing a horrible job at it. It's such a miracle how she's even managing to pass her classes without that idiot's help. And maybe he could have written a letter of some sort to the young girl, letting her know he wasn't abandoning her.

Second, as much as she hated to admit…Lilo had no idea where the hell she and Nico were at right now, but she had a good feeling that she had somehow manage to sink down to Katherine Santos' level when it came to him. While she and Nico weren't together, they weren't exactly single either….Or at least Lilo could deduce she wasn't single but at the same time not in a relationship. Did that make any sense? Also, similar to the case of Thomas Hopkins, Lilo hadn't seen Nico in about two weeks.

"The winter formal dance is two days from now," Diana Mathews, a regular acquaintance, told Lilo as they sat down for lunch in the heat generated cafeteria. "You going?"

"Isn't it a couple's only kind of event?" Lilo shrugged casually before turning her attention to the little container of cut up watermelons on her lunch tray.

"Wait," Diana stifled her surprised expression, "Aren't you a couple with someone? Who's that guy you're almost always with? The one who meets you outside of school often?"

Without further explanation, the Hawaiian girl came up the simplest response, "He's just a friend." Lilo was not about to own up to anything if Nico sure as hell wasn't. So sure, why not, why not just say the two were "friends?" A small sense of shame fell on Lilo as she became aware of how low she allowed herself to sink when it concerned the son of Hades.

Diana didn't press it any further on that matter, but the born and raised New York teen wasn't going to give up the idea of Lilo attending the winter dance. "Then hook up with someone already."

A heated blush rushed up to Lilo's face, "No." She bit her lower lip for a moment, "I don't think I should."

"Why not?" Diana was starting to let small bits of annoyance cross her facial features, "Love isn't exactly going to hit you out of nowhere, you know. You have to get out and get involved with people and other events until you meet that right person That's when love jumps on you."

Lilo cringed on the inside. Why did Diana always give her lectures on love? Just because Diana's been in a relationship for two solid years with her boyfriend didn't exactly mean the girl was an expert on that matter. Unless Diana was a child of Aphrodite, then sure, Lilo would let her shove the love lectures down her throat. But the fact Diana was actually nice kind of went over the typical expectation of an Aphrodite kid.

For Rhea's sake, what did love have to do with this? It was a school dance!

"See that boy over there," Diana's sandy blonde hair swayed as she used her head to gesture toward a boy sitting about five seats away from them, "Kelvin Reese?"

The brown toned girl turned her gaze towards the boy; they were both in same class period for ceramics. He was alright, they talked and joked around in and sometimes out of class but that was about it.

"I have ceramics with him," Lilo looked back at Diana, "So?"

Diana threw her plastic fork on her lunch tray, "Please tell me you have heard about his little crush on you?"

"Um…"Lilo suddenly lost her appetite, "Now I have." It wasn't that she was repulsed by Kelvin Reese, because he wasn't the least bit unattractive. Lilo lost her appetite because she felt nervous.

"Are you stupid?" Diana asked after a few seconds. "He's always flirting or checking you out when he gets the chance."

"Hm." Not a very thoughtful or insightful reply on Lilo's behalf, but how else was she supposed to say to that?

_Go for it_, her conscience told her. _He likes you, so you should try._

"No." Lilo replied firmly, more to herself than Diana. "Sorry, I can't. Besides, I probably have some family event to attend to that night."

"Well," The blonde girl was quiet for a moment, "Why don't you come to the dance as a volunteer or something? That is, if you don't have some family event to attend."

Lilo arched an eyebrow at the fair skinned girl, "Volunteer at a dance?"

"I know it sounds bad, but I did that last year and I had fun!" Diana let a goofy smile play on her face, "You could be like, a host for the people who don't have a partner to dance with!"

Didn't that kind of defeat the purpose of it being a couple's event?

"You people actually do that here?" Lilo couldn't help but think that the idea of being a dance partner with some random stranger at the ready was weird.

"You also get twenty extra credit points-the teachers here always give anyone extra credit points when we students do volunteer work like this or whatever." Diana put in when she got the feeling Lilo was just going to shoot down that idea completely.

A groan came out of her mouth, "Are the extra grade points really worth it?"

Diana nodded, "Yes!"

A sign of resignation was in her tone, "Fine. I'll go sign up for the volunteer-host-thing after Miss Cho's class."

"It'll be fun." Diana's thick New York accent was always more evident when she was in a good and relaxed mood.

Lilo only nodded back subtly as she waited for this school day to end quickly. She had about four more hours to get through.

* * *

"Do you by any chance know where I could get a formal dress?"

Rachel dropped her stainless steel fork on the table top, "When did my parent's call?" Her face went into a cross between panic and annoyance, "Lilo, if you agreed to have me attend some kind of sponsored dinner event with my parents I will send you on a quest so pain-"

"What?" Lilo's eyes went wide, "No. We don't even have a home phone number for your parents to call."

"Oh." Rachel let out a relieved sigh before picking her fork back up and eating, "So what do you need a formal dress for?"

"The winter formal," Lilo took a sip of orange juice, catching Rachel's amused gaze.

"Oh," Rachel gave her a teasing grin, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Lilo stabbed her plate of beef, broccoli, and rice with her fork. Maybe Lilo really didn't want to answer the Oracle's question.

"Do you know where I could get a dress or not?" Lilo asked once more before impaling a piece of broccoli with a fork.

"Chill," Rachel rolled her eyes at the younger girl, "I know a place, okay?" The red headed oracle glanced at the clock behind her, "They're probably closed by now, but we could go tomorrow."

Lilo nodded and placed her plate in the sink shortly after.

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"It's nice." I replied tiredly as I stared at my reflection in the dressing room mirror.

"Yes," Rachel retorted, "But do you like it, Lilo? I'm not asking if it's nice, I'm asking if you like it."

Gods, and the sales woman keeps on insisting I got shoes to match as well!

"Yes Rachel," I muttered, "For the love of all things good and holy, I like it! I wouldn't have wanted to try it on if I didn't like it!"

It was nice, that's for sure. The dress gave off more of formal casual vibe, and I can pull off casual more that I can pull off formal. The dress was strapless; white, with a loose silver slash stitched around the waist, where it would be later tied into an even looser ribbon that would hang on my right hip. Then maybe about four inches (give or take) from the silver sash the dress would shape a little ways out, but it still clung onto me, and ended just above my knees.

Do you think Nico would-No! No, no, no. I cast my gaze down to the floor. I'm not with him. He's just... being Nico.

I feel stupid enough knowing that I just let him get away with treating me like the way he treated Katherine, Cora, or Nelie. But the shame…I couldn't even stand it without feeling so down. I knew I could do better. I knew I didn't have to settle for this, but I was, and it was all because of Nico.

A sense of irritation was starting to build up in my system. Why the hell was it always Nico?

"Is everything alright, Miss?" The sales woman asked in a soft, composed tone as she stood right out front of the dressing room I was in.

I quickly changed out of the dress and came out of the dressing room, "I'll take it."

"What about matching high heels?" The lady asked, "Would you-"

"Yes." I cut her off before she could try another sales pitch on me, "Size six."

The sales woman smiled and gestured to the cash register, "This way, please."

Less than five minutes later, Rachel and I walked out of that clothing department store.

"Mahalo," I told Rachel as we walked towards our home.

I could see Rachel smile from the corner of my eyes, "No problem."

A bitter chuckle escaped my lips, "You know, I've actually never been to a dance?" I hesitated when I felt the next flow of words coming out of my mouth, "I've been to luaus, bonfires, and the occasional senior parties, but never to a dance, much less a formal one."

"So…"Rachel shot a look at me, "Are you asking for advice or-"

"No," I got the feeling that maybe I shouldn't have suddenly told Rachel, "I just felt like telling you that."

We were quiet the rest of the walk home. Christmas music played softly in the background along with the occasional curse of a bad driver. Having snow laying around in the background only seemed to perfect the scene.

Now, don't get me wrong. As much as I loved this new setting, I still preferred the warm, humid atmosphere back in Hilo, regardless if it was December or not.

I couldn't get much sleep later that night. I guess I was too busy thinking about everyone back in Hawaii.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

It's nice to do nothing when December rolls around in at Camp Half Blood. There's less hassle and a lot less trouble, and Percy and Annabeth also stop by for a couple of days.

Most times it's great to have the two around for Christmas, but when Percy's panicking about what to get Annabeth-it drains a little (that's just one big fat understatement right there) of the fun out.

"Just get her like a book on architecture," I repeated once more.

Percy asked, "But what kind of book.?"

"Any book on architecture," I took a big gulp from my mug of coffee, "French architecture, Spanish architecture, I don't know, man."

"Or maybe I shouldn't get her a book," Percy looked lost in thought, "Do you think children of Athena ever get tired of getting books or rulers as presents?"

Sarcasm was starting to drip off my tone as my patience was dying off, "If you're not going to get her a book, then buy her lingerie."

Percy was quiet for a moment. I shot a look at him.

"I wasn't being serious, idiot." I told my cousin before he could ask what kind of lingerie.

Percy sighed and shook his head, "I'll figure it out later. Maybe by then Rachel can be here to ask Annabeth what she wants from me."

I felt tense for a moment. If Rachel was coming over, then that meant Lilo would be here too.

"When is Rachel coming?"

"Saturday," Percy replied, zoning in on a blue cookie, "Lilo should be with her too."

Crap. That's tomorrow isn't it?

I met up with Lilo regularly, about three times a week. But the past two weeks, I just didn't want to see her.

Most times we met at Rachel's apartment, and if I felt up for annoying Lilo by waiting for outside of school-I'd do that too sometimes. Either way, I'd be there right after she got out of school, and we'd pretty much just made out on the couch.

I wasn't used to seeing Lilo like that. Having her placed in the same light that shined dimly above the other girls I used to treat the same way. The fact that we didn't get that far on many occasions made it easier to stop.

I shrugged, "Okay."

About a minute later, Percy broke the silence that was forming around us in the mess hall.

"Seriously, Nico," Percy told me, "I have no idea what to get Annabeth."

"You know what, Percy?" I sighed, "Go on ahead with the lingerie idea." Gods, if Percy didn't catch the sarcasm used in that statement, I swear, I am getting the Stoll brothers to video tape Annabeth's reaction.

Time went on, ticking away in the background as I could see a bit of the next day peaking through the mess hall.

* * *

**Saint Genevieve's Academy-3rd POV**

Time just wasn't going by fast enough. Lilo would glance at a random student's wrist watch and inwardly sigh. Earlier, Rachel had been picked up by Argus before Lilo left for the dance. The younger girl promised she would IM camp if she were to come later than usual or if she was ready to be picked up. Rachel was probably sitting by an open fire, a mug of hot chocolate or coffee in her hands, talking alongside Annabeth and Percy…and possibly Nico. Lilo would be stuck in Saint Genevieve's gym for the next, oh, give or take three hours in killer high heels.

The things this girl had to do for extra points.

"You look too cute!" Diana smiled as she finally pulled away from Bryan Nelson to have a quick conversation with Lilo, "Aren't you glad I did you up?"

"Yeah." The Hawaiian native gave her a weak smile. Before the dance, Diana wanted to fix Lilo's hair. Which basically meant Diana decided to fix Lilo's hair with a flat iron, since she pointed out that how frayed her hair got when she just left it with its natural curls at the end.

At the corner from her eyes, Lilo could see Diana's boyfriend waiting patiently for her on the side of the gym. "You better start dancing with Bryan before Laura Finley steals him," She whispered playfully before gently pushing her in the direction of the waiting teenage boy.

Diana laughed, "Alright." She flashed a warm smile before trotting off to her date.

A strange feeling enveloped around Lilo's heart. It wasn't exactly a heart broken feeling. Her heart didn't feel as heavy as it usually did. It just felt... different.

_Jealousy__?_, Lilo asked herself. No it couldn't be. She didn't feel one bit jealous or envious.

_Curious?_, Lilo thought in her mind, _maybe that's it_. Nico came into mind and instantly, and a cold sense of foolishness and shame settled on her.

Before she could go any deeper into the matter; a gentle tap on her shoulder brought Lilo out of her thoughts. A boy with muddy brown hair and matching eyes smiled at her.

Lilo smiled at him, "Hey, Kelvin."

"Hey," The boy extended a hand out to her, "Care to dance with me for a bit?"

It wasn't like she was going to achieve anything, staring off into space on the sidelines. She felt that she deserved to dance with the boy.

She accepted his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. A very timid but evident smile was on her face. A gesture to be polite, and maybe a small bit grateful that someone had asked her to dance.

But secretly and very much so, she wished someone else was there, holding her in his arms.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"A winter formal?" I repeated after Rachel explained why Lilo was coming by camp late, "A freakin' winter formal?"

The red headed oracle narrowed her eyes to study me, "What are you getting at, Nico?"

"Nothing" I told Rachel, "But what I don't get is why you would allow Lilo to even go with a guy you don't know."

No, I am not jealous, just baffled by the idea that Lilo was going to her school's stupid formal dance with some idiot. Not to mention its winter, and I seriously doubt some overpriced dress is going to keep that dumb girl warm.

"You know, it's one thing to eavesdrop and not have a single thought on it, but it's another thing completely freak out about a matter that doesn't even concern you." Rachel's harsh look didn't soften at all, "I'd say you still care about her."

"I. Don't." I muttered lowly, "Its common sense."

"Nico," Rachel shook her head at me before heading off to her room, "Grow up."

I looked around the surrounding cabins in the area. Lights were dimly pouring out of cabin windows, and spurts of laughter and Christmas music was playing in the background.

_I have time_, I told myself as I began to walk into the shadows of the forest. I felt a sick feeling beginning to pile up in the pit of my stomach. I'm not jealous. I felt the shadows pull me down. I'm not going off any emotion. I could hear music blaring somewhere in the background as I came closer to my stop.

I'm just going off impulse. And at the moment, the only impulse I had was to give Lilo a piece of my mind.


	46. The Other Part Of December

**First off, sorry for the late chapter. I just recently got on summer break and I've been busy the past few days. I do not own any of ther Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, Yvonne Cole (she gets a slight mention in this chapter) and the plot used for this story. A lot happens in this chapter, so please forgive me if its a little confusing but I'm actually pretty proud of the outcome of it. **

**Thank you to Novellum Nerdium (formerly known as Annabeth Supporter) for beta-reading my chapters! And thank you to the readers who take the time to review or favorite or PM me about my story-it means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Lilo's POV**

"I'm warning you now though," I stated when I felt Kelvin pull me in for another dance. I think this was about the third time I partnered up with him. I felt his gentle hands on my hip, "I haven't gotten any better from the first two dances with you."

He began to sway with the music, "I think it's actually kind of cute how you try to keep up."

The music's tempo slowed down. People stopped grinding on each other senselessly, the harsh lights softened, giving off a more calming vibe. From the corner of my eye I could see everyone come in just a little closer towards their dates. I placed a hand on Kelvin's shoulder as he pulled me in for another slow dance.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_  
_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Okay, who put the setting of this dance on "ironic?"

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes…  
_  
_You're not being fair!,_I yelled at no one in particular in my head. Kelvin brought his form closer instead of pulling me into him. My heart was light for a moment before being plunged deep into a pool of guilt. Kelvin nestled his chin gently at the top of my head. I realized that I wasn't the one being fair.

Look at that. Kelvin Reese is a more than decent guy, and he's not unattractive... why can't I just like him already?

Nico…I felt irritation just piling up inside of me. It was all his fault.

_If you don't like Kelvin_, a nagging voice in the back of my mind said, _don't lead him on.  
_  
_Shut up!_ I snapped at my conscience. I held in a helpless sigh. Now I was _arguing_with myself. What is wrong with me?

For a moment I felt the temperature in the room drop a little before returning back to normal. I let my head settle into Kelvin's chest when we started to sway more throughout the song. Now my back felt like my back was burning; I felt like someone was glaring at me.

"Lilo," Kelvin's hold on me loosened and he pulled away, "The DJ changed the song."

"Huh?" I stepped back and took a look around. All the other students were already dancing wildly to a fast tempo with a heavy beat. "Oh," I quickly pulled away, still feeling a glare pierce my back.

"Hey, uh," I was starting to back pedal towards the right side of the gym, "I need to go freshen up real quick, if that's alright with you?"

Kelvin only nodded before adding, "You don't have to ask me, you know."

I shrugged stiffly, "Just being polite, I guess."

Before Kelvin could say anything else, I did a full turn, marched to one table placed on the left hand corner of the gym and grabbed the clutch purse Rachel made me burrow for tonight. The closed hallways of Saint Genevieve Academy were dimly lit, but I could still manage to see where I was heading.

As I walked towards the girl's restroom, the uneasy sensation I was feeling only intensified. My pace slowed down considerably as I heard other footsteps trailing closely by me.

I turned around as I heard the footsteps come closer, but I didn't see anything. My heart pounded against my chest, and I started walking again, only faster this time. The stranger's footsteps quickened as well.

I stopped walking and curtly spun around, "If this is meant to be some sick joke, it's not funny."

I could hear my heart beating louder when the footsteps didn't stop at all. I gulped, "I mean it. Stop!"

Whoever or whatever it was didn't stop. Chills were all over my body as I began to take off into a run. I past right by the girl's restroom and sprinted further down the campus.

I was almost there. Blisters were forming on my feet as I tried to run faster in high heels.

I let out a short gasp before locking the doors of the library, and pushing two chairs tightly beneath the door knobs. Unlike the hallways that at least had some light, the library was completely dark.

For a moment everything was quiet, but once again I felt the temperature in the room drop by the smallest degree. Panic was throttling in my veins as I now heard the footsteps once again.

_Lights... Lights, where are the lights? Where the hell is the nonfiction area, the switch was there somewhere..._I continued to yell at myself inside my head and ran to the left side of the library. I let my hands roam that side of the wall. My hands froze when I felt something cold and metallic underneath my finger tips. The light switch.

I flipped the switch to on, right when I felt cold and coarse hands clamped down on my shoulders before spinning me around and pressing me against the wall. Out of impulse, I shut my eyes tightly. These hands…they felt familiar.

"What the hell are you doing?" An even more familiar hissed, "Do you have to run from every little thing that scares you?"

My eyes immediately snapped open, meeting a pair of angered dark brown eyes.

At first, I felt relief. This melted away when I realized that it was Nico who scared me out of my mind the whole time I was scurrying around campus.

I felt an unruly amount of irritation build up inside of me. I felt my nails digging into the palms of my hands as I clenched it into tight fists.

Was a simple Iris message or a confrontation that didn't cause a cardiac arrest completely out of the question when it came to relationships with this boy?

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"What the hell, Nico?" Lilo snapped back as she tried to push me away.

I ignored her question and took a good look at her appearance. It's not that I thought Lilo would actually come to a formal in jeans and a blouse, but I didn't think she would actually wear a formal dress. Lilo was showing a fair amount of skin and legs, just enough to keep you interested but not enough to reveal everything.

While, I guess she did look good and all…She didn't exactly look like herself. It wasn't her.

I stared at her for a little while longer. It wasn't until I felt a small force pound against my chest that I actually paid attention to what Lilo was doing.

"You jerk," Lilo muttered as she tried to pry my hands off of her shoulders.

A spark of annoyance hit me when I remember she was dancing with some guy earlier in the gym.

"What?" I asked with a mocking tone, "Don't want to keep your date waiting?"

I felt the muscles on her shoulders tense up.

"Go away, Nico." Lilo mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

I glared at her, "No."

"I don't have enough energy to put up with you right now," Lilo pushed at my chest, this time a lot harder than the first. I staggered back a few feet, giving Lilo just enough space to brush past me. Don't have enough energy, my ass.

There was a small limp in her walk as she sauntered off to the library doors.

"Why not?" I retorted back. "You certainly had enough energy to dance with that idiot, and you looked miserable."

Lilo stopped and looked over her right shoulder. Her newly straightened hair swished dramatically at such an effortless movement.

"First off, that idiot's name is Kelvin Reese. Second off, he's not an idiot. He's a really decent guy." Lilo's voice faltered a little, "And at least he knows how to be a gentleman."

I fought back a scoff. Oddly enough, she reminded me of Persephone when she said the gentleman part.

"You don't like him, do you?"

She was quiet for a moment; more than enough proof to tell she didn't like the guy back. "Well," I could tell she was picking her words carefully. "It's not as if you like any of the girls you see."

"Don't you dare try to start something you don't plan on finishing, Johnson." My eyes narrowed at her, "So please do tell what that's supposed to mean."

She was now facing directly at me, "I believe, Di Angelo, I implied you're a shameless, chauvinistic pig, who can only think about what's in your pants and not in your head."

I felt as if Clarisse La Rue had just punched me right in the throat, before kicking me right in the gut. Was Lilo even supposed to be capable of behaving this way?

I felt a frown tugging at my lips, "Oh, like you're any better!"

"I never claimed to be better than anyone," Lilo replied.

"You cling onto the past," I started off, "You run away from any intense feeling you can't handle. You can't get out of your mind, not even for the slightest second! You'd rather just bottle everything up than confront to what you're feeling."

Lilo's hands were clenching into fists, "At least I don't wake up every morning wondering who I'm going to screw tonight, just because I can't stand being alone!"

"What?" I snapped back, "And you can stand being alone?"

Lilo stepped backward, as not to yell. "I can endure it long enough to pull myself back together again."

"From what, huh?" I took a step forward and looked at her, "You limit yourself from getting hurt before anything even gets to that point. So what can you pull yourself back together for?"

I took another step closer towards her. She bit her lip back hard. Her hazel brown eyes were clear, but I couldn't get the expression flickering around in there.

"I'm staring at the reason right now." Her voice was unsteady, to a point where I thought Lilo's throat must have gone dry and was clamping shut.

Crap. What do I say now? I had nothing to say.

I heard the small girl take in a short breath before letting it back out uneasily. When that didn't seem like enough for her, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." Lilo promptly turned away from me once more and marched towards the library doors.

Again with the running?

Snow fell gently to the ground, the wind swaying it. I watched Lilo slink off. Whatever temptation there is to chase after her, I coldly ignore it as her figure starts to disappear into the distance.

_If you want me to chase after you, it won't work. I'm tired of this. I give up… Lilo, I'm done. _

* * *

**Tremblay Apartment-3rd POV**

Lilo's knuckles were turning white as she tightened her grip on the small clutch purse in her right hand.

_Why did you have to make that scene so dramatic_? Lilo scolded herself in her head.

Lilo just placed a hand on her forehead, she was losing it.

She collapsed on the living room couch the second she locked the door shut. No, there was absolutely no way Lilo would allow herself to spend Christmas at Camp Half Blood. The last thing she needed was to be surrounded by demigods who would probably give her the stink eye behind her back.

_Well, you've won_, Lilo thought to no in particular as she lay motionless on the lime green couch. _Are you happy now, or do want you still want to smite with lightning, or the plague, perhaps?_

Lilo held her breath in for a moment. Nico's words were flooding back into her ears as her mind did a replay of what happened earlier.

"I want to go home…"Lilo said softly as fought off the urge to curl up into a little ball.

"Then why don't you?" An accented voice asked innocently.

Lilo nearly fell off the couch when she had heard the voice that she hadn't heard in the past few months.

Thomas gave a small sympathetic grin before taking a seat on the coffee table, right across Lilo.

He pulled out a pouch of pearls from his winter coat's inside pocket, "If you want to go home, step on the pearl while thinking of where home is."

The pearls were also how Thomas managed to get into the apartment he was currently in now.

Lilo stared up at the older demititan, "Where have you been?"

"Around." Thomas just placed the pouch besides him on the coffee table. Lilo didn't press it any further. She'd probably just blank out on all his words again.

That sad look in her eyes, the frown pulling at her lips; the lack of a proper posture; Thomas could identify a broken person whenever he saw one.

Thomas was quiet before he decided to proceed with his question, "Problem, love?"

"I never asked for this, you know." Lilo's voice trailed off before she had enough energy to speak up again, "I would have been happy being a mortal with ADHD and dyslexia, just as long as it meant that I inherited some messed up genes and wasn't actually a demititan or demigod."

"Most times we never ask for what makes us into what we are," Thomas replied, his tone was sympathetic and soft. He's been down this road before. He knew what it felt like.

"How do you get along with yourself," Lilo asked abruptly, "Knowing you're Kronos' son?"

When he didn't answer, Lilo held back a scoff and asked another question.

"Knowing that you would probably have the highest death warrant on your head if the Olympians ever found you out?" Lilo leaned back on the couch cushions.

"For starters," Thomas finally answered, "I don't let it get to me all that often. You think I asked for this as well? I have no control over who my mother slept with the night I was conceived, but I am grateful she decided to have me anyway."

Lilo felt a lump form her throat, "Because you got to meet Yvonne, right?"

The girl saw a hint of blush rush to the British man's face at the mention of a certain Pawnee tribe native. Lilo fought the urge to shake her head at Thomas, wasn't it clear to him that Yvonne Cole pretty much hated his guts?

"I suppose that's one upside to it, yes." Thomas ran a hand through his hair. Another plan of action was playing in his head.

He looked at his little half-cousin, Atlas' latest offspring. Every time he would study her carefully enough, Thomas could see she was coming closer to the goal he needed her to reach. But Lilo wouldn't know that goal or even the purpose of his actions if he never came clean about them.

"May I say something," Thomas asked leaning a little ways towards Lilo.

Lilo folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Thomas going to say it anyways with or without her approval. "Do you really need my permission?"

"I sent that Hades boy your letter," Thomas told her curtly. "I also sent your mother the letter you wrote for her."

A cold feeling was settling into her stomach, "What?"

"The day I tackled you in the hallway, I snatch those two papers out-" Thomas was cut off from finishing his sentence.

"Why would you do that?" Lilo shot up from the couch and stared at him with wide, panicked eyes. "I can't believe you!"

"The sooner you got rid of that boy as a weakness, the better." Thomas declared over Lilo's voice.

"Why? Was that supposed to bring me closer to hearing my freakin' call in this world?" Lilo asked, mocking Thomas' accent on the last four words.

Thomas held onto his patience with the girl, "One must be pushed to their limits, be tested crucially in their weakest areas. I had to pull you down to the lowest point."

Lilo was quiet. So that was her weakest area? Being in a relationship with Nico, being scared out of her mind he'd just hurt her again? So this was her being pushed to her limits, feeling like she finally had a mental break down. This was her lowest point.

The lump in her throat felt bigger, harder to shallow.

"Move forward, rebuild yourself." Thomas stood up and held Lilo firmly by her arms, "Break your limits. Even if it means breaking bits of yourself while striving to be the best."

"You must be mentally deranged," Lilo stated before Thomas could go on with his speech. Who the hell ever gave Thomas the impression Lilo even wanted to be the best? You want to know what she wanted-Lilo just wanted to get by as normally as she could.

"Just as much as you are, love." Thomas replied with a dry chuckle.

Lilo sighed, and stared with tired eyes at Thomas. No, as of right now, he didn't even deserve to be glared at.

"So you are planning something, then?" Lilo asked as Thomas hold on her forearms went away.

Thomas placed his hands in his coat pockets, "I'm more of in the process of planning something, but yes."

"Same difference." Lilo muttered before plopping back down on the couch.

The two demititans went quiet for a moment. Lilo was sick of hearing Thomas' voice while the twenty four year old man was refocusing his attention on the main reason he had come. He picked the pouch of pearls seated on the coffee table up and waved it casually in front of Lilo's face, "So do you want to go home?"

Lilo casted her gaze down to the floor. She felt like a little kid who had been accused of cursing or breaking a vase.

"Of course I want to go home," She replied, still not looking at older demititan.

The British man brought the peal pouch closer to Lilo's face, "Then go."

First, Rachel came into mind, but then Nico's face began to burn into her memory. Lilo shook her head gently, as if trying to shake Nico out of her head as well. She couldn't…Not entirely.

Lilo opened her mouth to speak, but Thomas beat her to it.

"I can manipulate the mist well enough to cover your tracks," He told her, his voice was calm, "I wrote a letter to whom your leave may concern. I've also packed your bags for you."

The girl was just quiet now. Can I just get up and leave, Lilo asked herself? Hesitantly Lilo stood up from the couch. Her high heels were killing her by this point.

Thomas was already holding out her duffel bag and tattered old scrap book in front of her. "Nothing's stopping you," He told Lilo.

Hazel brown eyes met green eyes with brown flecks. Thomas knew that look, but he fought back a sigh anyways. A question was already forming in Lilo's mind. Questions, it was always questions with this girl.

Lilo took her duffel bag and slung it on her shoulder while tucking her scrap book underneath her arm, "So what's in it for you?"

The older man sighed, "I will tell you when the time comes, love. I wouldn't want to scare you off before the plans can actually happen."

"Then how much time do I have?"

"Oh for Rhea's sake," Thomas finally gave in with a sigh of frustration, "I'll give you two years to live your life as you please. Meaning for those two years, no monster will attack you; no demigod will confront you. Anything that is a part of Atlas' heritage will be out of your way."

Lilo narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "You swear on the River of Styx that it'll be two years?"

"I swear on the River of Styx, I will keep the Greek world and myself away from you for two years." Thomas' voice held the utmost solemn tone that could ever fall on a person's ears. "But keep in mind, this is a two way street, love. One of these days I might call you in for a favor."

_So that's how it is_, Lilo thought, about ready to seal her fate.

_You're where you should be, love,_ Thomas thought, _right where your path is taking you.  
_  
"Then, I swear on the River of Styx that two years from now I will do what you ask of me if and when it comes up." Lilo's voice quivered at the beginning, her stomach twisting and turning on the inside. But she ignored it. She was determined to go through with this.

Thunder echoed out in the distant background. The deal had been made.

Usually, Lilo would have felt immensely guilty. Her conscience would be nagging away, saying how stupid she was for making a deal with the son of Kronus. She was supposed to feel terrible.

But She was tired of this . She shouldn't have to feel guilty or terrible of admitting that she was unbelievably tired of what she went through in the summer, with or without Nico around her.

Thomas took out a shinning pearl and set it gently on the clean floors of the apartment.

"Think of where you want to be," Thomas instructed, "Then step on the pearl with all of your might."

Atlas' youngest daughter gripped the strap of her duffel bag, her scrapbook held tightly to her chest.

Lilo Kai Johnson did exactly as Thomas had told her to. She stepped on the pearl with all she had.


	47. Epilogue:Home

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson, Yvonne Cole, Thomas Hopkins and thw plot used for this whole story.**

* * *

**Lilo's POV**  
Warm breezes of wind swirled around me along with the smell of the distant, salty ocean. A humble two story house sat in front of me, exactly as I remembered it, a plumeria tree on the left side of the house. Clutters of worn sandals sat outside the door instead of inside the shoe rack. Two Japanese Furin wind chimes cooed softly as they danced along with the wind.

The porch lights were on, the only other source of light coming from the lamp in the living room. Everything else was just dark. And from what I could presume, the cars were gone, too.

"Mom?" I knocked on the door, "Dad? Anyone there? Hello?"

Of course they weren't home. Why the hell was I doing this?

"Hello?" My voice was cracking, "Mom... I'm home."

_Lilo Kai Johnson_, I told myself as I felt my body sinking down towards the floor. _You are not going to cry. Not here, not at home. Not now... Please, not now._

My hands were pressed tightly on my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. A small rerun of what I had just been through played in my head. The winter formal, running from Nico, fighting with Nico, practically selling my freedom to Thomas just so I could be here for an uninterrupted two years.

Oh, Rhea, what have I done?

A small sniffle escaped from me and I took in a deep breath. I couldn't just stay out here all night, waiting for on for nothing to happen.

Judging by the sky, it had to be about eight o' clock or so. It felt like eight o'clock at least, a blunt hour that made you either feel you were at a high or low point at the end of every day.

I stopped covering my eyes to adjust the duffle bag strap on my shoulder and placed my scrap book inside the bag. I picked myself off the porch floor and started heading two blocks down to the right.

"Lilo?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder. My heart almost stopped for a moment.

A lady walked up to me, her eyes were squinting to see.

I felt a small smile erupt on my face, "_Mele Kalikimaka_ (Merry Christmas), mom."

No reply.

I prayed that she wouldn't turn away. I held my breath as my mother just kept on walking towards me.

My mom placed a hand on my right cheek. Her eyes were watery and red.

I felt horrible as I saw a tear trailing down her face, "Mom? You okay?"

"Kai!" My mother pulled me into a hug, "You're home!"

Tears began to blur my vision soon, "Yeah, I'm home."

Noelani Johnson slowly pulled away from me and wiped the tears off my face before wiping her own tears off. She cleared her throat.

"_Komo mai_ (come here), Lilo," she told me as she led me back towards the house.

A new feeling lifted my heart up as I walked with my mother towards the house I grew up in. I smiled quietly to myself as a thought finally registered in my head.

I'm actually home.

* * *

**Camp Half Blood-3rd POV**

Rachel shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Something felt wrong. Her heart was racing inside of her, a bead of sweat trickled down her neck. Rachel was pretty sure she was spiking up a fever, her eyes shifting wildly around the room. A migraine was beginning to form in her head.

The oracle's dream-no, her nightmare was hazy, distorted, and unclear. Only small details could be made out, but the longer she hesitated the blurrier it all became.

Rachel threw her blanket covers off of her and stumbled out of bed. Her head pounded against her skull as she staggered towards Chiron's room. Of all times to get a damn fever it just had to be now.

Gravity seemed to be flirting with Rachel as it pulled her down to the floors of the Big House; she came down hard on the wooden floorboards with a loud thud.

"Rachel," Chiron's voice was groggy, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Parts of her dream were flashing through her head again as she felt her eyelids closing on her. The dream was still blurred and vague but small details could be made…

_A green haze clung around the two figures as they stood face to face. Rachel squinted her eyes, as if trying to see through the green haze surrounding her. Something wasn't right. The oracle could feel it in her bones._

_Rachel couldn't make out much from the two figures but she knew from the anatomy and their posture, one was a boy and the other was a girl._

_"…I swear on the River of Styx, I will keep the Greek world and myself away from you for two years..." The boy's voice was deep, accented and serious. "But keep in mind…One of these days I might call you in for a favor."_

_The girl opened her mouth to speak, "Then, I swear on the River of Styx…"_

_Rachel began running towards the two figures in her dream. This girl... something about her voice made her seem familiar to the red headed oracle. Don't make the deal! She yelled out in her head, don't make the deal!_

_"…I will do what you ask of me if and when it comes up."_

_Thunder boomed loudly in the background as the green haze suddenly began to whip violently around Rachel. In a blink of an eye the oracle soon found herself face to face with the female figure in her dream._

_Hazel brown eyes…Didn't Rachel know someone with those exact eyes? She couldn't figure out every single detail of this girl in front of her because her facial expressions were changing, like as if she was aging._

_The oracle reached a hand out to the girl's face, why did she seem so familiar?_

_The green haze started to whip by wildly again, blowing away the girl in front __of the Oracle._

_No!" Rachel panicked, "Come back!"_

_Something wasn't right here. Rachel knew it, but she didn't know what wasn't right._

_A quiet chuckle caused Rachel to look over her left shoulder. The silhouette of a man could be seen through the now heavy green fog._

_The oracle's heart nearly stopped when she saw the man's eyes glow a distinct shade of gold…_

Rachel's eyes snapped open, and she shot up from the bed; unlike the first time she had woken up, she found herself in the infirmary.

"Rachel," Annabeth's voice rang out, "What's wrong?"

Hazel brown eyes…

A wave of realization crashed down on her.

"Where's Lilo?" Rachel asked urgently.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York-3rd POV**

He first checked his winter coat pocket to make sure the letter was still there. No, he didn't leave it at the oracle's apartment; that would only motivate them to find Lilo. Thomas promised her two years, so she was going to get her two years. He lied about leaving the letter only to make it easier to convince Lilo to go.

Thomas Hopkins stretched his arms out above his head as he waited in the airport's departure room for the next flight to Japan. He'd already wasted more than six pearls in total. It would be better to actually take an air plane then waste one whole pouch of pearls in a month.

Besides, he managed to get a good deal on the plane tickets.

A small huff of irritation from his right side brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled at the Pawnee woman sitting next to him.

Yvonne only rolled her eyes at the man, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Please, Yvonne, it's only for a month." Thomas coaxed, "I still need to recruit him before anything else can take place."

"What makes you think he'll be willing to work with Lilo?" Yvonne stared up Thomas, her blue eyes fixed and focused solely on him. Gods, did Thomas love it when she looked at him like that.

"Don't their fathers both, I don't know, hate each other after the first Titan war?"

"They'll work through it." Thomas leaned in closer towards the daughter of Leto, "They'll have to."

Yvonne sighed, "I hope Lilo knows what she's gotten into."

"It's a big responsibility, but it's nothing she can't handle." He added, "Besides I'm splitting their responsibilities fifty-fifty each."

"What?" Yvonne's eyes went wide. "You can't have two generals serving under the same regiment! One of them could be power hungry or something-"

Thomas cut the twenty two year old off, "Co-generals. I'll make them co-generals. They'll be able to keep each other in check if anything."

Yvonne narrowed her eyes at Thomas, "If you're going to have them keep each other in line, then I don't see my purpose in your master plan."

Thomas tilted her chin up and brought his face closer to hers. A small blush rose to her face.

"You, my dear," Thomas stated, "Are to keep me in check so I don't become power hungry at the end."

Yvonne was quiet as she felt something fluttering around her stomach. Why did it have to be Thomas to make her feel this way? _Why?_

"Would those riding first class on the flight to Japan please board the plane." A voice from the speakers echoed, "Would those riding first class on the flight to Japan please board the plane."

Thomas gave Yvonne a slanted smile as he pulled away from her, "That's our cue." The British man picked up their carryon bags and marched towards the stewardess collecting the plane tickets.

Yvonne let out a small sigh as she caught up with Thomas and looped her arm around his.

Yvonne let Thomas place his arm around her shoulder as they finally settled into their seats. Yvonne let her head lean against Thomas as the plane began to take off.

_Gaia and Rhea, help us all. _

* * *

**You have just officially read the last instalment of the first A Titan's Daughter series. Thanks to Novellum Nerdium for sticking with me this far out into the whole process and I look forward to having you as my beta-reader once again. A huge thank you for everyone who took the time to review, PM, favorite, and all that-it really means a lot to me. **


End file.
